El señor de la guerra
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: Completamente lleno de cicatrices por la guerra y por el oscuro secreto de su nacimiento, Edward no quiere una esposa hasta que conoce a Bella, y aunque está loco de deseo por poseerla, se ha prometido a sí mismo que no dejará que ella dome su salvaje corazón. Pero cuando una traición pone en peligro su unión, Edward desenvainará su espada arriesgando su propia vida para salvarla
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Tierra Santa, 1278**

Quedaba muy, poco de la antigua ciudad. La obra de incontables generaciones quedó reducida a escombros en una batalla que duró poco más de tres días. Los esqueletos de las murallas y edificios que habían estado en pie desde los tiempos de Cristo se alzaban como una sombra de su gloria pasada, silueteados contra el cielo del amanecer en el desierto. Los rescoldos liberaban finas columnas de humo que serpenteaban has ta unirse al neblinoso manto que cubría la ciudad como un sudario.

Un caballero solitario cabalgó a través de lo que quedaba de un arco, pasando por encima de las puertas hechas pedazos que habían cerrado el paso a los enemigos durante cerca de mil años. Dispersa entre las piedras caídas y las vigas quemadas, yacía la gente que una vez vivió allí. Sus cadáveres daban mudo testimonio de la fiera lucha que había tenido lu gar en la ciudad el día anterior.

Con las visiones y sonidos de la batalla aún frescos en la memoria, el caballero no parecía afectado por la carnicería que lo rodeaba. Su corcel iba escogiendo cuidadosamente el camino a través de los escombros, atento al lugar donde pisaba pese a inclinar la cabeza por el agotamiento. El sombrío rostro de Edward de Cullen permaneció inexpresivo. El caballero se sentía tan poco conmovido por aquellas muertes como por las muchas otras presenciadas a lo largo de los tres años que llevaba de Cruzada en Tierra Santa.

La población de Al'Abar se había negado a rendirse. Su ciudad ha bía sido sitiada hasta que no quedó nada de sus murallas ni un solo edificio entero que pudiera proveer algún cobijo. Todos murieron. Sucesos similares se habían repetido demasiadas veces con el paso de los años, para que Edward sintiera algo más que no fuera el cansancio hasta los huesos que seguía a una larga batalla.

Al igual que la de su caballo, la armadura de Edward se encontraba cubierta de una corteza de ceniza, sudor, y el cuero estaba rígido por la sangre seca. Otra túnica arruinada, pensó distraídamente, bajando los ojos a la vestimenta que una vez fue blanca con la cruz escarlata bla sonada en el pecho. Sólo las costuras que delineaban la cruz diferenciaban el emblema sagrado del resto de la tela desgarrada. Por suerte, en aquella ocasión la sangre no era suya. Con un irritado suspiro, urgió a su caballo para que siguiera adelante cuando éste, fatigado, se de tuvo.

Lo primero que vio fue el escudo, tres leones dorados sobre un campo rojo encendido. Estaba abandonado frente a las ruinas de lo que podría haber sido el hogar de un próspero comerciante.

El cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer yacía junto al escudo. El guerrero que Edward estaba buscando se hallaba boca abajo a menos de un paso de la mujer, cubierto casi por completo por el cadáver de un muchacho árabe.

Edward examinó la escena con la fría lógica de alguien que no se ve impresionado por las atrocidades de la guerra. El chico probable mente fuera el hijo o el hermano de la mujer. Al parecer, la había salvado del primer asaltante, pero otros terminaron lo que el primero co menzó.

Edward desmontó y empujó el cuerpo del caballero con la punta de su bota, haciendo rodar el cadáver hasta que quedó de espaldas. Metió la mano bajo la cota de malla del guerrero y arrancó una cadena de oro con un diestro tirón. Después sacó un anillo de la mano del muerto y puso a resguardo ambos objetos bajo su armadura, antes de volver a montar y dirigir su caballo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Normalmente Edward no se molestaría por tales baratijas, pero el rey Anthony vería con desagrado que el anillo de sello de su sobrino o su crucifijo cayera en manos de los infieles. Las pertenencias también probarían al rey que su familiar murió en la batalla, en vez de hallar una muerte ignominiosa bajo alguna de las muchas torturas infligidas a los cristianos por sus captores árabes.

Sabía que los trovadores compon drían afligidas baladas sobre el joven repletas de gloria y hechos vale rosos, sin mencionar que había muerto intentando violar a una mujer. Edward dudaba que los poemas que hablasen de él fueran tan genero sos si cayese en la batalla. No, va había demasiadas baladas sobre Edward de Cullen y de ninguna de ellas podría decirse que fuese halaga dora.

Uno de los caballeros del pequeño grupo que se había reunido en las afueras de la ciudad, señaló hacia Edward cuando emergió de las ruinas. Los hombres se volvieron al unísono para ver acercarse a su líder, tratando de adivinar su estado de ánimo mientras cabalgaba hacia ellos desde la ciu dad. Con certeza, el rey, se sentiría apenado por la muerte de su sobrino favorito, pero Edward no había mostrado más preocupación por su muer te que por la de un vulgar peón de tropa. Algunos se preguntaban lo que haría falta para que alguna emoción cruzara el semblante del cruzado.

Un joven escudero se apresuró a sujetar el caballo de Edward y, cuan do éste desmontó, un caballero llamado Garrett Alan se apartó del grupo para saludarlo. Un joven sacerdote lo imitó y también trató de acercarse a Edward; ambos advirtieron la presencia del otro en el mismo momento v apresuraran sus pasos tratando de ser el primero en alcan zar al guerrero.

-Sir Edward -llamó el sacerdote, haciendo señas con su rolliza mano-. Concededme un momento.

Edward ignoró al sacerdote y tiro las riendas del caballa a su escu dero.

-Asegúrate de que beba agua en abundancia, Seth. Y dale un buen cepillado. Daté prisa en hacerlo, salimos dentro de una hora. -Sí, milord -murmuró el escudero, llevándose al caballo.

-Ya sabe lo de los hermanos de Uley -dijo Garrett Alan, seña lando al sacerdote con un movimiento de cabeza.

Edward se dio por enterado con un leve asentimiento.

-Envía a Jared para asegurarte de que las carretas de suministros están cargadas y listas para partir. Los rastreadores volvieron al amane cer con noticias de que el ejército de Rashid está a menos de dos días de marcha de aquí, Los hombres están demasiado fatigados para enfren tarse a ese diablo ahora mismo. Con suerte, no tendremos más que al gunas escaramuzas antes de llegar al mar.

Garrett Alan hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue en busca de Jared pa ra llevar a cabo la orden de Edward.

-Sir Edward -llamó el sacerdote otra vez. Se detuvo cerca del co do de Edward y se irguió, pero ni siquiera su metro setenta de estatura le hizo parecer menos pequeño e insignificante al lado de la imponente figura del guerrero. Su cara estaba sonrojada por el calor de la mañana temprana y el sudor ya se acumulaba en los carnosos pliegues de su pá lido cuello-. No podéis estar hablando en serio sobre lo de castigar a los de Uley de la manera que he oído. No importa cuál haya sido su crimen, ningún cristiano merece semejante muerte.

-Marchaos, sacerdote. -Edward despidió al padre Marcus con un indolente gesto de la mano, como si se sacudiera al sacerdote de enci ma. Avanzó con paso resuelto hacia el grupo de hombres, dejándolo atrás. Los caballeros estaban reunidos en torno a dos hombres que ya cían uno al lado del otro en la arena, despojados de sus ropas y atados a estacas con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Se detuvo a sus pies, mirando detenidamente a ambos. Las expresiones de sus rostros refle jaban su miedo. Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y pro nunció su sentencia.

Quil y Sam de Uley, ha quedado demostrado que conspirasteis para asesinarme. No conseguisteis llevar a cabo vuestro objetivo, pero vuestro vino envenenado mato a cuatro de mis hombres. Moriréis por ello.

Edward concedió a los hermanos de Uley un momento para comprender su destino. Miré al sol que se alzaba rápidamente en el ho rizonte y luego su mirada abarcó las ruinas de la ciudad.

-Sí, moriréis por el calor del sol o a manos de los infieles que ven drán desde todos los puntos del desierto, atraídos por el humo que aún surge de Al'Abar.

Quil de Uley apretó los dientes con bravura, pero Sam se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar, emitiendo súplicas de piedad casi in comprensibles. Edward desenvaino lentamente su espada sin que sus oscuros ojos denotaran emoción alguna.

-O podéis tener una muerte más honrosa que la que planeasteis para mí- continuó.

Sam siguió gimoteando, pero Quil entornó, los ojos, sope sando a su señor.

-Queréis saber quién nos contrato -afirmó llanamente. Alzó los hombros, luchando contra sus ataduras para mirar la cara surcada de la grimas de su hermano. Tras una breve ojeada, su cabeza volvió a caer en la arena, vencida. Una muerte rápida era la única compasión que po dían esperar; morir a manos de un hombre que deberia estar muerto.

Quil maldijo en voz baja, rehusando revelar la identidad del hombre que había tramado la conjura.

-Fuimos abordados en la corte -soltó Sam-. Hicimos saber que éramos mercenarios y que nuestras espadas tenían precio. Mi herma no y yo no teníamos intención de convertirnos en asesinos, pe-pero la recompensa por vuestra muerte era demasiado tentadora, milord. Oro, un buen castillo y tierras prósperas. A Quil también le prometieron la dote que acompaña al matrimonio con vuestra hermana.

-Mí padre -dijo Edward con calma, sin parecer sorprendido. Sa bía, sin que se lo dijeran, que el viejo caudillo manejaba los hilos de la conjura. Pero quería estar seguro.

Sam asintió vacilante.

-El barón de Cullen dice que sois un bastardo. Un engendro del diablo. Se hace viejo y está enfermo, pero está resuelto a que vues tro hermano menor, Emmett, herede su título y tierras. Tenía la esperanza de que murierais aquí en Tierra Santa, como tantos otros. De hecho, se sabe que los infieles os buscan en el campo de batalla para ganar la glo ría de daros muerte. Hasta ellos han puesto precio a vuestra cabeza. Y, sin embargo, no habéis muerto. Cuando supo que el rey tenía la inten ción de enviaros de vuelta a casa, el barón de Cullen lo arregló todo para que viajáramos aquí y nos uniéramos a vuestro ejército.

-¿Mi hermano Emmett es cómplice de esta traición?

-No sabría decirlo -admitió Sam-. El chico no estuvo pre sente en ninguna de nuestras reuniones.

-¿Había alguien mas implicado?

-No, sólo Quil y yo. Pero tenéis que saber que la idea de enve nenar el vino fue de Quil, no mía -confesó Sam-. Os lo supli co milord, tened piedad. No deseaba participar en esta venganza fami liar y así se lo dije a Quil.

-Pero no me lo dijiste a mí, verdad, Sam -preguntó Edward con suavidad-. Conocías el plan pero permaneciste callado, provocando así la muerte de cuatro hombres. Pagarás el mismo precio por tu traición.

-Has malgastado tu aliento, querido hermano -dijo Quil con sarcasmo, aunque sus ojos relampaguearon con odio hacia Edward de Cullen-. Deberíais haber muerto -afirmó dirigiéndose a Edward. Su voz tan sólo era un áspero susurro derrotado-. ¿Qué es lo que os mantiene con vida?

-La voluntad de Dios -mintió Edward. Su inexpresiva mirada se movió despacio de un hombre a otro. Los aterrorizados ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par mientras la espada del guerrero se movía hacia su cuello. Clavado al suelo, Sam no pudo evitar su destino, ni decir nada que disuadiera a su verdugo. El grito de Quil para que afrontara la muerte con valentía fue ahogado por los gritos de su her mano.

Con ánimo sombrío, Edward se dio la vuelta, se alejó a grandes pa sos de los de Uley. Cuatro hombres habían muerto a traición. Dos más habían seguido el mismo camino por su mano. Y, a su espalda, las ruinas de la ciudad rebosaban de cadáveres. Edward calculó sus pérdidas mentalmente, planeando ya a qué caballeros y hombres de armas ascen der para reemplazar a aquellos que nunca saldrían de Al'Abar. Su men te evocó imágenes de los muertos; hombres que habían reído, bebido alardeado de su destreza hasta que fueron silenciados para siempre ba jo el implacable sol de aquel lugar infernal. Pero siempre había otros pa ra ocupar su lugar. Caballeros y peones, todos ellos ansiosos de oro y gloria. Y todos ellos hallarían la misma muerte que los que les precedie ron.

Y Quil de Uley se preguntaba como podía sobrevivir Edward entre tanta destrucción. La respuesta era tan sencilla que le daban ganas de reír en voz alta: ya no le quedaba ningún temor a la muerte. Se había enfrentado al Cuarto Jinete todos los días de su vida durante los últimos tres años y se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia del espectro. Lo que mantenía con vida a Edward era, junto con su habilidad con la espada, la aceptación de la muerte. Un guerrero que lucha sin miedo co mete pocos errores, con su mente liberada para concentrarse únicamen te en la estrategia y las tácticas.

Sí, Edward conocía su valía para su rey y el resino. Tenía todas las ca racterísticas del guerrero perfecto: un cuerpo moldeado desde la infan cia para el arte del combate, una mente educada en las estrategias militares de un millar de años e incontables culturas, y un corazón despojado de su alma largo tiempo atrás. Un guerrero semejante no dejaba más que violencia y destrucción a su paso, siendo un instrumento de la misma muerte. Para un guerrero así no había pensamientos de gloria y honor, ni regocijo y jactancia, tan sólo una impasible resignación. Otra batalla ganada. Otra le seguiría muy pronto.

Edward se dirigió hacia una tienda de franjas azules v blancas, la úni ca que quedaba del campamento de asedio que se había levantado jun to a la ciudad durante casi una quincena. Tras tomar una rápida comida y cambiarse de ropa, daría órdenes al ejército de avanzar rumbo al mar, hacia Inglaterra Y hacia otra guerra.

Sí, en verdad el barón de Cullen tenía motivos para temer su re greso. El viejo sabía que el poder de Edward crecería enormemente cuan do el rey le enviara a participar en la guerra en Gales. Asesinar al lugar teniente favorito del rey no sería tarea fácil en Inglaterra. Ni siquiera en los brumosos bosques de Gales. Puede que hasta viviese lo suficiente co mo para heredar las tierras por las que el barón de Cullen luchaba tan desesperadamente, intentado evitar que cayeran en sus manos.

-Sir Edward! -gritó el sacerdote, tirando de la manga del cruza do en un intento de lograr que se detuviera. Edward se limitó a sacudir se su brazo de encima y continuó sin cambiar el paso.

-Empezáis a incordiarme, sacerdote. Será mejor que echéis vues tras bendiciones sobre Al'Abar y que encontréis vuestro burro. No nos demoramos aquí.

No le disteis a los de Uley una oportunidad de confesar sus pecados para que pudieran encontraran con el Creador con la conciencia tranquila -dijo el padre Marcus en tono desafiante, aunque parecía aplacado por el ajusticiamiento de los traidores. El abandonarlos vivos allí habría sido el mayor de los pecados.

-Yo escuché su confesión –contestó Edward, con indiferencia. -¡No blasfeméis!

Edward se encogió de hombros, con la atención puesta en los pre parativos para la marcha de su ejército.

-Dad un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, sacerdote. Contad cuan tos yacen muertos allí. Ninguno tuvo el beneficio de una confesión con un sacerdote cuando se encontraron con la muerte.

-No es lo mismo. Los pocos caballeros pertenecientes a vuestro ejército que dieron sus vidas valientemente en la batalla, no tenían ne cesidad de confesión -dijo el padre Marcus, intentando razonar-. Y los infieles de la ciudad no tenían derecho a ella. Murieron por la volun tad de Dios.

-No -dijo Edward despacio, volviéndose por fin para encarar al sacerdote.

El padre Marcus retrocedió ante la fría mirada de los ojos que no parpadeaban. Se llevó la mano al pecho, santiguándose para protegerse de lo que vio en ellos.

-Murieron por la mía.

* * *

_**Hola les traigo una nueva adaptacion espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Espero sus comentarios nos leemos manana**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de **ELIZABETH ELLIOTT **yo solo la adapto

**Capítulo 1**

_Cinco años más tarde _

_Norte de Inglaterra_

La invernal noche no era lo bastante oscura para la misión de Edward. Su mirada barrió la negra silueta de la torre de Langston, exploran do las sombras de las murallas, buscando algún movimiento fuera de lo normal mientras maldecía en silencio el cielo despejado. La brillante media luna teñía el terreno cubierto de nieve de un matiz azul plateado, ha ciendo que cualquiera que se aventurara al descubierto fuera un blanco fácil para los guardias apostados en las murallas de la fortaleza.

-Puede que esto sea una trampa, después de todo -susurró Garrett Alan.

Edward asintió, reconociendo que era probable. Pudo ver el vaho de su aliento bajo la débil luz de la luna se agitó inquieto, tratando de li brarse del gélido aire nocturno y de sus propios recelos. Los bosques que se hallaban tras ellos apenas proporcionaban protección. Serían pre sa fácil, si les tendiesen una emboscada. El mismo hecho de que su plan estuviera sujeto a que un escocés traicionara a otro, casi garantiza ba una trampa. Pero Edward estaba decidido a conseguir su objetivo y Garrett Alan no osaría oponerse a su decisión. No cuando el mismo rey participaba en la compleja trama.

-El plan parece demasiado sencillo -le previno Garrett Alan en voz baja-. Deberíamos haber traído algunos hombres para guardarnos las espaldas.

Edward no contesto. Estaba mirando fijamente un grupo de gran des arbustos que ahogaban un barranco que llevaba hasta el casti llo. Las vagas siluetas de dos figuras envueltas en capas fueron definiéndose a medida que emergían de los arbustos. Su aproximación venía anunciada por el suave crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Al pesar del peli gro en el que se hallaban, Edward tuvo que contenerse para no reír cuan do avisto a sus presas. Una era alta y de gran envergadura, la otra, baja y sorprendentemente voluminosa. Los soldados de Edward no podrían evitar carcajearse cuando vieran a sus prisioneros. Un oso y una bola de manteca no eran trofeos apropiados para dos de los caballeros más fie ros de Inglaterra. Cinco años en Gales, sufriendo todas las penalidades que pudiera conocer un guerrero, ¿y ésta iba a ser su recompensa?

-Tal vez su cara no sea tan desagradable de contemplar como su persona -susurró Garrett Alan, riendo en la oscuridad-. Es la mujer de formas más extrañas que he visto nunca.

El hombre que se acercaba levanto la cabeza como si hubiera olfa teado el peligro. Edward se movió silenciosamente hacia el borde ele los arbustos, desapareciendo entre las negras sombras del bosque. Garrett Alan se agacho pegándose al suelo, observando a las dos extrañas siluetas mientras caminaban con cautela procurando ocultarse.

Se detuvieron a menos de diez pasos de distancia. -Esto podría ser una trampa, tío Alistair.

La suave voz femenina pertenecía a la bola de manteca. Sus palabras agradaron a Edward considerablemente. El que su presa compartiera su preocupación era una buena señal.

La mujer echo hacia atrás su capucha para poder mirar alrededor del pequeño claro, escrutando el oscuro bosque mientras susurraba su ad vertencia.

-Creo que sería mejor que escapáramos por nuestra cuenta mien tras podamos. Puedo cubrirte la espalda si nos encontramos con bandidos. Es obvio que no va a venir nadie. Vayámonos de aquí.

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado en el mismo instante en que su tío se giró con su espada desenvainada.

-Poned vuestra espada en el suelo, laird Duncan. Despacio -or denó Edward.

Alistair Duncan no se movió. La luna proporcionaba suficiente luz pa ra que Edward pudiera distinguir la forma del lord escocés, pero su ex presión permanecía oculta por las sombras de la noche.

-Haced lo que os digo -aviso Edward, tocando ligeramente con la punta de su espada el bulto que formaba la mujer- Sí nos obedecéis, hundiré mi espada entre sus costillas.

Alistair obedeció la orden y luego atrajo a su sobrina a su lado, apartándola de la espada del guerrero. Miraba a Edward, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Garrett Alan.

-Teníais que venir solo.

—Mi hombre es leal -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Trae los caballos, Garrett Alan.

-Lady Swan cabalgará conmigo -dijo manteniendo un brazo protector sobre la joven-. Dejé mi caballo a menos de un ki lómetro de aquí.

-Tenemos vuestro caballo. -Edward recogió la espada del laird y envainó la suya, extrañamente decepcionado por el hecho de que la da ma cayera en sus manos con tanta facilidad. No tenía el menor deseo de mirar desde más cerca a su cautiva. No importaba lo bonita que fuese la cara, no podría compensar el resto de su persona. Sin duda alguna era tan atractiva como su caballo o ya se hubiera mostrado.

-También se han hecho los preparativos en la abadía de Celso. -¿Estáis seguro de llevar esto a cabo y hacer lo que se os pide?- preguntó Alistair. Aguardó una respuesta durante un largo v silencioso mo mento.

-Sí. -La respuesta de Edward fue firme-. Podéis quedaros en la abadía de Kelso hasta que las partidas de búsqueda sean llamadas de re greso, o dirigiros a vuestra fortaleza inmediatamente después.

-Cabalgaré a Escocia esta misma noche –interrumpió Alistair.

-¿Por qué vamos a la abadía de Celso? -preguntó lady Swan en un susurro apenas audible, a causa de la pesada capucha de la capa. -Calla, Bella -la regañó Alistair-. Aquí están los caballos. Sé buena chica y todo irá bien. Vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

-Sí, tío -contestó Bella, sumisa.

Garrett Alan regresó con los caballos y los dos guerreros montaron. El laird colocó a la rolliza joven en su caballo y monto tras ella. Los anima les se movieron casi en silencio a través del bosque, con sus cascos en vueltos en trapos para amortiguar el ruido. En aquella hora tan tardía de la noche no tendrían que preocuparse por patrullas provenientes del cas tillo de Langston, pero los bosques eran el refugio de proscritos: ladro nes y asesinos que controlaban los caminos del rey y hacían prisioneros a los viajeros desprotegidos. Edward sabía que podían encargarse de ese peligro, pero no tenían tiempo que perder en una distracción semejante. La mitad de la noche ya había transcurrido y cada hora contaba.

Bella de Swan no pensaba en los ladrones. Su preocupación se centraba en la partida de soldados que podrían salir en estampida de la fortaleza en cualquier momento. Su padrastro se pondría furioso cuando descubriera su huída. Sólo pensar en Phil Dwyer, hacia que se le helara la sangre.

En apariencia, no había nada que desagrada ra en el escocés. Alto y fornido, las sienes plateadas en contraste con su oscuro cabello le daban un aire distinguido. Pero Bella, más que ningu na otra persona, conocía la maldad escondida bajo la engañosa fachada, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría.

La bestia se había casado con su madre tan sólo una semana después de la sospechosa muerte de su padre. El extraño conjunto de circunstancias que se dieron para que Phil Dwyer estuviera en la fortaleza justo en aquel momento, parecían de masiado convenientes. Un mes más tarde su madre había recibido se pultura en el cementerio de los Swan, tras una «caída» por las es caleras de la torre. Todo el mundo sabía que la baronesa planeaba hacer una petición de nulidad a la Iglesia y al rey Anthony. Algunos, Incluido Phil Dwyer, creían que podría obtenerla.

Bella se preguntó una vez más cómo el rey Anthony podía haber mi rado para otro lado, ignorando las atrocidades cometidas por Dwyer durante los últimos años. ¿Acaso la guerra en Gales, los problemas con la Iglesia y las interminables disputas entre sus barones habían mantenido al rey demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por una baronía tan remota? Sí, eso fue se olvidó de todo, dejando a Bella sin medios para pre sentar su causa ante él. Phil Dwyer se sentaba en el sillón de ce remonias como señor del castillo de Swan, mientras que Bella, la legítima heredera, llevaba encerrada en la distante torre de Langston más de cinco años.

Lo único bueno que le había ocurrida últimamente era el reciente descubrimiento de un pasaje secreto que comenzaba en su alcoba Y que conducía al barranco fuera de las murallas. Ese tipo de pasadizos eran construidos para proporcionar a la familia un medio de fuga si la torre caía ante un ejército invasor, solían ser habituales en los feudos fron terizos tan antiguos como Langston.

Ahora, había proporcionado a Bella una clase diferente de huida. Escapaba de los planes que Phil Dwyer tenía para ella.

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo desmontó ante la puerta principal de la abadía de Kelso.

Una pequeña puerta lateral se abrió y, como si hubiera estado aguar dando su llegada, un monje encapuchado sacó un farol a través del um bral. Bella observó cómo el más alto de los dos hombres con los que se habían encontrado en el bosque se acercaba para mostrar su cara. El monje asintió y se giró para señalar, sin decir palabra, la entrada a un os curo pasillo.

Bella apretó la capa aún más a su alrededor, intentado protegerse del súbito frío que se propagó en su interior. El monje parecía un impío es pectro de la muerte, con sus negros ropajes y su largo y huesudo dedo indicándoles que avanzaran. Aferró la parte de atrás de la capa de su tío y caminó tan pegada a él como se lo permitía el angosto pasaje.

El estrecho pasillo conducía hasta las puertas de una capilla grande, y el grupo se adentró en ella. Bella echó a un lado su capucha, pero só lo lo suficiente para poder ver mejor el lugar. Mantuvo la precaución de mantener su cara oculta, tal y como su tío Alistair le había ordenado. El no estaba seguro de la clase de hombres con los que se encontrarían esa no che, y cuanto menos supieran de Bella, mejor. A pesar de su adverten cia, una vez dentro de la capilla, no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada y mirar maravillada, con los ojos muy abiertos, la elegante arquitectura gó tica y, artesanía normanda que convertía la abadía de Kelso en una de las joyas más preciadas de la Iglesia. Bella estaba segura de no haber visto nunca nada tan magnífico. Bellas pinturas sacras cubrían las paredes y techos, y la mayoría de las estatuas tenían pan de oro. El suave brillo de un incontable número de valiosas velas de cera de abeja confería a la ca pilla una apariencia de castillo de cuento de hadas. Un anciano sacerdo te los esperaba de pie cerca del púlpito, ataviado de satén rojo con ricos brocados y, vestiduras orladas de hilo de oro. Su presencia dotaba a la escena de un aire de majestuosidad. Los años habían dejado su huella en el rostro del sacerdote surcándolo de arrugas, pero sus ojos brillaban con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba a medida que el pequeño grupo se acercaba, dejando atrás las filas de los reclinatorios.

-Bienvenido seas, hijo mío. -El sacerdote caminó con rigidez ha cia Edward, con pasos vacilantes por la edad, y cogió las fuertes manos del guerrero entre las suyas, delgado y frágil-. Han pasado muchos años y has crecido hasta convertirte en un gran hombre.

-Gracias, padre Paul. Es agradable ver un rostro familiar como el vuestro en esta noche. -Edward sonrió torvamente al sacerdote

Estoy- seguro de que recordáis a mi amigo Garrett Alan. Este otro caballero es el Laird Duncan.

Edward se giró entonces para poder ver bien por primera vez al gi gante escocés. Aunque él medía más de un metro noventa, Alistair Duncan casi lo superaba en altura. La cara del Laird escocés mostraba los signos de su edad, Y las pronunciadas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos azu les indicaban que era un hombre que sonreía a menudo. Incluso en ese momento, dirigía una sonrisa en dirección a Edward.

El motivo del buen humor del escocés pronto quedó al descubier to. Su capa descansaba sobre sus hombros para revelar, no sólo el emblema azul y blanco del clan Duncan, sino también la empuñadura de una enorme espada claymore, típica de los escoceses, que estaba sujeta firmemente por correas a su espalda.

Y yo que creí que venía desarmado. Edward reconoció su descuido con un leve asentimiento, y después sus ojos bajaron al costado del escocés para inspeccionar a lady Swan. Le daba la espalda Y parecía absorta contemplando las pinturas sobre el Juicio Final en un muro de la capilla.

Trató de imaginarse una versión corpulenta y baja de Alistair Dun can, e inmediatamente se sintió aliviado de que tuviera el buen gusto de permanecer tapada. Quienquiera que le dijera al rey Anthony que aque lla muchacha era un deleite para la vista tenía un extraño sentido del hu mor.

El sacerdote interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward aclarándose la garganta, indicándole con sutileza que esperaba que se hicieran las presentaciones.

Edward dijo sencillamente:

-Padre Paul, ésta es lady Swan.

La muchacha dio un respingo. Bajó la cabeza y se giró para mirar al sacerdote.

-Me complace conoceros, querida mía. -El padre Paul dio un paso adelante y sujetó las manos de la joven, dándoles un firme apre tón- Estas circunstancias no son muy, habituales, pero estoy seguro de que podemos...

-Disculpadme, padre-interrumpió Alistair. Ignoró la mirada de sor presa del sacerdote y atrajo a Bella de vuelta a su lado-. -¿Hay algún lu gar donde pueda hablar con Lady Swan en privado?

-¿Por aquí? Creo que hay una…

-Lo que tengáis que decirle a la dama, lo podéis hacer aquí mismo. -Esta vez fue Edward, con expresión amenazadora, quien interrumpió al sacerdote.

-No estoy, tan seguro de eso –dijo Alistair, dubitativo-. Mi sobrina sabe muy, poco de este plan. Pensé que era mejor explicar la situación una vez que estuviéramos a salvo lejos de Langston.

-¿No sabe nada del matrimonio? -pregunto Edward con dureza. -¿Matrimonio? - graznó el voluminoso bulto.

-Espera, pequeña, no te enfades antes de que tenga ocasión de explicártelo -rogó Alistair, obligando a Bella a darse la vuelta para poder cogerla de las manos.

-¡Matrimonio! -repitió, en voz más alta. Arrancó de un tiran sus manos de las de su tío y trató de ponerlas en sus caderas.

Los caballeros y el sacerdote observaron con asombro cómo la am plia cintura de lado Swan caía al suelo de repente, formando una masa abultada a sus pies. Continuaban mirando asombrados y en silencio, cuando Bella dio unos pasos acercándose a Alistair, arrastrando su capa y revelando a su paso dos grandes sacos de lino caídos en el suelo. Solo les llevó un momento darse cuenta de que los bultos habían colgado de sus hombros bajo la capa, con la intención de mantener sus brazos cubiertos por ellos y protegerse así contra el frío.

-¡No dijiste nada sobre un matrimonio!

Los hombres dejaron de mirar al suelo y centraron su atención en Lady Swan, casi al mismo tiempo.

-No es gorda después de todo -susurró Garrett Alan.

Lady Swan todavía estaba de espaldas a los hombres, pero Edward sonrió cuando la recién adelgazada figura clavó un dedo en el es tómago de Laird Duncan. La capucha de su capa cayó sobre sus hombros cuando irguió la cabeza para mirar ferozmente la cara del alto escocés, proporcionando un agradable atisbo de su cabello, café como el chocolate. -No estaba seguro de cómo te tomarías la noticia -empezó Alistair, -¡Sabias condenadamente bien como me la tomaría! ¡Y ahora me has hecho maldecir delante de un sacerdote! -Se volvió a toda prisa pa ra dirigirse al padre Paul, con las manos entrelazadas con recato y sus ojos fijos en el suelo-. Perdonadme, padre. He dicho una palabra im pía llevada por la ira. Ruego a Dios que sea consciente de que estos son tiempos difíciles para mí, y pueda perdonarme esta trasgresión. Al pa recer, los planes de mi tío para esta noche y los míos propios son com pletamente diferentes.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, hasta que la mujer se volvió de nuevo hacia su tío. Un solo vistazo a esos des lumbrantes ojos cafés hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. Ahora estaba seguro de que el rey, se había burlado de él. Sólo un ciego describiría a aquella mujer como «bonita». Bella de Swan era magnífica. -Te exijo una explicación -ordenó Bella a su tío, asintiendo brus camente para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Desabrochó su capa y se la quitó, doblando la prenda cuidadosamente sobre un brazo como si tu viera todo el día para oír la explicación-. Y más te vale que sea buena. -Iba a decírtelo -dijo Alistair. Habló en gaélico, bajando la voz-. Pero tenías la idea del convento tan metida en la cabeza, que no estaba seguro de que accedieras a marcharte si hubieras sabido que ibas a ca sarte con un hombre al que nunca has visto.

-Este plan no tiene sentido, tío. Bella contestó también en gaé lico, mirando de soslayo a los dos mercenarios que los habían escoltado hasta allí-. Entrar en un convento puede explicarse como vocación religiosa. Pero, ¿un matrimonio con un conocido tuyo? No es probable que ni tu rey ni el mío, crean que no estás involucrado. Arriesgas tu vi da con este plan.

-Cálmate pequeña. -Alistair puso sus grandes manos en los hombros de Bella-. Sabes que sólo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti. Tu propio rey Anthony ha escogido a tu prometido.

-¿Qué? -Bella pareció esperanzada por un momento, luego su ex presión se volvió suspicaz-. Pero el rey ya ha dado su aprobación a la elección de esposo que hizo mi padrastro. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de opi nión cuando ya ha dado su palabra a Dwyer?

-Ésa es la parte más difícil de explicar -admitió Alistair, frotándose la barbilla-. Las acciones de Dwyer, desde que tomó el control de Swan, han tenido muy preocupado al rey Anthony. En aparien cia, ha sido un súbdito leal estos últimos cinco años, pero Anthony sabe que tu padrastro no es más que un traidor. Ya no queda ningún inglés como señor en ninguno de los feudos de Swan y hay guerreros con el emblema de los Dwyer en las torres de todos los castillos. Tu padrastro sabía que tu matrimonio era la pieza clave que determinaría el futuro de la frontera. Si el rey se hubiera opuesto a su decisión, Dwyer habría tenido la excusa perfecta para desobedecer a su señor feudal y co menzar hostilidades. Y una guerra tan cerca de la frontera y en la que es tuviese involucrado el rey de Inglaterra, pronto implicaría también al rey de Escocia. Cuando aprobó la elección, Anthony evitó una guerra, pero prácticamente le entregó Swan en bandeja a Dwyer.

Entonces, el rey no tiene intención de cumplir su palabras - pregunto Bella, frunciendo el ceño, perpleja-. ¿No le dará este plan otra excusa a Dwyer para desafiarlo?

-No si Anthony finge ignorancia sobre el matrimonio. -Alistair son rió ante la inteligencia del plan.

Todavía seguía sorprendido por el he cho de que un inglés pudiera ser tan astuto-. Todo queda entre tu esposo y tu padrastro. Tu rey puede proporcionar ayuda a tu esposo, pero siempre que evite implicarse directamente, el rey Aro no tendrá ningún motivo para interferir.

-¿A quién piensa el rey enfrentar contra Dwyer?

-Tu prometido es uno de los barones más distinguidos del rey -explicó con entusiasmo-. No esperabas que tuviera una baronía, ¿ver dad?

No -admitió Bella despacio-. Antes de que aprobara la elec ción de Dwyer, pensé que el rey prometería mi mano a uno de los ca balleros sin tierra que compiten en sus torneos por obtener premios parecidos. Es poco habitual ofrecer una dote tan cuantiosa a un hombre que ya tiene tierras.

-Así es, tu prometido no es un mendigo. Incluso es posible que su patrimonio no sólo iguale el tuyo, sino que lo supere. De hecho, es un hombre conocido por proteger aquello que es suyo. El rey Anthony ha prometido tu mano al único guerrero capaz de expulsara Phil Dwyer de la frontera. Vas a casarte con el barón de Cullen - anunció con cautela-. El barón es…

-¿El Carnicero? -Sonó como si la estuvieran estrangulando. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, con la voz ronca por el miedo-. ¿Pien sas casarme con el Carnicero de Gales?

Vigila tu lengua, muchacha. -Alistair se irguió. El amable tío se transformó instantáneamente en el poderoso Laird-. No pienso escu char cómo injurias al hombre con el que vas a casarte. Has oído demasiadas habladurías. El barón de Cullen es un hombre temido por sus enemigos y respetado por aquellos que luchan por tu país. Ni yo mismo podría haber hecho mejor elección de haber tenido la oportunidad. Dormiré más tranquilo teniendo al barón de Cullen en mi frontera, en vez de ese chacal de Dwyer que sólo desea apoderarse de mis cas tillos. ¿Acaso hubieras preferido la elección de tu padrastro?

-Sabes muy bien el destino que me esperaba.

-Sí, escogió a Mike, su propio hijo. Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si Mike Dwyer es un hombre de verdad.

-¿Acaso es mejor este otro destino? -susurro Bella.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía sus manos sobre su garganta y rápidamente, las bajó a su cintura apretándolas con fuerza, preguntán dose qué le había hecho ella a su rey para merecer lo que le ocurría. Todo el mundo, desde Escocia hasta Normandía, había oído hablar del ba rón de Cullen. Primero, se gano la reputación de ser invencible en los torneos. Más tarde, se fue a las cruzadas del rey, donde creció su fa ma de intrépido guerrero. Su nombre se convirtió en leyenda en la guerra centra Gales. Pero las historias de sus hazañas nunca estaban envueltas en gallardía o heroísmo. Al contrario. Los relatos sobre el Carnicero de Ga les estaban bañados en sangre.

Bella pensaba en el barón de Cullen más como en un demonio, que como en un hombre que de verdad caminara por la tierra al igual que el resto de los mortales. Hasta los hombres de Dwyer susurraban su nombre con reverencia, como sí su sola mención fuese razón suficiente para santiguarse, y de esa forma protegerse contra el mal. Bella sabía la razón de su sobrenombre se estremecía corra solo pensarlo. El Carnicero de Gales no hacía prisioneros. Se decía que había zonas en Gales donde no era posible encontrar a nadie de sangre galesa hasta donde alcanzara la vista, porque los había masacrado a todos.

Por supuesto, algunas de las historias no eran más que exageracio nes, pero debía haber algún fragmento de verdad en los horribles rela tos. Bella no sentía ningún deseo de comprobarlo por sí misma. Sabia, por su forma de permanecer erguido y el firme tono de su voz que la de cisión de su tío estaba tomada y que cualquier protesta por su parte se ría malgastar el tiempo. Decidió que escucharía lo que el Laird tenía que decir y luego le pediría al sacerdote acogerse a la protección de la Igle sia. Seguramente un hombre de Dios no desearía ver a una gentil don cella forzada a casarse con semejante monstruo. Cuando el barón llegara, estaría bajo la protección de la Iglesia, a salvo y fuera del alcance de cualquier hambre.

Tu rey eligió al barón de Cullen hace algún tiempo -continuó Alistair-. El padre Paul, aquí presente, fue su confesor cuando era más joven. Celebrará la ceremonia y enviará una copia del acta de matrimonio a Londres. Los Dwyer tienen que creer que escapaste por tu cuen ta. Se les dirá que el barón de Cullen te atrapó pensando en cobrar una recompensa, pero que en vez de eso decidió casarse contigo.

-Dwyer hará cualquier cosa para recobrarme. Si lo consiguiera, el matrimonio podría ser anulado. Hasta los barones ingleses tendrían que respetar ese derecho. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con el plan del rey?

Alistair frunció el ceño ante su lógica, pero siguió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Edward entendía el gaélico lo bastante bien como para seguir la con versación, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Dejó que sus ojos re corrieran la longitud de la gruesa trenza café, pasando por una cintura increíblemente pequeña y unas caderas voluptuosamente redondeadas. Sus dedos ansiaron tocar ese sedoso cordón, deshacer los rizos pulcra mente entretejidos y llenar sus manos con su oro.

Esa idea mantuvo la atención de Edward hasta que empezó a pregun tarse si se había imaginado el color de sus ojos. Algunas joyas podían re flejar ese intrigante e hipnótico tono café chocolate, pero nunca lo había visto en los ojos de una mujer. Mientras Edward pensaba en aquel insólito color, lady Swan volvió su cabeza ligeramente dándole la oportu nidad de poder atisbar su rostro.

Los fascinantes ojos se hallaban velados por gruesas pestañas entrecerradas, permitiéndole examinar sus rasgos sin distracción. Su expresión era tranquila, serena, casi majestuosa. Pero notó la forma en que las comisuras de su boca se torcían hacia abajo ca da vez que su tío mencionaba la palabra matrimonio. El gesto no restaba exuberancia a su boca. El labio superior formaba un arco exquisito y el inferior estaba deliciosamente lleno. No podía esperar a sentir esos deli ciosos labios bajo los suyos. Deseaba tocarla, seguro de que su piel sería tan suave como parecía. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente para re velar la punta de su lengua cuando se humedeció los labios. El gesto fue tan inconscientemente inocente y, sin embargo, tan dulcemente seductor, que Edward se encontró conteniendo el aliento de nuevo. No le llevó mu cho tiempo darse cuenta de que su increíble belleza no necesitaba unos ojos embrujadores para distraer la atención de un hombre. Por sí sola, su curvilínea silueta lograba ponerlo rígido hasta el punto del dolor.

Se forzó a apartar la mirada, tratando de controlar su desbocada imaginación. No pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que reaccionó físicamente ante una mujer sin ni siquiera tocarla. Diablos, ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Su mirada se dirigió hasta Garrett Alan y se sin tió complacido al advertir que su vasallo estaba tan aturdido como él por la apariencia de lady Swan. Garrett Alan tenía la boca abierta de una forma casi ridícula.

-Estás babeando -le susurró Edward al oído.

La boca de Garrett Alan se cerró de golpe, pero no quitó los ojos de la muchacha.

-Tenías razón después de todo -continuo Edward, con cierto en greimiento en su voz-. No me disgusta contemplar su rostro.

-Es un ángel -susurró Garrett Alan, asombrado.

Sonriendo, Edward miró a lady Swan de nuevo. Estaba dis cutiendo con furia con su tío. Debía tratarse de un ángel con carácter. La sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando oyó sus siguientes pa labras.

-La única solución es ingresar en un convento. Tomaré los votos. -Los únicos votos que tomaréis serán los del matrimonio -gru ñó Edward desde la espalda de Bella, en un gaélico casi perfecto.

-Yo ...

Sus palabras se apagaron en el momento en que giró sobre sí mis ma y miró detenidamente a los dos mercenarios contratados para ayu darla a escapar de Phil Dwyer. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de varias cosas desagradables.

No eran mercenarios.

Los mercenarios no eran conocidos por poseer ropas de tan buena calidad como las que llevaban los hombres que permanecían de pie an te ella. También fue consciente del trabajo artesanal en sus armaduras, de lo costosas que debían ser. No, no podría acogerse a la protección de la Iglesia antes de la llegada del novio, porque ya se hallaba frente a ella. ¿Pero cuál de ellos era?

Su mirada se dirigió al hombre de la derecha y no encontró nada que objetar en su apariencia. De hecho, era francamente apuesto. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño leonado y profundos ojos marrones que probablemente habían hecho mella en el corazón de más de una don cella. La atrevida sonrisa del caballero revelaba que era consciente de su atractivo, pero sus labios dejaron de sonreír y pareció avergonzado, co mo si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

Bella sintió que su corazón se hundía junto con sus esperanzas. Debería haber ima ginado que el barón de Cullen no tendría un aspecto tan agradable. No, sin duda se trataba del otro, el que se parecía al diablo.

El diablo sobrepasaba en altura a su amigo y a su tío Alistair, y su cor pulencia le confería un aspecto mucho más temible. Su capa estaba echada hacia atrás y Bella pudo recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con la mi rada, estudiándolo con franca curiosidad. Portaba una cota de malla de intrincados anillos, cubierta por una túnica azul y blanco. Su arma dura apenas ocultaba su poderosa constitución y la desmedida amplitud de su tórax. Su mirada se demoró en uno de los enormes brazos cruza dos sobre su pecho. Ella sería incapaz de abarcar esos poderosos mús culos con las dos manos. El hombre era un gigante, aunque tuvo que admitir que no había en él nada descomunal o tosco. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía en perfecta proporción con su tamaño. Le recordaba a la esbelta y peligrosa pantera que Phil Dwyer tenía como mas cota; el poder contenido era tan fascinante como letal. Su mirada con tinuó hacia arriba hasta llegar al almófar, que en esos momentos estaba echado hacia atrás, revelando un cabello tan oscuro como su feroz y pe ligrosa mirada. Unos ojos aún más oscuros la miraban con llamas ar dientes desde una cara marcada por una cicatriz de aspecto maligno que recorría una de sus mejillas.

Pero había algo desconcertante en su expresión.

Los labios de Bella se entreabrieron levemente por la sorpresa cuan do se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba in tensamente familiar. Se trataba de un recuerdo que escapaba a su memoria. Y, sin embargo, la realidad difería del recuerdo de una manera que no alcanzaba a definir. Para empezar, sus ojos eran demasiado os curos, decidió Bella, frunciendo el ceño pensativa. Y los rasgos de su ca ra eran demasiado afilados, demasiado marcados. Volvió a contemplar le de la cabeza a los pies, tratando de recordar dónde había visto a aquel hombre con anterioridad.

Edward sabía que su expresión era lo bastante sombría como para inquietar tanto a amigos como enemigos. Pero comprobó que su gesto no tenía ningún efecto en lady Swan. La forma en que lo recorría con la mirada, como un cocinero inspeccionando un solomillo de buey, era insultante. Estaba a punto de redoblar sus esfuerzos para po ner en su lugar a la descarada muchacha cuando sus ojos se encontraron. -Sois vos -susurró ella, pareciendo a punto de gritar.

-Por supuesto que soy yo -contestó con voz sarcástica. Por un momento habría jurado que sus ojos lo habían reconocido. Se trataba de la misma mirada que una mujer usaría para saludar a un amigo querido o un amante. Pero la calidez en sus ojos desapareció tan repentina mente, que se preguntó si lo había imaginado. La actual expresión de aturdida incredulidad de la muchacha, se adaptaba más a la reacción nor mal de una doncella. Le acababan de presentar al Carnicero de Gales; un hombre que llevaba el nombre que las madres usaban para asustar a los niños que se portaban mal.

Al menos no se había desmayado.

-Os casaréis conmigo tanto si os gusta como si no -dijo en in glés. No se le daba bien la difícil pronunciación del gaélico escocés con sus marcadas erres, y quería que la dama entendiera todas y cada una de sus palabras. No importaba que ella prefiriera casarse con una cabra de tres cabezas. El rey de Inglaterra le había prometido a Bella de Swan y Edward estaba decidido a quedarse con ella. Se detuvo para dedi carle una breve y escalofriante sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿O acaso os atrevéis a desafiar la orden de nuestro rey?

Bella luchó por recobrar la serenidad bajo la helada mirada del ba rón. Un esfuerzo casi imposible, pues la había cogido desprevenida por completo. Pero, ¿quién no se sorprendería al ver una imagen salida de sus sueños convertida en realidad? Era demasiado increíble. Esa era la razón, sin duda, de que se le hubiera formado un nudo en el estómago. De repente, sintió que iba a desmayarse.

No seas cobarde, se reprendió a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa tonta idea.

De acuerdo, había visto la imagen de un hom bre de cabello oscuro mientras dormía, un hombre cuyo rostro se le había aparecido en sueños tan a menudo, que creyó reconocerlo al ver al imponente caballero que se erguía ante ella. Sí, había tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches durante la semana anterior. Una coincidencia. De eso se trataba, una simple y sencilla coincidencia. Se arriesgó a mi rar de nuevo la cara del barón, sólo para asegurarse.

Una energía, escalofriante y despiadada, emanaba del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Un hombre que podría matar sin emoción ni remordimiento. No había ningún rastro de calidez en los fríos y oscuros ojos que la contemplaban, ni el menor asomo de gentileza en su tensa man díbula. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y, en aquella ocasión, no le pasó desapercibido el propósito de su feroz expresión.

¡Vaya, intentaba intimidarla! Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y que la piel se le erizaba. Es taba tan atrapada por esos ojos como una presa cogida en una trampa. La cautivaban. El poder que sentía en ellos era absoluto, capaz de forzar a cualquiera a someterse a su voluntad. Para su sorpresa, las emociones que la abrumaban eran completamente opuestas al temor u horror que debería experimentar. Era de lo más extraño, porque sentía un impulso casi irresistible de acercarse más al guerrero. . . de tocarlo. . . de...

-¿Vais a responder, lady Swan? -La voz del barón de Cullen rezumaba sarcasmo-. ¿O tendré que repetir la pregunta? Pa recéis confundida.

Bella se indignó, dejando ver su temperamento.

-No es de buena educación mirar de esa forma a una gentil dama. -Se volvió hacia el padre Paul, perdiéndose la expresión de incredu lidad en la cara de Edward-. Tal vez podáis ayudar a estos hombres a entrar en razón, padre. Me gustaría explicaros la situación. Cuando lo haga, estoy segura de que veréis lo juicioso de mi decisión y aconseja réis a los presentes en consecuencia.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo el padre Paul con inseguri dad-, pero deberíais saber que el mismo rey Anthony me informó del motivo de este matrimonio, lady Swan.

Bella asintió. Luego echó su trenza sobre un hombro y empezó a re torcer la punta.

-Bellaaaa.. . -protestó Alistair, alargando su nombre, sonando casi co mo el siseo de una serpiente o como una advertencia.

-No deseo casarme. -Bella observo que su tío se aproximaba y se apresuró a darle al sacerdote sus razones-. Mi deseo es hacerme mon ja. Como es costumbre, mis tierras pueden ser repartidas cuando haga los votos. Será como si hubiera muerto.

-Estáis muy lejos de estar muerta, mi lady.

-Swan revertiría al rey Anthony-continuó Bella, ignoran do la interrupción del barón. Trató de no pensar en su profunda voz, en cómo llenaba la estancia sin esfuerzo, en lo penetrante que era.

Casi po día sentir el sonido vibrando a través de su cuerpo. Santo Dios, ¿qué me está pasando? se preguntó, sintiendo pánico. Se esforzó en continuar con su argumentación- Si entro en un convento, Swan seguirá en manos inglesas sin derramamiento de sangre. Mi padrastro y el rey Aro no podrán protestar, porque las leyes canónicas son las mismas en ambos reinos y no se atreverían a enfrentarse a la Iglesia en este asun to. Si me caso con alguien, habrá guerra. -Finalizó su pequeño discur so inclinando la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a los ojos al padre Paul ni un momento más. ¡Le había mentido descaradamente a un sa cerdote!-. ¿Veis lo acertado de mi plan, padre Paul?

El sacerdote frunció los labios, mirando al suelo mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Bella advirtió al fin que la punta de su trenza estaba deshecha y alisó la borla deshilachada antes de dejar que cayera a un costado. Estaba segura de que su tío sabía que mentía. Él siempre podía darse cuenta de sus mentiras. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con el barón de Cullen? ¿También sospecharía? Que el Señor la ayudara, ¡sentía un demencial impulso de casarse con el salvaje caballero!

-¿Qué decís de la historia de la dama? -preguntó el sacerdote a Edward.

-Por lo que yo sé, todo es cierto -dijo, mostrándose de acuerdo afablemente-. Excepto una parte.

Bella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Esperó conteniendo el aliento a que el barón descubriera su engaño.

-Habrá guerra sin importar lo que ella haga con su vida.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Su mentira estaba a salvo del barón de Cullen. No le oyó moverse en silencio a través de la estancia, ni supo que se le acercaba, hasta que las cálidas puntas de sus dedos levantaron su barbilla, haciendo que sus párpados se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. La miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión insondable. Bella hubiera podido asegurar que el tiempo se detuvo. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra mientras algo parecido a un mensaje pasaba entre ellos en ese intercambio silencioso. Una advertencia, sí, pero quizás algo más.

-Se casará conmigo -afirmó, arrogante, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. Alzó su mano y deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Bella, ha ciendo que otro extraño escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Seguro que ya sospechabais esto cuando estábamos en el bosque, lady Swan.

No le dio ocasión de responder. Su mano cayó de golpe a un costa do, como si no pudiera soportar seguir tocándola ni un momento más. -No os hagáis la difícil, mi lady. No soy un hombre conocido por su paciencia con las tretas femeninas.

Bella frunció el ceño ante su arrogancia, pero permaneció en silen cio. No iba a explicarle que había pensado que eran mercenarios, espa das de alquiler contratadas para escoltarla hasta un convento. Si lo hiciese, él pensaría con toda seguridad que estaba tratando con una estúpida.

-Mejor que hagamos esto de una vez -apremió Edward al sacer dote. Tomó la mano de Bella y la arrastró hacia el altar- Ya hemos per dido bastante tiempo.

Eso fue todo lo que Bella necesitó para entrar en acción. Trató de soltarse de la mano del barón y, cuando eso no funcionó, se volvió pa ra enfrentarse a él.

Todavía tengo que escuchar el consejo del padre Paul. -To mó la mano del sacerdote con la suya libre, y siguió hablando en voz su plicante-. Estos hombres son guerreros, padre. Sólo piensan en combatir. Seguro que podéis ver lo acertado de mi plan y que lo mejor es que me acojáis en la Iglesia.

Bella casi hizo una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte apretón de la ma no del barón en sus dedos, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el sacerdote, es peranzada al ver que el padre Paul parecía sopesar sus palabras. El hombre de Dios era su única esperanza.

-La Iglesia es para aquellos que sienten auténtica vocación -dijo el padre Paul finalmente-. Debéis obedecer los deseos de vuestro rey. -Pero... -Bella emitió un extraño sonido ahogado cuando Edward apretó su mano con tanta fuerza, que pensó que le iba a romper los huesos.

-Se hace tarde -dijo Edward en tono seco-. Vuestro tío tiene que estar muy lejos cuando vuestra ausencia sea descubierta.

-¡Todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa! -Bella miró a tu tío pidiéndole apoyo. Alistair alzó las manos, sugiriendo que debía seguir ade lante con el asunto. Ella bajó la cabeza y susurró suavemente sus objeciones-. Tengo tan poco tiempo para pensar sobre este nuevo plan...

-Mejor que penséis deprisa, o vuestro padrastro estará aquí para presenciar la ceremonia. Edward suspiró con impaciencia-. Podéis elegir, mi lady. Dwyer o yo.

Consideró seriamente la idea de casarse con Dwyer, pero solo por un momento. A su modo de ver, el Carnicero de Gales no era ni de lejos una buena elección. Estaba fuera del alcance de su padrastro por primera vez en cinco años y no tenía prisa en renunciar a esa libertad. Pero, ¿el matrimonio? ¿Con ese hombre? El precio de su libertad era demasiado alto. Sin embargo, si fuera lo bastante lista, podría escapar del barón tal como había escapado de Dwyer. Si pudiera llegar hasta el rey Anthony y explicarle su plan sobre ingresar en un comento, él vería lo acertado de sus acciones a anularía el precipitado matrimonio. Su mi rada fue lentamente desde las puntas de las botas del barón de Cullen hasta los poderosos brazos, de nuevo cruzados sobre el pecho. Ca si sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, pues el barón de Cullen era el único hombre en toda Inglaterra cuya reputación como hombre peligroso sobrepasaba a la de Dwyer. No importaba cuánto durase su matrimonio, daría casi cualquier cosa por estar presente en el salón del castillo cuando Phil Dwyer se enterara de que se había casado con el Carnicero de Cales.

* * *

**_Hola un nuevo capitulo espero sus opiniones._**

**_Aclaración: Esta adaptación es de un libro de época no tiene nada que ver con la película que tiene el mismo nombre._**

**_Nos leemos mañana_**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de **ELIZABETH ELLIOTT **yo solo la adapto

**Capítulo 2**

Apenas tardaron una hora en firmar las actas del matrimonio y ser conducidos hasta sus caballos. La ceremonia fue un borrón confuso pa ra Bella, aturdida como estaba. Las palabras de buenos deseos, provenientes de su tío, sonaron lejanas en sus oídos cuando la temo del bra zo al final de la ceremonia, conduciéndola fuera de la capilla. -Cumple con tu deber -ordenó Alistair con brusquedad a su sobri na. Se detuvieron fuera de las puertas de la abadía, donde rodeó, la jo ven con sus brazos y, la abrazó estrechamente-. Haz que tu familia se sienta orgullosa, muchacha.

-Lo haré. -Bella bajó los ojos sintiéndose culpable. Posiblemen te fuera su propio plan el que hiciera que su familia se sintiera orgullo sa, razonó. Pese a lo mucho que lo deseaba, sabía que no podía ir a Escocia con su tío. El rey Aro era aliado de Phil Dwyer y ordenaría a Alistair que la devolviera a su padrastro. No podía permitir que su tío cayera en desgracia con su rey. Abrazó a su tío con fuerza, pre guntándose cómo la recibiría si volvía a verlo alguna vez-. Dios te guarde.

-Trata de no preocuparte -dijo Alistair con ligereza. Su angustiada expresión desmentía sus palabras-. Si no dejas de fruncir el ceño, los Cullen pensarán que estás emparentada con osos.

Bella trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa de ánimo, pero no lo consiguió. Supo que se acababa el tiempo cuando su tío le dio un rápido y tranqui lizador apretón a su mano. Urgiendo a su caballo, el barón de Cullen se acercó, se inclinó y la alzó sin esfuerzo para sentarla en su regazo.

Resultaba extraño estar sujeta tan cerca del desconocido que era su esposo. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a sus hombros, y sus brazos la rodea ban con facilidad para sostener las riendas. Estaba apretada contra la solidez de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies y su calor la rodeaba por todas partes. Decidió que, después de todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar protegida por tanto poder. Reprendiéndose por ese pensamiento, se recordó que su fuerza podría ser utilizarla contra ella algún día. -Sé que la trataréis bien, barón -dijo Alistair a su espalda. Hubo una clara nota de advertencia en su voz.

-La mantendré a salvo -replicó el barón con arrogancia, como si se ofendiera por la insinuación de que no fuera a hacerlo.

A salvo. Esas eran las palabras que Bella estaba buscando. No se ha bía sentido segura en años. ¿No era extraño que un hombre conocido por toda Inglaterra por su crueldad, le proporcionara esa sensación con tanta facilidad? Su cuerpo se relajó un poco y apoyó la cabeza en los an chos hombros del barón.

Edward alzó una mano en señal de despedida y obligó a su caballo a darse la vuelta, ansioso por acercarse a su fortaleza. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo en el horizonte. Sabía que la desaparición de Bella sería descubierta en poco más de una hora. Por fortuna, no tenían que cru zar las tierras de los Swan como el Laird se vería obligado a ha cer. El escocés sería condenadamente afortunado si lograba cabalgar por la frontera hasta su propio castillo, sin encontrarse con una de las patrullas de Dwyer. En cuanto a ellos, tenían por delante una dura cabalgada de dos jornadas, pero llegarían a la primera de sus propias pa trullas en pocas horas.

Había llevado consigo a más de doscientos hom bres que se hallaban diseminados a lo largo del camino, previendo que era menos probable que los alcanzaran al comienzo de su fuga. Quería que sus hombres y sus caballos estuvieran frescos y descansados si se veían obligados a enfrentarse a Dwyer en campo abierto. Se tomó un momento para envolver a su esposa con los bordes de su capa y luego espoleó al corcel.

Con el plan ya en marcha, no tenía que preocuparse por el viaje. En vez de eso, los pensamientos de Edward se volvieron hacia su nueva es posa y la sorpresa tan agradable que había resultado ser. Un momento después, sintió cómo su cabeza se apoyaba contra su pecho mientras se abandonaba al sueño. Cada una de sus suaves curvas parecía fundirse contra su duro cuerpo, causando una inesperada y calurosa reacción en sus entrañas. De nuevo, se quedó sorprendido del profundo deseo que despertaba la joven en él. No pudo contener un gruñido cuando ella movió las caderas y se apretó contra él buscando su calor. Le estaba lle vando a un punto de excitación tal, que hacía que cabalgar fuese dolo roso. Tiró de las riendas para que el caballo fuera al paso, y respiró pro funda y tranquilizadoramente en un intento de aliviar su incomodidad. -¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Garrett Alan, acercándose a su lado. -No -contestó Edward, con más brusquedad de la pretendida. -¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó Bella, adormilada.

-Los caballos necesitan caminar durante un rato -mintió Edward con voz cortante-. Volved a dormiros.

Edward sujetó a Bella más estrechamente y la apretó contra su pecho. Sólo deseaba llevarla entre los árboles, a lo más profundo del bosque, y aliviar la increíble lujuria que despertaba en él. El lado razonable de su mente le decía que la idea era una imprudencia. El sol ya era visible y se podían encontrar con los hombres de Dwyer en cualquier momento. Además, hacía un frío de mil demonios. Con todo, la idea no dejaba de distraerle.

-No pensé que pudiera quedarme dormida tan fácilmente. -Se estiró e intentó colocarse mejor hasta que Edward puso una mano firme en su cadera, deteniendo el enloquecedor movimiento.

-Vuestro cuerpo desprende un increíble calor, milord. -Bella no pudo ver la mueca de Edward hasta que se giró levemente en la silla-. ¿Es mal momento ahora para hacer una pregunta? -Enarcó las cejas esperanzada, pero la severa expresión del barón no cambió. Tampoco contestó. La rudeza parecía ser su rasgo predominante. Incapaz de en frentarse a su intimidante mirada un momento más, volvió su atención al camino, ignorando su silencio-. Me preguntaba cómo debo llama ros.

-Soy vuestro amo y señor, mi lady. Podéis dirigiros a mí como «mi lord», «barón» o... «esposo».

Su increíble arrogancia dejó a Bella sin habla. Pensó en agradecerle que le permitiera hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se comportaría educa damente mientras durase la farsa aunque él no lo hiciera.

-Lo que quería preguntar es vuestro nombre propio, esposo. Co nozco vuestros títulos, barón de Cullen, pero no sé cuál es vuestro nombre de pila.

Él tuvo el descaro de sonreírle. Bella bajó rápidamente su mirada de vuelta al camino, un tanto temerosa de olvidar su enfado y devolverle la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Edward.

Aunque su capucha se interponía entre ellos, Bella casi podía sentir sus labios contra su oreja y su aliento en la mejilla. Se maravilló de la for ma en que su profunda voz parecía robarle la voluntad.

-Podéis llamarme así cuando estemos solos, esposa. Tras un momento de silencio, él apartó su capucha. ¿Encontráis mi nombre gracioso?

-¿Hnm? -inquirió ella, distraída. ¿Por qué estáis sonriendo?

-Vuestra voz -contestó Bella ensoñadoramente-. Puedo sentir la. Justo aquí. -Puso su palma entre sus pechos, riendo suavemente. Me hace cosquillas.

Edward contempló su pequeña mano hasta que su cuerpo le dijo que ya era hora de volver a respirar y tuvo que apartar la vista. Cerró los ojos y un millar de imágenes pasaron ante ellos. La mayoría eran de su esposa, desnuda por completo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y torció el gesto, dis gustado consigo mismo y con su falta de control. Era demasiado. La jo ven era una experta seductora, o la más dulce inocente que jamás viviera. Pero estaba resuelto a estar a salvo dentro del castillo de Cullen an tes de descubrir la verdad sobre sus encantos.

-Parece que os gusta demasiado mi compañía para ser una mujer que pretendía ser monja. -La expresión culpable en el rostro de su es posa le recordó su falta de colaboración ante el altar. Eso le ayudó a en friar su deseo.

-Tengo que hacer una confesión -susurró. Su voz sonaba arre pentida-. He pensado mucho en ello y creo que es mejor informaron de mi pecado.

La declaración cogió a Edward desprevenido. Casi podía sentir có mo la sangre de sus venas se convertía en hielo. Ha tenido un amante, pen só sombrío. Qué delicadeza por su parte descargar las culpas de su de vota alma antes de que descubriera la verdad por sí mismo. Endureció su expresión intencionadamente, preparándola para la cólera que segui ría. Si pensaba que tomaría su confesión como un acto de nobleza, se equivocaba. Aunque estaba obligado a quedarse con ella a pesar de que hubiera tenido una veintena de amantes, no tenía por qué gustarle. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y le hizo señas a Garrett Alan para que se adelan tara, permaneciendo callado hasta que estuvo seguro de la privacidad de su conversación.

-Os escucho -dijo en tono sarcástico, arrastrando las palabras. -Le dije una mentira al sacerdote.

Habló en voz tan baja que Edward tuvo que inclinarse para oírla. Frunció el ceño, deseando que continuara.

Le dije que no quería casarme.

-Contádmelo todo, Bella. -La voz de Edward era tranquila, pero la furia bajo la superficie no podía pasar inadvertida.

No suelo mentir, milord, y jamás hasta ahora había mentido a un sacerdote. -Se apresuró a explicarse-. No os culpo si pensáis que soy una pecadora, pero deseaba tanto que no hubiera derramamiento de sangre...

-¿Y bien? -gruñó él.

-Cuando nos encontramos en la capilla no me desagradó la idea de casarme con vos. Pero aun así, mi obligación era intentar evitar la guerra. El plan del convento parecía tan bueno... Por otro lado, puesto que estaba diciendo que quería ser monja, fui incapaz de admitir ante el padre Paul que me sentí atraída por vos desde que os vi, y que la idea de ser vuestra esposa me parecía bastante atractiva. Las monjas no tie nen semejantes pensamientos carnales. Oh... quiero decir...

En realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ser vuestra esposa, pero estaba bastante intrigada con la idea, aunque mis deseos eran los de tomar los hábitos y no casarme nunca. ¡Oh, Señor! -Bella sintió cómo sus meji llas se encendían, sorprendida de todas las confesiones que de alguna forma habían salido de su boca. ¡Maldita fuera su lengua y ojalá se pudriera y cayera! ¿Por qué no admitir abiertamente que había sentido lujuria por él, ya pues tos? Su pobre esposo parecía asombrado. Con toda seguridad, se estaría preguntando sobre la clase de mujer con la que se había casado. Bella apartó la vista. Ganarse su confianza admitiendo su mentira era la idea más estúpida que se le podría haber ocurrido.

-Miradme, Bella -exigió severamente. Ella alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de vergüenza. Edward puso una mano en su me jilla y acarició la cremosa piel con el pulgar- ¿Me estáis diciendo la ver dad ahora?

-Así es -admitió. Su mirada bajó a su boca, incapaz de seguir mi rándolo a los ojos ni un momento más- Aunque no pensaba decir tanto.

La sonrisa que curvó su boca dejó a Bella atónita. Se echó hacia atrás para ver el resto de su cara, y contempló asombrada cómo sus ojos cam biaban de un color oscuro y acerado a un suave matiz de gris.

Es él, se dijo entre incrédula y aturdida. ¡Edward de Cullen era el hombre que había visto en sus sueños! La imagen que repentinamente se había hecho realidad ante sus ojos hizo que afloraran otros recuerdos. Su tío Alistair le contó en cierta ocasión que su abuela tenía la capacidad de ver pe queños fragmentos del futuro. Hasta ese momento, Bella desconocía que también ella poseía ese extraño talento.

Necesitaba meditar sobre una revelación tan importante, pero en aquel momento parecía que no podía pensar en otra cosa excepto en la cautivadora mirada de su esposo. Alzó una mano hasta su mejilla, fascinada por la áspera sombra que delataba que había pasado más de un día sin afeitarse. La sonrisa de Edward desapareció en el momento en que su mano tocó su cara.

-Vuestros ojos son grises -susurró cuando se encontraron sus miradas.

-Me alegra que me lo hayáis dicho.

-¿No sabíais que vuestros ojos eran grises? -preguntó ella, dejan do caer su mano sobre su hombro.

A Edward le llevó un momento ordenar sus pensamientos para po der seguir la conversación. Los ojos de su esposa bastaban para seducir a un santo. De hecho, cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo. cafés un momento, amatistas al siguiente.

-Eso lo sabía -contestó. Levantó la mano de Bella y le dio un be so en la palma, sonriendo ante el escalofrío que sintió que la recorría-. Estoy contento de que me hayáis dicho lo que sentisteis cuando nos vimos por primera vez. No es pecado apreciar la elección de nuestro rey. Ella se sonrojó y trató de darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero Edward apre só con facilidad su barbilla, curioso por ver su reacción en el color de sus ojos. Café oscuro, casi negro, pensó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-¿Estáis enfadado porque mentí al padre Paul? -preguntó, va cilante.

-No, Bella. -Edward no pudo resistirse a darle un suave beso en la frente. Le gustó su tacto bajo sus labios, pero se forzó a sí mismo a se pararse. Su tímida confesión sería recompensada zanjando de una vez por todas la idea de llevársela al bosque.

-La mentira fue pecado, pero la dijisteis impulsada por un motivo noble concedió. De nuevo, su actitud se volvió arrogante, y su expre sión, impenetrable-. Las mujeres no siempre son responsables de sus actos.

Bella se mordió el labio, intentando contener las cortantes palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca. No era el momento de empezar una discusión. En especial, cuando no se encontraba precisamente armada con pruebas abrumadoras para refutar su opinión sobre las mujeres. En vez de eso, asintió rígidamente y le dio la espalda, esperando que el des graciado fuese lo bastante sensible para darse cuenta de la razón por la que estaba enfadada. Había cien preguntas que quería hacerle para des cubrir cualquier cosa que facilitara su huida. Pero aquel hombre necesi taba una buena dosis de silencio para meditar sobre su grosero comen tario.

¿De verdad había imaginado que el barón de Cullen era el hom bre adecuado para juzgar su pecado? Piensa que no soy responsable de mis actos. Cualquier idea agradable que se hubiera podido formar sobre él fue apartada a un lado. Estaba convencido de que ella era un ser inferior, una niña que no podía ser castigada porque era incapaz de distinguir el bien del mal. ¡Ja! Esa si que era buena. Como si el Carnicero de Gales pudiera distinguir lo uno de lo otro.

Edward sonrió por encima de la cabeza de su mujer, satisfecho al dar se cuenta por la rigidez de sus hombros que sus palabras le habían afec tado. Espoleó al caballo, más ansioso de alcanzar el castillo de Cullen de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

La primera señal de problemas llegó menos de una hora después. Una patrulla de doce hombres vistiendo el escudo de los Dwyer, ca balgaba derecha hacia ellos. Rápidamente, Edward y Garrett Alan evaluaron la situación y decidieron que había muchas posibilidades de que la pa trulla no supiera de la desaparición de Bella. El grupo cabalgaba hacia el norte, regresando probablemente de alguna misión de correo a Londres. Edward guió sus caballos hacia el margen del camino y frenó hasta ir al paso. Había envuelto a Bella con su capa para escudarla del cortante viento, pero echó rápidamente los bordes por encima de sus hombros, de modo que la prenda no pudiera estorbar el manejo de su espada.

-Despertad, Bella.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad, pero Bella reaccio no al apremio en la voz de su esposo y a la súbita tensión de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se despejó de su letargo, sabiendo de forma instintiva que algo iba mal.

Edward se inclinó para susurrar en su oído:

Se acerca una patrulla de Dwyer pero dudo que sepan que ha béis desaparecido. Vienen del sur.

Cubríos el rostro - manteneos aga rrada a mí pase lo que pase.

Antes siquiera de poder asentir en señal de que había entendido, Edward la levantó de su regazo y la elevó en el aire para sentarla a su es palda. Bella se bajó la capucha, rodeo la cintura de su esposo con brazos temblorosos y comenzó a rezar.

Los guerreros se acercaron rápido, pero frenaron al encontrarse con los viajeros. El sonido de los cascos, el tintineo de los arreos y el cruji do del cuero se apagaron hasta que se impuso el silencio, interrumpido por el resoplido de un caballo que fue contestado por otro.

-Saludos -dijo su jefe. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto tos co e insolente con una espesa barba que parecía un intento de compen sar que su pelo ya escaseaba. Su mirada iba de un caballero al otro, con evidente curiosidad- ¿Qué hace salir a hombres honrados en un día tan penosamente frío?

-Viajamos de Revensforth a Cullen-mintió Garrett Alan, tratan do de engañarlos con una mirada de total sinceridad en sus cálidos ojos marrones, mientras se frotaba su propia barba incipiente- El barón de Cullen ha regresado de la guerra de Gales y se rumorea que busca guerreros para reemplazar a los caídos en batalla. Mi primo y yo hemos cumplido nuestro servicio con el barón de Revensforth, y esperamos prestar nuestros servicios a Cullen.

Los pequeños ojos del jefe examinaron despacio a los dos caballe ros mercenarios. Su caballo pateaba nerviosamente el suelo, como si aguardara una decisión. No era buena señal. Un caballo inquieto era a menudo el reflejo del nerviosismo de su amo. El hombre gruñó y seña ló el camino con la cabeza.

-Vamos a Swan. ¿Está el camino despejado hacia allá? -Así es -contestó Garrett Alan-. No hemos tenido ningún problema.

-Entonces os deseo un buen día. –El guerrero comenzó a mo ver su caballo a un lado y entonces se detuvo. Se ladeó en la silla, tratan do de mirar a Bella desde más cerca. Como no lo consiguió, volvió su atención a Edward.

-No creo que Cullen acepte tu espada si vas cargado con una moza. ¿Acaso es lo bastante valiosa como para arriesgar tu salario?

-Es mi esposa-replicó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-. Se ganará su sustento.

El guerrero asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para marchar se. Su mirada fue de Edward a Garrett Atan, -luego de vuelta a Edward. Am bos reconocieron lo que revelaba el gesto. Estaba evaluando a sus ad versarios.

-Mis hombres y yo hemos tenido una fría y larga cabalgada desde Londres. –El jinete no quitó los ojos de Edward, pero su mano se flexionó en el pomo de su espada-. Ha pasado más de una semana des de que cualquiera de nosotros haya tenido una mujer para calentarse. – El jefe hizo una señal casi imperceptible y sus hombres sacaron sus espadas. Cruzando los brazos sobre el alto pomo de su silla, se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo desagradablemente a Edward. –Tal vez tu mu jer pueda ganarse también el sustento en el camino del rey-.

La sonrisa del hombre fue maligna, pero acabó desvaneciéndose cuando ninguno de los dos hombres movió un solo músculo. Edward y Garrett Alan simplemente se le quedaron mirando.

-Claro está, que os pagaríamos por sus servicios. -Su caballo em pezó a pisotear el suelo, inquieto, y él se irguió en la silla.

Edward desenvaino su espada tan velozmente, que el cabecilla ape nas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que el filo encontrara su cuello. Sus compañeros miraron sin poder creer lo que veían cuando su dirigente cayó del caballo. Esos instantes perdidos les costó la vida a dos más. Los guerreros pronto despertaron al ardor del combate y dividie ren sus fuerzas para atacar por separado a los dos caballeros. Sin em bargo, no tardaron en lamentar el precipitado desafío de su capitán muerto.

Edward y su caballo luchaban como si fueran un solo cuerpo, pero Bella, se sentía como si tratase de agarrar un relámpago. Mantenerse su jeta en torno a la cintura de Edward era una tarea casi imposible que requería toda su atención. Cada vez que su espada daba un golpe, el golpe repercutía en sus huesos con tanta fuerza que casi la tiraba del ca ballo. No podía ni imaginarse cómo sería recibir semejantes golpes. Edward y, Garrett Alan se dedicaron a su tarea con la metódica precisión de luchadores experimentados. El denso bosque les guardaba las espal das y, mantenían las grupas de sus caballos lo bastante cerca como para proporcionarse protección en un costado, a la vez que se procuraban un amplio espacio para blandir sus espadas. Aunque los dos guerreros via jaban sin sus pesados escudos, compensaron esa desventaja esgrimien do una espada en cada mano. Una era utilizada para atacar. La otra, pa ra detener los golpes enemigos.

-¡Se llevan a la perra de Swan! -gritó uno de los soldados cuando la capucha de Bella se cayó. - ¡Matadlo! ¡Tiene a la chica! Edward aprovechó la distracción para hundir su espada en dos guerreros más. Garrett Alan no fue tan afortunado y únicamente derribó a uno. Sólo quedaba de los escoceses la mitad de su número inicial.

Uno de los adversarios de Garrett Alan trató de sorprender a Edward embistiéndolo por la derecha. No tuvo éxito, pero lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que otro se abriera paso a través de las espadas del barón, y así conseguir atacarle por su desprotegido lado izquierdo. Tres atacantes más arremetieron contra Edward sedientos de venganza, mien tras que el cuarto se afanaba en separar a Bella de la cintura del barón. La tarea era dificultada por la distancia de Edward, que dejaba caer uno de cada dos golpes en el maltratado escudo del asaltante.

Cuando uno de sus camaradas cayó en el ataque frontal, el guerre ro perdió los nervios. Dejó caer su escudo y se abalanzó para rodear el cuello de Bella con su brazo, dando un poderoso tirón. Ella opuso poca resistencia, y aquello sorprendió tanto a su atacante, que ambos se ca yeron de sus respectivos caballos. De espaldas en el suelo y sin aliento por la caída, el soldado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un ángel en furecido alzándose amenazador sobre él.

-No os mováis.

Bella sostuvo la hoja de un puñal afilado como una aguja contra el cuello del escocés, pero no se dio cuenta de que la mano de éste se mo vía poco a poco hacia la espada que había soltado en la caída. El hombre no paraba de mover los ojos nerviosamente hacia un lado, de mo do que Bella giró la punta del puñal para que descansara contra su garganta. Su intención era la de darle un ligero pinchazo Y conseguir así que le prestase atención. En ese mismo instante, la golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada. El golpe no estaba bien dirigido y cau só más sorpresa que dolor, pero la fuerza de su ataque empujó a Bella hacia delante. Con repulsiva facilidad, su daga se deslizó clavándose has ta la empuñadura en el cuello de su atacante.

Bella se apartó del hombre herido con un jadeo dolorido, como si se hubiera quemado. Se arrastró hacia atrás sobre la fría tierra hasta que es tuvo a una distancia prudencial. Desde allí contempló al guerrero caído, fascinada morbosamente por la visión. Había sangre por todas partes, ya que manaba de su cuello a modo de macabra fuente. Nadie que perdie se tanta sangre podría seguir vivo, pero todavía podía oír los jadeos y gor goteos de su respiración. Extrañamente, el hombre no trató de taponar su herida. Una mano aferraba la espada sobre su pecho, mientras que la otra vacía inútil por encima de su cabeza, moviéndose espasmódicamen te de tanto en tanto.

La agonizante respiración finalmente se detuvo. Su piel se volvió, casi al instante, tan dura y pálida como la cera, y sus labios adquirieron un intenso tono azul. No podría reconocerlo ahora como el mismo hombre que la había atacado. Bella se inclinó despacio hacia delante y cubrió la máscara mortuoria que era ahora su cara con la capa ensan grentada, demasiado conmocionada para poder rezar una plegaria por su alma. Se puso en pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el bosque, tra tando de borrar la horrible visión de su memoria. No vio cómo caían los otros soldados, ni la rápida pero frenética búsqueda que estaba lle vando a cabo Edward, tratando de encontrarla.

-¡Os dije que no os soltarais! -rugió mientras saltaba de su caba llo. La agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad para mirarla a la cara-. ¡Lo hicisteis a propósito!

Ella no se estremeció ni mostró ninguna emoción mientras su es poso le gritaba, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward no pudo recordar la última vez que le había gritado a alguien y, mucho menos, a una mujer. Su ira era siempre tan fría tan escalofriante como el acero, comunicando su desagrado en un tono bajo y mortal que era mucho más eficaz que levantar la voz. Que su mujer ignorase el grado de su furia sólo hacía que su ira fuese mayor.

-Me tenía cogida por el cuello -susurró Bella. Su voz se alzó tem blorosa mientras ponía sus manos en los brazos de Edward para soste nerse. Si hubiera tratado de sujetarme os habría desequilibrado, dan do ventaja a los que os atacaban por el frente.

-¡Nunca volváis a desobedecerme! -gritó Edward, ignorando por completo su endeble explicación.

No pudo resistir el impulso de zaran dear a Bella una sola vez, antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Su corazón todavía latía desbocadamente por el temor desacostum brado que había sentido cuando ella fue apartada de su lado, sabiéndola desprotegida y, completamente vulnerable. A raíz (le eso había luchado con la furia de un demonio, despachando con rapidez a los necios que amenazaban con quitarle lo que era suyo.

-Callad ahora-ordenó bruscamente. Bella estaba llorando sobre su pecho. ¡Dios, cómo detestaba las lágrimas de una mujer! Aunque no le desagra daba acariciar su cabello, encontrándolo tan suave y sedoso como había imaginado. Su perfume le recordó al de las flores en primavera.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de una idea tan fantasiosa-. No hay razón para llorar.

Ahora estáis segura.

Ella murmuró algo contra su pecho. Edward le levantó la barbilla y esperó a que lo mirara. Le maravillaba lo increíblemente bella que se guía siendo pese a las lágrimas.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?

-He dicho que siempre me sentí segura. –Bella sorbió ruidosa mente, pareciendo contrariada- Vaya esposa sería si no confiase en que mi esposo me mantendría a salvo.

Edward casi sonrió ante el destello de fuego en los ojos de su joven esposa. Era buena señal. Las lágrimas se secarían pronto.

Bella volvió a llorar con renovado entusiasmo. Su llorosa promesa se quebró a causa de los pequeños sollozos.

-Pero me esforzaré ... mucho... para obedecer vuestras órdenes en el futuro.

-Están todos muertos -les informó Garrett Alan alegremente, limpiando su ensangrentada espada en la capa de un soldado caído. -Será mejor que montemos-contesto Edward por encima de la cabeza de Bella-. Me sentiré mejor cuando lleguemos a nuestro primer campamento.

-Al menos sólo eran doce -comentó Garrett Alan. Se deshizo de la capa tirándolo al suelo, condujo los caballos al camino y se preparo pa ra montar.

-Te agradezco la ayuda con el que intentó atacar a mi dama -di jo Edward a su vasallo mientras guiaba a Bella hacia los animales-. Los otros me tuvieron muy ocupado.

Garrett Atan se detuvo con un pie en el estribo y, una expresión extra ña en su cara.

-Yo no lo maté.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y luego dirigieron su atención hacia Bella. Seguía cabizbaja, secándose los ojos con el puño de una manga. Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia el guerrero en cuestión y, al instante, Garrett Alan se dirigió al lugar donde vacía el cuerpo del escocés. Empleando la punta de su espada apartó la tela que le cubría el ros tro. Los ojos del guerrero estaban abiertos de par en par, pero miraban sin ver el cielo gris. La capa se quedó enganchada un momento y lue go se soltó, revelando la pequeña daga hundida en el cuello del hombre. Edward reconoció inmediatamente el puñal incrustado de joyas que Bella había llevado al cinto. Se fijó en la daga por primera vez cuando estaban en la abadía. Le había impresionado la intrincada artesanía de la empu ñadura. Ahora estaba impresionado por su víctima.

-Lo mató ella -musitó Garrett Alan.

Edward sacó la daga y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar a su delicada esposa apuñalando a un hombre en el cuello. Sin embargo, las pruebas indicaban que era muy capaz ele defenderse.

-Fue un accidente-explicó Bella muy seria.

Edward apartó sus ojos del muerto por un instante para mirarla. Ella pedía ver por su incrédula expresión que no iba a creerla. Naturalmente, ¿Quién podría culparle? Quizás la hubiera creído si se hubiese tratado de una puñalada en el hombre o en el vientre. Pero, atravesar por comple to la garganta del hombre. Parecía un tanto deliberado. Se volvió hacia Garrett Alan, con la esperanza de que fuera más comprensiva, pero el gue rrero la estaba mirando como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¡Pero quién creéis que sois para juzgarme! -estalló. Indignada, descruzó los brazos y barrió la escena con uno de ellos, señalando la car nicería que los rodeaba-. Gracias al cielo que vuestras manos no están manchadas de sangre.

Edward y Garrett Alan intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

–Mi lady – comenzó Garrett Alan en toma de disculpa- No pensa mos...

-Sí, eso es evidente -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Había cruza do los brazos de nuevo y miraba con fiereza a los caballeros, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas-. Es cruel por vuestra parte el hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento por acabar con la vi da de un hombre. Lo habríais matado antes o después, así que el resul tado es el mismo. Ahora que lo pienso, deberíais haberos encargado del canalla antes de que me viera forzada a hacerlo yo misma. Por vuestra culpa, ahora tengo que cargar en mi alma con el pecado de matar.

Les dio la espalda y caminó hacia el corcel del barón, mientras Edward hacía un ademán a Garrett Alan advirtiéndole que no se riera. Su vasa llo cumplió la orden con dificultad, pero no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Edward subía a Bella a la silla y montaba tras ella. Echó su pesada capa de piel hacia delante para abrigarla, y la acomodó firmemente contra su pecho antes de compartir una exaspe rada sonrisa con Garrett Alan.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Le daba igual lo que su esposo pensa ra de ella; no había matado a aquel hombre a propósito. Aunque el sol ni siquiera había llegado a su cumbre, sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que aquél era el peor día de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de **ELIZABETH ELLIOTT **yo solo la adapto

**Capítulo 3**

Tras abandonar el lugar de la contienda, cabalgaron sin tregua. Al principio, Bella se vio sorprendida por los grupos de guerreros de Edward que encontraron a lo largo del camino.

Por la tarde, más de un centenar de hombres de armas cabalgaban tras ellos, y comenzaba a acos tumbrarse al estruendo metálico producido por tantos caballos y guerreros armados para la batalla. Dwyer dejo de preocuparle. Sus nuevas preocupaciones se centraban en su esposo. A medida que avan zaba el día se volvía más irritable, contestando las ocasionales pregun tas de sus soldados con secas y cortas respuestas que les disuadían de entablar conversación.

Incluso el único intento que hizo Bella de hablar con él acabó mal. Pensando que Edward se tomaría su pregunta como la preocupación propia de una esposa, preguntó quedamente y con humildad, si estaba complacido con la dote que había logrado mediante su matrimonio. Te nía la esperanza de que su respuesta afirmativa le permitiera saber más sobre sus planes para el feudo de Swan.

Mientras aguardaba su respuesta, examinó los angulosos rasgos de su rostro. Bella se sintió abrumada de nuevo por el imponente aura de poder que lo rodeaba. Estaba jugando a un juego peligroso con un hombre peligroso. Ni siquiera los Dwyer habían logrado nunca ponerla tan nerviosa con tan solo una mirada. No tenía ninguna duda de que Edward de Cullen era completamente distinto de cualquier hombre que hubiese conocido alguna vez. También era el menos dispuesto a co laborar. En vez de responder a una pregunta que sólo podía tener una respuesta, continuo mirándola durante una eternidad sin revelar los pen samientos que ocultaban sus ojos de color gris invernal. Bella sostuvo su acerada mirada sin parpadear; una proeza notable teniendo en cuenta el miedo que sentía.

-No lo estoy…

Tanto ella como su pregunta fueron rechazadas.

Bella frunció los labios para liberar un suspiro de decepción. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su pregunta no tenía sentido. Viendo el asunto desde la perspectiva de Edward, llego a la conclusión de que ella todavía carecía de valor. El matrimonio le había aportado una esposa que tan sólo poseía las escasas pertenencias contenidas en los dos sacos, y un sue gro que no tenía ninguna intención de entregar la herencia que le corres pondía por derecho. Un señor feudal no valoraría eso en un matrimonio.

-Bueno, quizás mi pregunta no ha sido muy clara -admitió- Me doy cuenta de que mi padrastro dará muchos problemas.

-Mi lady, encuentro que tanto vos como vuestro padrastro dais muchos problemas. Ahora, cesad en vuestro parloteo.

-¡Parloteo! -repitió como un eco, indignada por el insulto-. Só lo he hecho una pregunta educada que...

-Así es, parloteáis. Además, es completamente inapropiado que una esposa haga preguntas a su esposo.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseáis en una esposa, milord?

Las comisuras de la boca de Edward se tensaron ante la clara nota de reproche en su voz.

-No quiero una esposa. No más de lo que vos deseáis un esposo, mi lady. Nos casarnos por orden de nuestro rey y sugiero que os adap téis a la idea lo antes posible. Podéis empezar por permanecer en silencio hasta que me dirija a vos, pues me desagradan las mujeres que no pa ran de hablar.

Bella permaneció callada prudentemente, hirviendo de indignación ante la injustificada rudeza de los comentarios de su esposo. Hablaba de ella como si no tuviera más importancia que un sabueso, una bestia sólo apreciada cuando se hallaba postrada fielmente a los pies de su amo.

Sólo que su amo no tenía ningún deseo de tener una mascota. . Con esa actitud, probablemente se sentiría exultante de alegría cuando el rey anulara su matrimonio. Ella, desde luego lo estaría.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que actuó instintivamente cuando vio a Edward levantar la mano corno si fuera a golpearla. Al ins tante, alzó los brazos para proteger su cabeza y volvió su cara hacia la protección de su pecho.

Como el golpe nunca llegó, echó un vistazo por encima del brazo y volvió a proteger rápidamente su rostro. La mano de Edward descansaba sobre su hombro, como si se hubiese detenido en el acto de ajustar su capa. ¡Ja! Ella no caería en ese viejo truco. Mike y Phil Dwyer la habían engañado, golpeándola en el momento que bajaba la guardia. Había aprendido con el paso de los años que si escondía su cara el tiem po suficiente, acababan por cansarse de esperar. Sin embargo, odiaba la espera.

-Miradme.

Bella apretó sus brazos con más fuerza sobre sus orejas y negó con la cabeza. Edward resistió el impulso de sacudirla, sabiendo que eso no ayudaría a convencerla de que no pensaba hacerle daño.

-No voy a golpearos -dijo con impaciencia. Daba gracias porque cabalgaban a varios cuerpos por delante de su ejército. De esa manera sus hombres no presenciarían la escena. A algunos podría metérseles en la cabeza la idea de que la dama no se mostraba feliz con la unión. No ne cesitaba esa clase de problemas- ¿Por qué pensáis que quiero hacerlo Bella?- se mantuvo en silencio durante varios momentos. Por fin, su débil explicación surgió por debajo de uno de los brazos con los que se cubría.

-Os he hecho enfadar con mis preguntas.

-¿Creéis que os pegaré cada vez que me enfade? –Pero ¿qué otras cosa esperaría ella del Carnicero de Gales? le pregunto su conciencia con lógica. Sintió cómo Bella asentía con la cabeza contra su pecho- Me irritasteis muchos más en la abadía de Kelso con vuestras necias discusio nes.

¿Acaso os golpeé entonces?

-Mi tío podría haberos devuelto el golpe -argumentó, todavía ocultando el rostro contra su pecho.

-Me enfurecí cuando desobedecisteis mis órdenes de soltaros de mi cintura durante la pelea de esta mañana. ¿Acaso os golpeé entonces?

Ella siguió callada, inmóvil.

-Y también me desagradó que mintierais al buen sacerdote que nos casó. No hacía daño añadir una pequeña mentira de cosecha pro pia. Se esforzó en pensar en otro ejemplo, pero se dio cuenta de que sería estúpido señalar que le estaba enojando sobremanera en aquel mis mo momento. En vez de eso, apartó con delicadeza los brazos de su cabeza. Ella se lo permitió, y no protesto cuando la sujetó por los hom bros y la aparto de su pecho. Pero se estremeció cuando levantó la mano para alzar su barbilla. Edward frunció el ceño ante su reacción, pero aguardó pacientemente a que ella alzara la vista para mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo, sólo vio temor y recelo en sus ojos.

-Os golpeaban a menudo -preguntó en voz baja.

La mirada de Bella se apartó a un lado y se encogió de hombros. -Eso depende de lo que vos entendáis por «a menudo» -dijo con rigidez- Los Dwyer creen que un puño es más útil que las palabras duras si alguien les desagrada.

-Ya veo. -Examinó su cara detenidamente para ver si tenía alguna cicatriz, pero no encontró ninguna marca reveladora que señalara que había sido golpeada con frecuencia.

-Prefiero las palabras duras -aclaró con sequedad, permitiéndo le saber al menos eso respecto al futuro que la esperaba. 'No deseaba una mujer que se encogiera de miedo o se estremeciera, cada vez que la to cara o hiciera un movimiento repentina-. No habrá más palizas.

Ella asintió nerviosamente Y luego inclinó la cabeza, pero no antes de que su esposo viera la sorpresa en sus ojos. Edward pudo sentir có mo el alivio invadía el cuerpo de su esposa cuando se permitió a sí misma relajarse y apoyarse en él. Un momento antes había querido que ella se pusiera la capucha y le volviera la espalda, pero, cuando lo hizo, se sintió decepcionado.

A pesar de todo, aguardó pacientemente a que recitara su lista de quejas. Con toda seguridad ahora le contaría lo mal que la habían trata do los Dwyer, aburriéndole con los detalles más nimios.

A las mujeres les encantaba quejarse; en especial ante un hombre capaz de luchar por ellas v hacerles justicia. No fue hasta que Bella se hundió más pro fundamente bajo su capa, que Edward se dio cuenta de que no tenía in tención de hablar. Permaneció benditamente callada. Debería sentirse complacido, pero se quedó mirando hosco la parte de arriba de la cabe za de su esposa.

Bella se despertó horas después en una habitación a oscuras, sin sa ber qué era lo que la había sobresaltado, despertándola. Su mirada en focó una pared que parecía hecha de pellejo de animales. Sus ojos via jaron hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún aposento, sino de una tienda. Estaba tendida sobre una piel de algún ti po de oso, determinó, ensortijando el despeinado pelambre entre los dedos. Pasó un largo, feliz momento, antes de recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho cuando los recuerdos la inundaron.

Bella rezó otra plegaria silenciosa por el alma del soldado escocés que había matado, tal y como había hecho cada vez que recordaba el horri ble incidente. No creía posible que su esposo tuviera tanta consideración con los hombres que morían a sus manos. Ni en el caso de que los recor dara, pensaría en cualquier cosa excepto en rezar. Sin embargo, ese mis mo hombre tenía el poder de hacer que se sintiera segura y, protegida.

Bella frunció el ceño, con la cara apoyada contra la piel de oso. Cam bió de postura y miró a hurtadillas por encima de su hombro. Edward es taba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un montón de pieles a un par de metros de distancia, con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Una grue sa vela parpadeaba cerca de la abertura de la tienda permitiéndole ver su cara, pero, como ya se había acostumbrado a esperar, su oscura mirada no revelaba nada. Con todo, había una intensidad en sus ojos que la po nía nerviosa, una sutil diferencia en su forma de mirarla que le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Probablemente estaría pensando que se había casado con una con sumada asesina, adivinó. En efecto, ¡qué prometida más apropiada para el Carnicero! Una mujer que mataba a un hombre pocas horas después de su boda, exhibiendo una destreza que, sospechosamente, parecía fruto de la práctica. No era una buena manera de ganarse su confianza. Nunca le daría la espalda a una asesina tan diestra.

Luchando por reprimir su miedo e inseguridad, se sentó y empezó a alisar su vestido, acariciando la gastada tela marrón con exagerado cui dado mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir. El silencio de la tienda parecía antinatural, casi siniestro, después de haber soportado el en sordecedor ruido de los cascos de los caballos durante tantas horas. –Me he vuelto a quedar dormida, ¿verdad?

Edward no respondió a la absurda pregunta y ella trató de no estre mecerse. Sus ojos le recordaban los de un lobo acechando a su presa. Era inquietante tener tan poca información de aquel hombre y de su temperamento. Lo poco que sabía apenas si le daba consuelo. Había di cho que no quería una esposa. Sus miradas, sin rastro de calidez huma na, enmascaraban con toda seguridad pensamientos sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de librarse de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando empezaron a tomar forma en su mente las historias que había oído del Carnicero.

Quizás fuese cierto que bebía sangre en sus comidas.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se pregunto si podría leer su mente, si podría sentir su miedo. Se humedeció los labios nerviosamente y trató de apartar a un lado sus preocupaciones.

-Tengo hambre.

Bella torció el gesto. Le hubiese gustado decir aquello de otro mo do, recordarle que había pasado un día entero desde su última comida, Y luego pedir cortésmente algo de comer. Pero el humor de su esposo también parecía haber afectado a sus modales.

Edward se puso en pie y salió de la tienda sin decir palabra. Volvió unos minutos después, pero no estuvo segura de sus órdenes hasta que se ovó una voz fuera de la tienda.

Tras el consentimiento de Edward, entró un muchacho de unos tre ce o catorce años, llevando una bandeja cargada con comida y vino. En esa incómoda edad, entre niño y hombre, el chico apenas se atrevió a dejar de mirar la bandeja. Pero, cuando alzó la vista, se olvidó de todo. Miró a su nueva baronesa como si fuese él quien estuviese muerto de hambre, tan asombrado, que no se dio cuenta de cómo se oscurecía la expresión de su señor.

-Déjanos -gruñó Edward.

La ira en la voz del barón hizo que el escudero se pusiera en movi miento instantáneamente. La estabilidad de la bandeja peligro por la pri sa con la que trató de obedecer.

-Gracias –murmuró Bella con una sonrisa amable. Esperaba cal mar el nerviosismo del chico, pero la intranquilizó el hecho de que has ta los propios servidores del Carnicero pareciesen aterrados en presen cia de su señor. Aquello no era muy esperanzador.

El muchacho se quitó la gorra de pieles de su cabeza e hizo al menos cinco reverencias mientras retrocedía hasta salir de la rienda, sonan do cmno si fuese su propio eco al repetir una y otra vez palabras de agra decimiento.

-¿Vuestro escudero? -preguntó ella, encantada de tener algo de qué hablar. Edward no respondió, pero ella levantó la vista a tiempo de verlo asentir-. Parecía bastante... incómodo.

-Quil siente curiosidad por su nueva baronesa.

Bella asintió distraída, no muy tranquilizada por la explicación. Pen só que probablemente Garrett Alan le habría contado al chico lo del esco cés que había matado. Eso explicaría su extraña conducta. Otro pensamiento la cogió desprevenida, y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Edward la bahía llamado su nueva baronesa. Ahora era la baronesa de Cullen, su esposa, y aquello era lo más parecido a una noche de bodas que su precipitado matrimonio llagaría alguna vez a tener.

Bella no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre el matrimonio, pero sabía que las recién casadas se acostaban con sus es posos en la noche de bodas.

Tratando entretenerse con algo para disimular sus inquietos pensa mientos, Bella cogió un cuchillo de la bandeja y cortó una cuña de que so en pequeños trozos. Edward no actuaba como un hombre ansioso de acostarse con su nueva esposa. Tal vez quisiera realmente librarse de ella. Bella sabía demasiado bien que la muerte de una esposa podía ex plicarse con mucha facilidad.

El queso que se metió en la boca pareció hincharse hasta que ame nazó con atragantarla. Como si hubiese adivinado lo que le pasaba, Edward sirvió dos copas de vino, le entregó una y se volvió a sentar en su montón de pieles. Ella bebió el vino con ansia y, cuando terminó, puso la copa en la bandeja de madera. Su apetito había desaparecido. Con to do, había dicho que tenía hambre y él se extrañaría si no comía más que un bocado de queso. Cogió una barra de pan, partió un trozo pequeño y se lo llevó a la boca, manteniendo el vino a mano para bajarlo. Miró de reojo a Edward y, al instante, volvió los ojos a la comida. Consiguió tragar una rebanada de manzana seca y rezo por que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía.

-¿Vais a comer a ...algo de esta deliciosa comida? -No. Comí cuando llegamos, hace menos de una hora.

Bella extendió la mano para coger el vino, pero su mano temblaba tanto que en su lugar cogió otro trozo de manzana.

-No tengo intención de acostarme con vos esta noche, si es eso lo que os tiene tan preocupada dijo, mirándola por encima del borde de su copa No seréis mi esposa más que de nombre hasta que estemos en la comodidad y abrigo de Cullen. Sin duda habéis oído muchas historias sobre mí, pero no soy una bestia salvaje, ni un tosco campesi no incapaz de contener su lujuria.

-N...no he oído muchas historias -dijo sin convicción.

-Sin duda las que escuchasteis debían estar llenas de horribles su cesos para provocaros tanto miedo. Parecía que estuvieseis a punto de desmayaros cuando vuestro tío os dijo mi nombre en la abadía de Kel so.

-Me sorprendí, eso es todo.

- Y yo voy camino de que proclamen mi santidad. Bella puso mala cara.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable. Deberíais intentarlo alguna vez. Edward reprimió el impulso de sonreír.

El valor que ella parecía ha ber perdido, volvía con renovado brío. También debía influir que ya se había bebido una copa entera de vino y que iba por la mitad de la se gunda. No creía que fuese consciente de que le rellenaba la copa cada vez que bebía.

-No deseo arriesgar mi reputación volviéndome amable a estas al turas.

No sois el mismo hombre que el de esas historias -adujo Bella, enarcando una ceja. Era casi una pregunta- De acuerdo, admito que he oído esos relatos -dijo con algo de impaciencia- Es evidente que no son más que invenciones.

-Muchas son ciertas -le advirtió, muy consciente de los rumo res. La mayoría no se podían negar y había pocos en los que hiciera fal ta exagerar. Era un guerrero por encima de todo, un hombre entrenado para matar. Y se le daba bien, muy bien. Lo mejor sería que compren diera y aceptara la realidad cuanto antes y si no era lo que a ella le gusta ría que fuera.

Bella se quitó una imaginaria mota de polvo de su vestido, rehuyen do su mirada.

-Se dice que coméis niños pequeños para cenar.

-También se dice que las recién nacidas gorditas son vuestro pla to favorito. Y que matáis a un enemigo durante vuestra comida para be ber su sangre y entreteneros.

-Muy bien. Admito que los relatos son exagerados y que están le jos de ser ciertos. La expresión de Edward se volvió sombría- Pero he matado a muchos hombres, Bella. Soy implacable y despiadado. Mi reputación está fundada en sólidos motivos.

-Puede ser, pero todos en Inglaterra saben que sois el barón más poderoso del rey. El resto de los nobles deben teneros mucho respeto. El sonrió ante su ignorancia.

-No alberguéis pensamientos de llevar una gran vida en la corte, o de ser aceptada entre la nobleza, Bella. La mayoría de los barones de Anthony están agradecidos por tenerme a su lado en la lucha, pero pocos están dispuestos a mostrar amistad a un hombre con tanta sangre en sus manos. Muchos en la corte preferirían verme en el infierno an tes que en su mesa. Como mi esposa, seréis tan poco bienvenida como lo soy yo.

-Quizás sientan envidia -señaló, sin preocuparle en apariencia su advertencia.

Edward noto que ella empezaba a tener dificultades para pronunciar cualquier palabra que tuviese la letra s; alargaba su sonido, casi arrastrán dolo.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ser odiada por el nombre que llevo -pro siguió-. Así que podéis estar tranquilo. Los pensamientos de los de más no hieren mis sentimientos. Si hubiese tenido poder de decisión, es posible que os hubiera elegido yo misma como esposo. -Asintió con la cabeza, como para asegurarle que al menos eso era verdad-. Vues tro nombre es el único que teme mi padrastro...

-Así que llevaréis mi nombre con agrado -afirmó con una son risa irónica-. Y pensar que todo este tiempo he confundido vuestra abrumadora alegría con miedo y oposición.

-No he dicho que estuviera contenta. Recordad que mi intención era hacerme monja. Pero he aceptado que mi rey desea una vida dife rente para mí. Haré caso a vuestro consejo sacaré el mejor partido po sible a nuestro matrimonio.

-Mi alivio es indescriptible, Mi lady. -Edward tuvo la osadía de sonreír ante su indignada expresión.

Alargó el brazo para coger su co pa y empujó la bandeja con comida hacia la cortina de la tienda- Habéis tomado dos copas enteras de vino, Bella. Mañana tenemos por de lante una larga cabalgada y no será más fácil de sobrellevar si hoy bebéis demasiado. Será mejor que tratemos de descansar lo que podamos an tes del alba.

Notó que Bella miraba su boca con mucha atención, como si tuvie ra problemas para concentrarse en su conversación.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Cullen? -preguntó.

- Mañana hacia el anochecer.

-Una cama caliente estaría bien. -Bella sonrió mientras se metía entre las pieles.

Una cama caliente estaría bien.

Edward rechinó los dientes. Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza como un eco, hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Miro ardientemente al otro lado de la tienda, observando cómo Bella arregla ba su cama de pieles antes de arroparse con su capa.

-Buenas noches, barón. –Bella finalizó su frase con un bostezo, estremeciéndose visiblemente por el frío bajo la abultada capa.

Edward no contestó, apagó la vela - escuchó los apagados ruidos que hacía Bella mientras daba vueltas, inquieta. Y no pasó mucho tiempo an tes de que sus dientes empezaran a castañetear.

Edward levanté su capa y se metió junto a ella en la capa de pieles. El peso adicional de su propia capa forrada de piel cayó sobre ellos. Ella soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción y se arrimó a su cuerpo buscando su calor.

-Quedaos quieta -gruñó, apartando sus caderas con sus manos. Bella obedeció.

-Me gustaría darte las gracias, esposo -dijo con timidez.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Edward innecesariamente, sabiendo que le agradecería que dejase su preciosa virginidad intacta.

-Por llevarme lejos de los Dwyer -aclaró con voz queda-, por hacerme sentir segura. -Habéis sido amable conmigo a pesar de que he aportado poco a este matrimonio, aparte de provocar una guerra. Los Dwyer tratarán de hacerme volver, lo sabéis.

El suspiro de Edward casi le hizo una raya en el pelo.

-Ya no tenéis que temer nada de los Dwyer, Bella. Nunca volverán a tocaros. Ahora dormíos.

Permaneció callada durante casi un minuto.

-¿Milord?

-¿Qué?

La irritación en su voz debió hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Ehh, bueno, nada. No era nada.

Edward gruñó y pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras Bella se removía inquieta. Se giró sobre el costado, se puso boca abajo y luego volvió a rodar de costado, utilizando siempre el brazo de Edward como almohada. El apartó el brazo tan rápidamente, que ella no pudo reac cionar a tiempo para impedir que su cabeza se golpeara con el suelo he lado a través de las pieles.

-Me diréis lo que estáis pensando y luego dormiréis. ¿Me habéis comprendido?

-Sí, bueno, ehh...

-¡Hablad!

-Os olvidasteis de besarme tras la ceremonia de la boda. Supon go que no es obligatorio, pero pensé que sí lo era, y me hacía mucha ilusión... bueno, habría sido mi primer beso. Me besasteis en la frente pero...

Se quedó callada en el momento en que la mano de Edward aferro su barbilla. Sus dedos cubrieron una de sus mejillas y su pulgar se exten dió a través de la otra. Volvió a quedar sorprendida al ser consciente de la gentileza que había en él, a pesar de su abrumador tamaño. Su cálido aliento acaricio su cara y sintió su cercanía. Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos en un beso tan tier no, tan exquisito, que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiese existir ternura en un guerrero tan feroz. Todo en él parecía duro, pero sus labios eran increíblemente sua ves mientras se movían sobre los suyos.

Edward había pensado dar a Bella su beso de novia y ordenarle lue go que durmiera. El dulce sabor de su boca su entusiasta respuesta le hicieron desear seguir besándola durante mucho más tiempo. Ella aprendía deprisa, imitando rápidamente sus acciones, presionando su boca algo más fuerte contra los labios de Edward cada vez que éste pen saba en romper el beso y trataba de apartar la cabeza. Fue fácil abrir su boca, profundizar el beso, pero su gemido en voz baja casi le llevó a la perdición. Edward no pudo resistirlo. Usó su lengua para saborearla y sus entrañas reaccionaron instantáneamente ante el erótico estímulo. Ella ni siquiera intentó defenderse contra el asalto. Aguardó hasta que él termi nó de saquear su boca y entonces practicó lo que acababa aprender, tí midamente al principio, osadamente después.

El beso de Bella fue tan embriagador como el mejor de los vinos. Los sentidos de Edward se vieron saturados. Se sintió lleno de una sal vaje y feroz necesidad de poseer su boca por completo. Trazó el dibujo de sus labios con su lengua y luego los mordisqueó con ansia, sorpren dido, aunque complacido, cuando ella lo imitó. Seguía inclinado sobre ella, soportando su peso con un brazo, cuando sintió que las manos de Bella se deslizaban hasta su pecho. Descansaron allí durante un momen to y él aguardó a que lo empujara tratando de liberarse. El beso era muy diferente al que una novia debía recibir en la ceremonia de su boda. La boca de Edward trató desesperadamente de saborear tanta dulzura como fuera posible antes de ser apartado. La soltaría a la menor señal por su parte. Juró que así lo haría.

Ella agarró su camisa con más fuerza y, a su pesar, Edward alzó su cabeza. Pero en vez de empujarlo, Bella, con un quejido, intentó por to dos los medios obligarlo a besarla de nuevo. Edward no podía haber estado más aturdido ni aunque lo hubiese golpeado. Un sonido primitivo emergió de su pecho, y la besó corno nunca antes había besado a una mujer, fundiéndose con ella, estrechándola contra sí, probando su ma ravilloso sabor. Sin embargo, conservó un pequeño fragmento de cor dura y forzó a sus manos a no ir más abajo de su cuello. Tocar a Bella, la aterciopelada calidez de su piel, los suaves contornos de su cara, su se doso cabello, todas esas sensaciones lo mantuvieron satisfecho durante un tiempo. Un tiempo demasiado corto.

Se separó tan repentinamente que ella no tuvo oportunidad de atra par sus labios antes de que la abandonaran.

-Ya has tenido tu beso. Ahora duérmete.

Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil, luego rodó sobre un costa do y enterró su cara en las pieles. Edward oyó sus apagados sollozos y supo que sus ásperas palabras habían herido sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de consolarla?

Esa idea era impensable. Estaba más decidido que nunca a esperar para poseerla. Había hecho un juramento. Era un guerrero acostum brado a la incomodidad y las penalidades. Una noche de espera para el placer no significaba nada. Quería hacer suya por primera vez a Bella en la calidez de su lecho, verla estremecerse de deseo, no de frío. Sí, ella se lo agradecería cuando entendiera las razones. Y eso pasaría muy pronto.

-¡No te gustó mi beso! -le acusó ella entre sollozos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, seguro de que estaba decidida a volverle loco.

-Me gustó.

-¡Ja!

-Todavía no eres mi esposa por completo -dijo, atrayendo su rígido cuerpo contra su pecho- No deseo hacerte mía en esta tienda. Seguirás siendo mi esposa sólo de nombre hasta que lleguemos a Cullen y al cálido lecho que te hace tanta ilusión. ¿En tiendes lo que te di go, Bella? Tus besos me agradan mucho, pero me hacen desear más. Mu cho más.

Ella calló, pero Edward pudo sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a rela jarse.

-A mí también me gustó besarte-dijo tímidamente.

-Me di cuenta. -Acarició su pelo, tratando de ignorar la punzada en sus entrañas y la tentación de dejar que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo-. Duerme ahora. Tenemos un duro viaje por delante. Necesi to descansar.

Ella se arrimó aún más y suspiró. Fue un suspiro largo y satisfe cho. Edward sonrió en la oscuridad, divertido por los rápidos cambios de humor de su esposa. Era tan franca e sincera en sus reacciones, que resultaba una delicia para un hombre que había crecido entre los ardi des e intrigas de los cortesanos. Decidió que ése era el motivo por el que se mostraba tan considerado con sus sentimientos. Bella era una de las pocas mujeres que despertaban su instinto protector. Dependía en teramente de él y confiaba por completo en la seguridad que le pro porcionaba.

Sí, le concedería otro día para que pudiera conocerlo mejor, para que se diera cuenta del noble esposo que le había tocado en suerte y de lo delicado que estaba siendo con ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más cerca de la santidad de lo que había estado nunca.

Bella se despertó sintiéndose cercana a la muerte. Entumecida y do lorida, se giró para descubrir que Edward se había ido. Se sintió aliviada de que no la viera en ese estado. El frío suelo había logrado trasmitir su dureza a sus doloridos músculos durante la noche. Después de dos in tentos, consiguió ponerse en pie a pesar del espantoso dolor que sentía. Pero no era el frío ni la dureza del suelo la verdadera causa de su ago nía.

Habían pasado casi quince días desde la última visita de Mike Dwyer a Langston, pero las marcas de sus golpes estaban tardando más tiempo del habitual en curarse. Era de esperar. Lo había insultado gravemente y recibió a cambio la peor paliza de su vida. Por fortuna, lle vaba puesto su más grueso vestido de lana. En caso contrario, la habría dejado marcada para siempre. Rezó otra plegaria agradeciendo que Mike sólo hubiese tenido a su disposición una delgada fusta de montar, en vez de un látigo capaz de cortar a través de cualquier túnica. Algu nos de los azotes la habían hecho sangrar, aunque las marcas no eran profundas. La larga cabalgada no habían ayudado a que se curaran, pero las magulladuras se borrarían en unos quince días más. Aunque hacía tan sólo una semana desde que había conseguido levantarse por fin de la ca ma, se estaba acostumbrando al punzante dolor, notando que se redu cía con cada día que pasaba.

Se preguntó si podría escapar de su esposo antes de que descubrie ra sus heridas. Con su temperamento, seguramente pensaría que los golpes eran merecidos. Aunque no había acusado a Mike de nada que no fuera verdad. Todos en el clan Dwyer sabían de su preferen cia por los jovencitos en la cama. Ella tan sólo fue la primera en decír selo a la cara. Y frente a sus soldados, nada menos. Sí, se había busca do la paliza. Pero, ¿cómo podría haber imaginado que tendría un esposo tan pronto? Un esposo que seguramente querría verla desnu da tarde o temprano. Debía pensar en algo para retrasar ese momen to.

-Es hora de montar -anunció Edward.

Bella pegó tal salto que casi se dio con el techo de la venda. Su es poso estaba de pie, justo a su espalda.

-No quería sobresaltarte -dijo en voz más baja-. ¿No me oíste entrar?

-Una sombra hace más ruido que tú, milord. -Creyéndose recu perada de la sorpresa, se volvió para mirarlo. Observarlo le hizo replan tearse la idea. Vaya, ¡Lo encontraba mucho más atractivo que la noche anterior! Contempló abiertamente su cara, preguntándose cómo pudo haber pensado que se parecía al diablo. El color de sus ojos era demasiado cla ro para un diablo y las duras líneas de su cara eran demasiado atractivas. Su divertida sonrisa resultaba casi angelical.

-¿Hay algo que vaya mal?

-¿Mal? -repitió, embobada.

-Tienes una expresión muy- peculiar en la cara.

-Oh. -Bella se obligó a apartar la vista del imponente caballero; una tarea difícil dado que ocupaba tanto espacio en la tienda. Torpemen te, buscó una explicación rápida-. Quizás tenga siempre esta expresión por la mañana.

Bella se lamentó mentalmente tan pronto salieron las palabras de su boca. Quizás soy la mujer más boba que existe, añadió para sí.

-Eso espero -dijo Edward sonriente- Esa expresión me recuer da de alguna forma la mentira que le contaste al padre Paul. -Creo que estoy lista para partir -declaró Bella tajantemente, en un evidente intento de cambiar de tema.

Edward recogió la capa de Bella y la puso sobre sus hombros, sin dar se cuenta de su mueca de dolor.

-Hoy, hace más frío -dijo, cubriendo la cabeza de su esposa con la capucha- Esperemos que no nieve antes de avistar Cullen.

La esperanza de Edward resultó vana. La nieve empezó a caer me nos de una hora después del comienzo del viaje.

Copos de nieve, suaves como el algodón, caían del cielo en perezo sos círculos, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar con brío y los convir tió en duros proyectiles que cayeron con fuerza. Bella estaba cubierta por dos abrigadas capas, pero le preocupaban Edward y sus hombres. Los guerreros se pusieron gorros de piel, y, aquellos que los tenían, se pusie ron guantes, pero el camino era bastante duro. Ella era la mejor prote gida y, sin embargo, se debatía entre un extraño calor y horribles esca lofríos que hacían que entrechocase los dientes.

Fiebres, concluyó al fin con un estremecimiento. Por favor Dios, que sean leves, rezó. Ricos y pobres temían las fiebres por igual. Aunque la mayoría no eran fatales, nunca se podía estar seguro hasta que era demasiado tarde. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Edward y decidió que Dios no sería tan cruel.

Edward cambió de posición a Bella, sintiéndose como si fuera una ca ma muy usada. No podía culparla por recurrir al sueño para evadirse de la monótona cabalgada y el áspero temporal, pero a medida que el día transcurría, empezó a extrañarse de que alguien pudiera dormir tanto. Al menos estará bien descansada, pensó con una torva sonrisa. Necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para la velada que tenía pensada.

El tiempo se aclaró hacia mediodía y, Edward sintió alivio al descu brir que la nieve apenas había cubierto el camino que tenían por delan te. Marcharon a buen paso por la tarde y avistaron el castillo cuando el sol de la tarde surgió entre las vises nubes que se retiraban.

Edward echó su capa hacia atrás, y susurró en el oído de Bella:

-Estás en casa, esposa.

* * *

**_Hola gracias por su apoyo en esta historia espero sus comentarios nos leemos mañana_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

El castillo de Cullen se alzaba, oscuro y amenazador, recortán dose contra la última luz del crepúsculo. Era un lugar sombrío, que re sultaba aún más lúgubre por las docenas de árboles arrasados por el fuego que lo rodeaban. Sus ramas sin vida surgían de la nieve como espectros; silenciosos centinelas apostados circundando la imponente fortaleza de piedra. La oscura visión bastaba para hacer que Bella sintie ra escalofríos.

-No es mucho mejor por dentro -le previno Edward-. Prepára te para lo peor, quizás así no te parezca después tan malo.

-¿Qué les pasó a los árboles? -preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia. No necesitaba dejar que su imaginación se desbocara, preguntándose qué podría ser lo «peor» dentro de la fortaleza del Carnicero de Gales. Pronto lo averiguaría.

-Hice que los quemaran. Resultarían demasiado peligrosos si un ejército enemigo pusiera sitio a la fortaleza.

Bella asintió y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Edward. Sus soldados cabalgaban en silencio y con semblante serio. Qué extraño, pensó, meditando sobre ese extraño comportamiento.

Los hombres de Dwyer entrarían al galope en el patio de armas dando hurras y gritos, si hubiesen secuestrado a una heredera para su laird. Sus solemnes mi radas aumentaron su temor.

El barón condujo su caballo a un lado y permitió que los hombres pasaran en columna ante él por las puertas de la torre. Bella pudo sentir cómo el ánimo de su esposo se ensombrecía cuando atravesaban el recinto existente entre la muralla exterior e interior de su lúgubre ho gar.

Franquearon los portones sin recibir siquiera una palabra de saludo desde lo alto de las murallas. Los hombres del barón seguían montados, alineados en fila a cada lado del camino que llevaba de las puertas inte riores a unos grandiosos escalones de piedra. Estos desembocaban en el gran salón de Cullen. No había ningún sirviente a la vista; algo que resultaba extraordinariamente insólito hasta en una torre pequeña y con poca guarnición. Bella se sorprendió tanto por la extraña recepción, que no se sintió ofendida por la fría bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Lo cierto era que los hombres de Edward actuaban como si no hubiera nadie tras las murallas.

Edward cabalgó hasta los escalones de piedra, desmontó y ayudó a su esposa a bajar del caballo.

Todas las miradas siguieron su ascenso por los escalones. Bella nunca había sido el foco de tanta atención. Era la baronesa de todos aquellos hombres, la esposa de su líder. ¿Sabían que Edward no deseaba estar casarlo? ¿Sabían que pronto irían a la guerra por su causa, arriesgando sus vidas por una esposa impuesta, una extraña, una asesina?

Aferró con más fuerza el brazo de Edward, y él puso una mano so bre la suya. El efecto fue inmediato. Sintió que su fuerza la protegía, cal mándola, envolviéndola, reforzando la suya propia.

Justo cuando pens aba que su gesto no era intencionado, que él no podía saber lo asustada que se sentía, se inclinó para susurrar en su oído:

-Cálmate, Bella. Estos escalones llevan al gran salón, no al altar de los sacrificios. -Se giró para encararse con sus hombres, salvando a Bella de una respuesta embarazosa.

-He tomado a Bella de Swan como esposa -comenzó. El profundo sonido de su voz resonó por todo el patio, reverberando en los muros de piedra-. Todos conocéis las consecuencias que traerá el desafío hecho a los escoceses cuando tomé su mano. A partir de esta noche, Phil Dwyer es un proscrito en mis tierras.

Bella miró de soslayo a Edward y deseó no haberlo hecho. La expre sión en la cara de su esposo era sobrecogedora. Sí, había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no caldeaba la frialdad de sus ojos.

-Los Dwyer se opondrán a este matrimonio, pero tengo la in tención de tomar el castillo de Swan y rescatar todas sus forta lezas inglesas de manos de los intrusos escoceses, por cualquier medio que sea necesario.

Los hombres vitorearon al final de esa declaración. Pero Bella llegó a la conclusión de que realmente no se trataba de vítores. No, aquél era el rugido de gritos de batalla. El sonido era casi ensordecedor Y convertía el dolor febril de su cabeza en algo insoportable. Mientras el tremendo ruido continuaba, Edward la obligó a adelantarse, bajó su capucha y le quitó la capa. Fue entonces cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hom bros en una evidente proclamación de que le pertenecía.

Bella juntó las rodillas para que no le flaquearan las piernas.

-Protegeréis la vida de mi señora con la vuestra. La lealtad que me debéis se extiende ahora a mi esposa.

Garrett Alan desenvainó su larga espada de batalla, y todos los hombres que allí había le imitaron hasta que el patio de armas relució de espadas desenvainadas, alzadas en una silenciosa promesa de fidelidad. Bella pensó que debería decir algo, pero se encontró sin habla por primera vez en su vida. El ejército más feroz de toda Inglaterra le acababa de ofrecer su lealtad. No, Edward le había ofrecido la lealtad sus hombres. Y ella pen saba traicionarlos a todos.

-Vamos, Bella -dijo Edward suavemente, conduciéndola hacia las puertas.

Bella trató de no pensar sobre la cuestión de la fidelidad mientras la conducía al interior y subían otro tramo de escalones de piedra hasta el salón. Concentró su atención en lo extraño de su nuevo hogar. En el interior, Cullen ofrecía una extraña mezcla de ostentación y pobreza. La riqueza era bastante patente. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por las intricadas tallas de rostros, flores y escenas en miniatura que adornaban las esquinas y las intersecciones de las grandes vigas de madera que sostenían la cons trucción. Las ventanas, tan bellamente decoradas como las vigas, lucían vidrieras de todos los colores. No había uno, sino dos enormes hogares a los lados del salón. Ambos tenían su propia chimenea en vez de un sim ple agujero hecho en el techo, como era el caso en la torre de Langston. Ricos y coloridos tapices cubrían varias paredes, y los estandartes de Cullen pendían de las enormes columnas redondas que sostenían el techo.

Sin embargo, la pobreza era igual de evidente. El suelo estaba cu bierto de cañas sucias y rotas.

Su olor, sin duda, se veía empeorado por los restos de más de una comida y por la jauría de sabuesos que correteaban sueltos por la estancia. Las mesas, dispuestas en forma de U en medio de la estancia, estaban hechas con toscos maderos y ni siquiera se hallaban cubiertas por telas.

Los únicos asientos disponibles eran lar gos bancos y sencillos taburetes.

Bella concluyó, al finalizar el inventario del lugar, que los malos tiem pos para el salón habían llegado recientemente. Si tuviera alguna intención de quedarse allí, limpiaría aquel estropicio y, visitaría al carpintero. El gran salón necesitaba que la señora del lugar se hiciera cargo de sus necesidades. Alguien como la dama que caminaba hacia ellos.

La mujer vestía con una suntuosidad que Bella sólo había podido imaginar durante su estancia en Langston. Su túnica era de terciopelo azul con lujosos remates y estaba adornada con bordados en forma de ciervos blancos. En su cuello y orejas destellaban zafiros del mismo co lor que sus ojos, los rizos de su cabello, negro como la noche, enmar caban un rostro delicado con altos y exóticos pómulos. Parecía algo ma yor que Bella, pero quizás esa sensación fuera el resultado de la rígida dignidad con la que caminaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con un odio mal disimulado cuando se detuvo ante Edward.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano. –El saludo de la mujer fue tan frío que Bella creyó que se formarían carámbanos en el aire.

-Buenas noches, Alice -respondió Edward secamente. Tiro de Bella acercándola más a él y le presentó a su hermana.

-Estoy muy complacida de conoceros -dijo Bella con sinceridad. Aquella mujer podría ser una aliada, alguien que la ayudara a escapar. To mó las manos de Alice entre las suyas Y le sonrió, con la esperanza de fundir algo del hielo que cristalizaba sus ojos- Espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Alice perdió durante un momento la compostura antes de recobrar la fría máscara de indiferencia. Después, liberó sus manos y las entrela zó en su cintura.

-Ya veremos-contestó, asintiendo altivamente.

-Mis hombres necesitan comer -dijo Edward a su hermana, con una expresión tan carente de interés como la de ella-. Dispón todo lo necesario para que sirvan una comida tan pronto como sea posible.

La cocina no está lista para preparar nada a esta hora -le infor mó Alice. Se dio la vuelta y, caminó hacia las cocinas. Luego habló por encima del hombro-. Veré qué se puede hacer.

El rostro de Edward no mostró emoción alguna. Bella se asombró del autodominio de su esposo.

Los Dwyer habrían golpeado salvaje mente a Alice en el momento en que hubiera abierto la boca para pro nunciar sus palabras en aquel tono.

-Alice ignoraba que llegarías esta noche-preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-No. -El tono de Edward señaló que el asunto estaba zanjado. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa e hizo un ademán para que Bella se sen tara junto a él.

Finalmente, aparecieron los reticentes sirvientes llevando grandes jarras metálicas de vino y, cerveza a los grupos situados en torno a las mesas y chimeneas. Bella reconoció a algunos de los hombres que había visto en el patio; otros, ya estaban presentes en el salón a su llegada. Al observar sus ricas y coloridas vestimentas, supuso que debían ser los va sallos de Cullen, caballeros al mando de las torres o fortalezas me nores de Cullen. No era extraño que se reunieran en la fortaleza principal de su señor, aunque a Bella le llamó la atención la ausencia de sus damas. Aparte de algunas criadas, ella era la única mujer presente en el salón.

Varios hombres parecían impacientes por tratar asuntos con Edward y no tardaron en acaparar toda su atención. Bella trató de no escu char buscando cualquier otra distracción, pero no resultó tarea fácil. Edward había desaparecido y Garrett Alan estaba hablando con gente que no conocía. Pensó que no sería de buena educación empezar una conver sación con alguien que no le hubiera sido presentado apropiadamente.

Aburrida al no tener con quién hablar, dejó de Fingir y es cuchó con avidez la conversación de Edward, descubriendo algunos de talles intrigantes sobre el pasado de su esposo. Lo más curioso era el hecho de que, hasta hacía poco, Edward no había pisado las tierras de Cullen desde su partida a las Cruzadas, nueve años antes. Guerrear en Tierra Santa justificaba la primera etapa de su ausencia, pero en los cinco años de guerra en Gales, Edward, o no había tenido tiempo, o no había querido visitar a su familia. Ni siquiera había pisado su hogar cuan do asumió el título a la muerte de su padre, acaecida tres años antes.

Los vasallos de Edward hablaron y continuaron hablando mientras Bella trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse atenta. La excitación de su llegada se estaba apagando y- la conversación empezó a girar sobre asuntos cotidianos que no le interesaban. Pasó casi una hora antes de que se sirviera la bazofia que les presentaron como comida. Los pla tos estaban crudos o demasiado hechos, y algunos eran incluso irreco nocibles. Todos eran poco mejor que basura. Si pensara seguir casada con Edward, lo primero en su lista de tareas seria una inspección de las cocinas, justo después de un recorrido del castillo. Pero no permanece ría en Cullen el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por sus deberes como señora del lugar. Se marcharía a la primera oportunidad.

Nadie perdió tiempo en la mesa después de la insípida comida. Edward se levantó de inmediato tras comer lo que pudo y. se unió a un gru po reunido cerca de una de las chimeneas. Bella permaneció sentada, insegura de lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Trató de mantenerse ocupada pensando en las tareas que serían necesarias para arreglar aquel lugar, di ciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía por puro hábito. Desde su nacimien to, la habían instruido para administrar una propiedad del tamaño de Cullen. Sin duda, la instrucción de Alice dejaba mucho que desear. Las esteras hechas de cañas estaban mugrientas, los perros no parecían adiestrados para que hicieran sus necesidades fuera, y las sobras de la ce na seguían encima de la mesa. Sólo Dios sabía cómo sería el resto de la fortaleza. Gracias al cielo que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Bella se ba lanceó de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar las punzadas de dolor en su espalda y- de ignorar el pensamiento de lo maravilloso que sería dormir en una cama.

Pesaba sobre ella la leve preocupación de que Edward cum pliera la promesa de hacerla su esposa no sólo de nombre, pero dudaba que la llevara a cabo esa noche. El cargaba a sus espaldas con al menos cuatro días de dura cabalgada y, en los últimos dos, apenas había baja do de la silla. Seguramente su esposo no tendría fuerzas para llevar a ca bo su promesa.

Un momento más tarde levantó la cabeza de golpe, alarmada y asombrada ante el hecho de haberse dormido un instante estando toda vía sentada en la mesa. ¡Delante de Edward y todos sus hombres! No se calmó hasta que una rápida mirada por el salón la convenció de que su desliz no había tenido testigos.

Relajarse era un error.

Parecía que los párpados le pesaran como el plomo. Desesperada, recorrió el salón con la vista, buscando algo que atrajera su interés lo su ficiente para poder seguir despierta. Observar a Edward le parecía muy atrayente, pero mirarlo fijamente sería considerado con toda seguridad de mala educación. En su lugar, centró su atención en la inmensa varie dad de armas expuestas en una de las paredes y empezó a estudiar los diferentes diseños. Se estaba concentrando en mantener enfocada la pa red cuando le entró el pánico. No podía seguir luchando, sus ojos esta ban resueltos a cerrarse. Puso los codos sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbi lla en las manos, y utilizó la última reserva de fuerza que le quedaba en mantener los ojos abiertos. Un momento después se cerraron.

¿Por qué me resistí? se preguntó. Permanecería así durante unos mo mentos y, luego abriría los ojos sintiéndose bien de nuevo.

El fuerte ruido producido por una bandeja que se le cayó a un sir viente, despertó a Bella con un sobresalto. Desorientada, levantó la ca beza y se llevó una mano a la frente, deseando que la habitación dejara de oscilar ante sus ojos. Edward estuvo a su lado en un instante.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó. Se sentó en el taburete junto a Bella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para sujetarla. Cuando le puso una mano en la frente, soltó un horrible juramento entre dientes-. Estás ardiendo de fiebre, Bella. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?

-¿Enferma? -Bella trató de negar con la cabeza, pero el repenti no movimiento hizo que se sintiese mareada. Puso una mano en la ro dilla de Edward para sostenerse-. ¿Estoy enferma?-Dándose cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto, trató de tranquilizarlo-. Sin duda es sólo una ligera fiebre, milord. Estoy segura de que mañana estaré bien. Edward no contestó. Cogió a Bella en sus fuertes brazos sin notar su mueca de dolor, y caminó hacia los escalones que llevaban a los aposen tos superiores. Se detuvo sólo un momento para dar órdenes a Garrett Alan.

-Dile a los hombres que nos retiramos porque mi esposa está ago tada por el viaje, pero que pueden seguir disfrutando de mi hospitalidad. Tiene fiebre -continuó, bajando la voz-. Envía a alguien a buscar a la vieja curandera de la aldea. Puede que tenga que darle sus brebajes si mañana no ha mejorado.

Bella trató de protestar, pero la mirada de Edward fue lo bastante fe roz para hacerla callar hasta que llegaron a su aposento. Siguió sin decir palabra cuando entraron en la habitación y, la dejó con suavidad en la cama. No era el dolor de su espalda ni el malestar de su fiebre lo que pro vocaba el silencio de Bella. Sencillamente, estaba demasiado asombrada por lo que la rodeaba para poder hablar.

Los aposentos de Edward contenían un sinfín de objetos lujosos, en su mayoría hechos de oro. Candelabros de exquisito diseño, platos y ob jetos de aspecto extranjero se apiñaban en la repisa sobre la chimenea. Dos cálices estaban tan incrustados de joyas que era difícil determinar el metal en el que estaban forjados. No había cañas sucias en el suelo.

Mullidas alfombras persas cubrían las frías losas, probablemente traídas de las Cruzadas. La cama estaba cubierta por un pesado brocado azul, y las cortinas y el dosel estaban confeccionados de resplandeciente se da azul medianoche con filigranas de hilo de oro.

-¡Eres rico! -exclamó, tratando de salir del letargo de su breve sueño para examinar la habitación- ¡Esta alcoba es más lujosa que la del rey!

-Mis esfuerzos han tenido su recompensa -reconoció Edward se camente. La recostó contra las almohadas y se volvió para ocuparse de poner más troncos en el fuego-. ¿Y qué sabes tú de cómo es la alcoba del rey?

-Nada -admitió ella- Pero estoy segura de que no puede ser tan bonita.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Regresó a su lado y se quedó de pie jun to a la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los pies afianzados como si es tuviera preparado para la batalla- Ahora me complacerás tú a mí que dándote en esta cama hasta que pase tu fiebre. -Señaló los sacos de lino a los pies de la cama-. Thomas trajo tus bolsas antes. Te ayudaré a quitarte esas ropas y a ponerte tu camisón.

-Yo... prefiero' dormir con el vestido puesto, milord.

-Necesitas descansar. Ese grueso vestido no puede ser cómodo. -Puedes hacerme el favor de no mirar mientras me cambio -Soy tu esposo -dijo con arrogancia- Puede que estés demasiado enferma para cumplir con tu deber de esposa esta noche, pero no hay, razón por la que no deba ver lo que no puedo tener... su mirada reflejaba su decisión-, todavía.

-Estoy muy, cómoda con mi vestido -aseguró, entrecruzando las manos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos- De verdad, me en cuentro demasiado fatigada para moverme. Por favor, deja que descan se ahora, milord.

Aguardó a que Edward objetara. Como permaneció callado, abrió un poco los ojos para mirar entre las pestañas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Edward empezó a desvestirse.

-A diferencia de ti, prefiero la comodidad a la modestia cuando duermo.

Solo iba a dormir a su lado. Bella se contuvo para no soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se había acostumbrado a la calidez de su sólido cuerpo los dos últimos días en la silla de montar y, en realidad, deseaba compartir su ca lor durante la noche. Después de todo, no era pecado disfrutar de la se guridad y comodidad que le brindaban los brazos de su esposo.

Edward la ignoró por completo mientras se desvestía y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. Pronto contempló abiertamente el cuerpo de su esposo. Lo que la tela iba dejando al descubierto casi la dejó sin aliento. El poder y la fuerza que sólo había podido suponer, fueron claramente evi dentes cuando los atavíos de la civilización cayeron, revelando el gue rrero primitivo que acechaba bajo la superficie. Este es el hombre poderoso de los relatos, decidió, observando la forma en que sus músculos se fle xionaban mientras llevaba a cabo la simple acción de desvestirse. Ape nas podía imaginarse el aspecto que tendrían esos músculos cuando blandiera un arma v utilizara todo el increíble poder de su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, el extraño temblor que comen zaba en su vientre y se extendía con rapidez a la totalidad de sus miem bros. Ahora reconoció lo que era: deseo. Deseo por Edward.

Quería to carlo, averiguar lo que sentiría al tocar su fuerza contenida.

El se volvió para quitarse los calzones Y Bella cerró los ojos de gol pe. Los abrió como platos cuando sintió que se deslizaba dentro la ca ma junto a ella.

-Duérmete, Bella. Estoy demasiado agotado para discutir contigo ¿Dormir? No iba a ser fácil, pensó Bella. Dormir a su lado en una tien da, estando él completamente vestido, era una cosa.

Dormir en una ca ma junto a un hombre desnudo -su esposo, otra muy distinta. El pensa miento le provocó un escalofrío de excitación que recorrió su cuerpo. Pero existía una preocupación más urgente en la que pensar. Ya cono cía lo bastante a Edward para saber que había aceptado con demasiada facilidad su deseo de seguir vestida. ¿Cuál era su juego? Estaba demasiado cansada para intentar leerle el pensamiento, demasiado enferma para pensar con claridad. Se mordió el labio hasta que decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir, sólo para averiguar sus intenciones. Momentos después, se quedó dormida por completo.

Edward aguardó a que su esposa durmiera profundamente antes de empezar a desvestirla. Persuadir a Bella de que se desvistiera ella misma era una pérdida de tiempo. Había tomado parte en demasiadas batallas como para saber cuándo una táctica era inútil. De aquella forma conseguiría con mucha más rapidez el mismo objetivo. Edward estaba tan complacido consigo mismo que tuvo ganas de ponerse a silbar. Dejó las precauciones a un lado cuando ella ni siquiera se inmutó al quitarle la tú nica por la cabeza.

-Duerme como un muerto -murmuró.

Ella gimió en sueños cuando le quitó otra prenda. El débil gemido de dolor le recordó que podía mirar pero no tocar. Y lo hizo. Se recreó en la visión que se le ofrecía. El fuego proporcionaba la suficiente luz para ver su perfección, logrando que su piel adquiriera una tonalidad de oro líquido.

Su mirada se demoró en los generosos y firmes pechos an tes de viajar más abajo, a través de una cintura esbelta y un vientre pla no que conducía hasta un triángulo de rizos color castaño oscuro.

Pasó un largo y, lascivo momento antes de que sus ojos fueran finalmente capa ces de dejar esa tentadora visión, para apreciar la esbelta belleza de las piernas más largas y elegantemente torneadas sobre las que alguna vez hubiera puesto los ojos.

-Bella.

Pronunció la palabra con reverencia y su mirada la recorrió por en tero una vez más. Sí, era pequeña, pero no había nada de aniñado en su cuerpo. Sus femeninas curvas habían sido cinceladas para las manos de un hombre. Las suyas. Ardía en deseos de tocarla, pero el ardor aún ma yor de sus entrañas le dijo que una sola caricia sería imposible. Nunca había yacido con una dama tan bella, y nunca pensó en casarse con una mujer tan exquisita, tan perfecta, dado su brutal tamaño y las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

Sólo una noche más, se prometió a sí mismo, asombrado al darse cuen ta de cuán profunda era su decepción. Quiso enseñarle una lección a Bella y acabó siendo él quien aprendiera algo: No empieces lo que no puedas terminar. Ella tenía fiebre y él estaba cansado. Definitivamente, no era el momento adecuado. Gruñó frustrado y se tendió junto a su esposa vir gen sin poder aliviar la rigidez de su cuerpo. Tiró de las sábanas v la col cha para ocultar la tentación, Y cruzó las manos en la nuca. Completa mente excitado, apeló a su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar sus necesidades. Decidió que debía haberse vuelto loco, torturándose a sí mismo de este modo.

-Será mejor que estés tan sana como mi caballo cuando llegue la mañana -ordenó a su esposa dormida.

-Ummm -suspiró Bella, rodando hasta quedar boca abajo, con su cabeza casi enterrada bajo las mantas, ignorante y, despreocupada de la incomodidad de su esposo.

Edward concluyó que Dios estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia y se puso de costado para verla dormir. Había obtenido una esposa que no quería y ahora deseaba a una esposa que no podía tener. La situación no podía ser más irónica.

Bella se removió dormida y la manta se deslizó dejando al descubier to sus hombros. Edward dejó de luchar, incapaz de resistirse a recorrer con sus dedos la suave curva de uno de sus hombros y a bajar la mano un poco más para acariciar... De pronto, se detuvo. Despacio, movió las puntas de los dedos sobre las extrañas marcas que surcaban el omopla to de su esposa. Confundido, frunció el ceño, abandonó la cama y se di rigió a la repisa de la chimenea en busca de una vela. Necesitaba más luz que la tenue iluminación ofrecida por el fuego para examinar su extra ño descubrimiento. Sostuvo la vela con una mano y retiró las mantas de sus hombros con la otra, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Asombrado, Edward contempló en silencio el laberinto formado por incontables hema tomas y marcas de un color rojo vivo. Alguien había usado un látigo con su pequeña esposa, azotándola sin piedad.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. El rugido de alguna bestia salvaje todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Le llevó unos momentos de pánico el orientarse. Al advertir súbita mente que estaba desnuda en la cama de Edward, no contribuyó a apla car sus temores. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el pánico cuando oyó su pregunta.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? -Su voz salió en un susurro sin apenas in flexiones.

-Ya no me duele mucho-dijo con rapidez. Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Trató de mirar a los ojos a su esposo, pero había olvidado que estaba desnudo. Apartó la vista de golpe y la fijó en la almohada- Ahora no tienen muy buen aspecto, pero no es tan malo co mo parece.

Apenas si se me notan ya. Hasta Kim, la mujer del panade ro, dijo que no me quedaría ninguna cicatriz esta vez.

-¿Esta vez? – Habló despacio, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra-. Dime el nombre del que te hizo esto.

-Mike Dwyer- murmuró, sin ni siquiera intentar fingir que no entendía la pregunta. Sobrecogida, esperó a que le preguntara la razón de la paliza, sabiendo que tendría que decirle la verdad.

Estaba de masiado alterada para pensar una buena mentira.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Su cara no mostró emoción alguna mientras contemplaba la espalda de Bella. Los cardenales iban del cuello a la cintura. La mayoría ya habían adquirido una tonalidad amarillenta, lo que indicaba que habían pasado muchos días desde que sufriera aquella atrocidad. Observando el resultado, Edward supo que tenía suerte de se guir con vida. Mike Dwyer era hombre muerto. El ser consciente de que el hijo no haría nada que el padre no hubiera aprobado, le revol vió el estómago, aumentando su furia. Juró que no volvería a subestimar a sus nuevos enemigos. Los animales de esa calaña eran demasiado im predecibles. Aquél no era un castigo adecuado para una muchacha con mal temperamento. Aquello era odio personificado en un látigo.

Por fin, se alejó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta ele la alcoba, abriéndola tan silenciosamente que Bella casi salto de la cama cuando gritó en dirección al salan.

-¡Garrett Alan! -Aguardó un momento, escuchando, y cuando solo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta, maldijo entre clientes. Volvió a la habi tación el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un par de calzones y se marcho.

-Bella se dio la vuelta en la cama y se arropó hasta la barbilla. El nudo de vergüenza que sentía en el estómago, de pronto se convirtió en algo peor. Miedo. No había duda de que Edward estaba enfadado. Pero, por qué no le había hecho más preguntas. ¿Qué podía querer de Garrett Alan? Edward volvió a aparecer en el vano de la puerta, seguido casi inme diatamente por Garrett Alan y otros dos hombres. Sus espadas desenvainadas revelaban que su esposo no les había explicado el motivo de su lla mada. Se detuvieron trastabillando dentro de la habitación, volviendo los ojos en silencio hacia el barón Y aguardando a que les explicara la si tuación. Edward la miró. Su helada mirada le produjo un escalofrío. -Ponte boca abajo.

Sus palabras hicieron que el temor recorriera su espalda como el fi lo de un cuchillo. Supo entonces cuál era su intención. Un hombre podía repudiar una mujer mancillada. Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Edward rechazó de plano su objeción.

-¡Ahora!

Su rugido tuvo el efecto deseado. Bella se escondió bajo las mantas, colocándose boca abajo. Él agarró la ropa de cama y soltó sus dedos con facilidad, antes de tirar cuidadosamente de las mantas hasta su cintura. Ella apretó los flexionados codos contra los costados, y se cubrió la ca ra con las manos mientras lágrimas de humillación escapaban en silen cio a través de sus dedos.

-Dime otra vez quién te hizo esto -exigió Edward.

Siguió callada hasta que él aparto una de sus manos de su cara.

-Mike Dwyer -gimió Bella entre sollozos. Enterró la cara en la almohada, con la esperanza de tener la suerte de asfixiarse.

-El rey se interesará por este matrimonio en algún momento -di jo a sus hombres con voz fría y precisa-. Todos vosotros sois testigos de que ella llegó a mí en este estado. Id por vuestras armas y aguardadme en el salón. Necesito hacer algo de ejercicio para desahogarme de... -Así se hará, milord -afirmó Garrett Alan en voz queda-. Te espe ramos en el salón.

Edward asintió y los hombres se marcharon. Echó las mantas con suavidad sobre los temblorosos hombros de su esposa v se vistió rápidamente.

-No te atormentes, Bella -la consoló, mientras le acariciaba el pe lo con ternura. Ella seguía sollozando sobre la almohada-. No es culpa tuya.

Bella trató de asentir, pero, cómo podía estar de acuerdo con seme jante mentiras Por supuesto que era culpa suya. Había provocado a Mike deliberadamente. Pero aquél era el castigo más cruel y retorcido de todos: dejarla creer que había escapado de sus torturadores, sólo para enviarla de vuelta, repudiada por lo que ellos mismos le habían hecho. Llo ró con más tuerza sobre la almohada, sin notar que Edward había abando nado la habitación, hasta que por fin levantó la cabeza. Se incorporó des pacio, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -susurró, abrazando sus rodillas. En cierta ocasión, Kim le contó una historia sobre una novia rechazada por su es poso porque tartamudeaba. La chica y su prometido no se habían visto antes de la boda. A ella se le había dicho que permaneciera callada hasta después de la ceremonia. Paso un día entero antes de que su esposo lo des cubriera, pero fue devuelta a su familia y el matrimonio quedo anulado.

Bella sabía que debería estar contenta. Quiso la nulidad del matri monio desde el momento en que se caso. El que Edward también lo qui siera hacía que el trámite fuera mucho más sencillo. Pero, ¿ser devuelta a los Dwyer tras humillarlos con su fuga? No sobreviviría al castigo. Conociendo a Mike, se aseguraría de que sufriera mucho y durante largo tiempo por su atrevimiento.

Bella dejó caer su frente sobre las rodillas. De repente, creyó en todas y cada una de las historias que había escuchado sobre su esposo. Real mente era el Carnicero de Gales, un hombre sin sentimientos ni conciencia. Debía saber tan bien como ella cuál sería su destino a manos de los Dwyer. La había sentenciado a muerte con tanta certeza como si fue ra él mismo quien la matase con su espada.

Su barbilla tembló y, en sus ojos se formaron nuevas lágrimas. Se las secó enfadada. Llorar no iba a cambiar nada. Salió de la cama y encon tró sus ropas, preguntándose por qué Edward se había tomado la molestia de desvestirla. ¿Había adivinado que ocultaba algo? Sí, seguramente se trataba de eso, concluyó. Edward apenas la conocía, pero ya era capaz de descubrir sus mentiras y engaños.

Un plan empezó a tomar forma en su mente mientras se vestía. Pa sase lo que pasase, no volvería con los Dwyer voluntariamente. Te nía que llegar hasta el rey.

Salir de Cullen era el primero y. el mayor de todos los problemas. Aunque consiguiese atravesar las puertas del castillo, no tenía caballo ni co mida. Su mirada se vio atraída por los cálices sobre la repisa. Con tan sólo uno de ellos tendría sus necesidades cubiertas al menos durante un año.

Contempló las gemas durante un largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza. Había un pequeño arco y una aljaba de flechas en uno de sus sacos. Se le daba bien cazar piezas pequeñas. Prefería buscar su sustento en los bosques del rey antes que robar a su esposo. El rey nunca echaría en falta un conejo de vez en cuando, pero Edward seguramente notaría la desaparición de uno de sus hermosos cálices. No, no le daría ningún motivo más para que pensara mal de ella, si eso fuera posible.

Terminó de vestirse, se colgó sobre los hombros los sacos de tela que guardaban todas sus pertenencias y se cubrió con la capa. Al salir, se detuvo en la puerta para mirar por última vez la bella alcoba, memo rizando cada detalle para poder disfrutar siempre del recuerdo de que una vez durmió en aquella lujosa habitación.

* * *

_**Hola gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten el capitulo nos leemos mañana**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

El gran salón estaba extrañamente silencioso. Sólo había un puña do de hombres de armas reunidos en torno a una de las grandes chime neas. Nadie se percató de que la nueva baronesa bajaba por las escaleras a su espalda, creyendo que el ruido de la puerta exterior al ser abierta se debía a algún sirviente volviendo de realizar sus tareas.

Bella se colocó cuidadosamente la capucha sobre la cabeza para pro tegerse contra el frío, tratando de recordar la ubicación de las puertas principales. El lugar parecía muy distinto de cuando había entrado a caballo en él, rodeada por los hombres de Edward. Ahora el patio estaba desierto y se apresuro a través del espacio vacío, arrimándose a las som bras. Las puertas de Cullen aparecieron al otro lado de las cuadras, pero Bella casi lloró ante la visión que se encontró.

El puente levadizo estaba subido.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto ese problema? No había nin gún guardián encargado de la seguridad en toda Inglaterra que fuera lo bastante imprudente como para bajar el puente a aquella hora de la noche. Incluso si conseguía convencer a los guardias para que lo bajaran, Cullen poseía un segundo puente levadizo en la barbacana de la mu ralla exterior. Nunca lo conseguiría.

Abatida, se recostó contra la pared de la cuadra. Al alba, bajarían los puentes para los aldeanos, pero sería demasiado tarde. Su fuga debía lle varse a cabo durante la oscuridad. Así tendría una oportunidad de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder ocultarse en los bosques, en el caso de que Edward enviara una partida en su busca.

Tenía que haber otra forma de salir. Bella cerró los ojos y recordó los días pasados en el castillo de Swan. Aunque de diferente tra zado, el hogar de su infancia era de tamaño similar a Cullen. ¿Cómo saldría de Swan si las puertas estuvieran cerradas? La respuesta vino en un relámpago de inspiración.

¡La puerta! Casi todas las grandes fortalezas tenían una puerta si tuada a bastante altura en la muralla. Aquellas pequeñas puertas eran construidas para impedir que soldados o espías enemigas entraran en el castillo, escondidos en las carretas de suministros. Las mercancías se descargaban al pie de la muralla y se subían por una rampa de madera hasta la puerta. Una rampa que llevara directamente a través de la muralla exterior Con toda seguridad el castillo de Cullen poseía una de esas puertas Pero, podría encontrarla antes del amanecer.

Bella se desliza palmo a palmo a lo largo de la muralla, procurando no ser vista por los guardias que se hallaban en el muro par encima de ella. La suerte estaba de su lado y su búsqueda se vio recompensada menos de una hora después. Se oculto en las sombras e hizo un reconoci miento de la puerta antes de atreverse a salir.

La puerta de Cullen era sencilla. Se trataba de una puerta gran de atravesada por dos trancas. Una cerraba la puerta varios centímetros por encima de su cabeza. La otra estaba a la altura de su pecho. El centinela de la puerta montaba guardia sobre la rampa desde su puesto en el muro. Una antorcha de cañas parpadeaba y silueteaba su hacha, que tenía a mano para cortar las cuerdas y hacer caer la rampa en el caso de que la fortaleza se viera amenazada.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Bella llamo al centinela, sobresaltándole en su vigilia. Inclinándose sobre el muro, el soldado entorno los ojos baja la tenue luz de la antorcha como si tratara de decidir cuál era su identidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mary?

-Marcharme -contesta Bella, preguntándose quién sería Mary.

-Marcharte -repitió con un resoplido-. No a estas horas de la noche.

-Mi ... mi esposo me ha echado. –Era una excusa muy débil, pe ro fue la única que se le ocurrió.

-Búscate una cama con las mozas de la cocina y vuelve a entrar por la mañana -ordeno-. El cocinero estará sobrio para entonces y volverá a cogerte como si nada hubiera pasado. Deberías tener la sensatez de no tomarte en serio nada de lo que ese hombre diga cuando ha bebido.

-Mi esposo insiste en que me marche del castillo esta noche- siguió Bella comprendiendo que la había confundido con otra mujer. Tal vez pudiera aprovecharse de la confusión del obedecerle.

-Se cree que es el amo de Cullen -refunfuñó-. ¿Vas a ir a casa de tu familia en la aldea, entonces?

-Así es. -Bella contuvo el aliento.

El centinela maldijo a todas las mujeres que no hacían más que dar problemas y empujó con el pie a un muchacho que dormía a sus pies. -Ve y levanta la tranca de abajo.

-¿Alguien trae provisiones? -preguntó el chico, frotándose los ojos, adormilado-. Es de noche, ¿por qué lo…?

—La mujer del cocinero necesita ir al pueblo con su familia. El centinela le pasó la mano por el pelo afectuosamente-. Encárgate de la tranca de abajo, vete a casa y métete en la cama, hijo. Esta noche no necesitaré tu ayuda.

Bella respiró de nuevo cuando las barras fueron apartadas a un lado. No podía creer que realmente se le permitiera salir hasta que las puer tas se abrieron. ¡Qué buena mentirosa me estoy volviendo! admitió que ser confundida con la mujer del cocinero ayudaba.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y, vacilante, empezó a bajar a oscu ras. Era un camino traicionero y estaba iluminado sólo por la débil luz de la luna. La rampa parecía más empinada que la de Swan aun que en realidad nunca había puesto el pie en ella. El centinela la llamó desde la muralla, como si leyera su mente.

-Cuida tus pasos. Un tropiezo y te partirás el cuello. -Gracias por el aviso -murmuró.

Bella bajó con sumo cuidado la inclinada rampa y estuvo tentada de besar el suelo cuando por fin llegó abajo. Se apresuró por el sendero del castillo, deteniéndose un momento al llegar al verdadero camino. Rápidamente tomó la dirección opuesta a aquélla por la que habían cabalga do desde la abadía de Kelso. En el borde del bosque, se volvió para mi rar por última vez la amenazadora fortaleza. Todavía no podía creer el haber escapado con tanta facilidad. No se sentía muy satisfecha del lo gro, pero no quería que la devolvieran a los Dwyer. Ojalá pudiera ha berse quedado en la preciosa habitación de Edward hasta que se sintiera mejor. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se alejó del castillo antes de que la autocom pasión interfiriera con su plan.

Caminaré hasta el amanecer –se dijo- y luego encontraré un lugar donde esconderme para descansar durante el día. El plan parecía razonable. Mantenerse caliente mientras dormía sería un reto, pero podría afrontar ese problema más tarde. Su preocupación más in mediata era alejarse tanto de Edward como fuera posible antes de que descubriera su desaparición.

Ya se había fugado una vez de la torre de Langston, ¿por qué no po dría escaparse de nuevo? En esta ocasión, no tenía un caballo ni la pro tección de un caballero, perca mientras no pensara en las abrumadoras posibilidades en su contra, ese razonamiento tenía cierto sentido.

Ya había amanecido cuando Riley arrastró los pies hacia las cocinas para tomar el desayuno.

Mientras bajaba de la puerta notó que los hombres del barón corrían en todas las direcciones. Se entero del moti vo de la conmoción gracias a un soldado que pasaba.

-La nueva baronesa ha desaparecido -le informó el saldado, sa cudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- -No viste nada durante tu guar dia.

-No-contestó Riley, perplejo antela noticia- La espesa del co cinero fue la única mujer que pasó por la puerta anoche. -Riley se ras có la barba- A menos que... No, estoy seguro de que era la esposa del cocinero. Dicen que la esposa del amo es muy bonita. Pequeña y delica da, ¿no es así?

-Sí. El barón está medio loco pensando que alguien la ha raptado. ¡Coma si hubiera alguien que se arriesgara a sufrir su cólera!

-No es muy probable -acordó Riley.

El soldado se marchó con prisa a registrarla bodega, dejando a Riley sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No, no puede ser -se dijo Riley a sí misma, sonriendo ante lo estúpida de su idea. Con todo, no haría daño comprobarlo. Probable mente el cocinero pensaría que era un tipo raro, pero descansaría más tranquilo tras asegurarse.

La cocina era un caos, al igual que el resto del castillo. Todos los sir vientes estaban ocupados registrando cada tonel Y almacén buscando a la baronesa. A Riley le hizo gracia que se registraran huecos tan peque ñas buscando a una mujer adulta. Era poco probable que una mujer cu piese en los pequeños barriles de nabos y sin embargo, los habían abier to, esparciendo las tapas por toda la habitación. Finalmente encontró al cocinero cerca de los sacos de harina. La cara del centinela se volvió tan blanca como esa misma harina cuando vio a la fornida mujer que esta ba de pie a su lado.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche? -Riley agarró el brazo de la mujer y la obligo a mirarlo.

-A ningún sitio -jadeó ella, aturdida por el repentino ataque. -¿Qué está pasando? -rugió el cocinero, soltando de un tirón la ma no de Riley del brazo de su mujer-. ¿Qué...? -Sujetó al pálido centinela por los hombros-. ¿Estás bien? Tu cara tiene el color de la cera, centinela. -¿Tu esposa salió del castillo la noche pasada?-susurró Riley, es peranzado. Ante el gesto de negación del cocinero, siguió insistiendo-. -¿Hay alguna otra mujer de su tamaño en el castillo?

-Mi mujer es única en su clase. Un hombre de mi posición puede permitirse una mujer bien alimentada. Liz es...

-Oh, Dios! -sollozó Riley-. Soy hombre muerto. -¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué...?

-El ba-barón -tartamudeó Riley. -¿Dónde está el barón? -Lo último que oí es que andaba por las cuadras.

El centinela desapareció a través de la puerta de la cocina más Ve lozmente de lo que jamás se había movido antes.

Riley buscó de forma frenética a su señor y al fin lo encontró cerca de la entrada a la barbacana exterior. Se precipitó hacia él, pero los gue rreros que rodeaban a su barón actuaron instintivamente para proteger a su líder de la aparente amenaza. De pronto, Riley se encontró boca abajo en el polvo con tres espadas apuntando -a su cuello.

-La señora -graznó Riley-. Debo decírselo al barón...

Fue levantado de golpe y agarrado por el cuello de tal forma, que sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire.

-¿Dónde está? -rugió Edward.

-Juro que parecía la mujer del cocinero -balbuceó, aterrado has ta lo inimaginable por la expresión de la cara del barón de Cullen. Era grande como un caballo...

-¡Contesta!

Riley hizo dos intentos de hablar antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de su garganta, debido a que el barón le tenía cogido por el cuello. -Familia -jadeó- Dijo que volvía con...

Edward arrojó al hombre a un lado como un trapo viejo, girándose a hacia las cuadras. La furia apresuró sus pasos, pues sus peores temores se habían visto confirmados. Bella estaba fuera de las murallas. Po día haberse congelado ya, o haber sido pasto de cualquiera de las fieras que acechaban en los bosques. Una mujer sola no duraría ni siquiera un día en el exterior con aquel frío, especialmente una mujer debilitada por la fiebre. En el estado en que se hallaba, seguramente desearía morir an tes de que pudieran encontrarla.

Menos de un cuarto de hora después, el corcel de Edward salió con es truendo por las puertas junto con cincuenta jinetes armados y preparados para afrontar cualquier peligro. El grupo siguió por el camino principal hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Edward enviaba hombres para registrar los bos ques cada quinientos metros. Una media hora más tarde, hicieron un alto. Ya a pie -dijo Edward a Garrett Alan, aunque hablaba más para sí mismo que para su amigo- No puede haber llegado tan lejos.

-No es probable -acordó Garrett Alan.

Bella sabía que Alistair Duncan no podría darle refugio. Y lo último que haría sería volver con los Dwyer. -Edward arrugó el entrecejo, dándose cuenta de que pensaba con claridad por primera vez desde que descubrió que su esposa había abandonado el castillo. Volvió a malde cirse por dormir en el salón la noche pasada, por pensar que podría afrontar las heridas de Bella con más calma por la mañana.

-¿A qué otro sitio podría ir? –preguntó Garrett Alan -¿Un convento?

-El rey.-Edward hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo con expresión tor va- No puede ir a ninguna otra parte. Ha tomado el camino que lleva a Londres.

Los hombres volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el castillo y empeza ron a buscar en dirección sur. El sendero estaba helado, lleno de huellas y repleto de carretas y caballos, lo que hacia casi imposible seguir rastros. En vez de eso, mantuvieron los ojos en los lados del camino, bus cando alguna huella inusual en la ligera capa de nieve.

-¡Allí! -Edward señaló una brecha en un arbusto congelado a un lado del camino. Siguieron el rastro de pequeñas pisadas dentro del bos que y, finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño claro bordeado en tres de sus lados por abruptas colinas y repleto de grandes rocas. Edward examino el campo abierto, y urgió a su caballo para seguir las huellas hasta llegar a una aglomeración rocosa flanqueada por dos enormes peñascos.

-Quedaos donde estáis -les ordenó una voz aguda. Bella salió de su escondrijo tras una de las enormes rocas para enfrentarse a su esposo. La flecha apuntando al pecho de Edward, daba a su orden el suficien te peso como para que sus hombres obedecieran y tiraran de las riendas hasta detener sus monturas. Edward ignoró la amenaza Y continuó avan zando. Bella parecía a punto de morir congelada. Su cara tenía el color de la cera y sus labios estaban casi tan azules como vidriosos sus ojos. Las oscuras ojeras de agotamiento daban a su esposa un aspecto etéreo y atormentado. Por lo que él podía ver, estaba a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Para, te digo!

Había una nota de angustia en su voz, pero Edward se limitó a hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza y dejó que su caballo siguiera avan zando sin pausa.

-Te clavaré una fecha. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Bella sonaba casi desesperada, pero la voz de Edward era resuelta. -Aun así te llevaré de vuelta.

-No volveré con los Dwyer! -gritó Bella.

La declaración hizo que Edward frenara por fin a su montura. -Antes prefiero morir a tus manos o las de tus hombres -juró, señalando con la cabeza a Garrett Alan. Su esposo la contemplaba como si dudara de su cordura. Ella tensó aún más la cuerda del arco-. Lo digo en serio, Edward.

-¿De qué estás hablando, pequeña estúpida? Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? -El caballo de Edward se agitó nervioso, y se to mó un momento para calmar al animal. Resistió el impulso de lanzarse al galope y agarrar a su descarriada esposa. Su arco estaba más tenso de lo que la había creído capaz. Si tuviera una mínima práctica con él y de cidiera atacarlo, su flecha le atravesaría el pecho. ¿Cómo hubiera podido imaginar que para recuperar a su esposa iba a necesitar una armadura?

-Basta de tonterías, Bella. -Trató de evitar que su ira se reflejara en su voz. La flecha apuntada a su pecho exigía algo de diplomacia, pero no pudo evitar seguir hablando- ¡Vendrás a casa conmigo ahora mismo!

—Me has repudiado -le acusó Bella mientras gruesas lágrimas arrasaban sus mejillas-. No me quisiste por esposa. Incluso llamaste a tus hombres para que vieran que estaba mancillada y poder justificar así tu pretensión cuando pidas la nulidad del matrimonio. No viviré más de una semana tras mi regreso a Swan. Los Dwyer no son cono cidos por su capacidad de perdonar. Si soy afortunada, no viviré ni si quiera un día. ¿Cómo puedes enviarme de regreso, sabiendo el destino que me espera?

-¡Olvidas que ayer te prometí que nunca volverías con Phil Dwyer! -le recordó, dejando que Bella viera algo de su ira. ¿De ver dad creía que era un monstruo semejante?- No te repudié. Lo único que harán mis hombres será atestiguar ante el rey y que mis motivos para matar a Mike Dwyer son justificados.

Bella no respondió a esa revelación, pero sus ojos se agrandaron y el brazo que sostenía el arco empezó a temblar visiblemente.

-Si no bajas ese arco pronto, me dispararás por accidente. -El ca ballo de Edward pisoteó y resopló, como si se hiciera eco de la impacien cia de su amo. Bella todavía vacilaba-. Una herida no mejorará mi hu mor, esposa.

-Tú... ¿no me engañas? -preguntó, mientras dejaba caer despa cio el arma.

Edward espoleó a su caballo hacia delante. Saltó del corcel y atrapó a su mujer en un único movimiento, sujetándola por los hombros en una dolorosa presa.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a huir de mí! -Gritó tan fuerte que Bella hi zo una mueca de dolor- ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? -Sí, esposo -dijo con voz débil. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y tiro de su cabeza hacia abajo para susurrarle algo al oído.

Edward estaba tan sorprendido por el inesperado movimiento que la dejó hacer.

-La verdad es que nunca me he desmayado, pero siento un extra ño... zumbido en mis oídos y... -La voz de Bella se apagó y su cuer po se volvió flácido.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y la alzó en brazos.

-Estás ardiendo de fiebre y aun así pensaste en viajar a Londres sola -dijo entre dientes-. Eres increíblemente osada o increíblemen te estúpida. Todavía no lo he decidido.

-Haz que alguien recoja sus cosas -ordenó a Garrett Alan, señalan do con la cabeza los fardos con las pertenencias de Bella que continua ban tirados en el curiosidad por saber qué otras sorpresas guarda.

Edward montó sin apenas esfuerzo, echándose a Bella sobre un hombro mientras subía a la silla.

-Su error es comprensible -dijo Garrett Alan.

-¡Su error fue una idiotez! -estalló Edward-. Debería haber sa bido que no la habría enviado de vuelta con esos bastardos.

-Han tenido cinco años para aterrorizarla -apuntó Garrett Alan con cautela-. Es poco probable que olvide su miedo de la noche a la ma ñana.

Edward no mostró signo alguno de haber oído las palabras, pero aun así, las sopesó. Sintió que Bella se agitaba en sus brazos y, apartó la capa. Sus ojos seguían vidriosos y su cara mostraba una palidez mortal. Se contemplaron el uno al otro, tratando ambos de leer los pensamientos del otro. Bella finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¿Has decidido cuál será mi castigos? -Su voz era plana, sin emo ción.

-No -replicó Edward. El aspecto de Bella mostraba que había te nido sufrimientos de sobra por el momento. Una hora antes, no habría dudado en castigarla severamente. Pero, ¿ahora? Ahora no estaba tan se guro.

-¿Qué castigos has recibido en el pasado por desobedecer? -Una semana encerrada en mi habitación -confeso con voz pa téticamente débil-, a dieta de pan y agua. A veces una semana de trabajo en las cocinas, las cuadras, o en los campos o...

-Entiendo -dijo Edward. Las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia abajo-. ¿Esos son los castigos que solías recibir de los Dwyer? Primero asintió, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Utilizaban sobre todo el látigo.

Cerró los ojos, demasiado cansada para mantenerlos abiertos du rante más tiempo. Bella se sentía un poco culpable al contarle unos castigos tan triviales. No le importaría recibir ninguno de ellos.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía, una semana en su habitación... No, en la habitación de Edward... sería como estar en el cielo.

* * *

_**Hola un nuevo capitulo que les pareció el intento de fuga de Bella y ahora que pensara hacer Edward con ella?**_

_**Nos leemos el lunes cuidense**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Bella volvió a despertarse estaba rodeada por vaporosas nubes doradas que flotaban en el cielo más azul que hubiese visto ja más.

-¡Qué bello es! -jadeó, asombrada-. Es tal como lo imaginaba. ¿qué? -preguntó una voz grave.

Levantó los brazos, tratando de abrazar las hermosas nubes. ¡El cie lo! -En ese momento, algo frío mojado cayó sobre sus ojos, cegándole la visión de la hermosa escena.

-¡No! -gritó angustiada, mientras unas manos fuertes la empuja ban hacia abajo, arrastrándola más y más hasta hundirla en un profun do y negro agujero. Trató de aferrarse a algo, intentando frenar la caída, pero cayó sin hacerse daño sobre algo suave. Sus ojos se abrieron des pacio y vio solo la negrura del pozo que la rodeaba. De pronto, se en cendió una llama, y otra y otra más, hasta que se alzaron en torno a ella en un círculo completo, tan altas y calientes que estaba segura de que su piel ardía. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de piedra Y se veía incapaz de reunir fuerzas para intentar escapar de la hoguera.

Las caras de feroces demonios tomaron forma en las llamas, con la misma apariencia de los que estaban representados en las escenas del quicio Final en la capilla de la abadía de Kelso. Con cabezas cornudas, ojos saltones y dientes afilados como cuchillas, las criaturas reclamaban toda la horrorizada atención de Bella. La cabeza de un monstruo se ele vó del fuego para cernirse amenazante sobre ella, riéndose de su inde fensión mientras su aliento le abrasaba el rostro como metal fundido. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó de puro terror.

De repente, un par de fuertes brazos descendieron y la sacaron del pozo. Temió que el demonio la hubiera apresado, hasta que reunió el su ficiente valor para abrir los ojos, quedándose asombrada de hallarse en brazos de Edward.

-No me dejes caer -suplicó. Se aferró a los brazos de Edward y miró por encima de su hombro al pozo ardiente y amenazador que se hallaba bajo ellos, estremeciéndose al ver las llamas lamiendo las botas de Edward-. Era horrible estar ahí abajo.

-Te tengo, estas a salvo. -Siguió hablando, pero sus palabras pa recían contundirse y superponerse unas encima de otras hasta que se convirtieron en un murmullo que se perdió en el vacío.

A veces, retazos de conversaciones en voz baja penetraban el velo de silencio, pero los sonidos se desvanecían antes de llegar a entenderlos. El tiempo se volvió tan remoto como la realidad. No existía pasado ni presente, solo remolinos de colores en un extraño sueño sin forma ni sus tancia.

El vacío no se desvaneció hasta que los susurros empezaron de nuevo, sonando cada vez más alto hasta que Bella se vio forzada a salir del sueño sin forma. El murmullo se convirtió en un sonido que le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía asociar ningún rostro a aquella voz que continuaba hablando de forma monótona. ¿Estaba hablando en latín?

-Un sacerdote-susurró, pensando que había reconocido su tris te cántico. Habían llamado a un sacerdote, lo que significaba que alguien estaba muriendo. Trató de abrir los ojos pero no lo logro.

Le llevó un momento entender la relación, darse cuenta de que ¡Era ella la que se estaba muriendo! empezó a llorar, pero paró cuando oyó la voz de Edward ru gir a través de la niebla. Pudo oír sus palabras con total claridad. -¡No llamaré a un sacerdote!

-Pero debéis acceder a su petición -contestó alguien-. Se muere.

-No se está muriendo. ¡No lo permitiré!

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar en la niebla de nuevo, muy alivia da al saber que no iba a morir.

Sí, estaba bien no tener que preocuparse por eso. Edward la mantendría a salvo. Él la protegería.

Con sus pensamientos puestos en Edward, otro extraño sueño empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Vio a su esposo, no como a un hombre adulto, sino como un mu chacho de no más de quince años. Estaba en medio de un grupo de chi cos de la misma edad, sin embargo, sobresalía por encima de todos ellos; su cuerpo a se estaba desarrollando para convertirse en el poderoso guerrero que llegaría a ser. De pie en el centro del grupo y se enfrentaba a un chico con la cara picada de viruela y pelo castaño claro. Los dos discutían con ferocidad y Bella se esforzó en oír sus palabras.

-Eres un bastardo -dijo el muchacho desconocido con despre cio-. Tu madre no era más que una puta que abrió las piernas para el rey. Edward cerró los puños a sus costados. La rabia endurecía los ras gos de su rostro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia el chico que se mofaba de él. La dimensión de su ira era evidente en su voz de adoles cente.

-Retirarás ahora mismo esas palabras y declararás que eres un vil mentiroso -exigió Edward en voz alta-. O te mataré, Alec de Northon.

-¡Ja! -Se rió torciendo la boca con desagrado-. De modo que el bastardo del rey mataría a un hombre por decir la verdad. Bien, tengo noticias para ti, Edward, hijo de la puta del rey. No eres capaz de hacerlo. -Confiado, Alec se volvió hacia sus compañeros buscando su apo yo-. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué hasta los más experimen tados guerreros caen con tanta facilidad cuando se enfrentan con él en los torneos?, yo creo que el oro del rey facilita sus derrotas, logrando que su bastardo quede en buen lugar.

-¡Por Dios, Alec! -exclamó uno de los chicos-. Lo que dices es traición, no...

-Cállate. -Alec entrecerró los ojos mirando a Edward- He es perado mucho tiempo para empapar mi espada con la sangre de este bastardo. Se ríe de nosotros con cada torneo que gana, haciéndonos parecer niños tontos. Explícame, ¿cómo es posible que lo derrotemos en los entrenamientos, cuando caballeros veteranos caen ante el en los tor neos como si fueran débiles ancianas?

-¿Has pensado…-preguntó Edward apretando los dientes-, que puede que os deje ganar

-¡Ja! ¡Eres tú quién miente! -Alec le dio un empellón con una mano en el hombro, pero Edward giro el cuerpo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe-. ¡Eres la vergüenza de todo caballero honorable a causa de tus trampas! Tienes que morir.

Alec desenvainó su espada, pero Edward fue más rápido y desvió con facilidad el precipitado golpe. El círculo de muchachos su amplió. Algunos gritaban dando ánimos a Alec. Otros, clamaban a favor de Edward.

Cruzaron menos de una docena de golpes antes de que todo el mun do se diera cuenta de que el combate estaba desequilibrado. Alec peleaba como un demonio mientras que Edward no tenía que esforzarse en su defensa. No había necesidad, cuando mantener a Alec a un brazo de distancia era tan fácil. El saber que estaba jugando con él y su inca pacidad de traspasar la cómoda defensa de su oponente, llevó a Alec a gritar de furia, con su cara sudorosa contorsionada ahora por el odio. Edward ni siquiera respiraba agitado.

El chirriante sonido del entrechocar de aceros continuó hasta que Edward finalmente se cansó de la lección y con facilidad, arrancó la es pada de la mano de su contrincante. A continuación, golpeó con el plano de su espada el pecho del chico, tirándolo al suelo y situando la pun ta de su arma en la garganta de Alec.

-Así queda demostrado. -La voz de Edward sonó tranquila. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de emoción-. Las justas que ganaste contra mí tenían como fin ahorrarte esta humillación, Alec. El honor lo es todo para un caballero, y yo nunca lo sacrificaría para convertirme en uno. Hoy he ganado mis espuelas con justicia y no he hecho nada que me rezca tus viles calumnias contra mi familia. -Apretó su espada un po co más contra el cuello del chico y todo rastro de indiferencia desapa reció de su voz-. Ahora te disculparás.

-Vete al infierno, bastardo.

Edward contempló al muchacho caído durante un largo momento. El asco y la tentación eran fácilmente visibles en su expresión. Por últi mo, bajó la espada.

-Levántate, gusano indigno. -Metió de golpe la espada en su fun da-. No ensuciaré mi hoja con tu sangre.

Edward giró sobre los talones y se marchó con paso decidido. La si lenciosa multitud se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. No se dio cuen ta de que estaba en peligro hasta que alguien gritó una advertencia en el último momento. Edward se giró veloz, un instante antes de que la es pada de Alec encontrara su nuca. Actuando por puro instinto, desen vainó su espada y la clavó hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de su ata cante en un borroso movimiento. Alec estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

La niebla empezó a espesarse y, Bella se esforzó en enfocar a Edward. Él estaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando en vano a la mujer que había gritado su nombre para prevenirle.

-Estoy aquí Edward. ¿No me ves?

Te veo perfectamente.

Bella luchó para despejar la niebla y se sorprendió de encontrarse en una cama. Su esposo estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, pero este Edward era mayor, era el hombre con el que se había casado.

-Vi cómo lo matabas -susurró. Su mano encontró la suya sobre las desordenadas sábanas, buscando inconscientemente que la reconfor tara-. Tuve tanto miedo...

Edward frunció el ceño reflejando su perplejidad mientras le apreta ba distraídamente la mano y alisaba las sábanas.

-¿A quién me viste matar?

-Al chico que dijo esas cosas horribles. -Bella extendió el brazo para tocar la mejilla de su esposo.

Necesitaba asegurarse. Su cara era tan familiar y reconfortante..., como si lo conociera desde el principio de los tiempos- Le llamaste Alec.

La expresión de Edward cambió de sorpresa a ira, envarándose visi blemente.

-¿Quien te contó eso?

-Nadie. Lo acabo de ver en mi sueño. Cuando Alec te atacó por la espalda, grité tu nombre para avisarte. Estoy segura de que me oíste llamarte.

Desde luego que lo oí, pensó Edward torvamente. Recordaba bien aquel día. Pero Bella no estuvo allí. Uno de los espectadores había gritado el aviso. Su voz se quebró con la excitación del momento sonó como un agudo grito de mujer. Edward también recordaba que todos habían mi rado a su alrededor, confusos, cuando intentó buscar al que le había avi sado, queriendo darle las gracias. Todos insistieron en que no habían oí do nada. Sí, la tensión del momento, se había dicho Edward. ¡Todo había parado tan rápido! No le había dado muchas vueltas al extraño asunto, hasta aho ra. ¿Cómo supo Bella que había oído la voz de una mujer?

Buscó en su memoria, tratando de recordar el sonido de aquella voz. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió la cabe za con incredulidad. La idea de que Bella gritase, y que su advertencia hubiese podido viajar en el tiempo para oírse diez años antes, era ridí cula. ¿Cómo podía siquiera planteárselo?

Torció el gesto y pensó que sus alucinaciones eran contagiosas. Pro bablemente, el relato se habría difundido como todos los demás que Bella parecía haber oído. Sí, el misterio estaba resuelto. Se trataba tan só lo de alguna historia que habría escuchado en alguna parte y que la fie bre habría retorcido hasta hacerla parecer real.

Cogió con delicadeza la mano de Bella que descansaba en su rodilla y la metió bajo las sábanas.

Dormía de nuevo y su frente seguía ardien do de fiebre. Habían pasado dos días desde que la había llevado a casa y todavía no había signos de recuperación. A veces su sueño era tran quilo, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones el delirio de su fiebre la man tenía en un estado torturado entre el sueño y la realidad. Al menos, no parecía estar empeorando.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera intentado escapar a pie, sin ni siquiera comida, para realizar un viaje de varias semanas. No habría du rado ni un solo día. Si hubiese pensado con claridad aquella noche, no la habría dejado sola. Era su responsabilidad proteger a su esposa, in cluso de sí misma. Había subestimado gravemente a Bella. Esperó leal tad y confianza inmediatas de una mujer que apenas si había conocido esas cualidades en su propio hogar. Con todo, había traicionado su con fianza y nunca más le daría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Edward se levantó y estiró los músculos entumecidos por las largas horas de su vigilia. La falta de confianza era también el motivo de que se negara a apartarse de su esposa durante su enfermedad. Bella era una amenaza para muchos en Cullen, y no había ningún sirviente dentro de la fortaleza al que pudiera confiar la vida de su esposa. Más de uno se alegraría si sucumbiera a la fiebre.

Con la esperanza de poder dormir unas pocas horas antes de que ella sufriera su próxima pesadilla, se tendió junto a Bella se frotó los ojos, fatigado. Ella trató de acercarse y cuando gimió suavemente en sueños, Edward la acercó con cuidado a su lado. Parecía estar a gusto así. No pudo resistirse a recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos la suave curva de su mejilla, maravillándose ante su suavidad. Su expresión sa tisfecha no revelaba ni asomo de miedo u odio, o el vivo genio que aho ra no parecía importarle. Parecía tan inocente y vulnerable cuando dor mía, que el impulso de protegerla era irrefrenable. Edward no se planteaba dudas sobre ese impulso. Su deber era proteger a aquellos bajo su cuidado. Lo que le preocupaba era la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

El borde de una taza se acercó a los labios de Bella, pero sólo se le permitió un pequeño sorbo de agua fría antes de que fuera apartada. Abrió los ojos para protestar por aquella crueldad, pero en vez de eso dio un grito sofocado, maravillada por la visión que contempló. ¡Un ángel estaba sentado junto a su cama!

El ángel estaba rodeado por nubes doradas y por una deslumbran te luz que impedía a Bella ver bien su cara. No necesitaba preguntar la identidad del ángel, pues resultaba evidente. Se trataba de San Pedro y la cegadora luz provenía de las puertas del cielo.

-Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí -le dijo al ángel, son riendo ante el error que se había cometido.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el ángel. -Porque no voy, a morir. Lo dijo Edward.

El ángel tardó en contestar. Probablemente estaba sorprendido de que ella lo supiera. Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron su sospecha. -Pensaba que no habías oído eso.

-No estés tan triste. -Bella extendió el brazo para darle palmadi tas de consuelo en la mano-. Fray, Ben dice que hasta los ángeles pueden cometer errores.

-¿Piensas que soy un ángel? -Parecía asombrado por la idea. -Pues claro -dijo Bella, complacida con su sagacidad-. Eres San Pedro. Te voy a contar todo sobre mi vida y luego decidirás si puedo pasar por las puertas del cielo. -La expresión de su cara fue pensativa-. No creo que deba estar aquí. Oí muy claramente a Edward decir que no necesitaba un sacerdote porque no me iba a morir.

-Sus ojos se llena ron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar de nuevo-. Quizás sólo imaginé que Edward decía esas palabras.

-No vas a morir. -El ángel enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sus temores fueron aplacados al instante ba jo su abrazo protector-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cosas sobre tu vida mientras esperamos a que se corrija el error? Me gustaría saber más de ti.

Bella no podía negarse a la petición de un ángel. Le contó todo lo se le ocurrió, lo bueno y lo malo, sabiendo que el bondadoso ángel no se ría demasiado duro juzgando sus faltas. A menudo, se quedaba dormi da durante el relato, pero cuando se despertaba, encontraba al ángel es perando pacientemente cerca de su cama. Siempre le hacía la misma pregunta. Cada vez que se despertaba, le pedía que dijera su nombre. Pa recía pensar que ella fuera a olvidarlo.

El ángel parecía especialmente interesado en la clase de vida que había llevado en la Torre de Langston. Aunque Bella admitió que no le gustaba hablar de aquellos tiempos, contestó obediente sus preguntas. Luego las preguntas recayeron sobre los pocos días de su vida de ca sada.

-Edward me asusta a veces-admitió, pensativa-. Nunca he cono cido a un hombre como él. Las leyendas que le rodean son tan atroces... Sin embargo, no veo en sus ojos la crueldad que veía en los Dwyer. Tal vez se le dé mejor ocultarla. Es preocupante no saber nunca lo que está pensando.

-¿Por eso le temes? -Negó con la cabeza.

-Temo su tamaño. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a muchas palizas suyas.

-Tu esposo prometió no pegarte. ¿Dudas de su palabra?

-Los hombres olvidan sus promesas cuando se enfadan-contes tó con franqueza. El ángel no discutió, y Bella jugueteó con las sábanas un rato antes de admitir su otro motivo para temer a Edward.

-Tú sabes que él no me quiere a su lado. Es fácil para un hombre librarse de una esposa no deseada.

-¿De verdad crees que tu esposo es capaz de cometer un asesina to, simplemente para librarse de un matrimonio?

Bella pensó sobre ello durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Mike Dwyer prometió matarme tan pronto como le hubie se dado un heredero sano. Dijo que lograría que todos creyesen que ha bía muerto durante el parto. Fue estúpido por su parte confesármelo, porque sólo reforzó mi decisión de escapar. Pero Edward es mucho más listo y astuto que cualquiera de los Dwyer. Si pensara matarme, no me enteraría de sus planes hasta que sintiera el filo de su espada en mi garganta. No es fácil vivir con ese miedo.

-Es un miedo estúpido y sin sentido. Tu esposo no piensa hacer te ningún daño.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Bella esperanzada-. No parece que le guste mucho, aunque puedo entender su descontento. Seguramente, Edward pudo escoger entre las damas más hermosas de la corte, pero el rey le ha obligado quedarse conmigo.

-¿No te encuentras a ti misma atractiva?

-Oh, mis padres decían que era bonita, pero todos los padres pien san que sus hijos son guapos.

No, no llamo la atención de los hombres como la reina o la hermana de Edward. En estos tiempos está de moda el pelo oscuro y la tez pálida. -Me sentí como un trapo cuando estuve frente a Alice. -Bella suspiró con resignación-. Quizás Edward se acostumbre a mi aspecto.

-¿Y tú te acostumbrarás al aspecto de tu esposo?

-Dudo que eso ocurra alguna vez. -Resopló de forma muy- po co apropiada para una dama ante la improbabilidad de tal acontecimien to-. Mis piernas tiemblan y se me forma un nudo en el estómago ca da vez que lo veo.

-¿Tan horrible es?

-Oh, no -suspiró soñadora. Bostezó de nuevo, esperando que al ángel no le importara que cerrara los ojos sólo durante un momento-. Es muy apuesto.

Edward se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, sintiéndose tan ago tado como su esposa. Había dormido a ratos los últimos cuatro días. Cuando estaba tranquila se tendía a su lado, pero casi siempre dormía sobre la silla que había situado junto a su cama. Al menos su fiebre es taba siendo muy instructiva. Bostezó de nuevo y trató de despejar su mente de todo pensamiento para poder dormir. Poco tiempo después, se despertó sobresaltado.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama y su sonrisa era maravillosa. Él le sonrió a su vez, inseguro, preguntándose con quién le confundiría aho ra. Parecía casi recuperada, aunque había algo extraño en su expresión, algo que se le escapaba y que le hacía parecer varios años mayor. Su mirada reflejaba sabiduría. El color había vuelto a su rostro y estaba, si eso fuera posible, más bella que nunca.

-¡Edward! -Su sonrisa casi lo cegó. Extendió los brazos y lo estre chó contra su cuerpo cuando él se sentó en la cama-. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Su efusivo saludo aturdió a Edward.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento de maravilla ahora que has vuelto. Parece que haya pa sado un año en vez de un mes ¿qué piensas de tu nuevo hijo?

-¿Hijo?-preguntó Edward, verdaderamente atónito por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Tu hijo -le reprendió Bella, dándole juguetonamente un peque ño golpe en el brazo-. Te marchaste solo una semana después de que naciera. ¡No puedes haberte olvidado ya del bebé! ¿O todavía estás re funfuñando porque aún no he dado a luz una hija?

-Yo... no sé qué decir-confesó Edward con sinceridad. -Entonces di que estás feliz de tener tres hijos maravillosos. -Se apretó contra su pecho-. Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde el parto para empezar a trabajar en tu niña -ronroneó, seductora.

Bella comenzó a formar un sendero con pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta que Edward la apartó.

no es el momento -la regaño, molesto al notar que la lu juria enronquecía su voz-. Debes descansar.

-Llevo descansando más de un mes. -Hizo un mohín mientras dejaba vagar los dedos por el interior del muslo de su esposo. Edward apartó su mano, incapaz de creer que ella fuese a llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias lo que sus gestos indicaban. La sonrisa juguetona de Bella se desvaneció-. –No me deseas.

-Ahora no es el momento -repitió, preguntándose cómo demo nios afrontar esa situación. Sabía que la fiebre poseía su mente, pero ha bía algo en su mirada y en la certeza de sus palabras, que lograba erizar le el pelo de la nuca- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?

-¡Qué pregunta tan extraña! ¿Te has olvidado ya de la celebración de nuestro quinto aniversario? -Parecía preocupada por su reacción y puso con delicadeza una mano en su frente-. ¿Seguro que te encuen tras bien, milord?

Edward se levantó de la cama, recordando las palabras de la vieja María sobre las alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre. Sin embargo, no podía librarse de la extraña sensación de realidad que le invadía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?

-No, eres tú quien ha estado enferma, Bella. Has tenido fiebre durante los últimos cuatro días. Llevas así desde que te encontré en los bo ques apuntándome al pecho con una flecha.

-Eso fue hace años -discutió-. ¡En nombre del cielo! ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

-Porque es cierto. No he abandonado esta habitación los últimos días y tampoco me he ido de viaje durante un mes.

-Creo que eres tú el que debería estar en la cama. -Se burló Bella a medias, dando palmaditas en las sábanas-. Ven y descansa conmigo un rato. Has tenido un viaje muy largo, mi amor.

Edward se metió en la cama en contra de lo que le dictaba la razón. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Bella trató de besarlo.

-Sólo un beso -prometió- luego descansaremos ¿De acuerdo? Edward sonrió ante la forma en que sus cejas se arquearon, esperanzadas. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente, sintiendo el abrasador calor de la fiebre a través de la breve caricia. Bella se quedó dormida antes de que él alzara la cabeza. Edward se reclinó en la almohada y suspiro, preguntándose qué pensar de aquella última alucinación.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y quien no quiere un ángel como Edward_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Bella abrió los ojos despacio, con los sentidos desorientados y ador milada. La tenue luz que atravesaba la ventana indicaba que el día aca baba de empezar o de terminar. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaba amaneciendo. Sabía, sin mirar, que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Edward y, que su fuerte brazo la sostenía rodeando su cintura. Su respi ración, profunda v regular, le hizo creer que estaba dormido.

Una de las pestañas de Bella rozaba al parpadear la hirsuta mata de vello negro, y sus ojos tenían una vista parcial de su pecho desnudo. Las sábanas les llegaban hasta la cintura y Bella sabía por la forma en que su pierna vacía enroscada en torno a la de él, que bajo las sábanas llevaba puesta poca o nada de ropa. Nunca antes había yacido con un hombre desnudo, ni había tocado a nadie tan íntimamente. El claro y constante sonido del latir de su corazón era, de algún modo, reconfortante, y su olor le pareció familiar cuando inspiró profundamente.

Bella subió un poco la pierna. Sólo pretendía ponerse más cómoda, pero sus ojos se agrandaron, alarmados, cuando su rodilla rozó su miembro. Puede que su esposo no estuviese despierto, pero su cuerpo desde luego que lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamien tos lo suficiente para sentirse conmocionada por ese descubrimiento, Edward agarró su barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sorprendida por el hecho de que no sólo estaba despierto, sino que parecía que lo había estado durante algún tiempo, apenas si pudo susu rrar roncamente:

-Mal

Edward alargó el brazo por encima de ella para coger una copa que estaba en la mesilla de noche.

Pasó su brazo por sus hombros para incorporarle y acercó la copa a sus labios.

-Bebe esto.

Bella vació el contenido bebiendo con ansia. Edward dejó la copa va cía en su sitio y su mirada volvió a su cara mientras la examinaba sere namente.

-La fiebre ha pasado.

-Ya te dije que se me pasaría por la mañana -dijo a la defensiva. Despertarse en una cama con un hombre desnudo era razón suficiente para andarse con cuidado, especialmente cuando el hombre no parecía estar de estar de buen humor ni mucho menos. Pero Bella apenas podía pensar.

Presionó las puntas de los dedos contra sus sienes, tratando de concentrarse. La cabeza le dolía violentamente y cuando la movía, sus ojos no podían enfocar de forma adecuada.

-¿Lo ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Edward apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se levantó de la cama con una maldición apenas ahogada.

-En efecto, es por la mañana, esposa. Y es hora de ajustar cuentas. -¿Qué cuentas? -preguntó Bella, tratando de ordenar sus pensa mientos. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de encontrar la alcoba desor denada. Cena bandeja con sobras de comida estaba sobre una mesa. Y al gunas de las ropas de Edward se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo. No recordaba que la habitación estuviese en aquel estado la noche anterior. -¿De verdad piensas que puedes desafiarme sin ser castigada? - preguntó mientras se ponía un par de calzones.

-¿Te desafié por tener fiebres? ¿Voy a ser castigada por caer en ferma?

-Serás castigada por hacerme perder el tiempo persiguiéndote- di jo Edward apretando los dientes-. Y también por estar a punto de poner me en la extremadamente incómoda situación de tener que explicar tu muerte justo después de nuestra boda. Casi te mueres, pequeña estúpida. -Sólo fueron unas fiebres -musitó ella.

Él estudió su cara, buscando una respuesta que al parecer no en contró.

-¿Qué recuerdas de tu enfermedad?

-Recuerdo que anoche me trajiste a esta habitación. Estuvimos ha blando un rato y nos fuimos a dormir.

-Deja que refresque la memoria, mi lady. -Edward juntó las ma nos a su espalda y la miró ceñudo-. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que te traje a esta habitación, cuando te marchaste huyendo co mo un ladrón. No sólo abandonaste mi cama, sino también la fortale za. Y no ocurrió anoche, sino hace cinco días.

La expresión de horror que empezaba a vislumbrarse en la cara de su esposa indicó a Edward que su memoria estaba volviendo. Bella apre tó las manos contra su frente, como si tratara de detener el torrente de los recuerdos que la inundaban.

-Imagina lo que sentí cuando encuentro por fin a mi esposa, sólo para que ella me amenace con lanzarme una flecha en el pecho. Com parado con eso, preguntarse durante cinco días si morirías o vivirías só lo fue una preocupación menor.

-Oh, nooo...-El gemido fue largo y profundo. Bella siguió cu briéndose la cara con las manos y empezó a mecerse ligeramente. -Supongo que eso significa que has recordado tu estupidez. ¿Hace falta que aclare algún detalle? ¿Algún punto que no puedas recordar bien? Házmelo saber, esposa. Me encantará contarte todas y cada una de las cosas que hiciste.

-No puedo recordar mi enfermedad -admitió Bella, desvalida, tratando de unir las piezas del rompecabezas-. Lo que pasó antes, sí, pero no sé lo que ocurrió después de que dejáramos el bosque.

-Te volviste una lunática delirante le respondió en un tono ca si aburrido-. El primer día, le echaste una mirada a la anciana María, la sanadora que mandé llamar para que cuidara de ti, y tumbaste a la po bre mujer de un puñetazo.

-¡No puede ser!

-Así fue. Los sirvientes pensaban que estabas poseída por demo nios. ¿Sabes que muchos creen que la única forma de exorcizar a los de monios, es aplicar carbones al rojo vivo sobre la piel?

Bella se puso pálida y negó con la cabeza.

-En vez de dejar que mis aterrados sirvientes cuidaran a una mu jer de cuya cordura dudaban, asumí yo mismo ese deber. Deberías estar muy complacida, mi lady. Muchos estarían impresionados al saber que convertiste al Carnicero de Gales en poco más que un sirviente.

-To... todo eso es muy difícil de creer -susurró Bella. Su mente era incapaz de aceptar todo lo que le había contado.

-La noche que nos casamos habría dicho lo mismo -replicó Edward sin alterar la voz-. Y sin embargo, desde nuestra boda, le has cortado el cuello a un hombre, me has traicionado y me has causado más problemas que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Si estabas intentando lograr que me arrepintiera de este matrimonio, lo has con seguido. Debería haberte llevado a un convento cuando tuve la oportu nidad.

-Así es, deberías haberlo hecho -contestó suavemente-. En un convento nunca habría conocido el peso que supone arrebatarle la vida a un hombre, o arriesgar la mía para huir de lo que creía que era una muerte segura. Y, seguramente, el mayor problema que podría haber causado sería no parar de hablar durante las horas dedicadas a la ora ción.

La gélida expresión que cubrió los rasgos de su esposo, hizo que Bella se arrepintiera de su imprudente arrebato. Sabía, antes de que él hablara, que debería haber permanecido callada.

-No tergiverses mis palabras, Bella. Tu patético intento de desper tar mi compasión es inútil. Lo único que me indica es que estás tratan do de culpar a otros de tus acciones, en vez de aceptar tu responsabilidad. Y la vas a aceptar. En efecto, esposa. Es el momento de ajustar cuentas. A causa de tus actos, has perdido cualquier derecho a la consi deración que podría tenerte. Hoy te juzgaré como tu señor. Ponte en pie ante mí, Bella.

La implacable frialdad de sus palabras llenó su corazón de terror. Paralizada por el miedo, Bella lo contempló en silencio, tratando deses peradamente de pensar en algún argumento que usar en su defensa. Lo he traicionado. Seré castigada igual que cualquier otro traidor. Los castigos que le venían a la mente hacían que sus pensamientos giraran vertiginosa mente.

Aunque trató de cumplir su orden, el miedo, combinado con su pro longada enfermedad, hizo que le fuera imposible obedecer. Consiguió dejar caer las piernas por el costado de la cama, pero al ponerse de pie, sus rodillas cedieron y se derrumbó en el suelo. Humillada por su de rrota y aterrada por su abandono, permaneció allí, aguardando. -Ponte en pie ante mí-repitió. Su voz carecía de cualquier rastro de compasión.

Hizo un intento de negar con la cabeza y susurró: -No puedo.

El silencio duró tanto, que Bella sintió cómo el sudor de sus palmas se volvía frío y pegajoso. Luego sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-De modo que no estás en condiciones de recibir tu castigo -di jo por fin-. Al igual que no estás en condiciones de convertirte real mente en mi mujer en un futuro próximo.

Bella asintió. Su arrugado camisón dejaba ver gran parte de sus mus los y un hombro se le había salido de la manga, pero estaba demasiado asustada para preocuparse por algo tan trivial como su modestia. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Había intentado escapar del Carnicero, y él la había apresado. Y al igual que los Dwyer, la que ría viva. Sin embargo, el hecho de que todos tuvieran interés en que si guiera viva, no hacía que fuera más fácil seguir viviendo. Le hará payar por su engaño y el precio sería alto.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más allá de las lágrimas o el llanto, más allá de las súplicas pidiendo clemencia. Sabía cuáles eran las conse cuencias entonces, y ahora no podía hacer nada salvo aceptarlas. No había compasión en el hombre con el que había yacido tan íntimamente esa mañana, ni ternura o sentimientos hacia ella que atemperaran su jus ticia. Había dejado claro que le desagradaba profundamente. Tenía mu cha experiencia con hombres que la odiaban.

Edward la cogió por los brazos y la puso en pie de un tirón, con la intención de desahogar algo más de su ira. Había sabido desde el prin cipio que estaba demasiado débil para ponerse en pie ante él. Le había dado la orden sólo para subrayar que era su señor. Y eso, probablemen te, era lo único que iba a satisfacerlo durante bastante tiempo. Viendo la mortal palidez de su cara, adivinó lo que pasaba un momento antes de que Bella pusiera los ojos en blanco y se desmayara en sus brazos.

-Voy a marcharme durante siete días. Ella no saldrá de esta habi tación por ningún motivo mientras estoy fuera. ¿Ha quedado claro?- El sonido de la profunda voz de Edward despertó a Bella de su sue ño, pero sólo entreabrió un poco los ojos, sin moverse de su capullo de mantas. Vislumbró a través de la espesura de sus pestañas a dos solda dos cerca del umbral. Ambos asintieron y contestaron al unísono: -Así se hará, milord.

-Eso también va por ti -añadió Edward, volviéndose hacia una mujer que estaba de pie cerca de la cama-. Si ella habla con cualquie ra de vosotros y le persuade de desobedecer mi orden, os meteré a los tres en la mazmorra. Sue, te encargarás de que sane tan pronto co mo sea posible. Quiero verla completamente curada cuando regrese. -Sí, milord -respondió Sue.

-Aparte de la anciana María, no recibirá ninguna visita. Decidle a mi esposa que no podrá hacer nada que ponga en riesgo su salud y que deberá emplear el tiempo en prepararse para recibirme apropiadamen te cuando regrese.

Bella cerró los ojos, temiendo que alguien sintiera su miedo si los mantenía abiertos. Tenía siete días para prepararse para su castigo. Después de la marcha de Edward, Bella se atormentó tratando de ima ginar qué horrible castigo recibiría. Luego intentó animarse pensando en lo que no le podría hacer. Si Edward había dicho la verdad aquel día en el bosque, no pensaba devolverla a los Dwyer. Ése habría sido el peor castigo que podía imaginar. También le dijo que no la golpearía, pero no le daba ninguna credibilidad a esas palabras. Ahora no. Él le hizo una promesa y ella lo traicionó. No tenía derecho a esperar que él mantuvie se su palabra.

No se dio cuenta de que había suspirado en voz alta hasta que Sue levantó la vista de su costura. Los dos guardias se habían ido con Edward, pero la criada se había quedado.

-¿Estáis despierta, mi lady? -preguntó Sue innecesariamente. Bella asintió, abatida.

-Mi nombre es Sue, mi lady. El barón se ha ido de viaje no ha ce mucho, Estará...

-Oí todo lo que dijo. No hace falta que lo repitas.

Sue inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que Bella se sintiera culpable por la seca respuesta. No era culpa suya que le hubieran ordenado custodiar a su baronesa. La criada tenía una cara amistosa, bondadosos ojos azules y, suaves ondas de pelo gris que le daban un aire maternal. La calidad de su túnica de color beige revelaba que tenía una posición de alguna importancia en Cullen; probablemente la de doncella de Alice. Bella trató de hablar en un tono más amable.

-Parece que vamos a estar juntas durante un tiempo, Sue. -Sí, mi lady.

Pasó un largo momento de incómodo silencio entre las dos muje res. Bella contempló detenidamente a la criada, tratando de adivinar su lealtad a Edward, e intentando pensar en algo que pudiera ofrecerle, preguntándose si podría ser sobornada, Aunque pudiera persuadir a la criada de que la ayudara, había dos guardias tras la puerta; los mismos que se habían apresurado a entrar en la alcoba la noche en la que Edward des cubrió sus heridas. Eso quería decir que probablemente se tratara de dos de los soldados de más confianza de Edward. Nunca conseguiría pasar de la puerta. Sue bajó por fin los ojos a su regazo c continuó con su costura.

-Me gustaría que me contases todo lo que sabes sobre el castillo de Cullen -dijo Bella bruscamente.

La doncella levantó la vista de su trabajo y la miró con recelo. -Lady Alice no permite que haya habladurías sobre la familia, mi lady.

Era revelador que a Sue no le preocupara Edward, sino Alice, pero Bella tuvo que hacer caso omiso de algo tan extraño por el mo mento.

-No me interesan los cotilleos sobre la familia -dijo Bella-. Soy tu baronesa, Sue. Tengo derecho a saber quiénes viven aquí. Puedes empezar por decirme los nombres de aquellos que tienen puestos de importancia en el castillo, los deberes de los sirvientes, y qué artesanos vi ven y desarrollan su actividad dentro de las murallas o en la aldea. -¡Mi lady! Hay más de trescientas personas viviendo dentro de las murallas y otras tantas en la aldea.

-Entonces tendremos que revisar la lista dos veces, para aseguradme de que no me olvido de ninguna.

Recitar la lista le llevo dos días a Sue, aunque Bella no pidió a la mujer que repitiera los nombres como había amenazado. Para gran con tento de Bella, la criada era chismosa por naturaleza, y no podía evitar entremezclar opiniones y habladurías con los hechos. Descubrió que Edward se negaba a involucrarse en cualquier cosa relacionada con la ad ministración del castillo. Se aseguraba de que las defensas de la fortale za estuvieran en orden, pero era deber de su hermana supervisar las ac tividades cotidianas del lugar. Y, por lo que podía apreciar, Alice había cumplido con sus obligaciones más que correctamente hasta el regreso de Edward. Desde entonces había hecho poco o nada. También descu brió que el tiempo se medía de forma extraña en Cullen.

Cualquier cosa de importancia había ocurrido o «antes de que muriera el viejo barón» o «después de que muriera el viejo barón». El «después» equivalía al momento en que Edward asumió el título, Ese parecía ser el punto de inflexión a partir del cual comenzaron a decaer las cosas en Cullen, y Bella sin tió que existía una corriente subterránea de resentimiento hacia su es poso por esa causa. Tanto mejor pensó, mientras apartaba a un lado el persistente pensamiento de que Edward estaba siendo juzgado injusta mente por su gente. En primer lugar, no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarlo.

La anciana María, la mujer que Bella había golpeado sin pretender lo durante su fiebre, también la visitó y demostró estar muy dispuesta a perdonarla. Especialmente, después de que Bella prometiera pedirle a Edward que encontrara un ayudante para la enérgica anciana. Necesita ba que alguien la ayudara a recoger hierbas en sus excursiones al bos que, y Bella guardaba la secreta esperanza de ser esa persona. Un paseo fuera de las murallas para recoger hierbas podría representar otra oca sión de fuga. A pesar de que su primer intento resultó ser un fracaso to tal, no había renunciado a su plan de llegar hasta el rey; aunque era cons ciente de que le llevaría más tiempo del que había pensado, pues había puesto a Edward en guardia.

Tan sólo tres días después, daba paseos por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. El paulatino regreso de su salud había traído consigo un caso grave de aburrimiento, interrumpido tan sólo por su temor a lo que pasaría cuando ese aburrimiento llegase a su fin.

Aunque Sue trató por todos los medios de ser una buena com pañía, el forzoso confinamiento hizo que Bella estuviera más nerviosa que nunca. Sabiendo que no era la persona más agradable con la que convivir bajo aquel estado de ánimo, Bella sintió lástima de la criada y le dio permiso para volver a la mayoría de sus tareas habituales. Privada de la compañía de Sue, Bella sólo tenía la distracción de explorar la lujosa habitación de Edward. Los arcones, bellamente talla dos, se hallaban alineados a lo largo de las paredes de la habitación y es taban bien cerrados contra manos curiosas, lo que provocaba su frus tración. Sólo el arcón dispuesto para su uso y el cofre de las ropas de Edward podían ser abiertos. Un descubrimiento en el fondo del cofre de su esposo alivió su confinamiento en gran medida.

Edward poseía tres libros.

Lo que más asombró a Bella fue encontrar libros en un cofre sin ce rrar. Si incalculables tesoros como aquellos eran tan fácilmente accesi bles, sin duda, las riquezas guardadas bajo llave y cerrojo debían ser ver daderamente fabulosas. El mismo rey poseía tan solo cuatro libros y to dos sabían que permanecían custodiados en la tesorería real. Empezó a preguntarse cuál sería la magnitud de la fortuna de Edward.

Tocó los valiosos objetos con gran cuidado. Aunque nadie podía verla, miró alrededor sintiéndose culpable antes de abrir la primera cu bierta, hecha de cuero delicadamente repujado. Pocos hombres, fuera del clero, sabían leer. Y ese conocimiento era verdaderamente insólito en una mujer. Fray Ben alentó la sed de conocimiento de Bella sin im portarle las consecuencias. Edward, probablemente, se escandalizaría si descubriera sus inusuales habilidades. En ese momento, Bella estaba de masiado excitada ante el inesperado entretenimiento para que le impor tara.

El primer libro estaba escrito en latín. Una página introductoria ex plicaba que se trataba de una traducción de una recopilación de histo rias griegas llamadas «Las fábulas de Esopo. La primera letra de cada página ocupaba casi una cuarta parte del espacio y estaba dibujaba con bellos y llamativos colores. Los personajes descritos en la historia se en tretejían artísticamente con las letras para representar sus acciones. Ca si no hacía falta saber leer, pudiendo contemplar unos dibujos tan ilus trativos acompañando el texto. Bella se acurruco en el centro de la gran cama de Edward y empezó a pasar páginas. La luz del sol se movió a lo largo de la habitación con sorprendente velocidad, hasta terminar sien do tan solo un pobre reflejo. Sue se presentó en su puerta demasia do pronto con su cena, volviendo loca a Bella con su interminable chá chara. No podía esperar a continuar el apasionante cuento sobre un zorro presumido, leído a medias y escondido bajo la almohada. Pasó una hora antes de que pudiera despedir cortésmente a la mujer.

Que Sue se quedara tanto tiempo con la buena intención de aliviar su aburrimien to, hizo que Bella se sintiera algo culpable, pero ni siquiera las historias de cotilleos de Sue podían compararse con Esopo. Al final de la se mana, Bella había leído «Las fábulas de Esopo cuatro veces, y dos, los aburridos libros sobre estrategias militares.

Solo queda una noche se recordó por centésima vez mientras se aco modaba en la cama para pasar la noche. Edward regresaría al día siguien te Y su confinamiento terminaría de una bendita vez. Casi estaba dispuesta a subir al patíbulo si con eso lograba salir por fin de aquella estancia.

Nunca le había gustado que los Dwyer la encerraran en su habitación, pero al menos, sabía que su castro terminaría cuando pasa ra el tiempo prefijado. Ser encerrada para aguardar un castigo era toda vía más cruel.

Aunque no hubiese servido para nada más, su desastrosa fuga había demostrado que había hecho bien en intentarlo. Todo lo que había aprendido esa semana le decía que estaba casada con un hombre que no era mejor ni más justo que los Dwyer, y que se cobraría su venganza con la misma minuciosidad. Con todo, necesitaba recuperar algo de su confianza para tener alguna esperanza de salir de la fortaleza. Descartó inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento de suplicar su perdón.

Nunca había sido capaz de interpretar ese papel de forma convincente, pero quizás él apreciara una disculpa. Eso podría hacerle creer que estaba lo bastante arrepentida como para obedecerle en lo sucesivo. Al menos, no empeoraría las cosas. La vela en la mesilla de noche finalmente chisporroteó y murió en un charco de cera, señalándole lo avanzado de la noche. Se levantó de la cama un momento para echar más troncos al fuego, se hizo un ovillo en la gran cama y practicó su disculpa en susurros. Así se entretendría en algo que no fuera el temor al regreso de su esposo.

* * *

**_Hola un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, siento ayer no haber actualizado pero el día se me complico y no lo puede hacer. Nos leemos mañana_**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Pasó otra hora antes de que Edward entrara por las puertas de Cullen. Lo temprano de su regreso sorprendió a todos, incluido él mis mo.

Regresar temprano ha sido un error, decidió. Bella probablemente pensa ría que no podía esperar ni un día más sin verla. Se dirigió de inmedia to a sus aposentos, con la intención de asegurarse de que su esposa es taba donde se suponía que debía estar. Al menos, ésa fue la excusa que le dio a Garrett Alan. No se dio cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba, hasta que abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

Entonces, suspiró de alivio.

Bella dormía profundamente en su cama. Había apartado las man tas y su camisón estaba subido hasta las caderas, revelando sus largas y elegantes piernas. La luz de la chimenea arrojaba un brillo cálido sobre su piel, logrando que su cabello resplandeciera con un fuego dorado propio.

Tenerla en su cama era la visión que lo había perseguido desde el primer momento que la vio.

Todavía le falta algo para estar completa, de cidió, frunciendo el ceño. Sus labios deberían estar curvados con la son risa de una mujer satisfecha en la cama.

Una amarga mueca asomó a sus labios, y su fantasía casi le hizo reír. ¿Cómo podía creer que una mujer que se estremecía ante la más inocente caricia disfrutaría con él en la cama? En vez de soñar con sonrisas que nunca vería, debería preguntarse si vendría a él de buen grado, o si tendría que tomar la como todo lo demás en la vida. Por la fuerza.

Edward apartó sus pensamientos y cerró la puerta de un golpazo a su espalda, despertando a Bella a propósito. No tenía intención de de jarla dormir esa noche.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida -mintió, manteniendo una expre sión severa cuando sus adormilados ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo. -¡Edward! -El cuidadoso discurso que había preparado se borró de su mente en el momento en que lo vio. Había olvidado el extraño efecto que su presencia ejercía sobre sus sentidos, algo que nunca podía impedir ni predecir. Ansiosa, lo observó sintiendo el mismo torrente de contradictorias emociones que la asaltaron aquella primera noche en la abadía: temor, deseo y un abrumador sentimiento de familiaridad. Sen tía, con una intensidad que la asustaba, que lo conocía mejor que cual quier otra persona.

Todavía llevaba puesta su armadura y sostenía el yelmo bajo un bra zo. La otra mano descansaba en la empuñadura de su espada. Bella de jo vagar sus ojos por la enorme extensión de la cota de malla, preguntándose ociosamente cuántos metros de tela se habrían necesitado para confeccionar su túnica. La mayoría de los hombres tenían un aspec to envarado y torpe con la armadura puesta, ya que el esfuerzo requeri do para llevar tanto peso adicional era evidente en sus forzados movi mientos.

Edward soportaba más de cuarenta kilos entre armas y armadura. Sin embargo, se movía como si no llevara puesto nada que fuera más incó modo que la seda. De hecho, eran sus prendas las que parecían estar bajo tensión por el esfuerzo de contener tanta fuerza.

La espaciosa estancia se hizo repentinamente más pequeña. Bella su po que no era la corpulencia de Edward lo que llenaba la habitación, si no su mera presencia.

-Ven, Bella. Ayúdame a quitarme la armadura -le ordeno, mien tras soltaba la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba su espada.

Soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo, cuando ella apartó las mantas y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia él. Era tan bella como recordaba. Aun más, ahora que había recobrado la salud. El frágil camisón que vestía dejaba poco a la imaginación. Edward se dio la vuelta an tes de sucumbir al impulso de apretarla contra su pecho, desgarrar la de licada prenda y arrasar con la mirada lo que sólo le pertenecía a él.

No, no tomaré todavía lo que es mío, no hasta que sepa que ella también lo desea, pensó en silencio. Eso haría que el poseerla fuese mucho más dul ce, que la espera valiera la pena. Mejor no contener el aliento, le previno su conciencia. Mejor prepararse para lágrimas y súplicas.

Dándole la espalda, Edward puso su yelmo encima de un arcón des tinado a guardar ropa y le ordenó desatar las calzas de malla de su arma dura mientras él se ocupaba de quitarse la cota. No era tan rápida como su escudero, pues tenía que encontrar las hebillas ocultas, pero el roce de las manos de la joven fue perturbador, delicado, completamente dis tinto de la eficiencia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Edward ignoró las sensaciones que sus manos despertaban, concentrándose en las atadu ras de su cota.

-¿Tuviste buen viaje? -le preguntó.

-Sí. -Un viaje excelente, pensó Edward, colocando la cota de malla en un cofre. Era justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar su rígido con trol. Le demostraría que se había casado con un hombre, no con una bestia salvaje ansiosa de forzarla.

-Puedes esperarme en la cama, Bella.

Edward se había quitado su armadura con cuidado, pero se despojó de su túnica y camisa con rapidez, mientras su mente anticipaba el mo mento de unirse a ella en la cama. Vaciló durante un momento y decidió dejarse puesto el calzón. Aunque solía dormir desnudo, no quería que su intención fuese demasiado obvia. La escasa prenda apenas bas taba para protegerle de la intrigada mirada de su esposa.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, sólo hizo falta un latido para que la expresión en sus ojos cafés convirtiera sus huesos en gelatina y su car ne en acero templado. La osada mirada de Bella recorrió toda la superficie de carne al descubierto, logrando que su piel ardiera por el deseo de sentir sus manos recorrer ese mismo camino. Soltó el aliento de gol pe cuando su atención volvió al fin a su rostro. Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de los suyos mientras caminaba acercándose. Se tumbé) so bre ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¿No le vas a dar un beso de bienvenida a tu esposo?

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron con algo de incertidumbre mientras asentía. Edward bajo su cabeza, saboreo la calidez de su aliento contra sus labios y cubrió su boca con la suya. Se demoró en el beso, mordisqueando y tirando de los labios de Bella casi juguetonamente antes de besarla profundamente. Se sintió complacido al descubrir que no había olvidado su primera lección sobre cómo besar. Por fin, se desplazó ha cia la suave columna de su cuello. Estaba hambriento de ella, como si no hubiese estado con una mujer en años.

Se convertirá en mi esposa de buen grado, decidió con sonrisa aterradora. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos, para vol ver a subir y repetir el movimiento, como asegurándose de que no fuera a escapar. Su ancha palma envolvió su frágil mano y le estiró el brazo, inclinándose para besar el latido de su pulso en la muñeca. Sus labios bajaron dejando una estela de pequeños besos a su paso, y llegaron has ta la suave piel en la curva de su codo, donde se detuvo para saborear el lugar.

-Me gustaría...

-Te gustaría ser mi esposa.

-Ya soy tu esposa -le recordó, ladeando su cabeza levemente en un movimiento que dejaba su cuello al descubierto, mientras los labios de Edward sobrevolaban las mangas de su camisón.

-Lo eres sólo de nombre -murmuró, besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Su cálido aliento logró que el de Bella se entrecortara-. Pero eso cambiará muy pronto, pequeña.

-Quiero... quiero decir... -Bella se rindió cuando sintió la lengua de Edward jugando con su oreja. Su cuerpo se tensó, y no hubo nada de suave o de suspiro en el gemido que le ofreció entonces.

-Que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo -terminó la frase Edward de nuevo.

-Sí -susurró ella, curvando los dedos de sus pies al sentir su len gua una vez más.

Edward permaneció quieto un momento, luego usó su boca para re correr la línea de su mandíbula, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Se apartó bruscamente y su mirada examinó su rostro, cocho bus cando respuesta a alguna pregunta.

-Quiero ver tu espalda.

-Está curada. -Las heridas de su espalda eran lo que menos le in teresaba en ese momento. Su piel estaba tan sensible que se sentía casi entumecida. No podía pensar, pero no se sentía mal en absoluto y su corazón golpeaba rápido pero no dolía. Un extraño calor parecía adue ñarse de todo su cuerpo, una sensación que la hacía querer arquearse contra el cuerpo de Edward. Le echó los brazos en torno al cuello y lo atrajo hasta sus labios sin encontrar resistencia.

Edward dejó de besarla y la liberó de su peso poniéndose de costa do a un lado. Estaba resuelto a ver su espalda antes de que estuviera de masiado cegado por la lujuria para preocuparse del daño que su pasión pudiera causarle. Su deseo estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, pero sa bía que la primera vez que se unieran era demasiado importante como para dejar que el fuego ardiera sin control, y la dañara descuidadamen te más allá de toda curación. La trataría con delicadeza, mostrándole su paciencia y habilidad al avivar las llamas del deseo en ella despacio y cuidadosamente. Pero no lo haría hasta que supiera cuánto podía soportar su cuerpo herido.

-Muéstrame tu espalda –exigió.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. El levantó su barbilla, tratando de mostrarle la paciencia que le había prometido en silencio.

-Es natural que sientas timidez por dejarme ver tu cuerpo. Pero de bes saber que lo vi a menudo durante tu enfermedad. Incluso te bañé. Ella jadeó asombrada.

-¿Hiciste eso?

-Lo hice. -Edward no pudo determinar si Bella parecía más ultra jada que humillada, o si vacilaba entre ambos sentimientos. Le gustaba su timidez, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que se sintiera más a gusto con la situación, mostrarle su paciencia de alguna manera. Le vino una idea a la mente casi de inmediato-. Si lo prefieres, puedo esperar hasta después de mi baño para mirar tu espalda.

-¿No es muy tarde para un baño, milord? -preguntó, vacilante-. Los sirvientes estarán va acostados.

-Los sirvientes no han estado sobre una silla de montar todo el día y la mayor parte de la noche dijo en tono irónico, alejándose de ella-. Dudo que sufran demasiado teniendo que calentar agua y llenar una tina para un hombre que sí lo ha estado. ¿No crees?

Casi sonrió ante la cara de alivio de Bella, por el respiro que le había dado. Ella asintió apresuradamente mostrando su acuerdo.

-La cabalgada desde Marshall parece haber entumecido mis mús culos -mintió-. Un baño me aliviará.

-Una idea excelente, milord.

-Eso pensaba. -Sonrió ante su astucia. Despojado de sus ropas, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Bella lo siguiera. Pronto estaría tan cómoda con su desnudez como él lo estaba con la de ella... Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto, pero ¿qué mejor forma de familiarizar a Bella con su cuerpo? Hasta el último centímetro de él.

Edward caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta y dio varias órde nes a uno de los soldados que montaban guardia en el pasillo. Se entre tuvo afeitándose la barba de varios días mientras un pequeño ejército de sirvientes empezaba a llegar en un flujo continuo. La mayoría acarreaba cubos de agua humeantes para llenar la tina que fue arrastrada delante del fuego, pero uno de ellos llevaba una bandeja de comida.

Edward cogió la bandeja cuando terminó de comer y la puso a los pies de la cama, sentándose junto a Bella.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó. Cuando asintió, le dio una gruesa rebanada de pan con mantequilla y una jarra de cerveza no muy fuerte. -¿Siempre te paseas casi desnudo delante de los sirvientes? -su surró Bella, dirigiendo una mirada significativa al breve calzón que lle vaba.

Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -No parece que les importe.

La expresión de Bella indicaba que a ella sí le importaba. -¿Crees que debería ponerme una bata?

Ella asintió, mientras su mirada vagaba por su pecho y sus anchos hombros. Le miraba con tanta atención que él empezó a preguntarse si estaba tratando de contar las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Nunca les había prestado mucha atención en el pasado, pero repentinamente se sintió consciente de cada fea marca.

-Fue una osadía por mi parte hacerte esa sugerencia, milord. -Se le quebró la voz-. No tienes que llevar una bata sólo por mi causa. Edward ocultó su sonrisa tras la jarra y vació el contenido, con la con fianza en su capacidad para seducir a su esposa reforzada. No podía de jar de mirarlo. La bandeja fue apartada a un lado cuando el último sir viente se marchó.

Edward se puso en pie junto a la cama, observando a Bella con ex pectación.

-¿Milord? -preguntó.

-Estoy aguardando a que te ofrezcas para ayudarme con mi baño. -¡Oh! -Bella saltó de la cama y caminó vacilante hacia el arcón donde se guardaban el jabón con los lienzos de baño. Luego se dio la vuel ta y bajó la mirada para estudiar el patrón del dibujo de la alfombra mientras Edward se quitaba su calzón y se metía en el agua.

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? -preguntó.

-No -admitió ella. Estaba esforzándose en no mirar por debajo de su pecho. Su poderoso cuerpo casi llenaba la tina que había parecido tan grande un momento antes.

-Bien -contestó, satisfecho-. No me gustaría pensar en ti ba ñando a esos sucios escoceses.

Aferró los lados de la tina, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, su mergiendo la cabeza bajo el agua. La levantó un momento después y se alisó el pelo mojado con las manos. Bella se quedó clavada en el sitio; esos sencillos movimientos eran lo más erótico que había visto jamás. El agua imprimía en su piel un brillo de bronce fundido, y la forma que tenía de moverse exhibía su físico a la perfección. El calor de sus meji llas bajó rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta instalarse en el vientre.

Sin ser consciente del efecto que causaba en su esposa, Edward le hi zo señas para que se acercara.

-Empieza por lavar mi pelo.

Bella se aproximó y empezó a frotar el jabón en su oscuro pelo. Le gustaba el tacto de su espesa melena deslizándose entre sus dedos. Lle vaba el pelo más largo que la mayoría de los caballeros; más corto por delante y cayendo libre por su espalda hasta sus hombros. Jugó con las hebras más largas, disfrutando de la manera en que los mechones se en roscaban en las puntas de sus dedos.

Una voz silenciosa le recordó que era un buen momento para dis culparse, ya que ahora no la miraba hoscamente. Estaba claro que esa noche tenía pensado seducirla, pero, ¿la castigaría después? El pensamiento hizo que sus manos se detuvieran de forma brusca sobre su ca bello.

-Me gustaría disculparme por lo que sucedió antes de caer enfer ma -dijo vacilante, forzando a sus manos a continuar con su trabajo. -Deberías hacerlo. Será mejor que me lo recuerdes más tarde. Ha brá una ocasión mejor.

-Como desees -suspiró, sintiendo el miedo enroscándose como una serpiente en torno, a su corazón.

Edward le permitió pacientemente jugar con su pelo, pensando que aquel baño se iba a convertir en el más largo que hubiese tomado jamás. Finalmente, se echó hacia atrás para sumergirse de nuevo cuando se hizo evidente que estaría contenta de darle masajes en la cabeza todo el día. -He tenido siete largos días para pensar en lo que me espera - empezó ella, cuando su cabeza emergió del agua-. Aunque desees oír mi disculpa en otro momento, milord, me gustaría saber ahora cuál se rá mi castigo.

Puesto que estaba de pie a su espalda, Edward sabía que ella no po día ver su sonrisa. ¡Dios! ¡Qué atrevida era! Tras marcharse a Greshan, se le ocurrió que Bella pasaría los días de su ausencia preocupándose por lo que la esperaría cuando él volviera. Hasta se había reído en voz alta en alguna ocasión ante la imagen que la idea le traía a la mente. Le esta ba bien empleado por causarle tantos problemas. El había perdido cuatro valiosos días de entrenamiento con sus soldados mientras jugaba a ser su sirviente, y su fuga le había hecho quedar como un estúpido. Sí, se merecía cada momento de terror que hubiera imaginado.

-¿De modo que quieres saber qué castigo considero apropiado por tratar de huir de mí?

-Sí -dijo con firmeza.

Edward se tomó su tiempo secándose el agua de la cara. -¿Quieres saber el precio que me cobraré por descubrir al volver a la alcoba que la mujer con la que acababa de casarme había huido? ¿Por despertar a toda la fortaleza al amanecer para registrar cada palmo del lugar? ¿Por las molestias causadas a mí y a otros cincuenta hombres que cabalgaron en tu búsqueda? ¿Por negarte a volver con tu esposo tras en contrarte? -Sacudió gotas sueltas de agua de su mano con un golpe de muñeca-. Y por apuntarme con una flecha, podría añadir. .- ¿Se me ha olvidado algo?

-No -contestó, vacilante esta vez.

-Me imagino que has tenido muchas y largas horas para meditar sobre tu necedad durante esta semana -dijo pensativo-. ¿Te has arre pentido de tus acciones, Bella?

-Sí, lo he hecho. -La voz fue firme de nuevo.

-¿Y tengo tu promesa de que nunca volverás a intentar escapar de mí otra vez, sin importar lo que creas que pueda tener planeado para ti? - Bella vaciló mientras se llevaba una mano a su trenza.

El silencio du ró lo suficiente para despertar las sospechas de Edward.

-Sí, tienes mi promesa.

Estaba mintiendo y Edward lo sabía. No confiaba en él, no más de lo que él confiaba en ella. Con todo, se aseguraría de que cumpliera su promesa aunque no quisiera. Si Bella necesitaba un guardián, lo tendría.

-Estoy seguro de que las torturas que has imaginado por ti misma esta semana son muy explícitas. Me complace que te hayas atormenta do pensando en ellas a menudo, pues ciertamente merecías algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, estos, dispuesto a tener en cuenta que tu estado fe bril contribuyó en gran medida a la locura que cometiste. Ninguna mu jer en su sano juicio habría intentado una acción tan arriesgada, sabien do que no produciría nada excepto terribles consecuencias, tanto si tenía éxito como si fracasaba. Por consiguiente, he decidido que tu cautiverio durante esta semana bastará para resarcirme.

Edward observó su cara detenidamente, buscando alguna señal de agradecimiento. Supuso que estaba demasiado abrumada por la gratitud para expresar sus pensamientos. Lo miraba aturdida, con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

-No me malinterpretes, Bella. Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido, el castigo se llevará a cabo. Será algo que recordarás, no durante una se mana, sino para siempre. Algo tan terrible que ninguna dama de buena crianza podría imaginar ni en sus peores fantasías. Recuerda eso si algu na vez vuelves a pensar en desafiarme.

Satisfecho con su discurso, empezó a salpicarse agua en brazos y hombros, deseoso de terminar y empezar una tarea mucho más agra dable.

-¿Es todo? ¿No voy a recibir ningún otro castigo más?

-¿Acaso deseas que cambie de opinión? -preguntó con suavidad. -No, claro que no -respondió rápidamente con expresión per pleja.

-Puedes continuar ahora con mi espalda -ordenó cuando Bella no hizo ningún movimiento para seguir bañándolo. Cogió un paño de lino, pero él se lo arrebató y lo tiró con descuido a un lado-. Quiero que uses tus manos para bañarme.

Bella no replicó, pero pasados unos instantes, Edward sintió sus de dos enjabonados deslizándose por sus hombros. Pronto comenzó un trabajo tan minucioso como el que había hecho con su pelo, recorriendo hacia abajo su espalda músculo a músculo. Las suaves y eróticas ca ricias lograban acelerar su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón. En la mente de Edward se formó una sombra de duda sobre lo juicioso de la idea de tomar aquel baño.

Bella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para advertir el efecto de sus atenciones.

Edward era un enigma, un hombre conocido por su crueldad que podía besarla con una dulzura tan conmovedora, que le hacía perder el sentido. Un hombre que se pasaba cuatro días cuidando de ella hasta verla recuperar la salud, aunque no quería una espo sa. Incluso a pesar de traicionarlo, parecía haberla perdonado sin ni si quiera darle una bofetada. ¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, podía aquel hombre haber ganado la reputación de ser el guerrero más sanguinario de Inglaterra? ¿Era posible que el Carnicero de Gales fuese de verdad capaz de hacer justicia y tener compasión? Daba que pensar.

Cuanto más jabón extendía Bella por la espalda de Edward, menos le temía. Él no pensaba hacerle ningún daño. No por ahora, al menos. Pero sí que tenía planeado acostarse con ella. No era tan ingenua como para que la engañara ni por un momento con el asunto del baño.

Seguramente era su forma de preparar la seducción, aunque en ese mo mento fuera ella la única que lo acariciaba. Contemplo su espalda con una nueva conciencia, observando cómo sus hombros y músculos se flexionaban al paso de sus manos. Edward estaba disfrutando con el ba ño. A fondo.

-¿Desearás que haga esto con tus caballeros?-preguntó mientras experimentaba distraídamente con caricias circulares en su espalda. -¡Ni hablar! -gruñó Edward-. Si alguna vez te piden que asistas a un caballero en su baño, te negarás cortésmente. Les dirás que tu es poso lo prohíbe, que deben pedirme permiso a mí. –El pensar en las manos de su esposa sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre hizo que su expre sión se volviera amenazadora- Nunca lo daré.

-¡Oh, me alegro! No es que no me guste ayudarte, milord. Pera no creo que me gustase tocar a otro hombre tanto como... -Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos. Parecían muy pequeñas sobre sus anchos hombros. Su cálida piel era mucha más oscura que la suya, Y poseía un tono dora do a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Se preguntó si se quitaría la túni ca en verano en el campo de prácticas. ¿Qué aspecto tendría entonces? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo con el pecho desnudó en público, sa biendo que le había acariciado tan íntimamente en privado tanto co mo...?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir -afirmó, apremiándola para que el masaje continuara en sus brazos.

Sus músculos parecían contraerse dondequiera que ella lo tocase. Sus reacciones la hechizaban.

Sus dedos siguieron cada elevación y con torno. Se quedó fascinada cuando lavó su pecho, haciendo remolinos con los dedos en su ligera mata de vello y trazando pequeños círculos en torno a los endurecidos pezones. Abrió las palmas, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su pecho y movió las manos hacia abajo hasta que llegaron al agua que cubría su vientre plano, demasiado absorta en la exploración de su cuerpo para advertir el jadeo de su esposo.

-Mis piernas -dijo con voz ronca, levantando una y apoyándola sobre el borde de la tina.

Bella lavó su pierna con movimientos largos y lánguidos. No pudo resistir rodear su tobillo con sus manos y empujar hacia arriba, sin ser consciente de que lo masajeaba en vez de lavarlo, deteniéndose final mente donde el agua cubría su muslo. Sintió el extraño deseo de apre tar sus labios en los sitios que sus manos tocaban y probar así el sabor de su piel.

Edward no sabía si tendría el dominio de sí mismo necesario para lle var a cabo su plan. Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar lo que ella le estaba haciendo, pero su excitación estaba llegando a cotas inimaginables. La sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo se estaba haciendo rápidamen te insoportable. Lograba que su piel ardiera, y ansiaba tocarla de la mis ma forma en la que ella lo atormentaba deliciosamente. Le costó hasta la última onza de su fuerza de voluntad el permanecer quieto, tratando de prepararse para la exquisita tortura que aún estaba por venir.

-Ahora el resto -ordenó -abruptamente. Se apoyo en los lados de la tina y se puso en pie, cerrando sus ojos cuando oyó a Bella jadear. Ca si podía sentir cómo su mirada recorría con avidez todo su cuerpo.

Paciencia, se dijo Edward, repitiendo la letanía una y otra vez en su mente.

Bella contempló a su esposo fascinada. Su mirada se vio atraída in voluntariamente ante la firme prueba de su deseo por ella. Estaba hip notizada por la visión de su miembro, sintiéndose incapaz de evitar explorar esa parte suya con sus ojos. Su dureza y rigidez desató un nudo de calor en su vientre que se extendió como fuego por todo su ser. Alzó la mirada con reticencia, avergonzada de mirarlo tan abierta mente y durante tanto tiempo, pero se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que Edward no podía saberlo. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y la expresión de su cara era de dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba duro y tenso como el acero, cada uno de sus músculos sobresalía en rígidos relieves y sus puños estaban apretados a los costados.

-¿Sientes dolor? -preguntó, sorprendida ante esa posibilidad.

-Sí. -Su respuesta fue mitad gemido, mitad risa. -¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Abrió los ojos para mirarla. El feroz y primario deseo en su mirada la hizo retroceder un paso.

-Hay algo que estás haciendo muy bien. -Inhaló profundamen te-. Quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo, Bella. No deseo que me tengas miedo.

Bella dejó que su mirada paseara con detenimiento por el cuerpo de Edward una vez más. Era un gigante; su pecho era al menos el doble de ancho que el suyo y sus brazos poseían poderosos músculos que la podían aplastar bajo su presa. Sus piernas eran tan gruesas como troncos de árboles, sólidas y musculosas como el resto de su cuerpo. La visión de tanta fuerza y poder desnudos era casi abrumadora. Todavía existía un rastro de temor en ella, la incertidumbre de no saber si alguna vez usaría esa fuerza en su contra.

Es mi esposo, trató de decirse a sí misma. Aquel magnífico hombre era suyo, para tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo...

Sus ojos volvieron al jabón olvidado, todavía sujeto en una mano. Se movió hacia su espalda, y deslizó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, que dando convencida de que la suave y firme piel envolvía acero. Sus manos temblaron al llegar a las caderas, tratando de reunir suficiente valor para tocarlo donde más deseaba.

-Basta -dijo roncamente, apartando sus manos a la vez que se volvía hacia ella- No puedo aguantar más, Bella. Quítate el camisón. Los dedos de Bella temblaron al deshacer los lazos. Los ojos de Edward la mantenían prisionera y no se sonrojó hasta que su mirada se des plazó hacia abajo. Su piel parecía quemar dondequiera que sus ojos se posaran. Se detuvo en sus pechos y Bella sintió cómo sus pezones se en durecían en respuesta a la ardiente mirada. Cuando estudió sus piernas, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

Mi cuerpo pertenece a Edward ahora, se dijo, resuelta a agradarle siendo tan franca con su cuerpo como lo era él con el suyo. Forzó a sus brazos a quedarse a los lados, reprimiendo el impulso de cruzarlos sobre su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez.

Edward salió de la tina y la levantó en sus brazos. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación de tanta piel cálida y mojada tocándose. No había tiem po para disfrutar de la sensación. La llevó hasta la cama y, despacio, la fue bajando hasta ponerla sobre sus pies, haciendo que su cuerpo se des lizara íntimamente a lo largo del suyo. Sujetándose con una mano a la cama, la tendió y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-No sé... no sé cómo...

Bella trató de decirle entre besos enloquecedores que no sabía qué hacer. Se rindió cuando sus labios se movieron a su oreja. Su cálido aliento arrasaba sus sentidos hasta un punto inaguantable.

-Lo sé, pequeña-murmuró. Su boca dejó un rastro de fuego por su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho-. Quiero tocarte en todas partes, Bella.

Sus manos acariciaron sus caderas, acercándose al centro de su ca lor hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron entre los calientes y húmedos pé talos. Deslizó un dedo en la apretada funda, y capturó su gemido con su boca, uniéndolo al suyo. La besó larga e intensamente, imitando su len gua la acción de sus dedos mientras empezaba a moverlos dentro de ella, rozando, acariciando, preparándola para lo que vendría.

-Pronto estaré dentro de ti -susurró, besándola en el rostro. Sus palabras salieron en cortos y bruscos jadeos-. Tendré que hacerte da ño un momento antes de poder darte placer. Más placer del que hayas soñado jamás, pequeña.

Bella no creía que aquello fuera posible. ¿Cuánto más placer podía existir? Sus labios dejaron otro rastro ardiente hasta sus pechos, donde usó su lengua para acariciar los hinchados y sensibles pezones. Sus manos buscaron las de ella, animándola con insistencia a explorar. Atrapada en su propio deseo, Bella casi había olvidado el placer que podía obtener al tocarlo. Dejó que sus manos vagaran libremente, disfrutando de su tac to, su calor, su fuerza, de la necesidad que hacía que su cuerpo estuvie ra tan tenso de anticipación como él hacía que estuviera el suyo.

Edward acostumbro a Bella despacio a sus caricias e a la ferocidad de su lujuria. A medida que despertaba la pasión en ella, la suya se acrecen taba sin control. La primaria sensualidad de su respuesta era como una poderosa droga para sus sentidos. Se retorcía bajo él, arqueando las caderas para corresponder a sus caricias. Finalmente sus labios se encon traron al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición para poseerla por com pleto.

-Calma, pequeña. -Agarró las caderas de Bella manteniéndola quieta y empujó con cuidado. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo en ir despacio, en ser cuidadoso, abriéndola a su deseo tan suavemente como fuese po sible. Su barbilla descansaba en su pelo y todo su cuerpo se esforzaba en mantenerla inmóvil bajo él. El impulso de empujar sin freno, de abandonar su preciado autodominio y de tomarla con toda la dulce fe rocidad que sentía, casi lo sobrepasó.

Se echó hacia atrás, pero Bella le urgió a que volviera, aferrándose a él para que impedir que se alejara.

-Por favor. No pares.

Su suplica susurrada empujó a Edward hacia delante, estremeciéndo se cuando se hundió más profundamente en su cuerpo. La prueba de su virginidad frenó su avance, y vaciló para saborear la sensación, el momento final antes de la posesión completa. Hasta ese momento había tenido la pequeña, pero persistente duda, de que no era posible que nin guna virgen respondiera tan abierta y apasionadamente. Sólo podía ima ginar cómo sería cuando tuviera experiencia. Una oleada de calor fun dido corrió por su sangre y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de acallar ese pensamiento en una batalla desesperada para mantener su autodominio.

Perdió.

Edward se retiró un instante y después volvió, adentrándose en la suavidad de su cuerpo con todo el poder de su fuerza, incapaz de dete nerse hasta que estuvo enterrado por completo en su apretada funda. Su gruñido de placer quedo ahogado por el grito de dolor de Bella. Gi mió derrotado e inmovilizó su cuerpo, intentado desesperadamente dar le tiempo para recuperarse del impacto de su invasión.

-Tranquila, cariño -susurró, disgustado por el ronco sonido de su voz. La sangre corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, martillando en sus oídos y apremiándole a completar la posesión-. No te volverá a do ler, pequeña.

Edward la sintió temblar violentamente bajo él y vio cómo cálidas lá grimas arrasaban sus mejillas.

Le levantó la cabeza para darle suaves be sos por todo el rostro, susurrando reconfortantes palabras, tratando de ser delicado mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro. Pero ella contraía su pulsante y acerado miembro en oleadas de convulsiones. La sensación fue demasiado fuerte para ignorarla y sus caderas se movieron instintiva mente contra las de ella. Bella sollozó y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

Edward recurrió a los últimos vestigios de su fuerza de voluntad, tra tando de distanciarse de la maravillosa sensación de estar enterrado pro fundamente dentro de su cuerpo, de estar unido a ella de tal forma que la sentía como una parte de sí mismo. Respiró de forma entrecortada y trato de avivar de nuevo el deseo en ella, rezando para que su dolor se desvaneciera pronto.

A partir de ahora solo sentirás placer, Bella.

-A-algo va mal -jadeó, girando la cabeza para evitar sus labios. - Por favor, deja que me levante. Quiero parar ahora.

-Shhhh, calla. Es demasiado tarde para parar.

El cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido, y empujó a Edward hasta que lo gró que se apartara unos centímetros. Su voz estaba cargada de mie do, y la mirada asustada y acorralada en sus ojos hizo que Edward va cilara.

-Me pasa algo malo ¡No puedo hacer esto!

El ansia fue reemplazada al instante por un extraño deseo de recon fortarla. Acunó su rostro entre las palmas y secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares, molesto al advertir el temblor en sus manos. Nunca antes ha bía temblado. Por nada.

-No te ocurre nada malo, Bella. -Su voz no sonaba tan tranquila y firme como le hubiera gustado, pero ella pareció escucharle- El hi men de una virgen sólo se puede romper una vez. No te volverá a doler. Me haces daño ahora -susurró entre lágrimas.

Maldición. Deseó haber prestado más atención a las obscenas con versaciones de sus soldados sobre las mejores formas de yacer con una virgen. Probablemente lo había hecho todo mal. No había sido muy delicado y, realmente, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le llevaba a una mujer recuperarse después de ser poseída por primera vez.

-¿Te duele tanto como cuando entré en ti al principio?- Ella negó con la cabeza, insegura.

-¿Ves? -Sonrió para disimular su ansiedad- Tu cuerpo ya se es tá adaptando al mío.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella se estrechó instintivamente con tra él, como si pusiera a prueba sus palabras.

-Debes confiar en mí, Bella. -Su voz era ronca de nuevo, refle jando el deseo que regresaba con fuerza- Quiero darte placer, hacer te olvidar el dolor. Déjame que te bese de nuevo, pequeña.

Ella vaciló sólo un momento antes de ofrecerle sus labios, devol viéndole el beso. El no forzó el regreso de la pasión en ella, sino que la dejó marcar el ritmo hasta que sus sentidos se rindieron ante sus besos. Sabía cuál era la importancia del momento. Si la forzara en ese momen to, tendría que volver a hacerlo cada vez que la llevara a la cama. Nun ca volvería a confiar en él. Debía conseguir que ella disfrutara.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Bella pareció ceder y comenzó a respon der a sus besos. Empezó a agitarse inquieta bajo sus caderas y gimió con placer ante el sencillo movimiento.

-Dios, Bella -dijo entre dientes-. No te muevas... -No pudo terminar la frase. Enterró su cara contra su cuello y afianzó su cuerpo, luchando por mantenerse quieto.

-Es maravilloso sentirte dentro de mí -suspiró Bella.

Edward se retiró hasta que la sintió arquearse bajo él. Luego empe zó a penetrarla. Oleadas de puro placer los atravesaron con cada deli cioso y medido impulso del cuerpo de Edward. Ella se movía y arqueaba de formas sobre las que no parecía tener control. El conocía el lugar exacto donde debía tocarla. Sus movimientos estaban destinados a in crementar sus sensaciones y hacerla desear más.

Sus gemidos, ahogados y entrecortados, le dijeron a Edward que se estaba entregando a él por completo. Le susurró seductoras palabras de ánimo al oído y sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, llevándolos a ambos a los más primitivos límites.

Sintió el comienzo de las contracciones en ella y vio cómo sus ojos se agrandaban en una mirada de maravillado asombro antes de cerrar se, sumergidos en las olas de plenitud que fluyeron por su cuerpo por primera vez. Un rugido de satisfacción desencadenó su propio y es truendoso clímax.

Edward tardó en volver a la realidad, sintiéndose como si Bella le hu biera robado hasta la última onza de vida de sus músculos. Probable mente la estaba aplastando, pero no parecía tener fuerzas ni deseo de apartarse. No quiso moverse hasta que se vio forzado a hacerlo para de jarla respirar.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación de completa satisfacción que lo invadía.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Su costumbre era rodar a un lado apartándose de la amante de turno, una vez satisfecha su necesidad. El deseo de languidecer en bra zos de su esposa era una emoción completamente nueva e inquietante. Se obligó a descargar su peso en los codos para ver la reacción de Bella a la nueva experiencia. Sus ojos color café lo miraban con ternura y sensualidad. Su cabello, revuelto en algún momento por sus ma nos, se esparcía en una brillante oleada castaña por las almohadas y su mirada, fija y maravillada, todavía reflejaba su inocencia.

Apartó la mirada de repente, sintiéndose incómodo. Lo que habían hecho no tenía nada que ver con la inocencia y sí con la lascivia. Había querido su cuerpo, su respuesta. Nada más. Sus ojos vagaron de vuelta a ella, advirtiendo las marcas de su pasión: moratones que estropeaban la cremosa piel de su cuello y sus pechos. Su hosca expresión se ensombre ció mientras trataba de recordar cuándo había sucedido, preocupado por no poder recordarlo. Nunca había perdido el control tan completamen te. ¿Qué le había hecho Bella? Cuando sus ojos volvieron a su cara, la expresión adormilada y satisfecha se había borrado. Parecía preocupada. -¿No te he gustado?

Edward no calmó sus temores. De hecho, ni siquiera oyó su pregun ta. Estaba demasiado ocupado frunciendo el ceño y pensando en su re ticencia a separar sus cuerpos. Se forzó a apartarse a un lado. Cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca, miró sin ver al techo. Vaya con el autodominio del que tanto alardeaba, pensó disgustado. ¿Dónde se había quedado su fir me intención de refrenar la lujuria que provocaba en él? Lo había con vertido en un animal incapaz de pensar.

Nunca más, se prometió solemnemente. Nunca más le daría tanto poder sobre su cuerpo. Jamás le daría a nadie tanto control sobre él. La próxima vez cumpliría con su deber marital como lo que era: un deber. Ella no volvería a mirarlo con ojos que le hacían sentir como un bárba ro conquistador y a la vez, el más tierno de los amantes.

Bella rodó apartándose de Edward, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza ate nazaba su corazón. Apartó las sábanas con la intención de levantarse, pero él la detuvo agarrándole la muñeca.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A bañarme -respondió con esfuerzo, incapaz todavía de mirar lo a los ojos.

-Aún no. -Su voz no admitía discusión alguna, pero consiguió convencerla de volver a la cama besando la palma de su mano. El beso no sirvió para relajar la tensión de su cuerpo y ella le dio la espalda, cu briéndose descuidadamente la cara con su espesa melena.

-Mírame Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, murmurando que prefería no hacerlo. Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada y tensa línea. -¿Tanto daño te hice?

Bella bajó su mirada y le respondió en voz baja. -No, no es eso. Sólo quería bañarme.

Quería lavar su humillación, frotar hasta borrar el recuerdo de lo que, neciamente, había significado tanto para ella, y nada para él. -No te lavarás mi semilla -afirmó con crueldad- Este matri monio no me ha causado más que problemas. Aunque no sirva para otra cosa, al menos me darás un heredero.

-Entonces, ¿sólo voy, a ser una yegua de cría?

-Tu capacidad de darme herederos legales es lo más valioso que posees en este momento -dijo con sequedad-. Cualquier plebeya puede satisfacer mis otras necesidades.

Bella resistió el impulso de abofetearlo.

-¿Crees que mi capacidad de darte hijos legalmente es la única co sa que me distingue de tus siervos y sirvientes?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Bella se indignó en si lencio, sin ganas de empezar una discusión. Si de verdad era tan estúpido que pensaba que las esposas no valían para nada más que para procrear, ella no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aunque quizás valiera la pena demostrarle su equivocación. Dado el estado en el que se hallaba Cullen, podría se ñalarle su error en poco tiempo. No es que tuviera ganas de hacer algo para facilitarle la vida a ese bruto sin corazón. Era...

-Deberías estar satisfecha por el hecho de que haya sentido placer contigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon por la cólera, enfurecida por su descaro al mirarla desdeñosamente mientras le decía una mentira tan obvia. La he ría que pudiera pensar que de verdad ella no valiera nada.

-Ahora sé que cuando frunces el ceño es una señal de placer. No volveré a confundirlo con desagrado, milord.

-¿Desagrado? -Edward empezó a reír suavemente y acabó rién dose a carcajadas. Apartó un rizo de la cara de Bella colocándolo tras su oreja y luego recorrió la suave curva de su mejilla con un dedo- En efecto, el sabor de tus labios me desagradó bastante, Bella. Quizás nece site acordarme de lo poco que me gustó.

-No creo...

Selló sus labios antes de que pudiera emitir otra protesta, sujetando su barbilla firmemente cuando trató de apartar la cabeza. No la forzó a besarlo y levantó su cabeza antes de que pudiera responder.

-No, no encuentro nada que me disguste en tus besos. Tal vez fue la visión de tu cuerpo -bromeó, recorriendo su desnudez con la mi rada.

Bella se sonrojó y trató de cubrirse, pero él apartó sus manos. -No, no veo nada que me desagrade-dijo con exagerada desilu sión-. Debe haber sido el tacto de tu piel en mis labios, o el sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío. -Depositó tiernos besos en su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y cubrir de nuevo su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Creo que tenemos que probar de nuevo, sólo para asegurarnos -susurró en su oído.

Bella trató de seguir estando furiosa con él, de usar su ira como un arma contra su despiadada seducción. Pero era un conquistador nato, implacable hasta conseguir la rendición total. Se sintió perdida cuando le murmuró el deseo que sentía por ella, cuando le dijo cómo le haría el amor, murmurando dulces palabras que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que había mostrado aquella expre sión hosca, estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que aca baba de pasar entre ellos.

Cuando terminaron, su semblante seguía siendo sombrío, y la con templaba con la misma expresión feroz de siempre. Maldijo entre dien tes y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Bella suspiró con resignación, preguntándose si llegaría a comprender alguna vez a su esposo.

* * *

**_Hola acá llego con nuevo capitulo y siento no podre actualizar todos lo días pero me queda imposible. Espero sus opiniones. Nos seguimos leyendo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado varias horas desde la partida de Edward para liderar una patrulla, pero Bella podía sentir su presencia en la habitación inclu so en ese mismo instante. Sostuvo su espejo en un nuevo ángulo, concluyendo que no parecía diferente en nada. No era justo. Tendría que existir algún signo que evidenciara que una doncella se había converti do en mujer. Debería parecer, de alguna manera, mayor, más sabia.

Ciertamente, Edward no había cambiado. Ni por dentro ni por fue ra. Esa mañana había fruncido el ceño de la forma acostumbrada y se había levantado de la cama siendo otra vez el desconocido sin emociones con el que se había casado. No dijo ni una sola palabra mientras se vestía. Se marchó con la breve explicación de que estaría fuera con una patrulla y que la vería a la hora de la cena. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre sus planes para aquel día, ni le ofreció ninguna sugeren cia sobre cómo comenzar sus obligaciones como la nueva señora de Cullen. Todo aquello le indicó que había pronunciado en serio cada palabra dicha la noche anterior. Su mérito estaba limitado a los deberes que cumpliría en la alcoba.

Bella se sentía muy tentada de hacer exactamente lo que él esperaba, lo cual era exactamente nada, sólo para fastidiarle. Podía ignorar alegre mente sus deberes y dejar que su esposo se revolcara en la mugre que invadía su hogar. Podía sentarse cruzada de brazos y ver cómo todo den tro de la fortaleza se desmoronaba lentamente, mientras aguardaba a que Edward se le uniera cada noche para llevar a cabo el único deber que esperaba de ella. Sin embargo, su ánimo se rebelaba contra la idea de permitir que la usaran de esa manera. Por otra parte, él nunca sabría lo que se estaba perdiendo si no se lo enseñaba. Hacer lo opuesto de lo que Edward esperaba era la única forma de mantener un vestigio de autoes tima y de probarle lo equivocado de sus ideas sobre la utilidad de una esposa.

Su comportamiento le recordó que no debía permitir que sus re cientes relaciones íntimas influyeran en sus planes de fuga. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para escapar de nuevo. No podía volver a fallar. Entretanto, no sólo dirigiría el hogar de Edward tan eficientemente como él dirigía su ejército, sino que también representaría el papel de la esposa perfecta. ¿Qué mejor forma de recuperar su confianza y la de su gente? ¿Qué mejor forma de planear su fuga que actuar como si la idea nunca pudiera ocurrírsele? A la larga bajarían la guardia. Surgiría una oportunidad más pronto o más tarde. Entonces Edward se daría cuenta de lo valiosa que era, de lo mucho que había aportado a su vida, no en tierras o dinero, sino en ri quezas que no podían ser contadas. Las sombras en el muro se alarga ron, indicándole que la cena comenzaría en poco más de una hora. La idea de ver a Edward de nuevo le aceleraba el pulso en una mezcla a par tes iguales, de temor y excitación.

Aparte de pasar la tarde planeando traicionarlo, ¿cómo podía cenar tranquila sentada junto a un hombre que la había visto desnuda apenas unas horas antes? ¡Cielos! Había hecho mucho más que yacer desnuda con Edward.

Soltó la cinta que sujetaba su pelo y frunció el ceño ante su fracaso en conseguir hacerse la trenza.

Cogió su cepillo y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya tenía la excusa que necesitaba para hacerle una visita a Alice. Era hora de conocer a su cuñada. Empujó la puerta pero se detuvo repenti namente, sobresaltada ante lo que se encontró allí. Los guardias aposta dos en el pasillo parecían casi tan sorprendidos como ella.

-¿Todavía estáis aquí? -preguntó Bella. En realidad era una afir mación, y su expresión así lo indicaba-.

-Supuse que era libre de dejar mi habitación ahora que mi esposo ha regresado. Me dijo que me en contrara con él en el gran salón para la cena.

-Sois libre de ir dondequiera que deseéis, mi lady. -El más viejo de los dos le hizo una pequeña reverencia, ajustando su túnica azul os cura con un firme tirón-. Soy Sir Jared Delacort, y él es Sir Seth de Clearwater -dijo, señalando al hombre más joven a su derecha.

Apartando la mirada del veterano guerrero, Bella advirtió que Seth llevaba la misma túnica azul oscura que su compañero. Su oscuro pelo estaba algo encrespado, como si acabase de pasarse los dedos por él, y tenía los ojos de un verde brillante aún abiertos por la sorpresa de verle.

Parecía que casi todos los hombres de Edward tenían el extraño hábi to de quedarse mirando a las damas.

-El barón desea que os acompañemos cuando salgáis de vuestros aposentos -prosiguió Jared. Le preocupa que os podáis perder, al ser nueva en el castillo. Estamos aquí para escoltaras a dondequiera que deseéis.

-¿Y tenéis que dormir ante mi puerta para hacerlo? -preguntó Bella mordazmente, mirando los colchones dispuestos a lo largo del mu ro en el corredor. ¡Ja! Nueva en el castillo, vaya excusa.

-Estamos siempre a vuestro servicio, mi lady. -Jared hizo otra reverencia-. Es lo que el barón desea.

-Sólo me dirigía a la habitación de lady Alice -dijo ella con va cilación. Era su oportunidad de averiguar si tenían órdenes de seguirla a todas partes-. Hay algunas preguntas que deseo hacerle, pero no es algo para lo que necesite una escolta. Basta con que me señaléis el ca mino a sus aposentos.

-El lugar al que vais no es asunto mío, mi lady -dijo Jared pa cientemente, a la vez que sonreía de manera forzada, como si no disfru tara de su deber-. Vayáis donde vayáis, estamos a vuestro servicio.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Bella, habiendo recibido respuesta a su pregunta.

Cuando Bella vaciló, Jared señaló con un ademán el pasillo sur y luego siguió a la baronesa. Ella miró por casualidad por encima del hom bro y vio cómo Seth se había quedado clavado en el sitio, con la misma expresión de asombro que tenía cuando abrió la puerta. Jared re trocedió unos pasos y agarró a Seth por el brazo, siseando una advertencia entre dientes.

-¡Despierta de una vez, muchacho! ¿Tendré que decirle al barón que descuidas tus responsabilidades para quedarte mirando embobado a su mujer?

Seth abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso firme y empezó a andar con pasos rápidos y, precisión militar.

Bella vaciló por un momento cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alice, insegura ahora sobre si la visita sería buena idea. Tomó aliento y lla mó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Jared alargó el brazo y abrió, diciéndole en voz baja que una baronesa no tenía que llamar a sus propias puertas. El soldado la precedió y anunció con formalidad:

-La baronesa desea vuestra compañía, lady Alice.

Jared le dedicó una leve reverencia a Alice. La hermana de Edward estaba sentada ante una mesa pequeña con su mano detenida en el aire mientras alcanzaba uno de los muchos frascos pequeños que había dispuestos frente a ella. Jared se volvió y le hizo una reverencia más formal a Bella antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Alice ignoró a Bella por completo, volviendo su atención hacia los cosméticos. Obviamente, la dama era lo bastante presumida como para cuidar en extremo su apariencia personal. Bella se preguntó dónde iba esa vanidad cuando se trataba del estado de su hogar. La habitación tam bién estaba en perfecto estado, al igual que la de Edward, aunque los mue bles de Alice no eran tan suntuosos. Una cálida alfombra tejida a ma no cubría el suelo frente al hogar. El resto del suelo estaba cubierto con esteras de cañas, pero estaban limpias y había hierbas aromáticas espar cidas para perfumar el ambiente. De hecho, todo en la habitación esta ba tan inmaculado y arreglado como su propietaria. O a Alice no le im portaba el aspecto del resto del castillo, o estaba así a propósito.

-Date prisa con esa costura -ordenó Alice.

-Sí, mi lady -murmuró Sue. La criada estaba sentada sobre unos mullidos cojines de terciopelo azul junto a la ventana de la habita ción. El asiento parecía tan acogedor que Bella decidió poner uno igual en su habitación. La luz de la ventana haría que la lectura fuese más fá cil. Sin embargo, Sue utilizaba la luz para coser un vestido color ro sa extendido sobre su regazo.

-Vuestro guardián es muy brusco, señora –declaró Alice, pres tándole atención por primera vez a su cuñada. La mirada que le dedicó a Bella fue tan breve como la que le dedicaría a una mosca fastidiosa.

-Es un poco solemne para una reunión informal de familia -di jo Bella vacilante, desconcertada por el frío tono de la mujer-. Aunque realmente, no nos conocemos bien.

Bella aguardó una respuesta, preguntándose por qué Alice se mos traba tan odiosa. También había notado un breve indicio de desagrado en el rostro de su cuñada cuando señaló su reciente parentesco. ¿De verdad odiaba tanto Alice a su hermano como para extender su odio a su esposa? ¿Y por qué odiaba a Edward para empezar? Bella abandonó la idea de pedirle a Alice que la ayudara a trenzar su pelo y decidió ir de recha al grano.

-He venido a pediros vuestra ayuda en un asunto que podría ayu darnos a conocernos mejor. Al ser una recién llegada en Cullen, he tenido ocasión de advertir que se podrían hacer algunos cambios para mejorar el lugar. El castillo es grande y creo que una mujer sola tendría dificultades para administrar una propiedad tan extensa, pero podría mos lograr mucho trabajando juntas.

Alice contempló a su cuñada sin rastro de emoción. Bella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la forma tan impersonal en que los Cullen podían mirar a alguien. Levantó la barbilla de forma retadora y se afianzó en su postura. La sonrisa que le dedicó finalmente Alice le pro dujo escalofríos.

-Os deseo suerte con las mejoras que deseéis hacer, lady Bella. - Alice se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa, quitó la tapa de un frasco Y me tió los dedos dentro. Echó su cabeza atrás y se untó la crema en el cuello, hablando a Bella como lo haría a una niña-. Pero encontraréis que los sirvientes se mostrarán resentidos ante la intromisión de una extra ña. Les llevará tiempo aceptaros como su señora.

-Eso me imaginaba -concedió Bella-. Sin embargo, no estaba pidiendo todavía la ayuda de los sirvientes, lady Alice, sino la vuestra. Por ejemplo, el salón mejoraría con sillas robustas y cojines tan bien cosidos como estos -dijo Bella, pasando la mano por los cojines azules de la ventana-. Los carpinteros tendrán que hacer las sillas, pero apre ciaría vuestra ayuda con los cojines. ¿Cosisteis estos vos misma?

-Yo no coso. -Alice apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, mostrando una expresión más pétrea que nunca.

-Así que no coséis -repitió Bella despacio. Dejó vagar la mira da en torno a la habitación, examinando los numerosos tapices en la pared y los bordados que engalanaban un enorme montón de almohadas sobre la cama-. O quizás no lo hacéis cuando el trabajo no es de vuestro agrado. ¿Quién bordó las almohadas de vuestra cama, lady Alice?

-No puedo acordarme. -Alice se encogió de hombros.

Bella calló durante un momento antes de encogerse de hombros a su vez.

-Con el tiempo, creo que veremos grandes mejoras en vuestras ha bilidades para la costura, lady Alice. -Caminó sin prisa hacia la puerta, volviéndose de pronto para encararse con su cuñada una vez más-. De hecho, creo que en una quincena tendréis la suficiente habilidad como para empezar a coser cojines para los asientos del salón.

Bella cerró la puerta con esa predicción, ante la rebelde expresión de Alice. Era un comienzo, decidió sonriendo sin ganas. No era un co mienzo muy positivo, pero seguía siendo un comienzo.

Edward se esforzó al máximo en no empezar a pasear nervioso por el gran salón mientras aguardaba la llegada de su esposa. Garrett Alan esta ba hablando monótonamente sobre algún estúpido caballo de su cuadra, pero los pensamientos de Edward estaban en otra parte. La vela que marcaba el tiempo y que tardaba una hora exacta en consumir cada uno de sus rojos anillos, le indicó que Bella llegaba tarde. Edward odiaba la tardanza. Revelaba una falta de disciplina. Tendría que tener una charla con ella sobre el asunto.

Tal vez le estaba haciendo esperar a propósito, sólo para molestar le. Se preguntó si estaría enfadada con él por abandonarla para dirigir la patrulla de la tarde o por algún otro motivo. No parecía enfadada cuando se marchó. Ni tenía por qué estarlo. Era su deber patrullar el períme tro del castillo cuando residía en él. La tarea demostraba a sus hombres la seriedad con la que se tomaba sus obligaciones. No era un señor ne gligente que se daba a la bebida, quedándose en una blanda cama en el castillo mientras otros se encargaban de su protección. Cabalgar con sus hombres les demostraba su preocupación por su seguridad. Seguro que Bella lo entendía.

Sí, por supuesto que lo entiende, decidió Edward. Se relajó contra la repi sa de la chimenea, extendiendo un brazo con descuido a lo largo de la viga de roble pulido. Un momento después, vio a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y se irguió de golpe, con sus sentidos repentinamente alerta. Se apar tó un poco de la chimenea para tenerla en su línea de visión. El fingir hablar con Garrett Alan era una forma conveniente de observarla sin reve lar su interés, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la mesa principal.

-Sí, ese potro es del color rosa más sorprendente que alguna vez haya visto -declaró Garrett Alan.

-Hmm -murmuró Edward distraído, sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Pensó que sus ojos centelleaban como joyas y que su cabello poseía un brillo que ni el oro podría igualar. Dios, qué hermosa es, pensó. Iluminaba su sombrío salón como si se tratara de un rayo de sol. En ese momen to, Edward supo que nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

Imagina mi asombro cuando a la bestia de repente le brotaron alas y salió volando de la cuadra por encima de mi cabeza.

-Sí, sorprendente -acordó Edward con seriedad. Bella se volvió para darle las gracias a Jared cuando le sirvió una copa de vino, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la mesa. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? Edward arrugó el ceño pensativo, intentando recordar si había dicho algo que hubiera podido ofenderla.

-Por supuesto, era de esperar. La yegua que parió al potro era ver de brillante con grandes alas azules.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -le preguntó Edward, irritado por verse finalmente forzado a oír la conversación de Garrett Alan. -No, no me lo expliques -continuó, seguro de que la explicación no sería de su agrado- Es hora de cenar y estoy hambriento. Guárdate tus cuen tos para algún escudero crédulo.

Garrett Alan hizo una profunda reverencia para disimular una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de convertirse en risa. Caminó hasta la mesa Y tomó asiento a la izquierda de su señor.

Edward habló en voz baja con Seth antes de sentarse en su silla, di rigiendo una rápida mirada a Jared que parecía estarle contando a Bella una historia muy graciosa. Todavía no se había dado la vuelta para mi rarlo. ¿Es casualidad o lo hace deliberadamente? se preguntó Edward.

-Puedes ocupar tu asiento junto a Garrett Alan - ordenó a Jared, disgustado con la atención que su vasallo mostraba a su esposa. No era apropiada, ¿verdad? Tampoco le gustó la forma en que la espalda de Bella se puso rígida ante el sonido de su voz.

Jared se quitó de en medio y ella se giró en la silla, extendiendo una mano hacia su copa de vino. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y, por fin, le pres tó atención.

-Buenas noches, esposo.

Edward pensó que su voz sonaba deliciosamente ronca.

Su pelo, libre de la trenza, enmarcaba su cara como una suave manta. Edward estudió detenidamente los ojos del color de las cafés y no vio rastros de enojo. Suspiró y, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento de nuevo. El alivio que sintió lo sor prendió.

Buenas noches, esposa. -Edward subrayó la palabra «esposa» pa ra recordarle que estaban verdaderamente casados tras consumar su ma trimonio la noche pasada. Incluso le sonrió para mostrar su placer ante el hecho. Bella bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente sus manos.

La comida empezó en un silencio incómodo. Bella miraba a cual quier parte excepto a su esposo v Edward mostraba un gesto seco al ser ignorado tan completamente. Tras intentarlo tres veces, Garrett Alan cedió en su intento de charlar con Edward y se giró para empezar una con versación coherente con Jared. Su charla en voz alta pronto encubrió la conversación susurrada entre el barón y la baronesa.

-Tu pelo no está trenzado -comentó Edward, sintiéndose estúpi do por parecer incómodo y no saber qué decir. ¿Por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar? Si seguía así, acabaría hablando del tiempo.

-¿No te gusta de esta forma? Al contrario. Mc gusta mucho.

-Entonces lo llevaré así a menudo. Bella se sonrojó y hundió la barbilla en el pecho, centrando su atención en la comida menos apeti tosa sobre la que alguna vez pusiera los ojos.

-Bien. -Edward también volvió su atención a la comida, pregun tándose qué podría haber cambiado su conducta tan drásticamente. Pa recía avergonzada por algo, pero, ¿de qué?

-Seth me ha comentado que visitaste a Alice esta tarde -co mentó, intentado seguir conversando.

-Así es -replicó, evasiva.

-¿Fue una visita….agradable?-Edward no había experimentado una visita agradable a Alice en toda su vida. Era una pregunta sin sentido. -Sí, de lo más placentera.

-¿Hablasteis de algo en particular? -preguntó, ahora con autén tica curiosidad.

Bella se encogió de hombros, ocupada en empujar un nabo pasado en su plato.

-De esto y de aquello, milord. -¿Cómo qué?

-Lady Alice está de acuerdo en que hace falta reemplazar los tabu retes del salón con sillas y bancos. -Bella utilizó la punta de su cuchillo para dar vueltas al nabo una y otra vez. Su otra mano cayó en su regazo y empezó a retorcer un rizo suelto de su cabello-. Se ofreció amable mente a coser cojines bonitos y mullidos para los nuevos asientos. Edward estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara. Alice jamás había he cho nada «amablemente», que pudiera beneficiar a su hermano. Bella le estaba mintiendo de forma descarada.

-Ya veo. ¿Hablasteis sobre algo más? ¿De nuestro reciente matri monio, tal vez?

-¡Oh, no, milord! -Bella se mostró horrorizada. Bajó la cabeza y se inclinó para acercarse y poder susurrar en su oído haciendo pantalla con la mano-. Nunca hablaría de lo que hemos... quiero decir, nues tro... nunca hablaría de eso con nadie excepto contigo.

Edward no pudo evitar su perplejidad. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Bella estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

-¿Estás segura de que no hay nada de lo que desearías hablar? ¿Al go de carácter personal, quizás?

-¡En absoluto, milord! -Bella se abanicó el rostro con una mano antes de darse cuenta de lo revelador que era el gesto, dejando entonces caer la mano en su regazo.

-Creo que sí lo hay -dijo él, presuntuoso, sonriendo ante su desasosiego.

Bella negó con la cabeza y empezó a cortar su comida en patrones aleatorios, esforzándose al máximo en ignorarlo de nuevo. Edward a du ras penas podía creer que la dama que se sonrojaba de aquella manera fuese la misma mujer apasionada con la que había yacido horas antes. De repente, la razón de su timidez cristalizó en su mente. Quiso reír en voz alta de la satisfacción que sintió. Lo que ocurría era que su modes tia virginal había vuelto con toda su fuerza. Había esperado que Bella ac tuara como las otras mujeres que había conocido: mozas que lo mano seaban y se colgaban de su brazo tras haberse acostado con ellas, y que le engatusaban con sus mañas para sacarle cumplidos o regalos. Pero Bella no era así. Probablemente se desmayaría del susto si la tocara en aquel momento. Con sonrisa de lobo, deslizó una mano tras su espalda y acarició suavemente la curva de su cadera.

No se desmayó.

Sí, eso tuvo que reconocérselo. Bella pegó un salto en el aire de ca si medio metro, tirando en el proceso su taburete. Se habría caído fuera del estrado si Edward no la hubiese sujetado.

Rápidamente puso en pie el taburete y sentó a Bella de nuevo antes de volverse hacia los espectadores. Eran observados por cada par de ojos en el salón.

-Una rata -carraspeó Edward, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Se sentó y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Bella -¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que te preocupe, pequeña?

Bella se acarició la oreja.

-Nada importante -contestó, pétrea.

Él alargó la mano sobre la mesa para atrapar la suya, acariciando pe rezosamente sus dedos con el pulgar.

-¡Por favor, no hagas eso, milord! -Bella apartó la mano de un ti rón, como si se hubiera quemado.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no? -repitió, alzando la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos de Bella se volvieron tiernos y sensuales. La visión de los labios de Edward hizo que se extendiera el calor por su vientre.

Mientras ella contemplaba su boca, él cerró los puños intentando no agarrarla y atraerla a su pecho para besarla larga y profundamente.

-No deberías mirarme de esa forma en público -susurró Edward sin convicción. A decir verdad, le encantaba la forma en que lo miraba. Pero no en aquel salón, donde todos podían verlos-. Ve arriba, Bella. A nuestra alcoba. Me reuniré pronto contigo.

-La comida no ha terminado -señaló, todavía en susurros-. Es de mala educación levantarme de la mesa antes de que hayas terminado de comer. Tus hombres murmurarán.

-Imagina lo que dirían si te hago el amor aquí mismo.

Bella se quedó asombrada. Le llevó un momento recobrarse, pero luego asintió tímidamente, con sus ojos aún fijos en los de él.

Garrett Alan aguardó a que la baronesa desapareciera escaleras arriba antes de dirigirse a Edward.

-Tal vez éste sea un buen momento para dar las órdenes que quie ras que se lleven a cabo mañana, milord. -Garrett Alan se estiró y cogió un cántaro de cerveza, rellenando las jarras de ambos- Así nadie ten drá que molestarte la mayor parte del día.

Edward se giró y contempló a Garrett Alan en silencio durante un largo momento, mientras el significado de sus palabras penetraba en sus atur didos sentidos. Su esposa le estaba volviendo loco, rebajándolo hasta el punto de hacerle actuar como un escudero locamente enamorado delante de sus hombres.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Me temo que sí -contestó Garrett flan jovialmente-, milord. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Es una distracción. Ocupa mis pensamientos demasiado a me nudo.

-El tener una esposa bella no es ninguna maldición -señaló Garrett Atan-. Muchos hombres querrían tener una dama como la tuya. -No me preocuparé por ella - dijo Edward en voz queda.

Sabes tan bien como yo el peligro que eso implica. Aquel barón galés... Welton, se llamaba. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo usamos a su esposa contra él? La expresión de Garrett Alan se endureció.

Entendía con toda claridad lo que quería decir Edward. Lo último que necesitaba un hombre con enemigos era un arma que pudiera ser usada contra él. Lady Bella esta ría más segura si los que odiaban al barón creían que no ocupaba nin gún lugar especial en sus pensamientos.

-Probablemente no sea más que un encaprichamiento pasajero - vaticinó Garrett Atan.

-Sí, uno que tiene que terminar pronto. Voy a poseerla hasta sa ciarme. El deseo siempre acaba por desvanecerse,-añadió con seguri dad, tragando una generosa cantidad de cerveza-. En muchas ocasiones, después de una noche o dos, me cuesta recordar la razón por la que una moza me pareció atractiva en un principio.

Garrett Atan asintió.

-¿Deseas que supervise la instrucción por la mañana?

Edward estuvo encantado de dejar atrás el tema de su mujer. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar el apresuramiento con el que dio a Garrett Alan sus órdenes, ni la expectación que sentía ante la noche que lo esperaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

A veces un hombre tenía que apartar sus preocupaciones y disfru tar únicamente del momento. Un razonamiento poco habitual para un guerrero que vivía todos los días de su vida con una rígida disciplina. Pero esa mañana, Edward había decidido dejar a un lado los deberes y responsabilidades en favor de la compañía de su esposa. Quizás le dedica ra un día entero. Casi había llegado la tarde y todavía seguía en la cama, con Bella apoyada sobre su pecho como una cálida manta.

Su firme juramento de recobrar su autodominio cuando le hiciera el amor, resultó ser imposible de cumplir. Empezaba a seducirla con las intenciones apropiadas y, conseguía mantenerlas durante dos minutos justos. Una caricia, su olor, la suavidad de su cabello acariciando su pe cho, el cambio de color en sus ojos cuando la poseía el deseo... Edward había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que le hacía perder el control. No ha bía una sola cosa que pudiera hacer para evitarlo y así ponerse en guar dia contra ella. Quería culpar a Bella por la lujuria que le hacía perder el juicio hasta yacer saciado en sus brazos, maldiciendo a su propio cuer po por traicionarlo. Cuando lo miraba con inocente confusión, no po día hacer más que fruncir el ceño ante el poder que ella tenía sin saber lo.

Era consciente de que su esposa se hacía preguntas sobre sus cambies de humor, pero jamás lo expresaba en voz alta. Deja que se preocupe, pen só con un atisbo de satisfacción. Él ya tenía su parte de preocupaciones.

La cura acabará por funcionar, se dijo con optimismo. Nadie miraría con extrañeza que un hombre recién casado pasara un día entero con su esposa. Nunca había estado más de dos días con una mujer sin acabar completamente hastiado. Acabaría por cansarse del parloteo de Bella y se aburriría de sus silencios. Su belleza se desvanecería hasta que sólo pudiera ver sus defectos. Se saciaría hasta un punto en el que ni siquie ra una orgía romana despertaría su interés. Sí, su deseo acabaría por apagarse. Preocuparse no tenía sentido. Sencillamente, actuaba como un ni ño con un juguete nuevo, fascinado durante un solo instante. No pasa ría mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de divertirlo, de cautivarlo tan completamente. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ella mientras durase? Edward dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación, buscando alguna distrac ción. Sonrió cuando vio un cubo caído cerca de la tina. La noche pasa da había regresado a su aposento para encontrarse con un baño calien te y una esposa no menos caliente aguardando para darle placer.

El recuerdo de sus manos mojadas y enjabonadas moviéndose por su cuer po hizo que arqueara sus caderas contra Bella, mientras apretaba el bra zo en torno a su cintura para mantenerla en su sitio. Sí, le había enseña do demasiado bien cómo bañar a un hombre.

-Mmm -suspiró ella, estirándose con laxitud sobre él. Sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron revelando dos estanques color café, ador milados y satisfechos.

-Buenos días.

-Es por la tarde, esposa. Nunca he conocido a nadie que durmie ra más que tú.

-No es mi costumbre – admitió. Su sonrisa se tornó pícara mientras movía sus caderas seductoramente-. Pero me siento muy descansada. Edward agarró sus caderas para detener sus movimientos, haciendo una mueca.

-He desatado a una diablesa lasciva.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó inocentemente, mientras conti nuaba moviéndose de una forma de la que nunca podría decir que fue ra inocente.

-Quizás. ¡Deja de hacer eso! -gruñó Edward.

Bella se frotó contra su pecho una vez más antes de obedecer la or den.

-Puede que no necesites dormir, pero necesitas descansar -ase guró él.

-¡Ja! -se burló, con una sonrisa que seguía siendo provocativa . -Mi esposo está evidentemente agotado por el...

Bella hizo una pausa buscando la palabra apropiada. Miró al techo como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta allí.

-¿Entusiasmo? -sugirió Edward con suavidad.

-Eso es. Por el entusiasmo de su mujer -acordó Bella-. ¿Crees que una siesta te vendría bien, esposo?

-Tus palabras me suenan falsas, esposa. No soy yo el que será in capaz de caminar el resto del día. -Acarició la parte posterior de sus piernas, abiertas a horcajadas sobre sus caderas-. Juraría que apenas eres capaz de ponerte en pie ahora.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció cuando trató de cambiar de posi ción una de sus piernas y sus músculos se negaron a responder. Edward la ayudó, pero sus gemidos también borraron su sonrisa.

No deberías haber dormido de esa forma. -Su voz reflejó preo cupación, pero también estaba teñida con un perverso orgullo masculi no, cuando le susurró seductoramente al oído -Al menos no hasta que te hayas acostumbrado a la posición.

A pesar de sus dolores, Bella sonrió ante la maliciosa sugerencia y empezó a subir las rodillas poco a poco. No había pecado en disfrutar de su esposo, se dijo razonablemente, apartando a un lado el pensamiento de que no seguirían casados durante mucho tiempo. Por el momen to no eran distintos de cualquier otra pareja casada.

-Espero practicarla con frecuencia, milord.

-Más no -gimió Edward, apretando sus dedos en sus caderas pa ra mantenerla quieta-. Acabarás matándome.

Seguro que no puedes morirte por esto -murmuró Bella con voz provocativa- Se irguió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Edward y comenzó a pasar los dedos a través de la suave mata de vello que cubría su pecho. No había ninguna parte de él que no la fascinara. Su plan de actuar como la esposa perfecta tenía recompensas que nun ca hubiera podido imaginar. Le costaba tan poco esfuerzo interpretar el papel que empezaba a preguntarse cuánto había de actuación en ello. Sonrió triunfante ante la expresión de la cara de Edward cuando movió sus caderas una vez más.

-Sólo me estaba poniendo cómoda.

-No te pongas demasiado cómoda, gatita. -Edward cogió unos cuantos rizos desordenados de su cabello y arregló las sedosas hebras sobre sus hombros- O si no cambiaré de opinión acerca de llevarte a recorrer el castillo.

-¿Una visita? -preguntó Bella, encantada con la idea. No podía creer que él hiciera algo tan conveniente para sus planes- ¿De verdad?

-De verdad -dijo Edward, riendo entre dientes.

¡No puedo esperar! ¿Podemos irnos ahora? ¿Me lo enseñarás todo?

-Sí, todo -le aseguró-. Será mejor que tengas cuidado, cariño, o tu entusiasmo herirá mis sentimientos. Hace un momento no parecía que tuvieras ninguna prisa por salir de mi cama.

Una suave sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella Y su expresión se volvió seductora una vez más.

-Si lo deseas, no saldré de tu cama en todo el día.

-Eres una embustera, esposa. -La sonrisa de satisfacción de Edward se desvaneció cuando la levanto de sus caderas y sus ojos se de moraron en su cuerpo. Su voz tenía un matiz de brusquedad cuando le ordenó vestirse.

Bella rodó fuera de la cama, y se tomó un momento para masajear se las piernas intentando devolverles la movilidad. Se lavó rápidamente con un trapo húmedo y rebuscó al azar entre sus ropas buscando qué ponerse. La perspectiva de recorrer el castillo con su esposo hizo que se apresurara.

Bella se vistió en poco tiempo, pero arreglar su pelo le retrasaba fas tidiosamente. Se quedó asombrada cuando Edward le quitó el cepillo de las manos y empezó a deshacer con delicadeza los enredos de sus largos cabellos. La extraña expresión en su cara le hizo preguntarse por el motivo de su acción.

-¿No te importa cepillarme el pelo? -pregunto con suavidad-. Sólo una dama o su doncella se preocupan por esta tarea. Nunca había imaginado que a un hombre le gustara hacerlo.

-Me gusta sentir tu pelo en mi piel -respondió, levantando un mechón y dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos-. Es como hilo de oro, Bella. Me recuerda la historia del viejo avaro al que le encantaba acariciar pilas de monedas de oro, aunque sé que no serían tan suaves al tac to.

Bella sonrió ante las hermosas palabras, sorprendida por el inespe rado aspecto de su personalidad. Vaya con el Carnicero, se rió para sí. Qué distinto era su esposo del hombre de las leyendas.

Piensa en Swan, se dijo Bella con firmeza, sabiendo que se esta ba ablandando de nuevo. No importaba que Edward tuviera un lado ama ble. Seguía siendo un guerrero que tenía la intención de arrasar sus tierras a sangre y fuego. Sólo una estúpida se dejaría engañar por sus propias mentiras. Las siguientes palabras de Edward no hicieron más que reforzar su determinación.

-Vamos, Bella -dijo con brusquedad, extendiendo una mano . -Ya has tardado bastante. No tengo ganas de malgastar todo el día en es ta habitación.

Tres horas más tarde se hallaban a gran altura, en torres del homenaje, observando desde arriba los patios interiores del castillo. La vista desde allí quitaba el aliento, pero Bella sólo tenía ojos para los edificios anexos y las construcciones dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza; intentaba memorizar ávidamente la información que Edward le daba sobre cada parte de Cullen. Le había enseñado las estan cias más importantes del castillo y sus fortificaciones, pero no la había llevado a los sitios que más deseaba ver. Para asumir el papel de señora del lugar, necesitaba saber cómo funcionaban las cocinas, la curtiduría, la herrería y el resto de los lugares dedicados a actividades vitales para el funcionamiento diario del castillo.

Sabía que esas faenas tenían poco interés para un hombre como Edward, así que decidió esperar y pedirle a Sue la visita guiada que realmente necesitaba. Asumiría sus debe res muy pronto, pero deseaba tanto estar con Edward, que no podía arriesgarse a que se cansara y se marchara.

De cualquier modo, un mensaje de parte de Garrett Alan interrumpió a la pareja, y su esposo se marchó con Jared, prometiendo volver pron to. Bella se asomó sobre el balcón y contempló la vista del tostado paisaje, encantada de tener unos minutos a solas para absorber todo lo que había visto del castillo. Había apartado, horas antes, los planes so bre hacer cambios radicales en Cullen, debido sobre todo a la acti tud de los sirvientes. Reconocía que eran obedientes, pero en las caras de todos ellos existía una insolencia apenas disimulada. Era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta el ejemplo que les daba Alice. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward fuera tan tolerante con su comportamiento.

Afirmó los brazos encima del frío muro de piedra y descansó la bar billa en sus manos entrelazadas, observando los destellos del acero pro ducidos por los hombres de Edward que practicaban en el campo de instrucción mucho más abajo. La actitud de los sirvientes era preocupante, pero los soldados de Edward eran algo completamente aparte. Toda ac tividad en el campo de instrucción había cesado cuando ella y Edward llegaron para hacer una inspección. Los hombres aguardaron en respe tuoso silencio hasta que su barón se dirigió a ellos. Fue entonces cuan do la saludaron cortésmente. En efecto, Edward no toleraba a sus hombres nada que no fuera la obediencia absoluta.

Una simple mirada ceñu da a un caballero que, a su modo de ver, estaba demasiado ansioso por impresionarla, hizo que el hombre se deshiciera en balbucientes discul pas.

¡Cómo se habrían reído los Dwyer si Bella les hubiese pedido el mismo grado de respeto a Mike y sus hombres! Ellos la insultaban abiertamente, pero, al menos, obedecieron la orden de Phil de mantenerse apartados. Era la única muestra de bondad, aunque hecha por motivos egoístas, que Bella podía agradecerle. Sencillamente su pa drastro no quería que pariera un bastardo antes de estar casada con Mike y haberle dado un heredero legal. ¡Ja! ¡Como si Mike fuera capaz de de tal proeza! Edward por otra parte, era más que capaz de engendrar en ella un heredero. Al ritmo que iban, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara embarazada. Tantos problemas, pensó con un suave suspiro. Tantas decisiones que no quería tomar.

Edward se quedó parado en silencio en el umbral de la torre, cauti vado durante un momento por la imagen que Bella presentaba mientras miraba desde los balcones. Con su barbilla descansando en sus manos, su cara se perfilaba perfectamente contra el despejado cielo azul, y la bri sa agitaba de vez en cuando el manto refulgente que era su cabello. Hermosa, pero triste. No parecía más feliz de estar dentro de las murallas de Cullen de lo que él se sentía.

No, ella no le había molestado con huecos halagos sobre su hogar. Había caminado en silencio a su lado mientras le enseñaba la fortaleza, frunciendo el ceño a menudo con expresión pensativa y haciendo pocas preguntas. Había sentido un impulso absurdo de llevársela en volan das de vuelta a su habitación, buscar a Alice y ordenarle que arreglase el desastre en que su hogar se hallaba sumido. Pero no, no haría nada que hiciera creer a nadie que sentía algún orgullo por Cullen, que sig nificaba algo más para él que un engorro inútil a no deseado. En vez de eso había llevado a Bella al campo de instrucción para enseñarle la úni ca cosa en su vida de la que se sentía orgulloso: su ejército.

Había esperado que ella se sintiera horrorizada. Las damas sentían poco aprecio o interés por saber cómo funcionaba un ejército. Las mu jeres que conoció en la corte se habrían sentido insultadas si hubiese ex puesto sus delicadas sensibilidades a la incultura del campo de prácticas, y, profundamente ofendidas, si hubiera decidido presentarlas a los sol dados rasos. Bella saludó a sus hombres con cordialidad y conversó con los sudorosos guerreros como si fueran cortesanos elegantemente vestidos. Sus hombres actuaron como idiotas. Había estado tan preocupado por la reacción de su esposa hacia sus soldados, que no había conside rado la de estos ante su esposa.

Algunos simplemente se quedaron mi rándola boquiabiertos, mientras que otros hacían de todo, salvo mala barismos con sus espadas, para impresionarla. El efecto que una mujer bella había tenido en los fornidos y veteranos guerreros sería hilarante si la dama en cuestión hubiese sido cualquier otra que no fuera Bella. Edward lo sabía, y, también que sus posesivos celos le habían obligado a reprender a cualquier hombre que tuviese éxito en llamar su atención durante más de un segundo. Dejó a sus soldados mucho antes de lo que había pensado en principio, pues de repente dejó de estar de humor pa ra compartir su nuevo juguete.

Como si aquélla hubiese sido la parte más agradable de la visita, Bella comenzó a sonreír de nuevo después de abandonar el campo de prácti cas. Por alguna razón, Edward se sintió absurdamente complacido por esas sonrisas. Ahora ella parecía a punto de llorar. Dado su extraño com portamiento hasta el momento, probablemente estaría recordando al gún suceso gracioso. Era casi imposible adivinar su estado de ánimo. Despreciaba un hogar que cualquier mujer apreciaría a pesar de su sucie dad y sonreía ante un ejército que había aterrorizado a la mitad del mun do civilizado.

Fantaseando por un momento, Edward se imaginó a Bella de pie allí, sola, aguardando su regreso de alguna guerra o batalla, con su corazón atenazado por el temor de que no volviera. La idea de que una mujer tan hermosa como Bella lo añorara, era una fantasía muy agradable. Estar atada de por vida al Carnicero de Gales bastaría para hacer que cualquier mujer llorara. Lo más probable es que estuviese sintiendo lástima de sí misma por hallarse tan prisionera como él en aquel lugar infernal. ¿Se ría capaz de admitirlo?

-¿En qué piensas?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó regresar a Edward. Sus tranquilas palabras la sobresaltaron.

-Que no deberías acercarte en silencio a la gente -le regañó, son riendo para suavizar la reprimenda. Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la vista desde las murallas.

Aunque no se movía, Bella sintió como si de repente se hubiera apartado de ella, interponien do entre ambos una muralla tan sólida como en la que se apoyaba-. ¿Terminaste tu asunto con Garrett Alan?

-Era algo de poca importancia. Todavía no has contestado mi pre gunta. ¿Por qué una expresión tan seria en un día tan magnífico?

Bella pensó en mentir por un momento, y luego decidió que no ha ría daño decir la verdad.

-Han pasado menos de cuatro semanas desde que me creí desti nada a ser la prometida de Mike Dwyer. Estaba pensando en lo diferente que habría sido mi vida con él. -Echó la cabeza atrás, con in seguridad en su mirada mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Quisiera decir te el motivo por el que me azotó la última vez.

-No hace falta. -Edward le dirigió una sonrisa sagaz-. Me lo confesaste cuando tuviste fiebre.

-¿Que confesé qué...? -preguntó Bella en tono preocupado. -Que le dijiste a Mike que no le gustaban las mujeres, sino los niños y jovencitos.

-Es cierto -susurró Bella-. Vino a mi habitación después de azotarme, e hizo salir a todos. Pensé que quería matarme, pero su úni co propósito era humillarme y amenazarme. Me dijo cuánto le desagradaba y prometió entregarme a sus hombres después de casarnos. Dijo que al pertenecer todos al clan Dwyer, no importaría quién fuera el padre de mi hijo siempre que diese a luz un niño. Hizo otras promesas pero son... son obscenas, tan viles que no puedo repetirlas.

Edward se acercó y sostuvo su cara en sus manos.

-No puedo borrar el dolor de tu pasado, pero puedo garantizarte que nunca más tendrás que temer a Mike o a su padre. Jamás. Aho ra eres mía, Bella, y yo protejo lo que es mío.

La inundó una oleada de ternura tan dulce y feroz, que finalmente consiguió hacer que afloraran las lágrimas ocultas en sus ojos. Se refu gió en sus brazos y descansó su mejilla en su suave capa de pieles. Le estaba diciendo la verdad. En su corazón, Bella supo que la protegería con su vida. Y ella pensaba pagárselo escapándose. La culpa, decidió Bella, era la más desagradable de las emociones. Sería mucho más fácil vivir con su decisión si Edward fuera un hombre cruel, un hombre no mejor que los Dwyer. El no se merecía a alguien que fingía ser su esposa y que trataría de abandonarlo a la primera oportunidad.

-Los Dwyer son chacales en los que no se puede confiar -di jo vacilante, decidiendo que debería estar prevenido en el caso de que alguna vez se enfrentara con su padrastro-. No esperes una pelea lim pia si te enfrentas a esos traidores.

-Bueno... también me dijiste eso cuando estabas enferma. -Parece que fui muy habladora -dijo Bella, cautelosa-. ¿Qué más te dije?

-¿Qué más? -repitió, levantando la mano para frotarse la barbi lla. Bueno, déjame pensar. Probablemente haya muy poco que no me hayas contado. Al menos, muy poco que sea de importancia. Tienes ten dencia a hablar demasiado, esposa.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su mirada de lobo.

-No fue decoroso por tu parte escuchar mis delirios. -Te gustan mis ojos.

-¿Hablé de ti? -Bella estaba horrorizada por la idea. Casi cual quier cosa que dijese sobre Edward sería humillante. Sus siguientes pala bras probaron que su suposición era cierta.

-Te recuerdo a un caballero con el que soñaste durante todas las noches de la semana anterior a nuestra boda.

-Oh, Dios -gimió Bella. Se recuperó pronto y, trató de recobrar la compostura adoptando una expresión de incredulidad-. ¿Lo ves? Obviamente no sabía lo que decía. No debes darle mucho crédito a na da que dijera mientras estuve enferma.

Edward asintió, pero su expresión indicaba que no creía ni una pala bra. A Dios gracias, cambió de tema.

-Es casi la hora de cenar. ¿Te gustaría continuar esta discusión en nuestra alcoba? Podemos llevarnos la comida allí.

Para gran consternación de Bella, su esposo decía la verdad. Le con tó lo concerniente a su enfermedad con todo lujo de detalles. Bella lo ne gó todo, poniendo mala cara cuando Edward se reía a carcajadas de sus ridículas protestas. Pero su risa desapareció cuando Bella le preguntó sobre su vida antes de que se conocieran. Adujo que había poco que con tar. Fue el turno de Bella de reírse de una mentira tan obvia. Le siguió preguntando con tanta insistencia que al final cedió, contándole relatos fascinantes sobre Tierra Santa.

Bella no recordaba haberse quedado dormida en la silla, o que la lle vara a la cama poco tiempo después. Cuando se despertó durante la no che, Edward estaba tendido junto a ella, apoyado sobre un codo y con la cabeza reclinada en una mano. El brillo de las brasas arrojaba sombras sobre su expresión, pero estaba segura de que la miraba mientras le aca riciaba el brazo con suavidad. No pudo recordar su respuesta cuando, adormilada, le preguntó si algo iba mal. Creyó oírle decir que no estaba seguro. La respuesta fue tan extraña que la convenció de que lo había soñado todo.

Los días que siguieron pasaron en una cómoda rutina. Edward se le vantaba temprano para entrenarse con sus hombres o salir de patrulla, y Bella se mantenía ocupada explorando el castillo.

A veces Edward se unía a ella en el salón para almorzar, pero en la mayoría de las ocasio nes, pasaba el tiempo con el senescal, el mayordomo o cualquiera de sus hombres que tuviera problemas que resolver. Las cenas eran muy pare cidas, aunque Edward nunca se entretenía después y, en realidad, no pro baban bocado en el gran salón. Ambos esperaban a llegar a sus aposen tos para compartir comida y conversación.

-No me extraña que hayas conseguido convencerme para cenar aquí -comentó Edward una noche, mirando una cucharada de espeso cocido- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para encontrar una comida tan buena en este lugar? -Aunque se trataba de alimentos sencillos, eran conside rablemente mejores que los que se servían en el gran salón.

-Me siento tentada de apuntarme el mérito -respondió Bella con una sonrisa, complacida de que su plan para parecer la esposa perfecta progresara tan bien- Pero es Sue la que se encarga de nuestras ce nas todas las noches.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte. -Tomó una cucharada del cocido, lo acompañó con un trago de sidra y cogió una rebanada de pan fresco. -Se lo he agradecido muchas veces, pero ella se pone nerviosa y no hace caso de los cumplidos. Si no estuviera segura de que no es así, diría que tiene miedo de que alguien se entere de lo que está ha ciendo.

Sue temía a Alice. La criada había dejado entrever que su cuña da pondría fin a su excelente comida si se enterara de que estaba siendo tan complaciente con ella. Bella deseaba preguntar a Edward sobre el pa tente odio de Alice hacia él desde que llegaron a Cullen.

Vi a tu hermana en el patio hoy -empezó-. ¿A quién os pare céis tanto los dos, a tu madre o a tu padre?

Edward levantó la vista lentamente de su plato, y la helada furia de su mirada hizo que Bella tragara saliva, nerviosa. ¿Qué he dicho para provo car tanta ira?

-Mi familia no debe importarte.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó, retándolo-. Cada vez que le pregun to a Alice sobre tu familia, me responde que tengo que preguntarte a ti. Cuando te pregunto a ti, cambias de tema o me dices que no es asunto mío. ¿Soy tan indigna del apellido Cullen que no vas a decirme na da para ayudarme a encontrar mi lugar aquí?

La ira se desvaneció de los ojos de Edward hasta que sólo pareció molesto. El suave tono de su voz la sorprendió.

-Es el nombre de Cullen el que no es digno de ti, Bella. Sien tes curiosidad y es natural, pero no hablo de mi familia con nadie. Qui zás te cuente más cuando tomemos Swan, pero eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo, a menos que me puedas decir lo que sepas sobre sus defensas. Se dice que Swan es invencible, por lo que es probable que el asedio sea prolongado. ¿Hay algún túnel bajo las mura llas?

-Ninguno que yo sepa -respondió Bella, todavía asombrada por la revelación de que pensara que su nombre no era digno de ella. Increíble. Hasta ahora, todas sus acciones le habían hecho pensar que era justo al contrario-. Mi padre no permitió que se construyera ningún túnel de seguridad. Llegó a afirmar que no era necesario, pues estaba muy orgulloso de que Swan pudiera resistir cualquier asedio.

'

-Y, sin embargo, Swan cayó ante Dwyer-dijo Edward con suavidad.

-Mi padre fue atraído fuera de las murallas con engaños -dijo Bella tajantemente. Apretó su copa de vino hasta que sus nudillos se pu sieron blancos-. Con toda seguridad Phil Dwyer se quedará cómodamente a salvo tras las murallas de Swan, a menos que lo gre hacerme volver.

Edward se apartó de la mesa y caminó hasta su silla, sobresaltando a Bella cuando la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Eres mía -le recordó-. Yo me encargaré de tu padrastro. Bella quiso decirle que estaba equivocado, que no quería que se ocu para de Dwyer, pues sabía que los métodos de Edward destruirían to do lo que su familia había construido, todo lo que su familia represen taba. Quería llorar ante tanta injusticia, porque sus palabras la tentaban más allá de toda lógica y despertaban en ella una tristeza tan grande que dolía. No pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque los labios de Edward cubrieron los suyos con un salvaje beso de posesión. Bella le de volvió el beso igualando su ansiedad, deseando desesperadamente que la hiciera suya una vez más, sabiendo que la haría olvidar durante un tiempo que su lugar no estaba allí.

Al comienzo de la siguiente semana, llegó un visitante con noticias que pusieron fin al tranquilo interludio. Uno de los vasallos de Edward ha bía muerto en la torre de Penhaligon y el hijo bastardo del caballero se hizo inmediatamente con el control, negándoselo al legítimo heredero.

Todos se enteraron durante la cena, y Bella no pudo evitar inquie tarse por el extraño silencio que causó aquel anuncio. ¿Acaso era el bas tardo de Penhaligon un hombre tan peligroso? Miró a Edward y sus temores se vieron calmados por su expresión. No estaba preocupado en absoluto.

Casi una hora más tarde, cien de los soldados de Edward estaban montados en sus caballos y preparados para partir de la fortaleza. Bella sabía que el deber de su esposo era cabalgar con sus hombres. Si, lo en tendía y estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de encargarse personalmen te del asunto. Pero no comprendía su extraña reticencia a verlo partir.

-Hay una larga cabalgada hasta Penhaligon. -Estaban de pie en el patio principal y Edward sostenía las riendas de su corcel en una ma no mientras se despedía de ella- Puede que esté fuera un mes o más, pero Jared y Seth se quedarán aquí para protegerte.

-Estaré bien, milord. -Bella le dirigió una sonrisa animosa, satis fecha por no estar llorando. Para ella era un misterio la terrible necesi dad que sentía de llorar. Debería estar encantada de su marcha, ya que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para poner sus planes en marcha- ¡Me preocupa que todo sea una trampa para obligarte a salir de la fortaleza!

En nombre del cielo, ¿por qué he dicho eso? pensó Bella, frunciendo el ce ño. Aunque debía reconocer que era un buen detalle. Llevaba interpre tando el papel de esposa devota durante tanto tiempo que estaba pasan do a formar parte de su personalidad.

-Darvell viene causando problemas desde hace tiempo -le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla- La mayor parte de mis hombres se quedarán en Cullen, y, también los guardias habituales de la fortaleza. No es más que lo que parece, esposa. -Extendió la mano para acariciar con ternura su mejilla-. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedírselo a Jared.

-Si no tienes ninguna objeción, me gustaría asumir mi lugar como señora de la casa mientras estás fuera -dijo rápidamente. Edward pare ció perplejo y se apresuró a explicarse-. Hay algunos cambios que me gustaría hacer, sobre todo en las cocinas y en el gran salón. Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que la comida podría mejorar.

-En efecto -rió entre dientes-. Las comidas serían considera blemente mejores si al menos mis hombres consiguieran digerirlas. Ha blaré con Jared antes de marcharme. Se asegurará de que obtengas toda la ayuda que necesites. -Su expresión se tornó seria-. Ven aquí y bésame, esposa.

Es hora de que me digas adiós.

Siendo conscientes de los espectadores, el beso fue dulce pero bre ve. El fue el primero en apartarse, llamando entonces a Jared para que caminara con él.

-Mi dama desea hacer algunos cambios como la nueva señora de Cullen. Te encargarás de que no encuentre ninguna dificultad in formó a su hombre. No le dio al veterano caballero el resto de sus órdenes, hasta estar seguro de haberse alejado lo suficiente como para que Bella no pudiera escucharlos. No la pierdas de vista a menos que es té en nuestro aposento. No quiero que vaya a ninguna parte sin ti. Cuen to contigo para encargarte de su seguridad, Jared.

-Así se hará, milord -contestó Jared-. La mantendré a salvo por vos. La baronesa no sufrirá ningún daño mientras esté bajo mi protección.

* * *

_**Hola comenzando semana con dos nuevos capítulos espero que les gusten y me dejen su comentarios nos seguimos leyendo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Sólo hicieron falta tres días para que Jared reconociera que había mentido a su señor. De haber tenido oportunidad, casi cualquiera que habitara dentro de las murallas de Cullen habría matado con gusto a su nueva baronesa. En efecto, a Jared no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el Carnicero de Gales se había casado con una mujer decidida a eclipsar la reputación de su esposo.

Al cabo de dos semanas, admitió su fracaso como guardián de Bella y envió un mensaje a su señor. La ira del barón al ser llamado a casa para ocuparse de su descarriada esposa seguramente sería menor que ser llamado para asistir a su funeral. Varios días más tarde, en la torre de Penhaligon, el mensajero no estaba tan se guro del juicio de Jared cuando le presentó su informe a su señor. -¿Que ella hizo qué?

-Así es, milord -dijo el mensajero, retrocediendo varios pasos . -Amenazó con dejar cojo al cocinero cortándole los dedos de los pies. En realidad lady Bella amenazó con ese castigo a todos los que trabajan en la cocina, si no lograban satisfacerla.

Edward puso las manos a la espalda y contempló la vista desde los balcones, con la esperanza de que la pacífica visión del bosque que rodea ba la torre mejorara su humor. No funcionó. Su voz estaba cargada de ira cuando ordenó al soldado que continuara con el mensaje de Jared. -El mismo día que os marchasteis, fue enviada una patrulla a ca da una de vuestras posesiones por orden de la baronesa. Dio órdenes de que cada feudo debía proporcionar una décima parte de sus produc tos al castillo de Cullen a intervalos determinados. Cuando el pue blo de Derry se negó, ordenó que quemaran el granero de los diezmos. El alcalde cambió de opinión antes de que vuestra esposa condenara al mismo destino a la cervecería. Sir Jared desea que sepáis que la baro nesa metió a vuestros sabuesos en la perrera y que espera que paguéis lo que se le debe al encargado de los perros para que ejerza sus funcio nes. Además, ha puesto a un gran número de soldados a tejer esteras de cañas para el suelo del gran salón. -El tono del mensajero indicaba claramente su disgusto por un castigo tan insultante-. Sir Jared también está muy preocupado con la decisión de vuestra dama de acompañar a la curandera de la aldea al bosque para recolectar hierbas medicinales. Trató de disuadirla, pero ella se mostró de lo más decidida, afirmando que le disteis permiso para nombrar un ayudante para la anciana, y que ella es la más cualificada.

Aunque Sir Jared y una veintena de hombres acompañaron a la baronesa, le preocupa su seguridad porque tiene la in tención de ayudar a la anciana todas las semanas.

Edward aflojó los puños y se inclinó sobre los balcones. Recapturar la torre de manos de James no había sido un trabajo fácil y, sin embar go, durante ese tiempo Bella había causado un problema aún mayor. Estos son los problemas que causa el encariñarse demasiado con una esposa. Las mu jeres se volvían atrevidas cuando creían que estaban por encima del castigo.

-¿Es todo?

-No, milord-contestó el mensajero-. Ha habido muchos otros incidentes; en su mayoría con artesanos y aldeanos, pero Sir Jared de sea hablar con vos en persona sobre esos asuntos y os hace saber que piensa que son de carácter menos serio. También os envía sus disculpas por molestaros con estos problemas, pero cree que sus atribuciones pa ra controlar la situación son limitadas. La baronesa aduce que tiene vues tro permiso para actuar como la señora de Cullen, por tanto, está obligado a acatar sus deseos aunque piense que vos no los aprobaríais. Sir Jared dice que os estaría de lo más agradecido si arreglaseis la situa ción antes de que le suceda una desgracia a vuestra dama.

Edward se habría reído del dilema de Jared si no fuera por la cóle ra que le producían los actos de su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza con incre dulidad, preguntándose si Bella tenía ganas de morir, o si era tan estúpi da que no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso de sus actuaciones.

-Encuentra a Garrett Alan -ordenó al mensajero-. Dile que salimos para Cullen dentro de una hora.

-La habilidad con la aguja se adquiere con práctica y paciencia - aconsejo Alice, viendo cómo Bella comenzaba la tediosa tarea de des hacer varias filas de puntadas recién dadas para corregir su error. Admi raba la determinación de Bella de crear un patrón tan complejo para el estandarte de Cullen, con tan poca experiencia para facilitarle la ta rea.

-Puede que este proyecto acabe siendo demasiado ambicioso pa ra mi talento -admitió Bella.

Se hallaban sentadas una frente a la otra junto a la chimenea de la habitación de Alice.

-Lo haces muy bien teniendo en cuenta que no has cosido en cin co años. Para ser inexperta, tu trabajo es muy bueno -afirmó la her mana de Edward, inclinándose hacia delante para inspeccionar el com plicado tapiz.

Bella asintió para darse por enterada del cumplido. Alice se echó ha cia atrás para observar el progreso del bordado de su cuñada, pregun tándose el porqué de su reticencia a desanimarla.

Debería odiar a la mujer de su hermano. De hecho, estuvo decidida a hacerlo. Pero Bella entró en su habitación pocos días después de la partida de Edward y le dijo que no iba a salir de allí hasta que empezara a hacer cojines para los asien tos del gran salón. Alice ya había destrozado a propósito casi un rollo entero de tela, cuando descubrió que cenaría a pan y agua hasta que la tarea se llevase a cabo correctamente. Pasó dos lentos días en silencio regodeándose ante la falta de habilidad para el bordado de su cuñada, mientras clavaba su aguja con furia en la tela de los cojines.

Bella habla ba sin cesar, contándole historias como si a Alice de verdad le intere sara lo que decía. Ver cómo su cuñada arrancaba las mismas puntadas una y otra vez acabó por ser demasiado para ella. Al tercer día, le ense ñó a regañadientes cómo coser correctamente, y la guerra no declarada dio paso a una especie de incómoda tregua. Dos semanas más tarde, ya no veía a Bella como su enemiga, aunque tampoco la consideraba su amiga.

-Debería seguir enfadada contigo por chantajearme para que hi ciera esta tarea -dijo Alice mientras se inclinaba sobre su propio ta piz, intentando fingir interés.

-Sí, deberías -acordó Bella, sin molestarse en levantar la vista . -No eres nada rencorosa, Alice. Pensé que protestarías mucho más an tes de aceptar ayudarme a coser estos cojines. Y no estaba nada segura de que llegaras a hablarme alguna vez. -Bella dejó la aguja y contempló el fuego con expresión pensativa-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo des de que tuve a alguien con quien hablar.

-Casi haces que se me caigan las orejas de tanto oírte hablar los primeros días admitió Alice con una sonrisa sincera-. Me hiciste tantas preguntas que al principio pensé que era alguna clase de castigo. ¿Cuál era mi color favorito? ¿Tenía alguna mascota? ¿De dónde saqué la tela para mis vestidos? Acabé por empezar a responderte, esperando conseguir un poco de silencio. Pero una vez que empecé a hablar, me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos tener compañía. -Alice ba jó la mirada y volvió a su bordado-. Antes de que muriera mi padre no daba ninguna importancia a mis amigos, sin saber que pronto les obli garían a regresar a sus casas.

-¿Tus amigos ya no te visitan?

Lo hacen de vez en cuando-dijo Alice. –O al menos lo hacían antes del regreso de Edward. Pero solían vivir aquí. Enviaban a muchachos para ser entrenados como escuderos con el fin de llegar a ser caballeros. Las muchachas venían para aprender cómo llevar una casa grande, aun que la mayoría estaban más interesadas en encontrar esposo.

-Pero, ¿por qué los obligaron a volver a casa? -preguntó Bella. Alice siguió trabajando afanosamente en su tapiz tan concentrada en su tarea, que Bella casi dejó de esperar una respuesta.

-Porque sus padres no querían que estuvieran en la casa de Edward. Se fueron todos en menos de un mes. Incluso mi hermano peque ño, Emmett, fue llamado para servir al rey.

-¿Tienes otro hermano? -preguntó Bella bruscamente, sorpren dida por la revelación.

-Emmett cumplió dieciséis años el verano pasado. -Los ojos de Alice se velaron por las lágrimas y se volvió de espaldas-. No lo he vis to desde hace casi un año. Su entrenamiento le tiene muy ocupado y só lo se le permite visitarnos una vez cada verano.

-Ahora que Edward ha regresado, quizás se podría persuadir al rey para que dejase a Emmett volver a casa. Edward está más que cualificado pa ra encargarse de que vuestro hermano esté bien adiestrado.

Alice se envaró visiblemente y su rostro asumió su estudiada más cara de indiferencia. Tan sólo le dedicó a su cuñada una mirada fría e in- expresiva, sin que ninguna muestra de ira o emoción cruzara su rostro. Bella deseó de nuevo ser la mitad de buena que los Cullen es disimular sus pensamientos. ¡Qué bien le hubiera venido ese talento cuando trataba con los Dwyer!

-Emmett nunca volverá a vivir en Cullen. No, mientras Edward es té aquí.

-Pero éste es el hogar de Emmett -argumentó Bella-. Si de verdad Edward cree que Emmett no debería regresar, tendrías que hacerle ver lo equivocado que está.

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre los Cullen -dijo Alice amar gamente, negando con la cabeza.

-No sé prácticamente nada sobre los Cullen. No hay duda de que pasa algo raro en esta fortaleza. Hasta un ciego lo notaría en el mo mento que entrara por las puertas. Pero nunca sabré qué es lo que va mal si nadie me lo dice.

-¡Qué ingenua eres! -se burló Alice despectivamente-. ¿No sa bes con quién te has casado? ¿No sabes el motivo por el que le llaman el Carnicero de Gales? Mata por diversión. Y no sólo soldados enemi gos, sino también mujeres y niños indefensos.

-Edward no mata por diversión -dijo Bella con firmeza-. Es un caballero y un guerrero. Los caballeros matan a sus enemigos, no a ino centes.

-El Carnicero de Gales sí lo hace. Pregunta a cualquiera. Hace cua tro años, Edward y su ejército se encontraron con un campamento rebel de en los bosques de Gales. Los guerreros galeses estaban fuera, luchando en alguna otra parte, de modo que Edward pasó a cuchillo a sus mujeres y niños. -Alice entrecerró los ojos y su tono se volvió vene noso-. Ésa es la razón por la que le llaman el Carnicero. El código de honor de los caballeros no significa nada para un hombre que carece por completo de honorabilidad. Mata a cualquiera que se ponga en su cami no. Piensa en las mujeres que violó cuando te tenga en sus brazos por la noche, en cómo les cortó el cuello después. Piensa en los niños que cortó en pedazos cuando algún día los tuyos se reúnan en torno a tus faldas...

-¡Basta! -gimió Bella, tapándose los oídos.

-¿Crees que un monstruo como él vacilaría en matar al hermano al que ha quitado su derecho como barón de Cullen? ¿Al que ha ro bado su herencia? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? La verdad es que te ha en gañado, mi lady. Te hizo creer que es el legítimo barón de Cullen y, por tanto, digno de casarse con una mujer de sangre noble, cuando de hecho no es más que un bastardo.

-No te creo -susurró Bella, todavía pensando en la historia sobre Gales. Ningún caballero honorable mataría mujeres y niños indefensos. Aunque bien pensado, a ningún otro se le llamaba el Carnicero. Cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y comenzó a mecerse hacia delante v hacia atrás. -Es la verdad. Te has casado con un bastardo -añadió Alice dra máticamente-. Tus hijos estarán mancillados con la sangre de un bas tardo. Aunque te viste unida a Edward sin conocimiento de su pecado, tu propia alma está manchada más allá del perdón divino. El padre Harry dice que los bastardos son la semilla malvada del hombre en carnada. Engendros del diablo venidos a la tierra para castigar a los hombres por su conducta pecaminosa.

Bella quiso huir a su aposento para esconderse de las verdades que tan temerariamente había exigido a Alice. Pero ahora que por fin esta ba obteniendo lo que quería, no tendría sentido marcharse. El conocimiento era un arma útil. Haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó rebatir las ridí culas creencias de Alice.

-Tú y Edward tenéis un gran parecido -empezó Bella, pero su cu ñada la interrumpió para explicarse.

-Es el hijo de mi madre -admitió Alice-. Ella era una de las da mas de compañía de la madre del rey Anthony. Nuestro rey era tan gua po en su juventud como lo es ahora en su madurez. Los hombres Plantagenet siempre han tenido buen ojo para las mujeres bellas, y mi madre lo era -añadió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tan pronto fue descu bierto su embarazo, se arregló el matrimonio con mi padre.

-¿El rey es el padre de Edward? -susurró Bella, completamente conmocionada por esa revelación. ¡Oh, Señor! Eso lo cambiaba todo. -En efecto, ésa es la triste verdad.

Alice se puso en pie y se volvió hacia el fuego. Bella permaneció sentada, silenciosa y aturdida.

-Mi padre estuvo casado anteriormente, pero su primera esposa murió sin tener hijos. Tenía casi cuarenta años y era el último de su lina je. Sin un heredero, Cullen revertiría a la corona a la muerte de mi padre. El viejo rey Henry vio una forma de eludir los problemas que causaría nombrar un nuevo barón y de evitar el escándalo de la amante preñada de su hijo. Le dio a mi padre un heredero ya preparado para presentarlo como suyo y proporcionó a mi madre un apellido para su bastardo. Nadie esperaba que tuvieran más hijos. Pero yo nací cuatro años después de su boda y Emmett me siguió tres años más tarde. Mi ma dre ejercía una influencia apaciguadora sobre mi padre, pero su odio ha cia Edward era evidente para todos cuando nació Emmett. En los últimos años de su vida, mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para ex pulsar a la malvada simiente del rey de nuestro hogar. Pero no había na da que pudiera hacer para cambiar el hecho de que Edward era su here dero legal.

Y yo que pensé en pedirle al rey la nulidad de mi matrimonio con su hijo. Se reiría en su cara. El complejo plan para ganar el apoyo del rey se desva neció en el aire.

-Tienes...

-Tengo que pensar -interrumpió Bella, agitando una mano pi diendo silencio. Tal vez un sacerdote podría anular el matrimonio a cau sa de la bastardía de Edward. Si pudiera encontrar un sacerdote sin deseos de arruinarla la vida, pensó lúgubremente. ¿Y cuánto valdría su propia vida si sacara a la luz un secreto que el propio rey se había tomado tanto tra bajo en ocultar? Nunca funcionaría. No habría anulación.

-Los que viven en Cullen saben la verdad -informo Alice, aparentemente decidida a interrumpir los pensamientos de Bella-. Ese es el motivo por el que no aceptan a Edward como su barón.

-Y tú no has hecho nada para facilitar la situación -afirmó Bella, irritada. El odio de Alice hacia Edward era la menor de sus preocupa ciones en ese momento, pero el siguiente comentario de su cuñada hi zo que prestase atención de nuevo.

-La verdadera razón de que mi hermano menor no pueda volver a casa es que si regresa, morirá a manos de Edward. Emmett es el verdadero barón de Cullen -dijo con altivez, haciendo que Bella enarcara una ceja-. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, creo que mi padre habría ma tado a Edward para dejar resuelta la sucesión.

-¿Tu padre no tuvo ocasión de hacer daño a Edward?

-No, el rey debió sospechar el peligro que corría, Alice-. Fue llamado a la corte para su aprendizaje como escudero, poco tiem po después de que mi madre muriera al dar a luz a Emmett.

Alice calló y empezó a pasear. Bella se recostó contra el frío muro, aturdida por el relato de Alice. No le extrañaba que Edward fuese tan despiadado. Sintió un momento de intenso pesar por el niño forzado a crecer sin cariño y odiado por la única familia que tenía. ¿Cómo podía un hombre mostrar compasión cuando jamás la bahía conocida? Bella sacudió la ca beza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No importaba si sentía pena por él o no. Esa falta de compasión causaría la muerte de sus vasallos cuando to mase Swan.

Pensó en la gentileza con la que Edward podía besarla y, acariciarla, y después lo imaginó poniendo el filo de una espada en su cuello. Pien sa en las mujeres que violó cuando te tema en sus brazos por la noche, en cómo les cortó el cuello después. Él volvería pronto y, sin duda, la querría en su ca ma de nuevo. Cómo podría soportar que la tocara, si cada vez que ce rraba los ojos le venía la imagen de niños inocentes cayendo bajo su es pada

Bella se estremeció, recordando lo que le gustaban sus caricias y ha cer el amor con él. El hombre al que había amado era una creación su ya, alguien que sólo existía en su imaginación. La verdad era que había yacido con un asesino. Los Cullen habían creado un monstruo, el que un día sería llamado el Carnicero de Swan. Su rabia se con centró en el hombre responsable de la crianza de su esposo, el hombre que había convertido a un niño inocente en un demonio desalmado.

Bella se levantó y- cogió a Alice por el codo, empujándola suave, pe ro firmemente, para que se sentara de nuevo. Juntó las manos a la espal da y se puso a pasear. Su voz fue sorprendentemente tranquila, consi derando el tumulto de sus pensamientos.

-Debes aborrecer a Edward por causar tanta angustia a tu padre y por impedir a Emmett asumir el título que le corresponde por derecho. -Por supuesto que sí -acordó Alice vivamente-. El rey, plantó su malvada semilla en nuestro hogar y...

-¡Basta! -gritó Bella. Alice, asustada, retrocedió tanto como le permitió la silla, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Bella continuó pasean do-, Las palabras «malvada semilla» no volverán a ser pronunciadas en mi presencia. No es justo culpar a un hijo por los pecados de sus padres. Está mal querer vengarse de un hombre que no tuvo el control de su destino, culparlo por un pecado que no cometió. Eso es lo que tu sacer dote debería haberte enseñado, Alice, aunque parece que no tiene una sola gota de caridad cristiana en su devota sangre. Sin duda alguna, tu padre influyó enormemente en su forma de pensar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar los ojos de Bella mientras se ima ginaba la fría y solitaria infancia que Edward habría sufrido. Se las limpió enfadada, sabiendo que nunca podría permitirse sentir pena por él.

-El pecado no recae sobre los hombros de Edward -afirmó, odiando al padre de Alice más de lo que había odiado a nadie en toda su vida-. Y su sangre no es más impura que la tuya o la mía.

Detuvo sus pasos y se quedó de pie enfrente de su cuñada, aunque ésta continuaba mirando fijamente al vacío con la cara pálida. Bella se in clinó hacia delante, tratando de recobrar su atención.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Alice?

Se produjo un silencio. Estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta, cuan do fue respondida por otra voz.

-No creo que lo haga.

-¡Oh, santo Dios! -gimió Bella. Tambaleándose levemente, rezó porque sus oídos la hubieran engañado. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de reu nir el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a su esposo.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo por acá con otra capitulo espero sus comentarios y opiniones de que les pasara a esta chicas nos leemos el viernes_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

-Deseo hablar contigo en nuestros aposentos, esposa. -La voz de Edward sonaba forzada, como si temiera ponerse a gritar si alzara la voz. Bella sabía que aquello no era una buena señal. Inclinó la cabeza y. juntó las manos a su espalda para ocultar que estaban temblando. -¡Ahora, Bella!

Edward giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación dando un por tazo. Ambas se sobresaltaron ante el brutal sonido, y entonces Alice co menzó a sollozar.

-¡Lo ha oído todo! -gimió Alice, retorciéndose las manos ate rrada-. Me dará una paliza por decírtelo. Sé que lo hará.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Si hubiese tratado de imaginar el peor final posible para su conversación con Alice, aquél lo sobrepasaría. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Sintió una extraña calma, una sensación de paz que la insensibilizaba, que era dema siado grata para resistirse a ella. Bajando la vista a la cara surcada de lá grimas de Alice, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de ánimo.

-No temas, Alice. Seguro que descargará toda su ira en mí.

Su cuñada pareció horrorizada y sus ojos reflejaron la piedad que sentía. Bella palmeó su mano para tranquilizarla y caminó hacia la puer ta. Estaba a punto de coger el tirador cuando Edward abrió la puerta de golpe, la agarró por la muñeca y la sacó de un tirón al pasillo.

-¡Me duele! -dijo Bella sin aliento, tratando de zafarse de su do lorosa presa. Le seguía casi corriendo para evitar ser arrastrada escale ras abajo de la torre. Los largos Y furiosos pasos de Edward, y los suyos, rápidos e irregulares, casi le hacían entrechocar los dientes.

Edward se detuvo tan bruscamente al pie de la escalera, que Bella chocó con su espalda, al igual que los dos soldados que los seguían pi sándoles los talones. Edward extendió un brazo por encima de su hom bro y apartó a los guardias de un empujón.

-No conoces el significado de la palabra «dolor». Aún no. -Los guardias de Bella retrocedieron varios pasos, espantados, cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar. Por fortuna, una interrupción desvió la aten ción del barón.

-¡Milord!

Edward se giró para encararse con Jared.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Cómo te atreves a perderla de vista? -bra mó Edward, arrastrando a Bella hacia delante, como si su sola visión fue se prueba suficiente para su acusación.

-Milord, había un asunto urgente que requería mi atención en el patio inferior -explicó Jared.

-¡Había un asunto urgente que requería tu atención en los aposen tos de mi hermana! -rugió. Jared torció el gesto e hizo una reveren cia disculpándose. Edward lo empujó a un lado llevando a Bella a ras tras-. Me ocuparé de ti más tarde, Jared.

-Barón, por favor -rogó Jared, corriendo para mantenerse a la altura de Edward-. Debo hablar con vos respecto al mensaje que trai go. Es muy, urgente.

Edward abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un portazo en la cara de Jared.

-¡Después!

Bella casi cavó de rodillas a causa de la fuerza con la que la impulsó dentro de la estancia.

Tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, se acerco a la chimenea. Le iba a hacer daño. Acababa de prometérselo. Apretó los dientes y trato de calmar su desbocado corazón. Pasara lo que pasa ra, no se humillaría pidiendo clemencia. Edward no la tenía.

-Si me matas, le darás a los Dwyer una justificación para con seguir la nulidad del matrimonio y perderás todo derecho sobre Swan. -Señalar la verdad no era suplicar. Teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de Edward y su tamaño, no era probable que sobreviviera a una paliza. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero su mirada se detuvo en sus ma nos. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ellas, observando cómo se abrían y cerraban-. Los Dwyer también me necesitaban viva, aunque Mike olvidó ese hecho cuando perdió la cabeza. Deberías recordar eso, milord.

Bella rehusó mirar más arriba de sus hombros, temerosa de lo que pudiera ver en su cara. Se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para qui tarse la armadura, pero todavía llevaba puesta la negra túnica guateada que actuaba como acolchado bajo la pesada cota de malla. No había tar dado mucho en ir a buscarla tras su vuelta. Sus sentidos captaron el dé bil aroma a cuero y caballos, indicándole que había cabalgado deprisa para llegar a Cullen antes de que cayera la noche. Se preguntó si po dría oler su miedo.

-¿Quieres morir, verdad?

-¿A tus manos? -preguntó inexpresiva-. Pienso que sería un fin más rápido que el que Mike me tenía reservado. Defendí a mis vasa llos cuando abusó de ellos y volcó su ira en mí. El precio iba a ser la muerte. Tú me pegarás hasta dejarme inconsciente o matarme, sólo por hablar con tu hermana. No me parece que eso sea muy, honroso. -¿Hablar? -El resoplido de Edward sonó como un gruñido de ra bia impotente-. Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? No me importa lo que ha ya podido contarte mi hermana.

-Me cuesta creerlo -dijo Bella audazmente, enfurecida por su mentira. ¿Por qué si no estaba tan furioso? Decidió que no tenía nada que perder si preguntaba la verdad-. ¿Dijo Alice la verdad? ¿De verdad mataste a mujeres y niños en Gales?

-No te he traído aquí para hablar sobre lo que hice en Gales. Es tás aquí para explicar tus propias acciones.

Bella se desmoralizó. Estaba segura de que un hombre inocente ha bría negado la acusación hasta su último suspiro. Evitar la pregunta era casi lo mismo que obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-No hice nada excepto hacerle a tu hermana algunas preguntas - explico Bella, tranquila. Edward nunca había negado lo que era. Ella lo había hecho por él, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era merecedor de su afecto. No era menos atractivo ahora que sabía la verdad. Aparte de su ira, todavía seguía sin poder ver la oscuridad en su alma. De hecho, era distinto de cualquier hombre sin piedad que hubiera conocido algu na vez. Se había casado con el mismísimo diablo.

-Hablo de los problemas que causaste en mi ausencia –explicó-. Lo que Alice haya podido decirte carece de importancia.

Bella negó con la cabeza. No podía dejarle cambiar de tema tan fá cilmente.

-¿Crees que es insignificante que tu hermana te acuse de ser un asesino?

-Lo que hice en Gales o en cualquier otra parte no es de la incum bencia de Alice. Ni de la tuya -añadió secamente-. Dime ahora mis mo la razón por la que tres de mis soldados están ocupados tejiendo es teras en el gran salón.

-Los tres se negaron a cumplir mis órdenes, ellos...

-¡Silencio! -La palabra estalló en la habitación como un látigo. Señalándole una silla cerca del fuego, le ordenó-: ¡Siéntate!

Bella decidió que sería mejor obedecer. Se sentó en la silla y arregló su falda, distraída, preguntándose cómo podría conseguir la nulidad. Su tío Alistair nunca debería haber permitido que aquel matrimonio tuviera lugar. No creía posible que hubiese dado su consentimiento de haber sabido más sobre el barón de Cullen. Bella alzó las cejas cuando una nueva idea tomó forma. Un sacerdote inglés no anularía su matrimonio, pero un sacerdote escocés podría entender sus razones.

Edward dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar sin ver a través de la estrecha ventana de la habitación, con las manos firmemente unidas a la espalda.

-No volverás a asumir la autoridad de castigar a cualquiera de mis hombres. Nunca. Jamás. Por ningún motivo. ¿Queda claro?

-Pero yo...

Se giró para lanzarle una mirada amenazadora. -¿Queda claro?

Bella asintió, olvidándose del asunto mientras se frotaba la barbilla inconscientemente. Escapar de Cullen sería ahora incluso más fácil, pues conocía el plano del castillo y sus rutinas. Pero las tierras de su tío estaban a más de una semana de viaje y el camino más corto la situaría a menos de un kilómetro de distancia del castillo de Swan. Sería un viaje tan peligroso como ir a Londres.

-Mis perros ya no están en el salón. ¿Eres tú la responsable? Bella asintió de nuevo, pensando que no tendría muchos problemas con un caballo y provisiones. Ya había pensado en cómo salir de la for taleza con ambos.

-¿Amenazaste a los que trabajan en la cocina con cortarles los de dos de los pies?

Otro asentimiento distraído. Tras la anulación, un convento sería el lugar perfecto para hacer penitencia por los pecados que había cometi do en los últimos meses, y por aquellos que todavía tendría que cometer para poner fin a su matrimonio. En un convento nunca más volve ría a ser engañada por un rostro bello que escondía un corazón negro. Tanto ella como sus vasallos estarían a salvo. Aliviada al tener un nuevo plan para reforzar sus esperanzas, volvió su atención a la conversación.

-¿Requisaste una décima parte del producto de mis posesiones sin mi permiso?

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, preguntándose cómo se habría en terado de aquello tan pronto. Asintió insegura.

-¿Eres responsable del incendio del granero de diezmos del pue blo de Derry?

-Sí, pero... -¡Sí o no!

Sí-susurró, sintiendo cómo el terror se iba adueñando de su es tómago.

-¿Le encargaste a uno de mis soldados que llevase a cabo tus ór denes, a pesar de que te dejé a cargo de Jared?

Bella pareció sorprendida por un momento y, luego asintió, sintién dose más insegura ahora.

-¿Desobedeciste la autoridad de Jared al irte a vagar por los bos ques, sabiendo que era posible que te toparas con una facción de los Dwyer, que sólo esperan una oportunidad de oro como ésa?

-Soy culpable de desobedecer a Jared en lo concerniente a ir al bos que, porque conocía los riesgos -admitió Bella, retorciendo distraídamen te un pliegue de su falda-. Pero también sé que María es ya mayor. Puede que no pase de este invierno. Nadie ha mostrado interés en aprender sus habilidades de curación, ni son conocidos los lugares en los que reco ge sus hierbas y medicinas. Era necesario que supiera dónde encuentra los ingredientes para sus pociones, pues si ella cayera enferma, yo podría ocu par su lugar y encargarme de las enfermedades y heridas en Cullen.

-¿De modo que arriesgaste tu vida y la de mis hombres sólo por la hipotética posibilidad de que una mujer pudiera morir? -Exaspera do, puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió hablando en tono airado-. Pudiste ordenar a alguien que acompañara a María. También he oído que mutilaste a algunos de los sirvientes -continuó con rapidez-. Me da rás los nombres de los que así castigaste y tus motivos para hacerlo.

-No he mutilado ni castigado a ningún sirviente -aclaró Bella a la defensiva-. Nunca llevaría a cabo esa amenaza. Pero tras el incendio en el pueblo de Derry, los siervos de la cocina creyeron en mis palabras sobre cortarles los dedos de los pies. Eso les dio un incentivo para pre parar comida comestible, utilizando alimentos frescos en vez de desper dicios.

-Nunca amenaces con un castigo a menos que estés dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo -dijo, cortante-. Ordenaste a mis soldados pulir las paredes de la bodega, sólo para que a los sirvientes les fuera más fácil hacer limpieza, sabiendo que los apartaste de sus deberes de adiestra miento

-Haces que parezca tan...

Repentinamente el motivo de su ira cristalizo en la mente de Bella. Se había enterado de todo lo que bahía hecho durante su ausencia e, increiblemente estaba, furioso por ello.

-¡Contesta!

-¡Así es! -El grito de cólera sorprendió a Edward. Se quedó ató nito cuando ella se puso en pie y dio un paso adelante con osadía, po niendo las manos retadoramente en sus caderas-. ¡Y me gustaría oír alguna palabra de elogio en vez de escuchar cómo me echan en cara mis logros, como si fueran acusaciones de crímenes!

-¿Elogio? -consiguió decir Edward-. ¡No te he dado permiso para ponerte en pie! -gruñó, señalando de nuevo la silla.

-Ni te lo he pedido. -Bella echó su trenza sobre un hombro con un brusco movimiento de cabeza para retarle abiertamente, pues su temperamento había estallado ignorando la cautela-. Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaba en Cullen, que ignorabas tus deberes como señor por un motivo válido, no habría trabajado tanto las últimas semanas, tra tando de recuperar el tiempo perdido por tu abandono. Sí, nunca más volveré a interferir en los asuntos de tu casa, milord. Tus soldados pueden volver a vivir como cerdos y dormir entre sus propios desperdicios en el gran salón, junto con las ratas que vienen a alimentarse de los res tos de sus comidas.

-¿Te atreves a acusarme de abandonar mis responsabilidades y lue go rehúsas aceptar la tuya? -le preguntó amenazador-. Las cosas no funcionan así, Bella. Tu obligación es encargarte de mi hogar y lo sabes muy bien. Tu deber no es interferir con mis soldados, no excederte en tu autoridad. Y, por supuesto, continuarás con las obligaciones que lleva consigo el estar casada conmigo, sin queja alguna.

Bella abrió la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero se dio cuenta, justo a tiempo, de que necesitaba seguir supervisando los asuntos de la fortaleza para tener otra oportunidad de fuga. Asintió brevemente, con teniendo su rebeldía a duras penas.

-Si tienes alguna otra explicación para lo que has hecho en mi au sencia, la oiré ahora.

¿Explicaciones que harías trizas para hacerme sentir culpable? Bella negó con la cabeza, mirando enfurecida al suelo para que no viera su enojo.

-No has hecho más que desafiarme desde el momento en que nos casamos -dijo Edward en voz baja-. Mírame, Bella.

Ella lo miró sin vacilar. Sus ojos eran casi negros y, su amenazadora expresión petrificaba los rasgos de su cara. Sí, estaba claro que tenía la intención de castigarla por trabajar como una esclava, por hacer cosas que debería haber hecho él mismo hace mucho tiempo. La idea era exasperante. Sin embargo, sabía que la ira le daría la fuerza necesaria para so portar el castigo. Él la necesitaba viva, se recordó a sí misma.

-Si alguno de mis hombres pusiera en peligro tantas vidas, o hicie ra la mitad de lo que has hecho tú las últimas semanas, haría que lo ata ran a un poste y lo azotaran. Si alguien muriera como consecuencia de su estupidez, él también moriría. Has tenido suerte. Nadie ha sufrido da ño a causa de tus acciones. -Le dio un momento para que sopesara sus palabras. Su inescrutable expresión y la completa calma que demostra ba su cara la atemorizaban más que cualquier palabra dura o mirada-. No ordenaré que te azoten. Ni siquiera lo haré yo mismo. Tu espalda fue abierta por un látigo hace sólo unas semanas y seguramente, otra flagelación te mataría. Pero esta vez no puedo ignorar lo que has hecho. Esta vez serás castigada.

El miedo atravesó a Bella como un cuchillo y se tambaleó levemen te. ¡Santo Dios, pensaba usar sus puños con ella! Cerró los ojos para no ver sus manos, pero recordaba muy bien su tamaño.

Había sido abofeteada por Phil y Mike, pero nunca cuando estaban verdaderamente furiosos. Sólo lo hicieron cuando los había irritado de alguna manera y tenía la mala suerte de estar a su alcance. Sabía que Edward estaba completamente furioso.

-En general, tu habilidad para cumplir con los deberes propios de una esposa es nula. Sin embargo, hay un deber para el que sí pareces te ner talento. -Su voz estaba impregnada de la misma frialdad que sen tía ella en su interior-. Quítate la ropa, Bella.

Ella sintió que la palidez invadía su rostro. No iba a ser golpeada, pero no sintió ningún alivio. Lo que Edward tenía en mente era mucho peor.

-¿Me humillarás todavía más exigiendo que cumpla con ese deber contra mi voluntad?

-No puedes negarte. Estuviste de acuerdo en llevar a cabo tus obli gaciones como mi esposa sin quejarte. ¿Me estás diciendo que mentiste? Bella agachó la cabeza, aliviada de poder esconder su cara. En efec to, había aceptado su responsabilidad como señora de la casa. Si ahora se negara a cualquier cosa que le exigiera, probablemente sus deberes do mésticos se verían amenazados.

Mientras siguiera siendo su esposa, no tendría derecho a negarse. Juró que él no tardaría en aprender la diferen cia entre lo que se daba de buen grado y lo que se tomaba sin permiso. -No mentí. -Vaciló durante un momento. Luego, temblando de miedo, empezó a deshacer torpemente los lazos de su vestido.

-Métete en la cama.

Bella obedeció. Dejó caer la camisola que había estado aferrando contra su pecho, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la barbilla con las mantas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y esperó a que él apartara la ropa de cama de un tirón y, empezara a forzarla. Los minutos pasaron lentamen te. En vez de saltar sobre ella, Edward se metió bajo las mantas sin ape nas molestarla. No la forzó ni la poseyó con rudeza, sino que la atrajo casi con delicadeza a su lado. Estaba desnudo. Bella sintió cómo su pal ma acariciaba sus caderas y, tensó el cuerpo. Cuando su mano bajó por sus piernas, juntó las rodillas tan estrechamente como pudo. Él siguió acariciándola, tratando de conseguir una respuesta. Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad la línea entre sus piernas, y aunque Bella se negó a obedecer la orden implícita, sintió cómo sus músculos se re lajaban levemente.

Procuró concentrarse, intentando imaginar el derra mamiento de sangre de inocentes. Fue imposible, sus manos eran una distracción demasiado grande. La tensión de su cuerpo no se debía ya a lo que Alice le había contado, sino al deseo que Edward estaba desper tando en ella. Su cuerpo no podía cambiar sus reacciones tan fácilmen te; había ansiado sus caricias demasiado a menudo durante las semanas de su separación.

Su respiración se aceleró a pesar de que trataba de negar lo que es taba ocurriendo. El no la forzaría. Haría algo peor, la seduciría para que se convirtiera en su amante, avergonzándola con sus propias necesida des. Tenía el control de su vida y también quería el de su cuerpo.

-¿A cuántas mujeres has violado, milord? -preguntó, apretando los dientes-. ¿Las mataste tras haber terminado con ellas o dejaste vivir a al gunas? Matar es lo que mejor sabes hacer, ¿no es así? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo me dejarás vivir después de conseguir el control de Swan? Edward cambió de posición bruscamente. Antes de que ella pudiera cerrar las rodillas, introdujo una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Una ma no aferró su trenza y tiró de ella hasta que abrió los ojos para enfrentar se a su sombría mirada.

-¿La idea de venir voluntariamente a mi cama te repugna tanto? ¿Es la idea de ser seducida por un bastardo demasiado desagradable pa ra tu delicada sensibilidad?

-¡No! -dijo sinceramente, dándose cuenta de que sí le importa ba lo que hubiera podido contarle Alice. Lo curioso es que parecía más preocupado por la parte que menos importaba.

-Mentirosa. -No, yo... ¡Silencio!

Soltó su trenza y sus manos cubrieron sus pechos. Desmintiendo las duras palabras, sus manos la acariciaron hasta que ella tuvo que morder se el labio, tratando de frenar la creciente excitación que se iba adueñan do de su ser.

-Te gusta lo que te hago -murmuró en su oído- Aunque te nie gues a reconocerlo, tu cuerpo no puede evitarlo.

Se movió un poco y deslizó su mano más abajo, dejando un rastro a través de su vientre hasta sus piernas. Luego, varió su rumbo y buscó el centro de su placer.

-No... -suplicó Bella con voz ronca, esperando que la palabra apagara su gemido. Fue inútil. No pudo disimular el sonido que hizo cuando la acarició, ni negar su excitación.

-Así es, esposa. Tu cuerpo está listo para el mío. Me deseas. Ad mítelo.

Bella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sus dedos la abrieron, ex plorando hasta encontrar la parte más sensible de su feminidad. La acarició con delicadeza y minuciosidad. Ella siguió negando con la cabeza, luchando para que los apagados jadeos no salieran de su garganta. -Dime que me deseas, Bella.

No tenía sentido negar la verdad, sólo estaba retrasando lo inevita ble. Su voz fue un áspero susurro vencido.

-Te deseo.

Retiró su mano y ella gimió de nuevo, pero él ignoró su silenciosa súplica para que continuara dándole placer. Sintió cómo le acariciaba las piernas y las caderas, preparándola para que lo recibiera. Los brazos de Bella se abrieron sobre la cama y sus manos se aferraron frenéticamen te a las sábanas cuando por fin entro en ella, sin poder evitar gritar de placer cuando la llenó por completo.

Bella no pudo imaginarse las horribles imágenes que se suponía de bían aparecer en su mente en aquel instante. No podía pensar en nada excepto en el inmenso placer que la invadía y, que le había sido negado durante demasiado tiempo. Empezó a temblar bajo el cuerpo de Edward y se entregó por completo a su posesión, sin estar dispuesta a pre guntarse por qué estaba mal lo que la hacía sentirse tan bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Edward reajustó su ropa con rápidos y violentos tirones. Una mujer dispuesta era prácticamente lo único que quería de un matrimonio. Bella había tratado de negarte incluso eso. Debería haberla tomado por la, fuerza, haberle mostrado exactamente la clase de animal con el que se ha casado, pensó sombrío. Ella seguía tumbada en la cama dándole la espalda. Se pregun tó si estaría llorando.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, le dio la espalda y se dirigió con pa so resuelto a la puerta. Al regresar al salón, se alegró de ver a Garrett Alan allí. Necesitaba la compañía de un amigo para distraerse de sus negros pensamientos. Sus soldados echaron un vistazo a su sombría expresión y la sala se vació con una rapidez asombrosa. Solo se quedaron Garrett Alan, Jared.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo hasta la mañana -saludo Garrett Alan, con una sonrisa insegura.

Jared se aproximó vacilante por un lado y toco el hombro de: su señor. Cuando Edward se volvió para mirarlo enfurecido, retrocedió un paso.

-Milord, deseo hablar con vos sobre lady Bella.

A Edward le encantó la oportunidad de desahogar parte de su ira. -Yo también deseo saber por qué no la encerraste en su habitación la primera vez que causo problemas, de modo que no pudiera causar más.

-Es vuestra esposa, milord. -El sorprendido tono de Jared re velaba que no se le había ocurrido una medida tan drástica.

-Es una entrometida que no hace más que dar problemas. -To mó asiento y se sirvió una jarra de cerveza- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tanto mis hombres como los sirvientes podrían haberse sentido justificados para rebelarse contra ella? Tu propio mensaje decía que temías por su seguridad.

-Ese mensaje fue enviado antes de saber las verdaderas intencio nes de la señora. Sus acciones parecían no tener sentido al principio, pe ro luego llegué a entender sus razones. Todo lo que lady Bella hizo fue por el bien de Cullen y, vuestros hombres, barón.

-¡Puso a mis soldados a hacer trabajo de mujeres! -gritó Edward-. ¿Crees que alguno de esos guerreros perdonará pronto a la mujer responsable de tal humillación? He visto cómo se mataba a hombres por insultos menores que ése.

-No se atreverían a hacer daño a vuestra dama. -Jared negó con la cabeza varias veces para subrayarlo.

-¿Crees que no? Probablemente yo sea la única razón de que no ocurriera. Sabían que era mi derecho y, mi responsabilidad el ocuparme de su castigo personalmente.

-Han llegado a apreciar sus métodos -sostuvo Jared con voz tranquila.

Edward se preguntó por qué el caballero estaba tan resuelto a defen der a Bella cuando no había defensa posible.

-Los ha puesto en su contra. Te ha embrujado, anciano. ¡Ha im pedido que veas que sus inocentes ojos sólo encubren una mente que está constantemente maquinando!

La cara de Jared se volvió roja por el esfuerzo de contener una ré plica.

-Dime la razón por la que saqueó mis posesiones -exigió Edward. -Lady Bella no me contó los auténticos motivos hasta que el se nescal desapareció -contestó Jared, evasivo, tirando del cuello de su túnica nerviosamente-. Vuestro senescal estaba conspirando contra vos. La baronesa buscaba poner fin a su traición antes de que alguien más descubriera que había debilitado las defensas de Cullen. -¡Explícate!

Jared retrocedió medio paso. -Es una larga historia, milord. -¡Entonces cuéntala de una vez! El guerrero asintió.

-Recordaréis que hubo cierta preocupación cuando llegamos aquí desde Gales. Se sabía que los almacenes de Cullen eran grandes y es taban bien provistos. Pero alimentar a quinientas bocas más, en medio del invierno, sería un esfuerzo difícil para cualquier fortaleza.

-Me aseguraste que mi ejército no agotaría los suministros del cas tillo -dijo Edward.

-Así es, milord. Esa información provino directamente del senes cal. Poco después de vuestra partida a Penhaligon, lady Bella descubrió la verdad. Pasó varios días inspeccionando los almacenes y descubrió que estaban prácticamente vacíos. En realidad, los aldeanos estaban cer ca de empezar a pasar hambre, y la comida para vuestro ejército y los sirvientes del castillo estaba casi agotada.

-¿Qué? -Edward se levantó a medias de su taburete.

Garrett Alan ya estaba de pie junto a él, con una mano en la espada. -¿Dónde está el senescal ahora? -preguntó Garrett Alan.

-Huyó hace casi dos semanas -respondió Jared. Su frustración también se reflejó en las caras de Edward v Garrett Alan.

-¡Encuéntralo! -ordenó Edward con rotundidad.

-Envié a una docena de hombres en su busca, pero no han tenido fortuna en encontrar al traidor.

Se ha estado escondiendo en las aldeas que están esparcidas entre las fortalezas de Cullen. Ha conseguido estar siempre un paso por delante nuestro. Lady Bella cree que es posible que se dirija a Swan para pedir la protección de su padrastro. Hi ce caso de su consejo y envié hombres a patrullar los caminos del norte.

-¿Confías más en el juicio de una mujer que en el tuyo?-Un mús culo latió peligrosamente a lo largo de la tensa línea de la mandíbula de Edward.

-El consejo tenía sentido.

-Ordenarás a esos soldados que continúen registrando las aldeas. -Edward apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que el hombre que había dejado al mando de su ejército estaba aceptando órdenes de su esposa-. EL senescal no ha puesto un pie fuera de las tierras de Cullen en toda su vida. No huirá ahora de ellas. Buscará refugio en algún sitio que conozca.

-Así se hará, milord.

-¿Por qué nadie me informó antes? -inquirió Edward, resuelto a llegar al fondo de la traición.

-Lado Bella se preguntó lo mismo -contestó Jared, frunciendo el ceño cuando su comentario le costó otra mirada enfurecida-. Todas las personas a las que interrogó sobre los almacenes le dijeron que tenía que hablar con el senescal. En vez de acudir a la persona que aseguraba que no había ningún problema, la baronesa abordó a vuestro mayordo mo. Éste admitió lo grave de la situación y le confesó que muchos ha bían mostrado su preocupación al senescal. Al parecer el traidor les or denó que mantuvieran silencio, advirtiéndoles que vos erais consciente de la situación, pero que no se os podía convencer de reclamar el tribu to de provisiones en vuestros feudos. Les infundió miedo cuando afir mó que habíais prometido castigar a cualquiera que volviera a mencionar el asunto antes de la primavera.

Jared hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.

-Lady Bella supo por el mayordomo que vuestros feudos tienen abundancia de grano porque el tributo que os deben cada año no ha si do cobrado durante los últimos tres. El vasallo a cargo del cobro de los tributos murió poco después del viejo barón y el senescal nunca nom bró un sustituto.

El mayordomo no tenía autoridad para requisar perso nalmente, aunque estaba convencido de que le cortaríais el cuello hicie ra lo que hiciera. Confesó y se entregó a merced de vuestra dama. Ella le prometió que no se le castigaría a cambio de su ayuda para requisar las provisiones. Vuestra dama se encargo de la situación con gran astu cia, milord. En vez de alertar a todo el mundo de lo grave de la situa ción y arriesgarse a más traiciones, envió órdenes a cada uno de vues tros feudos, exigiendo un décimo de sus provisiones para el invierno, con el fin de reabastecer Cullen. Se aseguro de que todos pensaran que el motivo de su orden era su propia codicia y que estaba ansiosa de cobrar el dinero que las provisiones generarían al ser vendidas en el mercado. Esa fue la razón por la que el pueblo de Derry rechazó su petición. Fue entonces cuando ordeno; quemar su granero de los diezmos, intentando obligarles a cooperar. El pueblo de Derry había construido un nuevo granero el año pasado. El viejo estaba vacío y a punto de derrumbarse, pero servía para proporcionar una buena his toria sobre la falta de escrúpulos de vuestra dama, que se extendiera por vuestros otros feudos. El ejemplo que dio fue lo único que hizo falta para que los almacenes de Cullen fueran reabastecidos rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es la situación ,ahora-De pronto, Edward deseó no haber pedido nunca una explicación de las actividades de su esposa, y añoro estar en el campo de batalla donde nadie podría acusarle jamás de negligencia. Y preferiría oír alguna palabra de elogio…..Las palabras de Bella le remordieron la conciencia. Tenía razón. Había abandonado su deber de para con Cullen, ignorándolo completamente. Había permitido que su odio al lugar nublara su juicio y le hiciera ignorar las señales de aviso que su esposa había visto con claridad. El la había castigado por ello.

-Los almacenes están repletos, milord. Hay comida y forraje más que suficiente. Durará hasta que llegue el verano y, con él, la primera co secha.

-¿Qué hay, de ti, Jared? ¿Tienes alguna excusa para no haberme contado estas noticias hasta ahora?

Jared bajó la vista al suelo con culpabilidad.

-Tenía la certeza de que mi primer mensaje os haría regresar, mi lord. Lady Bella controló la situación antes de que una segunda misiva pudiera llegar hasta vos. También sabía que no os habría hecho volver más rápidamente. Si un mensaje como ése cayera en manos enemigas, habría significado.

..

-¡Respondes ante mí, no ante mi esposa! ¡No me hubiera impor tado que el mensaje me llegara estando ya en las murallas de Cullen! ¡Nunca más volverás a tenerme en la ignorancia sobre aquello que me corresponda a mí conocer en primer lugar!

-Sí, barón-murmuró Jared, haciendo una reverencia de discul pa-. Cometí un error.

-Procura no cometer más. -Edward despidió al soldado con un seco ademán-. Ve a tu puesto ante la puerta de mi dama, antes de que decida darte el castigo que mereces.

Jared hizo otra reverencia y salió apresuradamente, sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces.

-¡Cristo! -blasfemó Garrett Alan, sentándose de nuevo en su tabu rete. Agarró su jarra con tanta brusquedad, que derramó la cerveza so bre su túnica de cuero. Frotó la mancha con la amplia manga de su ca misa, profiriendo maldiciones.

-Vaya lenguaje -comentó Edward, rellenando su propia jarra. Garrett Alan ignoró la burla.

-Si tus vasallos del norte hubiesen descubierto la verdad tras la «codicia» de tu dama, si hubieran sabido que Cullen estaba a punto de morir de hambre, habrían caída sobre el castillo como una nube de langostas. En especial ahora, puesto que la mayoría sabía que estabas a más de una semana de viaje desde Penhaligon. La fortaleza habría caí do.

-En efecto -asintió Edward con tirantez-. Pero habría recaptu rado el castillo rápidamente.

-Ah, entiendo. Cualquiera que hubiese capturado el castillo se ha bría encontrado también escaso de provisiones -razonó Garrett Alan. -Y ahora estarían muertos.

Matar es lo que mejor sabéis hacer, ¿no es así? . . . Edward arrugó el ceño Y trató de apartar el recuerdo de la burla de su esposa, intentando ahogar sus palabras bebiéndose el contenido de la jarra de cerveza.

La mirada de Garrett Alan se volvió pensativa mientras observaba la ja rra vacía.

-Tú esposa...

La furia de la helada mirada del barón cortó la frase.

-La castigaste antes de saber lo del senescal -dedujo Garrett flan, con expresión comprensiva.

-Poco importa que el entro metimiento de Bella consiguiese bue nos resultados -dijo Edward con brusquedad, enojándose más. Había ido al gran salón para quitarse a su esposa de la mente.

Lamentablemente, hasta el momento ella era el único tema de conversación-. Se puso en peligro a sí misma y a otros al... -Edward dejó de hablar repentina mente, aferrando con más fuerza la jarra mientras miraba enfurecido a Garrett Alan-. -¿Te atreves a cuestionar los métodos que utilizo para im partir disciplina a mi esposa?

-No, por supuesto que no, milord. Seguro que te perdona con el tiempo.

-¿Perdonarme? -Edward golpeó la mesa con la jarra-¿Por qué demonios tendría que perdonarme? Debería haber mandado a buscarle en el momento en que descubrió la traición del senescal. Bella no debería haberse hecho cargo de asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. -Me desafió y lo sabe.

Garrett Atan, prudentemente, se calló. Bebieran cada uno dos jarras más de cerveza en silenció.

-¿Has tenido que castigar a una mujer alguna vez? -preguntó Edward, fijando los ojos en su jarra para evitar la mirada de Garrett Alan. -Una vez. Pillé a una moza de taberna tratando de robarme la bol sa Y le di una buena tunda. -Garrett Alan se encogió de hombros-. Sa lió bien librada. El alguacil de aquel candado la habría ahorcado por ese crimen.

No es lo mismo -decidió Edward, vaciando una vez más su jarra. Su pulso era sorprendentemente firme mientras se servía otra ronda más- Una esposa es un asunto completamente distinto.

-¿Le pegaste? -preguntó Garrett Alan sin rodeos.

-Crees que me rebajaría a ese extremo dándole razones para pen sar que soy igual que los Dwyer?

-Edward hizo un profundo ruido de desagrado con su garganta-. Créeme, no sufrió durante mucho tiempo.

Garrett Alan asintió pero continuó mirándolo expectante, deseando saber qué clase de castigo había usado. Edward se dio por vencido y sus piró.

-Me limité a acostarme con ella, si es que quieres saberlo. -Edward ignoró el hecho de Garrett Atan no había hecho ninguna pregunta en realidad-. Y no es asunto tuyo.

Garrett Alan le sorprendió con una risita, pero ocultó rápidamente su expresión llevándose la jarra a los labios.

-¿Es que te parece gracioso? -preguntó Edward, con un peligro so brillo en la mirada.

-Sí, milord -dijo Garrett Alan temerariamente-. Me imagino a tu esposa temblando de miedo cuando se enteró de las graves consecuen cias de su conducta.

-También se enteró de que soy un bastardo.

Esa revelación ensombreció la expresión de Garrett Alan. Puso su ja rra sobre la mesa No aguardó la explicación en silencio.

-La encontré en la habitación de Alice. Y mi hermana estaba delei tándola con los detalles de mi parentesco, además de explayarse en las razones por las que me llaman el Carnicero.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó? -preguntó Garrett Alan, vacilante. -Le disgustó. Trató de rechazarme.

Garrett Alan pareció pensativo durante un momento.

-Lo más probable es que te rechazara porque su orgullo estaba he rido. Seguramente se sintió decepcionada al ver que no apreciabas sus esfuerzos.

Me gustaría oír alguna palabra de elogio…¿A cuántas mujeres habéis violado, milord?...Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuántas jarras de cerveza harían falta para acallar la voz en su cabeza.

-Me odia -dijo convencido.

-Deberías tratar de seducir a tu esposa en vez de ordenarle que se meta en tu cama-sugirió Garrett Alan con un guiño de complicidad. -Ten cuidado, amigo mío. No estoy de humor para burlas esta no che. -Edward alzó su jarra y miró amenazadoramente a Garrett Alan por encima del borde, pero su amigo hizo caso omiso de la advertencia. -Quizás te venga bien alguna distracción para quitarte de la cabe za los problemas con tu esposa.

Hay muchas muchachas atractivas en Cullen que estarían más que dispuestas a concederte sus favores. -No quiero a ninguna otra mujer -murmuró Edward, vaciando la jarra. Cogió el cántaro de cerveza v se sirvió otra ronda-. Solo quiero otra jarra de esta cerveza y dormir sin ser molestado hasta mañana. Garrett Alan asintió comprensivo y continuó emborrachándose con su señor.

Bella se despertó cuando la gruesa puerta de roble de su habitación golpeó con estrépito la pared al ser abierta de una patada. Al tremendo ruido le siguió un siseo en voz alta.

-¡Shhhh!

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, aferrando las mantas contra su pecho mientras se esforzaba en ver el umbral, cubierto ahora en som bras a causa de la escasa luz del moribundo fuego.

-¡La vas a despertar, buen pesado!

Bella reconoció el sonido de la voz de Edward y se arropó con las mantas cuando advirtió que su esposo no estaba solo.

-Mis máss sentidasss disculpases, lady Bella.

Garrett Atan se acercó lo bastante a la chimenea para que Bella pudiera identificarlo y cometió el error de intentar hacer una profunda reveren cia, olvidando que gran parte del peso de Edward descansaba en el brazo que tenía echado sobre sus hombros. Desequilibrados por el repen tino movimiento, cayeron desmañadamente al suelo entre grandes gritos.

Bella saltó de la cama Y fue rápidamente junto a Edward, segura de que uno de ellos tenía que haber resultado herido por la caída. -¡Milord, estás demasiado cerca del fuego!

Se estaban riendo como niños traviesos. Edward fue el primero en tratar de incorporarse para sentarse. La visión de Bella, vestida sólo con su camisón, borró la sonrisa de su cara. Puso una mano sobre sus pro pios ojos y, gritó por encima del hombro.

-¡Cúbrete los ojos, Garrett Alan!

-Milord -suspiró Bella, tirando de la mano de Edward-. Has cu bierto los ojos equivocados.

Edward bajó su mano unos centímetros, tratando de ver la cara de Bella para confirmarlo. Cuando lo hizo, extendió el brazo de nuevo pa ra cubrir los ojos de su vasallo. Su puño dio de pleno en el pecho de Garrett Alan, provocando que volviese a quedar tumbado en el suelo.

-Deberías estar en la cama -regañó a Bella, olvidando a Garrett Alan. -Lo estaba. Tal vez tú también debieras estar en ella, milord. - Miró nerviosa a la chimenea, consciente de que ambos estaban más que bebidos. Abanicándose con una mano, les espetó-: Oléis como si os hubieseis bañado en cerveza.

-¿Es eso insolencia, esposa? -Los potentes vapores del aliento de Edward casi la tiraron de espaldas-. ¡No pienso tolerarla!

Ella le dedicó la más inocente de las miradas, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con un hombre borracho.

-Claro que no, milord. Nunca me mostraría tan irrespetuosa con mi esposo.

-Mientes -dijo sin convicción, luchando por ponerse en pie. Se ñaló hacia la cama, con su brazo oscilando ligeramente en el aire-. Es tás casi desnuda. Métete en la cama antes de que Garrett te vea.

-No creo que vea nada en bastante tiempo -rebatió, señalando con la cabeza al suelo. Edward siguió su mirada v se fijó en Garrett Alan. El sonido de un ronquido le confirmó que estaba dormido.

-¡No puedes dormir aquí! -rugió, empujando las costillas de Garrett Alan con el pie-. ¡Levántate!

-Déjalo, estará bien ahí -sugirió Bella con firmeza, dando tirones al brazo de Edward. Era justo lo que necesitaba, un borracho agresivo. Al menos Garrett Alan había tenido la amabilidad de desmayarse. Temiendo que un borracho pendenciero se convirtiera en uno realmente desagradable, utilizó su tono de voz más persuasivo- ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a descansar? Ha sido un día duro, milord.

-¡Basta va con esa tontería de «milord»! -Apartó las manos de Bella de un manotazo y agitó un largo dedo peligrosamente cerca de su nariz-. Prefiero oír mi nombre en tus labios.

-Es hora de irse a la cama -se corrigió Bella, negándose a pronun ciar su nombre. Estaba convencida de que dormiría tan profundamente como Garrett Alan en el momento en que su cabeza tocara la almohada. Entonces podría escabullirse y encontrar una cama que no apestara co mo un barril de cerveza.

Se metió en la cama, esperando que él la siguiera pronto, pero el qui tarse la ropa le estaba llevando más tiempo del habitual. Lo haría mu cho más rápido si se sacase una de las perneras de sus calzones por completo antes de intentar quitarse la otra. Bella sofocó una risita sorprendida cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Sus patosos esfuerzos eran vagamente similares a los de un oso danzante que había visto el año anterior en la feria de primavera.

-En el futuro, preferiría que contuvieras la risa mientras me des visto. -Edward le dirigió una mirada amenazadora y se subió a la cama. Apoyó la cabeza sobre un codo flexionado y sonrió, repentinamente de buen humor-. ¿Crees que estoy borracho?

Bella enarcó una ceja en desafío. Sé que lo estás.

El metió un brazo bajo ella y la acercó para que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Bien. Esa era mi intención -aseguró.

Bella se puso rígida, agradecida por el hecho de que su cuerpo no la estuviera traicionando como era habitual, respondiendo a su cercanía. Los vapores que parecían envolverlo por completo le impedían tener pensamientos lascivos.

-¿Cuál era tu intención?

-Emborracharme. -Apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella y suspiró-. Es culpa tuya, esposa. Me estás volviendo loco. Por fin algo de justicia en el día de hoy, pensó Bella. Le habría gusta do decirle que se merecía todos los problemas que le iba a causar, pero Edward ya estaba durmiendo. Pensando en esperar unos minutos a que su sueño fuese todavía más profundo para poder salir sigilosamente de la habitación, apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro v cerró los ojos. Tenía que escapar de Cullen. Pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

El brillante rayo del sol de la mañana se movió inexorablemente a través de la habitación hasta que alcanzó la cama. Edward rodó apartán dose de la luz y, en el proceso, atrapó a Bella bajo su enorme peso. Ella estaba teniendo un sueño placentero en el que nadaba en un lago bajo el sol veraniego. El sueño se volvió aterrador cuando sus piernas que daron enredadas en algas invisibles y, fue arrastrada tan profundamente bajo las oscuras aguas, que sintió los pulmones a punto de estallar. Lu chó contra los largos zarcillos que se enroscaban en torno a su cuerpo como bandas de acero, pero sus forcejeos sólo sirvieron para sentirse todavía más aprisionada.

-¡Quieta!

Las palabras susurradas con rudeza en su oído hicieron que lucha ra con más fuerza. Con sus manos y piernas inmovilizadas, su boca era el único medio que tenía para liberarse. Tratando de escapar, hundió los dientes en algo que no parecía en absoluto hierbas acuáticas.

-¡Ay!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por fin y soltó un pequeño grito sor prendido. Edward se cernía sobre ella con una expresión muy lejos de es tar contenta y le dirigía una mirada entre enfadada y acusadora, mien tras se frotaba una marca de aspecto sospechoso en su hombro.

A Bella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, sonrojándose entonces violentamente.

La muestra de arrepentimiento no pareció apaciguar en absoluto el enojo de Edward.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Bella. No estoy del humor adecuado esta mañana -le informó, entrecerrando amenazador sus enrojecidos ojos. El débil olor de cerveza rancia asaltó sus sentidos Bella arrugó su nariz mientras se incorporaba. El malinterpretó su expresión y su gesto se ensombrecieron.

-Ya veo que tú tampoco estás de humor para mí.

-Ugh, mi cabeza... -Garrett Alan se sentó en el suelo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y frotándose la cabeza con una mano.

Edward subió las sábanas para cubrir a su esposa hasta los hombros y, se sentó en la cama para mirar colérico a su amigo.

Bella sujetó las mantas bajo sus brazos y su mirada fue de la tez leve mente verdosa de Garrett Alan a la saludable de Edward, asombrada de que uno tuviese un aspecto mucho peor que el otro.

Tenía la rencorosa espe ranza de que Edward se sintiera tan mal como parecía estar Garrett Alan.

Buenos días -dijo con sarcasmo.

Garrett Alan hizo una mueca de dolor. Su saludo le había parecido igual de molesto que un grito.

Alzó la cabeza despacio hasta que su vista se detuvo en la amenazadora expresión de Edward.

-No creo que lo sean, mi lady. No parecen tan buenos vistos des de aquí.

Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Edward y lo descubrió mirándola fijamente. Su mirada indicaba que te nían asuntos pendientes que tratar, pera ella no sentía ningún deseo de saber de qué se trataba. Se maldijo por haberse quedado dormida cuando se podría haber escapado por la noche y sujetó con más firmeza las mantas bajó sus brazos cubriendo su pecho, pues el camisón que lleva ba era casi transparente.

-Una buena esposa le tendría ya preparado un abundante desayu no a su espeso -la aguijoneó Edward, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Un buen esposo no bebería hasta caer redondo. -Bella se mor dió la lengua. No era prudente provocar a un hombre con resaca.

Habría cumplido de buen grado con mi deber conyugal cuando volví del gran salón, si hubiese sabido que ibas a estar tan molesta por no haberlo hecho. ¿Acaso la atención que te presté cuando regresé de mi viaje no bastó para saciarte?

Advirtiendo la peligrosa tensión bajo la superficie en sus ojos, Bella decidió no provocarlo con una respuesta.

-Esta mañana tienes un aspecto mucho más saludable que tu vasallo. -Edward se encogió de hombros.

-La cerveza no me afecta.

Bella resopló cuando recordó la noche pasada. Tener problemas pa ra desvestirse no era desde luego lo que ella llamaría no estar afectado.

-Se le da mejor disimularlo que a mí -murmuro Garrett Alan, po niéndose en pie con dificultad.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? ¡Vete de una vez! -ordenó Edward con voz pastosa, sin apartar los ojos de los de su esposa.

-Lo intento, milord. -Garrett Alan se apoyo en la repisa-. Concé deme tu paciencia durante un momento.

Edward suspiró y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en un codo. Bella trató de bajarse de la cama, pero él cogió el extremo de su trenza, atra pándola. Cuando se giró para mirarlo enfurecida, se estaba acariciando la barbilla con la sedosa bolita.

-Disculpadme, lady Bella-dijo Garrett Atan con una leve reverencia. Se gire y trató de caminar recto hasta la puerta, pero tuvo que detener se varias veces para sostenerse, apoyando una mano en la pared.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Bella aguardo en un tenso silencio a que su esposo la soltara. El, impasible, sujetaba su trenza con una mano Y se frotaba el pecho con la otra.

-Creo que después de desayunar tomaré un baño -dijo bostezan do con indolencia.

El impulso de huir que invadió a Bella fue tan instintivo que olvido que la tenía sujeta por la trenza.

Se abalanzó hacia delante, pero solo lo gró caer de espaldas con bastante brusquedad sobre la almohada. La longitud de su cabello no le había permitido llegar muy lejos.

-¿Cansada de nuevo?, ¿Tan pronto? -Negó con la cabeza. Su sar cástico tono desmentía las amables palabras-. Enviaré a uno de tus guardias a las cocinas para que ordene que me traigan el desayuno y que preparen agua para bañarme. Tú, mi pobre y agotada esposa, puedes descansar aquí hasta que requiera tu asistencia para mi baño.

Fue hasta la puerta y dio las órdenes sin preocuparse de su desnu dez. Bella se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y se escondió bajo ellas, de seando poder convertirse en una serpiente para poder escabullirse.

Algunas pisadas apagadas y el sonido del agua siendo vertida en la tina, fueron las únicas indicaciones de la negada de los sirvientes. Cuan do estuvo segura de que se habían marchado, aguardo a oír el sonido que indicaría que Edward estaba dentro del agua, ansiando contra toda esperanza que la creyera dormida y la dejara en paz. No fue así. Al ca bo de unos momentos, él apartó las mantas de un tirón.

Edward miró desde su altura a su esposa con expresión sombría. Estaba acurrucada como si intentara protegerse y tenía la cara sepultada en la almohada. No era exactamente la imagen de una esposa dispuesta a cumplir los deseos de su esposo. Cualquier rastro de culpa que le que dara debido a la explicación de Jared fue borrado por la reticencia de su esposa. Antes de partir a Penhaligon, siempre estaba dispuesta a ba ñarlo; entusiasmada, de hecho. Se había convertido en algo que aguar daba con ilusión al final de cada día y ahora ella quería quitarle también ese pequeño placer.

-Es hora de mi baño.

Bella se deslizó de la cama y miró con anheló la puerta.

-No lo conseguirías -aseguró Edward, leyéndole el pensamien to-. No creas que él no llevar ropa me impediría perseguirte.

Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia la bañera, aguardando allí con la cabe za baja.

Edward se metió despacio en el agua caliente, sintiendo dolor en ca da músculo de su cuerpo. No estaba preocupado por su salud. Sabía por experiencia que demasiada cerveza podía incapacitarle temporalmente para reaccionar ante cualquier mujer, incluida su esposa.

Se sumergió bajo el agua para mojarse el pelo y reprimió una olea da de náuseas, resuelto a ocultar lo mal que se sentía. Estaba a punto de enseñarle otra lección a la pequeña bruja. Sabía que le gustaba tocarlo. Había observado su expresión muchas veces cuando ella deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Antes de conocer la verdad sobre su verdadera padre había estado más que dispuesta a compartir la cama con él. Cuan do terminara el baño, lo desearía de nuevo.

Edward imaginó la cara que pondría Bella cuando se diera cuenta de que no iba a satisfacer sus necesidades. Entonces sabría lo que signifi caba el sentirse no querido. Esa pequeña lección le daría una muestra de lo que él llevaba experimentado toda su vida.

Inspiró profundamente con un largo siseo. Le estaba frotando la es palda tan fuerte que le iba a hacer sangrar.

-¡Guarda tus garras!

Bella obedeció y él se inclinó hacia delante con los codos en sus ro dillas, ahuecando las manos para echarse agua en el pelo y aclarar así el jabón. No estaba del todo seguro de poder volver a la superficie si su mergía de nuevo la cabeza. La presión de una mano contra su hombro le hizo inclinarse todavía más para que ella pudiera llegar a la parte más baja su espalda. Su estómago protestó con violencia. Había devorado me dia barra de pan con mantequilla y una jarra de sidra mientras esperaba a que llenaran la tina. Ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de cada bocado.

Se concentró en respirar hondo mientras Bella enjabonaba sus bra zos, aunque no requirió la clase de dominio de sí mismo que necesitaba habitualmente en presencia de su esposa. Estaba seguro de que si ella llegara a cortarle con sus afiladas uñas, saldría cerveza en vez de sangre. -¡Deja de arañarme! -estalló, tragándose la bilis que le provocó el esfuerzo de hablar-. No soy, un caballo al que haya que amansar. Bella aclaró sus brazos con movimientos más suaves y luego rodeó la tina para empezar con su pecho. Seguía cabizbaja, pero él advirtió la forma en la que se mordía el labio. Bien, pensó, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a verse afectada. No tardaría mucho antes de tenerla donde quería. Observó cómo su expresión se suavizaba cuando apretó las ma nos contra su pecho. Pero la sonrisa que esbozó para sí mismo duró me nos de un segundo.

Cuando las manos de su esposa se deslizaron hacia su estómago, a Edward le entró el pánico y la agarró impidiendo que siguiera adelante. Aunque no se estremeció, Bella se sobresaltó ante el rápido movimiento y. lo miró insegura para ver qué le pasaba. En el momento en que sol tó sus manos, Bella se abalanzó hacia un cubo de agua vacío, entregán doselo justo a tiempo.

Los ruidos de las arcadas de su esposo fueron gratificantes. Se me recía cada momento de su miseria. Frunciendo el ceño, corrió a la me sa para coger una jarra de sidra que sobraba de su desayuno, recogió un lienzo y volvió a la tina para esperar.

Cuando por fin acabó, Edward puso el cubo en el suelo y, se recostó en la bañera con los ojos cerrados y, el rostro mortalmente pálido. Man teniendo el cubo lo más distante de su cuerpo que pudo, Bella lo llevó hasta la puerta y se lo entregó a un desafortunado guardia. De regreso a la tina, mojó el lienzo en un cubo de agua fresca y le limpió el rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres un trago de sidra? -preguntó, ofreciéndole la jarra. Edward asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza ni abrió los ojos. Sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo para incorporarle, Bella le acercó la jarra a los labios. Después de beber apenas un sorbo, Edward le dio las gracias con voz ronca.

Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor for ma de hacer que volviese a la cama. Aunque era el culpable de su pro pio malestar, su naturaleza no le permitía ignorar a alguien que estaba tan enfermo. Se preguntó de pasada cómo se encontraría Garrett Alan y ter minó concluyendo que debería hacerse cargo de él otra persona. Edward la iba a mantener ocupada la mayor parte del día.

-¿Puedes ir hasta la cama?

El abrió un ojo inyectado en sangre, pareciendo receloso de la invi tación.

-Aún no.

Bella se preguntó qué debería hacer ahora. Sacar con un cubo el agua de la tina para evitar que se ahogara era probablemente buena idea, pe ro entonces podría resfriarse y eso no le convenía en absoluto. Como alternativa, llevó la jarra de sidra a la mesa y vertió casi todo su conteni do en el cántaro. Luego rebuscó en su cofre hasta que encontró las bolsitas de hierbas en polvo que necesitaba y echó unos pellizcos de ca da una en la jarra antes de remover la mezcla hasta que se disolvió la ma yor parte.

-Bebe esto-le ordenó, llevando la jarra a los labios de Edward de nuevo.

-¿Se trata de veneno?

-No, de su antídoto -aclaró, mientras vertía el tónico en su boca. El sintió un par de arcadas pero consiguió tragarlo.

-¡Tiene un sabor espantoso!

-Así es. -Se sintió aliviada de que abriera los ojos de nuevo, a pe sar de su colérica mirada. La amenaza se veía disminuida por unos ojos vidriosos e inyectados en sangre, bajo los que aparecían unas profundas ojeras. Puso la jarra a un lado y cogió una toalla de lino.

-Vas a coger un resfriado si sigues más tiempo sentado en el agua. ¿No te apetece más una cama caliente?

-Lo único que me apetece: en este momento es una muerte rápi da.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, le secó la cabeza y los hombros, esperando que aquello le diera el tiempo que necesitaba para recobrar las fuerzas. Cuando se irguió con las piernas a punto de ceder y salió de la tina, terminó de secarlo. Edward apartó vacilante su brazo cuando le cogió el codo para intentar llevarlo hasta la cama.

-No soy, un inválido -dijo apretando los dientes, mientras se tam baleaba-. Puedo ir hasta mi cama sin tu ayuda.

Bella mantuvo la boca cerrada, llegando 'a la conclusión de que el or gullo y una cabeza dolorida hacían que los hombres se comportasen co mo unos tremendos estúpidos. Cuando por fin estuvo en la cama, empezó a recoger las ropas que él se había quitado descuidadamente por la noche.

-Pronto te sentirás mejor. Con unas pocas horas más de descan so estarás sano de nuevo. -Miró por encima del hombro para ver su respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormido. Su cara todavía estaba pálida y ojerosa, aunque parecía estar más cómodo en la cama que en la tina.

Quizás terminara por agradecerle sus cuidados.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, concluyendo que sería una pobre cré dula si esperara recibir gratitud del Carnicero. Sin duda encontraría al guna forma de echarle la culpa por su malestar. La acusaría de servirle cerveza envenenada o de algún otro disparate. Iba a estar de un humor de perros todo el día. Debería encargarse de sus asuntos y dejar que su friera solo. Miró anhelante la puerta y volvió sus ojos a Edward. La puer ta parecía mucho más atractiva, pero pensó que él podría volver a sen tirse mal. Si ella no estaba presente para sostener un cubo, podría vomitar por toda la cama o en la alfombra. Se estremeció ante la ima gen mental de aquel estropicio y resolvió que era mejor quedarse.

Tras recoger la habitación, encontró un vestido cuyo dobladillo ne cesitaba un arreglo. Era el más feo que tenía y Bella había estado poster gando la tarea durante algún tiempo, pues no tenía ganas de remendar un vestido que parecía un rompecabezas de retales. En realidad era una combinación de varias prendas que Kim había cosido hábilmente. El cuerpo era de un vestido azafrán, y, la falda estaba hecha de tiras de uno color calabaza y otro verde bosque. Los vestidos se le habían quedado pequeños años antes. Kim decía que el resultado era «curioso». Compa rado con cualquiera de los de Alice, resultaba cómico. Pese a todo, era una de las escasas prendas de vestir que poseía y había aprendido a arre glarse con lo que pudiera. Horas después, el dobladillo roto y otros pe queños desgarros estaban casi arreglados.

Finalmente Edward despertó emitiendo un largo gemido en voz baja.

-Vas a volver a vomitar

-No. -Parecía cansado, pero sus ojos no estaban tan inyectados en sangre cuando la miró. Su mirada se detuvo en la prenda extendida sobre su regazo- Tienes un gusto horrible para la ropa, esposa. Ese vestido me hace daño a la vista.

Bella apretó los labios en una fina línea, rehusando responder al in sulto. Deseó haberlo abandonado en el momento que empezó a vomi tar. ¡Patán ingrato!

Edward cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró hondo varias veces, com probando el estado de su estómago. Revuelto, pero podía controlarlo, decidió mientras se incorporaba. El mareo había disminuido pero se guía siendo molesto. La cerveza no era de buena calidad, concluyó, olvidan do convenientemente el número de jarras que se habían bebido entre Garrett Alan y él. Su mirada volvió a Bella, que continuaba sentada junto a la cama, y la contempló pensativo. Si saber que era un bastardo no la ha bía disgustado por completo, sin duda la borrachera había acabado el trabajo.

Y yo que quería darle una lección...

-Creía que te habías ido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te quedaste para verme dormir?

-Pensé que podrías volver a sentirte mal.

-Ah, ¿te quedaste con la esperanza de ver el espectáculo de nue vo? Edward ignoró su mohín de disgusto-. ¿Qué había en el tónico que me diste?

-Manzanilla, menta y otras hierbas prensadas para calmar tu estó mago y aliviar tu dolor de cabeza.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Hasta su estómago empezaba a sentirse mejor. Dolori do, pero mejor.

-¿Por qué?

Bella miró al techo, como si hubiese llegado al límite de su pacien cia.

-Me atrevería a asegurar que fue porque bebiste la suficiente cer veza como para emborrachar a medio ejército.

-No, quiero decir por qué me diste la poción. Debió complacer te verme sufrir. ¿Por qué harías algo para aliviar mi dolor?

-No me agrada ver sufrir a nadie, aunque tanto Garrett Alan como tú os merecéis vuestro dolor de cabeza. Ninguno de los dos os podíais mantener en pie anoche. De hecho, al entrar en la habitación caísteis redondos junto a la chimenea. Te habría dejado allí si no me hubiese preocupado que se te pudiese quemar el pelo.

-No hice nada parecido. -Edward arrugó el entrecejo, confundido. Bella sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿no te acuerdas de cómo te disculpaste ante mí? -¿Por qué hice eso? -Edward se quedo horrorizado ante tal posi bilidad. La pregunta le recordó que Garrett Alan le había mencionado algo similar durante la larga noche. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, maldicien do en silencio la cerveza, a todos los hombres que la hacían y, muy es pecialmente, a sus ancestros.

-¿Por qué? Por no haber sabido apreciar todo lo que hice en tu au sencia.

Edward contempló la mano de Bella ocupada en retorcer su trenza y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Eres una pésima embustera, esposa. -Bella suspiró dándose por vencida. -Lo sé.

-Ahora que mencionas el tema, tengo que decirte que he sabido más de lo ocurrido desde la última vez que hablamos. Jared me buscó la noche pasada, decidido a contarme la verdad sobre tu intromisión en el asunto del senescal. -Edward apartó las mantas y se levantó con cui dado de la cama para vestirse-. Le dije, y te lo digo también a ti, que si alguna vez se vuelve a producir una situación tan seria, debo ser yo el primero en saberlo. Se ha evitado una tragedia en Cullen por pura casualidad.

Edward levantó la vista de los cordones que estaba atando cuando oyó a Bella bufar en desacuerdo, aunque seguía callada y con la cabeza baja.

-Si pensaste que iba a estar satisfecho al saber toda la historia, te equivocaste -declaró, mientras se ponía una camisa de lino limpia. Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de saber que estaba secretamente complacido de que hubiese evitado un desastre con tanta habilidad-. Corris te riesgos innecesarios y te involucraste en asuntos que no son de tu in cumbencia. En el futuro te limitaras a las atribuciones propias de la señora de la fortaleza y a las que yo te ordene. Te ha quedado claro to do lo que he dicho, Bella? ¿Entiendes exactamente lo que quiero de ti, y lo que no toleraré?

-Sí, pero hay una cosa más sobre la que tengo que advertirte - empezó vacilante, inclinando la cabeza de nuevo-. Le pedí al cocinero que preparara un festín cuando regresaras. Tenía instrucciones de tener todo listo para mediodía. Me doy cuenta de que hoy no te sentirás de humor para festejos, pero la comida seguramente está casi lista, y se echará a perder si no haces acto de presencia en el salón y animas a tus hombres a disfrutar de todo lo que se ha preparado.

Edward suspiró aliviado, pues se había preparado para noticias mu cho peores. En realidad, empezaba a sentirse hambriento de nuevo. Fue se lo que fuese lo que Bella había puesto en su tónico, era eficaz.

-Estoy seguro de que mis hombres están dispuestos a celebrar el hecho de que su señor ha regresado y ha puesto fin al reinado de terror de su esposa. No estoy tan débil como para no atender un banquete en mi honor. Ven, Bella, bajaremos juntos.

Edward extendió su brazo, pero antes de que Bella pudiera llegar junto a él, levantó la mano para detenerla.

-Antes de unirte a mí en el gran salón, irás al aposento de mi her mana y solicitarás su presencia en el banquete. Puedes decirle que ten go que hablar con ella y que será mejor hacerlo en compañía de otros, donde no me sienta tentado de darle la paliza que se merece.

Bella, nerviosa, tragó saliva y asintió.

* * *

**_Buenas regreso con dos nuevos capitulos que espero les gusten. También quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos para mi es muy importante saber la buena aceptación que tiene las historia Gracias_**

**_Nos leemos el miercoles_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

La visión que se encontró Edward en el gran salón le agrió el áni mo. La comida ya había empezado, aunque los sirvientes no deberían haber puesto las comidas en las mesas hasta que no estuvieran presentes sus señores. Varios de sus hombres le saludaron a gritos mientras arrojaban huesos grasientos y sobras por encima del hombro. Edward no había creído que fuese posible, pero la comida tenía incluso peor as pecto que cuando se marchó a Penhaligon.

Sus hombres le estaban poniendo a prueba. Parecían muy seguros de que su señor no iba a apoyar las nuevas reglas de su esposa. Si la co mida era un indicio, los cocineros también estaban tratando de ver cuál era su límite. No le cabía duda de que todos sabían el motivo de su tem prano regreso y su enojo con Bella. Muy poco de lo que hacían el señor y la señora del castillo pasaba desapercibido. En aquel momento, todo Cullen esperaba ver su reacción.

Si Bella viera aquel desastre, sin duda lo culparía a él, echándole en cara de nuevo el abandono de su deber. Frunciendo el ceño ante ese pensamiento, hizo señas con el dedo a Seth para que se acercara. -Dile al cocinero que quiero verlo de inmediato.

El cocinero apareció y se apresuró a ir hasta el barón, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo cuando se detuvo. El ruido en el salón se apagó cuando todos se esforzaron en escuchar la conversación, mos trando una evidente curiosidad.

-Quítate los zapatos. -La voz del barón era engañosamente tran quila. Cuando el cocinero obedeció, Edward sacó un pequeño puñal de su cinto y empezó a jugar con el arma, dándole vueltas una y otra vez en la mano.

-Veo que sigues teniendo todos los dedos de tus pies. El cocinero se tambaleó.

-Sí, milord.

La mirada de Edward se detuvo en una fuente llena de irreconocible comida grasienta.

-Me parece que eso va a cambiar cuando mi esposa descubra que has servido a mis hombres bazofia para cerdos.

-S-sí, milord.

-Como soy un hombre justo, te daré a ti y a tus ayudantes la posi bilidad de que elijáis. -Edward arrastró las palabras, haciendo girar la punta de la daga en uno de los nudos de la madera de la mesa.

-¿Una elección, milord?

-Sobre qué dedos cortar.

La cara del cocinero perdió el color.

-Por otra parte, mi dama todavía no ha bajado. -Edward se dio golpecitos con la punta de la daga en los labios, como si sopesase una importante decisión-. Puede que tú y tus ayudantes logréis limpiar es te estropicio antes de su llegada.

El cocinero casi cayó de rodillas, susurrando su gratitud con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba profundamente ante su señor.

-Así se hará, milord. Los platos que la baronesa pidió para vues tra llegada están casi listos.

El cocinero pareció a punto de presentar excusas por la bazofia de la mesa, pero finalmente cambió de idea. Edward le despidió con un ade mán y esperó a que el cocinero estuviera casi fuera de la sala antes de detener su huida con otra inquietante pregunta.

-¿Estuviste de acuerdo en preparar el festín que ordenó mi es posa?

-Eh... sí, milord.

-Entonces es mejor que sepas que los castigos de mi esposa son los que pensaría una dama de buena crianza. Yo a los mentirosos les cor to la lengua para que no mientan más. Tienes media hora para cumplir tu promesa.

El cocinero abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero la cerró al instante de golpe, como si intentara proteger su lengua.

Edward se volvió para dirigirse a sus hombres.

-Haríais bien en seguir el consejo que le doy al cocinero -advir tió, mirando con intención varios montones de huesos.

Los hombres dejaron caer su comida casi al unísono y se apresura ron a limpiar los desperdicios del suelo.

Edward le hizo una seña con el dedo a Seth.

-Encuentra a mi dama y evita que venga antes de media hora. -¿Qué le digo? -preguntó Seth

-Eso es problema tuyo -contestó Edward, brusco.

-Sí, milord. -Seth gimió y le hizo una reverencia a su señor an tes de marcharse aprisa.

El tiempo asignado casi había transcurrido cuando Bella entró en el salón. La flanqueaban una pálida Alice a su derecha y un sonrojado Seth a su izquierda. Jared seguía al trío con una amplia sonrisa dibu jada en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? -preguntó Bella a Seth-. Toda vía pareces bastante sonrojado.

-Estoy bien, mi lady -respondió con voz seca. Sus labios forma ban una tina línea.

-¿Qué te ocurre Seth? -Edward hizo un ademán a modo de sa ludo a Bella, conminándola a sentarse antes de volver su atención a Seth.

-Seth, no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¡Se desmayó! -Jared tosió sonoramente para encubrir su risa. -Vaya. -Edward miró comprensivo a Seth-. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

-Estoy, perfectamente bien -aseguró Seth apretando los dien tes mientras miraba furioso a Jared. Después, le hizo una rígida reve rencia a Edward y se dirigió envarado hasta su asiento.

Jared ocupó un taburete junto al de Seth, silbando una desafina da melodía. La silla de Garrett Alan permanecía notoriamente vacía.

El cocinero entró en el gran salón encabezando un desfile de sir vientes que llevaban humeantes platos, fuentes y cuencos. A Bella le cos tó reprimir el impulso de aplaudir de alegría. Sospechaba que el cocinero tenía talento, pero la comida servida ante ellos sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Una bandeja de pollo bañado con delicada salsa de nata fue seguida por remolachas caramelizadas, trigo tostado, manzanas con es pecias y gruesas lonchas de asado de buey. Dos sirvientes pusieron una mesa en el centro del salón y seis más aparecieron portando un cerdo asado entero.

A continuación, los escuderos entraron en el salón vestidos con sus mejores ropas, recién remendadas o cosidas por las costureras de lady Alice. Los muchachos esperaron a que Quil sirviera un plato para Edward y Bella, antes de empezar a llenar los platos para los caballeros a los que servían.

Edward trinchó una porción de asado de buey y ofreció con galan tería el bocado escogido a su dama. Los ojos de Bella destellaron suspi caces, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento con gentileza.

-¿Pensabas que no tenía modales cortesanos? -preguntó, sarcás tico-. Incluso a los bastardos se les puede enseñar a cenar con los reyes.

El placer que Bella sentía con la comida desapareció de pronto. Se inclinó hacia él para que nadie pudiera oír su comentario y le dijo: -Como eres el bastardo de un rey, eso no me sorprende.

Se miraron con hostilidad hasta que Garrett Alan se sentó en el tabu rete junto a Edward, murmurando una excusa por su tardanza.

-Mis disculpas, barón. Me retrasé debido a una... molestia... inevi table. -Garrett Alan miró con duda la comida mientras uno de los escude ros se apresuraba a llenar su plato con una abundante ración y a servirle vino. Garrett Alan observó la copa como si contuviera una serpiente.

-Mi esposa prepara una poción que curará tus molestias -dijo Edward.

Garrett Alan pareció esperanzado ante esa posibilidad.

-Encárgate de tomarla después de la comida. Tienes deberes que atender que no incluyen vomitar en un orinal -ordenó Edward.

-Sí, milord -murmuró Garrett Alan, que seguía mirando apesadum brado la comida.

Edward volvió su atención a su hermana. Alice, comparece ante mí.

Su hermana mantuvo la vista baja mientras daba la vuelta a las me sas para colocarse frente a su hermano.

Es evidente que has estado demasiado tiempo sin una mano fir me para guiarte comenzó Edward. Se te ha dado tiempo de sobra para probar tu valía a Cullen y a tu señor, sin embargo, no veo pruebas que demuestren que esta fortaleza sufriría por tu ausencia. Y yo, Alice, no necesito mujeres inútiles.

Su hermana abrió los ojos atemorizada y negó con la cabeza. -Hay dos soluciones para este problema - prosiguió.- El incen tivo de tu dote es suficiente para convencer a cualquier hombre de encontrarte alguna utilidad. De hecho, mi vasallo, Garrett Alan, es bien conocido por su habilidad para tratar con mujeres testarudas y difíciles. Garrett Alan se atraganto con el sorbo de vino que finalmente había conseguido probar con un esfuerzo de voluntad. Jared le palmeó la es palda con simpatía. La mirada horrorizada de Alice se clavó en Garrett Alan, mirándolo como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un repul sivo sapo. Edward sonrió. Garrett Alan también era bastardo Y sabía que su hermana era consciente de ello. Recordaba todas cada una de sus pa labras sobre semillas malvadas y almas mancilladas. Esperaba que la me moria de Alice fuese igual de exacta. Era el castigo perfecto.

-Y la otra solución -susurro ella, volviendo su mirada aterro rizada a Edward.

-Has administrado Cullen durante muchos años. Estás fami liarizada con los deberes requeridos de la señora de este lugar. Mi espo sa no parece tener claro qué obligaciones le corresponden dentro del recinto. Tu otra elección es serle de utilidad a mi esposa. Trabajarás con ella enseñándole los cometidos de su posición y aceptando cualquier ta rea que te encomiende.

-Haré cualquier cosa que lado Bella requiera de mí -dijo Alice con rapidez.

-Quiero que sepas que si fracasas en esta tarea sólo te quedará una opción. Edward se dirigid a Garrett Alan-. Cortejarás a mi hermana has ta que haya probado ser más útil a mi esposa de lo que ha sido para mí. Puede que acabe siendo tu prometida.

Garrett Alan se limitó a asentir. Parecía haber perdido la facultad de ha blar.

Edward despidió a Alice con un leve movimiento de la mano. -Puedes retirarte a tu aposento para pensar en tus nuevos deberes hasta mañana por la mañana.

Alice se quedó inmóvil durante momento. Después recogió sus fal das y salió caminando despacio del salón con la barbilla alta en un ma jestuoso gesto. Bella sintió simpatía por ella. Edward había humillado a su hermana tan completamente como acababa de humillarla a ella. Apartó su plato, perdido el apetito.

-Si has terminado tu comida, estás excusada para ir a preparar el brebaje de Garrett Alan -dijo Edward. No creo que pueda volver a pro bar la comida sin él.

Bella abandonó encantada el gran salón, seguida de Garrett Alan. Insen sible, terco como una mula, arrogante, altanero. Hizo una lista de todas las que jas que tenía de su esposo en silencio mientras recorrían el camino hasta su habitación, jurando permanecer igual de silenciosa en presencia de su esposo a partir de ese momento. El muy grosero se lo merecía. Sí, nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Garrett Alan la siguió hasta la alcoba pero detuvo su movimiento cuan do ella quiso cerrar la puerta a su espalda, dejándola abierta de par en par. No me gustaría que tu esposo sospechara que la puerta está ce rrada para ocultar algo. Puede decidir reunirse con nosotros.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual cuáles fueran los pensa mientos de Edward, en un sentido u otro. Rebuscando en su cofre, en contró las hierbas, las extendió en la mesa Y llenó de agua un pequeño caldero que colgaba de un espetón sobre la chimenea. Una vez añadidas las hierbas, utilizó un atizador para empujar el caldero sobre las llamas. -La poción funciona mejor cuando está caliente -explicó, apar tándose del fuego-. Aunque no haría ninguna falta si ciertos hombres supieran cómo controlar su sed.

Garrett Alan juntó las manos a la espalda y miró al suelo.

-No es habitual que Edward necesite una cura para la resaca. Desaprueba el beber en exceso.

-¿De veras? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Bueno, supongo que no parece que sea exactamente así después de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada -concedió-, pero nunca había vis to al barón consumir tanta bebida de una sentada.

-¿.Me atrevería a decir que te sentiste obligado a acompañarle? -Así es, mi lady. No sentía muchos deseos de estar sobrio en su compañía. -La sonrisa de Garrett Alan fue deslumbrante, pero su mirada se volvió pensativa-. No después de que Jared relatara los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en nuestra ausencia.

Bella empezó a guardar las hierbas, esperando que Garrett Alan no no tase que se había puesto tensa de repente.

-¿Entiendo que estaba furioso?

-Parecía más preocupado por otra cosa que oyó ese día. Para ser precisos, por tu reacción a ella.

-Edward escuchó muchas cosas ayer que no fueron de su agrado -replicó Bella por encima del hombro-. Sé más concreto, Garrett.

-Parecía preocupado por lo que te dijo Alice. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Si piensas negar la verdad, no te molestes. Prácticamente admitió sus horribles crímenes.

-¿Crímenes? -repitió Garrett Alan.

-Sé que dio muerte a mujeres y, niños inocentes en Gales. -Como hice yo -admitió, agitando la cabeza- Sin embargo no eran los inocentes que sin duda Alice te hizo creer.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-No había ningún niño de menos de catorce años en esa banda de paganos, y todos ellos cometieron atrocidades y matanzas hasta que Edward puso fin a su salvajismo. Que hubiese tres mujeres en ese grupo, tan sanguinarias como cualquier hombre que haya conocido, no fue cul pa de tu esposo. Decidieron matar o morir, y pagaron el precio de su de cisión. Cuando se difundió el rumor de la muerte de las mujeres, no se contó toda la verdad. El leve fruncimiento de ceño de Garrett Alan fue una amonestación tan severa como cualquiera de las amenazadoras mi radas de Edward-. A eso me refería, mi lady.

-Ya veo. -El alivio de Bella estaba templado por la cautela-. Tu ex plicación no cambia el hecho de que Edward masacrará a mis leales segui dores junto con los hombres de Dwyer, cuando asediéis Swan.

Era casi una pregunta, pero sabía que Garrett Alan no podía darle la res puesta que quería. Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo, sin disculparse. -Así es la guerra. Los inocentes mueren junto con los culpables. Debería reconfortarte el hecho de que Edward te devolverá las tierras que te pertenecen.

-¿Debería reconfortarme eso, sabiendo que las tierras de Swan quedarán bañadas con la sangre de mi gente? Bella hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, sintiéndose reafirmada en la decisión que había tomado-. Sé muy bien lo que pasa cuando un ejérci to pone bajo asedio una fortaleza. Todos aquellos que se encuentren dentro de las torres y, castillos quedarán cercados y acabarán por morir de hambre o verse obligados a luchar. Con el ejército de Edward ante las murallas, morirán de todas formas. Mis vasallos y seguidores tendrán las espadas de los Dwyer a su espalda y las de Edward en el cuello. Serán los primeros en morir.

Garrett Alan permaneció callado, incapaz de negar lo que sin duda ha bía presenciado incontables veces.

Bella sabía que no iba muy desencaminada en su resumen. Que Swan perteneciese a Edward por derecho, sólo serviría para ha cer que el barón fuese aún más despiadado con sus métodos.

La pequeña olla en la chimenea comenzó a echar vapor y, Bella la apartó del fuego. Empleó su falda para proteger sus manos mientras echaba la mezcla en la jarra que sostenía Garrett Alan.

-Está caliente-advirtió, mientras él olfateaba la poción arrugan do la nariz.

-No has dicho nada sobre la otra historia que te contó lado Alice -murmuró Garrett Alan, soplando para enfriar la poción-. La mayoría de las damas se sentirían agraviadas al saber que su esposo no proviene de una unión bendecida por Dios.

Bella supuso que ésa era la forma educada que tenía Garrett Alan de evi tar la palabra «bastardo». Parecía ser la única persona en Cullen que mostraba semejante aversión en los últimos dos días.

-¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿Por qué debería ese hecho cambiar mi opinión sobre Edward a estas alturas?

-En efecto, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? -dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando olió la poción nuevamente. Estuvo tentado de apretarse la nariz con los dedos mientras bebía el repugnante brebaje-. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tiene un sabor espantoso! -Su tez empeoró de color mientras le devolvía la jarra vacía.

-Tu señor dijo lo mismo. -Bella sonrió, pensando que ambos pro bablemente vomitarían si supieran los verdaderos componentes de la mez cla. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al oír ruidos y agitación en el pasillo. Edward apareció en el umbral, seguido de cerca por Jared y Seth. Observó la puerta abierta y miró con intención a Garrett Alan, asintiendo con aprobación. -Pensé que vendrías -dijo Garrett Alan, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Te ha llevado media hora beber una maldita poción? -pregun tó Edward. Aun conociendo el estado de salud de Garrett Alan, había pen sado que no era buena idea mandarlo a solas con Bella a una habitación que contenía convenientemente una cama. Sabía que Garrett Alan había se ducido a algunas damas en situaciones mucho más precarias.

-Lady Bella afirmó que era necesario calentar la poción primero - explicó Garrett Alan.

Edward miró acusador a Bella. -No calentaste la mía.

-Pensé que era mejor que te tomaras la cura lo más pronto posible.- Edward atravesó la habitación a grandes pasos y sacó de un cofre una túnica de cuero acolchado, brazales, calzas y otras ropas que llevaba ba jo su armadura.

-Coge lo que necesites para cabalgar hasta Derry -ordenó, diri giéndose a Garrett Alan-. Jared ha averiguado que el senescal se escon dió primero en ese pueblo. Veremos si podemos persuadir al alcalde para que nos cuente más sobre la huida del traidor. Me encontraré contigo en la armería en un cuarto de hora.

Garrett Alan hizo una rápida reverencia a Edward y después partió. La mirada de Edward se clavó un momento en Bella y rápidamente la pasó por alto.

-Vosotros dos quedaros con mi esposa -ordenó, dirigiéndose a Jared y a Seth-. Aguardad fuera de su puerta cuando se halle en es ta habitación y tenedla a la vista cuando salga.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Edward se marchó. Bella cerró la puerta detrás de él, tratando de ignorar a los dos caballeros que ocuparon sus puestos en el pasillo. Era humillante que supieran lo poco que le importaba a su esposo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en de dicarle una palabra de despedida o de informarle de la fecha de su re greso. No es que le importara. Todo el castillo sabía la poca estima que él sentía por ella. Soltó un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta de que la últi ma orden de Edward a sus guardianes para que no la perdieran de vista, no haría más que dificultar su fuga. Si no conseguía engañarlos para que bajaran la guardia, no sería posible escapar.

Temerosa de sentir lástima de sí misma si seguía más tiempo en su habitación, se puso su capa y se encaminó a las torres. Seth y Jared la siguieron siguiendo las instrucciones de su señor. El aire, frío y vigo rizante, la reconfortó. De pronto, Bella notó que sus guardias la .obser vaban nerviosos.

Parecían algo asustados ante sus posibles intenciones cuando se asomó peligrosamente sobre la muralla para mirar al patio de armas. Jared estuvo a su costado sujetándola por el codo antes de que pudiera asomarse lo suficiente para ver bien.

-Por favor, mi lady-dijo con suavidad-. Si os caéis, el barón ha rá que sigamos vuestra suerte.

Bella no creyó sus palabras, pero se apartó un paso del parapeto. -No temas, Jared. El suelo no tiene mucho atractivo visto desde esta altura.

Se asomó con más precaución sobre el muro y Jared asintió apro bador. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de avistar a Edward saliendo por las puertas del castillo con una veintena de sus hombres. Incluso con armadura, lo reconoció al instante. Aparte de su túnica azul y blan co, sencillamente era el más alto e imponente de todos los guerreros, y su negro corcel era igual de magnífico. Formaban una visión sobreco gedora. Sintió lástima por el alcalde de Derry. Con toda seguridad, el hombre se moriría de miedo al ver a su señor entrar a la carga en el pue blo, armado para la guerra.

-Es un necio por salir a caballo tan tarde con tan pocos hombres -comentó Bella, observando cómo el ángulo de los rayos del sol se di rigía al oeste por encima de las copas de los árboles.

-Sólo un necio se enfrentaría al barón-declaró Seth, con la voz henchida de orgullo por la destreza guerrera de su señor-. De día o de noche.

Ella estuvo a punto de replicar que a las fieras salvajes les importa ba poco la reputación de un hombre, pero en aquel instante, Edward se giró sobre su silla para mirar Cullen. Bella reprimió el ridículo impulso de levantar la mano en un gesto de despedida. Él nunca le había mos trado ningún signo de consideración parecido. Edward recuperó su po sición normal en el caballo, pero, de repente, volvió la cabeza con rapidez y Bella supo que la había visto. A pesar de la lejanía, casi podía sentir su mirada oculta bajo el yelmo. Bella comprendió que él esperaba ese gesto. No lo iba a obtener. Finalmente Edward se volvió de nuevo cuando el grupo superó la cresta de una colina y desapareció de la vis ta. Se apartó de las torres, sonriendo para ocultar el inesperado brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué os parece si visitamos las cocinas? -sugirió con alegría for zada-. Me gustaría felicitar al cocinero por la magnífica comida que disfrutamos hoy.

Los dos soldados intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y luego asintieron.

Las cocinas todavía bullían de actividad. Los sirvientes estaban ocu pados en limpiar los restos del banquete y en convertir las sobras en nue vas comidas para el próximo día. Todo el mundo se detuvo de golpe cuando vieron a la baronesa. El silencio que descendió sobre el grupo era propio de una iglesia, hasta que a alguien se le resbaló una bandeja y los cuencos que estaban apilados en ella cayeron con estrépito al sue lo. Fue como una especie de señal, pues al instante todos reanudaron sus tareas, pareciendo mucho más ajetreados de lo que estaban momen tos antes. El zumbido de conversaciones en voz baja llenó la habitación de nuevo.

-Mi lady -murmuro el cocinero. Se encaminó hacia ella con rapi dez, le hizo una reverencia y retrocedió un paso mirándola nervioso. -¿Ocurre... ocurre algo, baronesa?

-Quería agradeceros personalmente el haber cocinado un banque te tan magnífico -dijo Bella calurosamente, confundiendo el incómo do sonrojo del cocinero con modestia-. La comida sobrepasó mis expectativas. Tú y tus ayudantes tenéis talentos dignos de la mesa del rey. El cocinero retorció los lazos de su delantal, evitando la mirada se rena de la baronesa mientras farfullaba una respuesta.

-Gracias, mi lady. Es un honor servir a nuestros señores.

Bella observó el torbellino de actividad que se desarrollaba a su al rededor, sabiendo el esfuerzo que había costado la comida.

-Tras haber trabajado tan duro, tú y tus ayudantes os merecéis un día menos agotador. Por la mañana vuestros deberes serán mucho más livianos. Daré instrucciones a los sirvientes de cámara para que sirvan una sencilla comida a mediodía con las sobras del banquete de esta no che.

El cocinero pareció incómodo con el premio. Los días festivos eran una rareza, ya que un castillo tenía que ser alimentado cada día, pasara lo que pasara. Bella se sintió un poco sorprendida por su falta de entu siasmo.

Sabiendo que su presencia les molestaba en su trabajo, no se entre tuvo en las cocinas. Era demasiado tarde para comenzar algún proyec to importante, pero demasiado pronto para irse a dormir. Se detuvo en el gran salón para servirse una jarra de sidra y reflexionar sobre qué ha cer durante las siguientes horas. Sorprendentemente, allí se encontró con un silencio que casi igualaba al que la había recibido en las cocinas. Había más de cincuenta hombres de Edward reunidos en torno a las chi meneas. Sin embargo, todos volvieron la cabeza y la miraron expectantes.

Incómoda con el escrutinio, bebió la sidra y, se dirigió a la capilla del castillo. Sin apartarse nunca de ella, Jared y Seth tomaron posiciones a ambos lados de la puerta dentro de la amplia estancia abovedada. En vez de postrarse en un reclinatorio, Bella atravesó la nave hasta llegar al lugar donde se alzaba un grupo de altos cirios que se hallaban perma nentemente encendidos. Saco una vela de su lugar y empezó a caminar a lo largo de las paredes de la capilla, deteniéndose en los candelabros de hierro colocados a intervalos regulares para encender las antorchas de juncos que sostenían.

-Dije mis plegarias esta mañana-dijo Bella a sus guardias por en cima del hombro, levantando el brazo para prender otra antorcha-. Es ta noche tenemos asuntos de una naturaleza más terrenal.

Ordenaré limpiar esta estancia por la mañana. -Agarró una enorme telaraña que colgaba de un candelabro y la quitó con un golpe de muñeca- El pa dre Caius estará de retiro en la abadía de Roeston tres días más, Y quie ro sorprenderle con una capilla limpia cuando vuelva. La limpieza será más fácil si trasladamos los reclinatorios y los ornamentos del altar a la antecámara antes de la llegada de los sirvientes.

Ambos soldados suspiraron larga y sonoramente, pero acataron su orden y empezaron a mover los reclinatorios. Bella quitó los ornamen tos del altar y los apiló con cuidado en una esquina de la antecámara.

-¿Os habéis fijado en la forma tan extraña en que actuaban todos en la cocina? preguntó, concentrándose en envolver una Virgen deli cadamente tallada. No vio las irónicas sonrisas que sus guardias inter cambiaron-. Ocurrió lo mismo en el gran salón. -¿Qué creéis que pue de pasar?

-¿Pasar, mi lady? -preguntó Jared, levantando trabajosamente otro reclinatorio hasta su cadera para llevarlo a la antecámara y miran do abatido los aproximadamente cincuenta que aún quedaban por mo ver.

-Todo el mundo parecía muy callado -dijo por fin, sin saber cómo describir su inquietud.

-Tan sólo os estaban mostrando respeto, baronesa. Es de esperar que tanto sirvientes como soldados aguarden vuestras órdenes cuando entréis en una habitación

.

-No parecían tan respetuosos antes de hoy-dijo Bella, siguiendo a Jared a la antecámara con una estatuilla.

Seth ya se hallaba allí, colocando los reclinatorios en una fila api ñada.

-El barón hizo que os...-Seth se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para contemplar los objetos sagrados que llenaban la habitación, en apa riencia repensándose sus palabras-. Hizo que temiesen sus represalias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Bella, curiosa. Puso la estatuilla a un lado y aguardó la respuesta de Seth. Este miró Jared.

-Ya que has metido la pata, es mejor que se lo digas -le dijo el veterano guerrero.

-Querían retaros, mi lady. Los soldados y los sirvientes estaban po niendo a prueba al barón. Querían comprobar si teníais su apoyo en las reglas que tajasteis en su ausencia.

-¿Se quejaron de mí? -pregunto Bella en un susurro que revela ba su orgullo herido- Ante mi esposo

-No, mi lady. Simplemente ignoraron de forma obvia vuestras or denes. No creo...

-Al barón no le gusta que lo pongan a prueba -interrumpió Jared.- Vuestro esposo dejó claro a todos que vuestras órdenes deben seguirse. En caso contrario, se encargará él mismo de hacerlas cumplir.

-Ya veo -susurró Bella con suavidad. Se volvió y fue de regreso al altar para envolver otra estatuilla. Jared y Seth la siguieron inter cambiando una mirada inquieta.

-El os mostró su apoyo, mi lady -expresó Jared, cogiendo otro reclinatorio.

-Sí -se limitó a contestar. No tenía ni idea de que sus actos hu biesen provocado semejante confrontación. Ahora se explicaba la gro sería de Edward durante el banquete. Sin duda también la culpaba de ese amago de motín. Le dolía saber que era verdad.

-Tal vez podamos empezar a barrer algunas de las telarañas des pués de mover los reclinatorios.

Creo que hay escobas en la antecámara. Ambos soldados protestaron con vehemencia ante la sugerencia. Seth afirmó que preferiría ser azotado antes que coger una escoba. Ad virtiendo la expresión testaruda en la cara de la baronesa. Jared utilizó la razón y la persuadió de no llevar a cabo la humillante tarea, diciéndo le que era muy tarde y que su baño estaría listo cuando acabaran con los reclinatorios. Su enorme alivio fue evidente cuando Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward regresó de Derry al día siguiente, casi a la hora de la cena. Mientras Bella se preparaba para bajar al salón a saludarlo, un sirviente llegó a su puerta con una bandeja de comida y el recado de que el barón tenía asuntos que tratar en el gran salón con sus hombres aquella noche. Bella interpretó el mensaje como una orden para que se quedara en su habitación.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Edward por fin entró en la alco ba. Bella fingió dormir mientras escuchaba los apagados sonidos que ha cía al desvestirse. Se tenso al sentir cómo la cama se hundía bajo su peso y aguardó a que la atrajera a su lado, como era su costumbre. Pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no la iba a to car.

No importa, decidió suspirando, diciéndose a sí misma que el suave suspiro era debido al alivio.

Bella había dedicado mucho tiempo a pen sar lo que le diría a su regreso si él le exigiera cumplir con sus deberes. Pero en aquel momento, sencillamente estaba demasiado cansada para empezar una discusión.

La calidez de Edward bajo las mantas la tentaba, pero resistió el im pulso de acercarse más a su calor. No haría nada que le hiciera pensar que lo quería en su cama. Mientras le dirigiese sus amenazadoras miradas durante el día, Bella sabía que podría mantener firme su resolución de huir a Escocia. Si él acudiera a ella de noche con palabras cariñosas y suaves caricias, cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que empezara a llenar se la cabeza con sus propias mentiras y a buscar más excusas para retra sar su fuga No, tenía que ser fuerte. La vida de sus vasallos estaba en juego.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

-No me explico cómo puedes tocar esa cosa con una púa -dijo Bella, señalando el salterio en el regazo de Alice. Volviendo la atención a su laúd, tocó otra cuerda tratando de acompasar su sonido con el ins trumento de Alice.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en una mesa cercana al hogar del gran salón, empleando el tiempo que seguía a la cena en practicar con sus instrumentos. Se entretenían mientras los hombres se reunían para jugar o contar historias. Alice estaba resplandeciente con un vestido co lor crema orlado con hilo de oro. El vestido de Bella también era de co lor claro, consecuencia de un sinfín de lavados. Pese a todo, la tela era de resistente lino y no parecía tan desaliñado como sus otros vestidos comparado con los de su cuñada. Edward y un buen número de sus hom bres estaban participando; en un ruidoso juego de dados que tenía lugar en el extremo opuesto del salón.

En los cinco días pasados desde el regreso de Edward de Derry, Jared y, Seth demostraron ser unos guardianes tan fieles a su deber, que Bella comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez tendría oportunidad de escapar. Por otro lado, ya no tenía muchos motivos para preocuparse de lo que ocurriera con Edward mientras esperaba esa oportunidad. Apenas si le había dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Aquello le pareció muy, bien el primer día de su silencio; todavía continuaba enfadada con él por la forma en que la humilló en el salón y por haberse ido a Derry sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Si quería silencio, lo iba a tener. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, se sintió más aprensiva ante su sombrío humor. Sólo hablaba con ella cuando era absolutamente necesario y, aun entonces, só lo le dirigía un par de palabras, como si hubiese decidido que no tenían nada más de importancia que decirse. Se arriesgó a dirigir una mirada rá pida a su esposo, preguntándose si se quedaría en el salón hasta tarde co mo había hecho todas las noches de aquella semana.

Era evidente para todos que la estaba evitando. Se levantaba al alba cada día para entrenar se con sus hombres y no se retiraba hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Todas las noches seguía la misma rutina: tras meterse en la cama con ella, le daba la espalda y se quedaba dormido.

Bella trató de decirse a sí misma que era mejor así. No importaba que ya no la encontrara deseable. Debería estar encantada con el hecho de que no mostrara el más mínimo interés en besarla o acariciarla. Pero no podía evitar una punzada de dolor cuando él se apartaba sobresaltado si la tocaba accidentalmente, como si encontrara repulsivo el más leve con tacto con ella.

Y pensar que Edward pudiera engañarla no debería consu mirla de celos hasta el punto de vigilar con atención a toda mujer en Cullen, buscando algún signo delator que le indicara que estuviera go zando de la clase de atenciones que su señor no debería mostrar a nadie más que a ella. Sus sospechas la estaban consumiendo rápidamente.

-No podría tocar un salterio empleando mis dedos y, mucho me nos, una púa -dijo Bella con tranquilidad, resuelta a apartar sus pensa mientos de Edward-. Hay demasiadas cuerdas nunca consigo encon trar la adecuada lo bastante rápido como para tocar una balada.

-Lamento los problemas que causé el otro día en mi habitación y que repercutieron en las dos -soltó Alice de repente, sobresaltando a Bella con la inesperada disculpa-. Estaba tan enfadada con Edward por romper su juramento que hablé sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Qué juramento?, -preguntó Bella, olvidando el laúd en su regazo. La mirada de Alice recorrió con cautela la habitación asegurándo se de que nadie pudiera oírlas.

-Hace muchos años Edward hizo el juramento de no casarse nun ca. Éramos muy jóvenes en aquel momento. Sin embargó, hizo ese Vo to sobre la tumba de nuestra madre, estando presentes tanto Emmett como yo misma. Después de que mi padre muriera, Edward le prometió a Emmett que Cullen sería algún día suyo. Juró que nunca tendría herederos le gales propios que cuestionaran el derecho de Emmett a la herencia. - Alice apretó los labios en una fina línea entrecerró los ojos-. Sin em bargo olvidó su palabra de forma muy conveniente cuando Swan cayó en sus manos como una manzana madura. -Ahora tendrá dos magníficos feudos mientras que Emmett se quedará sin nada.

Bella contempló boquiabierta a Alice. Recordó los primeros días de su matrimonió y, de repente, cobró sentido el irracional enojo de Edward. Le dijo que no deseaba una esposa y hablaba completamente en serio.

-Cierra la boca -la reprendió Alice. -Pareces un pez. Bella apretó los labios pero negó con la cabeza.

-Alice, tu hermano no quería casarse conmigo. Se vio obligado a este matrimonio al igual que yo.

Quiso cumplir la palabra que le dio a Emmett. Alice agitó la mano para poner fin al asunto.

-Fui ingenua por creerle para empezar. Edward sabía las conse cuencias que tendría su matrimonio para Emmett, y se casó contigo de to das formas. Ningún hombre puede forzar a Edward a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

-Hay un hombre que sí puede -afirmó Bella, críptica. Después permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente.

Alice abrió los ojos, adivinando la verdad.

- ¿El rey?

Bella pareció indecisa durante un momento y luego asintió despacio. No puedo decirte más. Si repites tan sólo una palabra de lo que sabes a quienquiera que sea, te mataré yo misma, Alice.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No pienses que exagero -la previno Bella en voz bala- El futu ro de mis vasallos depende de guardar el secreto. ¿Me has comprendido? Tienes mi palabra-susurró Alice, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor de nuevo-. Tu secreto está a salvo. No se lo diré a nadie. -Bien -contestó Bella, volviendo su atención al laúd-. Y en lo que respecta a las cosas horribles que me dijiste aquel día, acepto tus dis culpas.

-No sabía que te habías visto forzada a casarte -musitó Alice. La mayor parte de las cosas que te dije sobre Edward ese día estaban pen sadas sólo para hacerte daño.

-Ahora lo sé. -Bella suspiro. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de demasiadas cosas-. No odias a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Alice se movió incómoda en su taburete.

-No ha hecho gran cosa para que le tenga cariño - aclaró, frun ciendo el cerio - Pero no creo que le odie de verdad. Edward fue bue no conmigo cuando éramos niños. Incluso me protegía, cuando mi padre me buscaba para castigarme. Mi padre tampoco era un hombre cariñoso - confesó con amargura.

Bella dejó pasar esa confesión, aliviada de no haber tenido la desgra cia de conocer al hombre que Edward se vio obligado a soportar como padre.

-Todo el mundo ha notado que hay algo que va mal entre vosotros dos. -Alice hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Edward-. ¿Es por lo que te dije aquel día?

-No -admitió Bella, con expresión más triste de lo que quería re conocer. Se suponía que debería estar encantada con la falta de interés de Edward-. Me pasa como a ti, no ha hecho gran cosa últimamente para que le tenga cariño. No creo que sienta mucho aprecio por mí. -Te mira cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Bella se sorprendió durante un momento, pero luego su expresión se agrió.

-Sin duda está pensando en la mejor forma de librarse de su esposa. Su cuñada se encogió de hombros, como si no estuviera de acuer do con que la mirada en los ojos de su hermano sugiriese algo por el es tilo.

-Buenas noches, lady Alice, baronesa.

Bella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Garrett Alan. Puso su laúd a un lado mientras él tomaba asiento frente a Alice al otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Sir Garrett - dijo Bella con tono curioso-. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra mesa esta noche?

-Tu esposo me ha sugerido que comience el cortejo de su herma na - contestó, pareciendo poco entusiasmado ante esa perspectiva . También solicita tu compañía, baronesa.

Bella no se entretuvo en preguntarse la razón de su petición. Cuan do Edward regresó de la partida de dados, se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a él.

-¿Deseas hablar conmigo, milord?

-Deseo que dejes a Garrett Alan a solas mientras corteja a mi herma na - dijo secamente, pensando que aquella era una inmejorable excusa para pedir su presencia. No quería que pensara que echaba de menos te nerla a su lado los últimos días-. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

Bella alzó la vista pareciendo sorprendida. El sabía que ésas eran las palabras más amables que había pronunciado en toda la semana. El via je a Derry resultó infructuoso, pero le había dado tiempo para meditar sobre la mejor forma de tratar con su esposa. Esta vez estaba decidido a mantenerse firme en sus decisiones. Las seducciones forzadas no eran muy distintas de las súplicas.

El no suplicaría. Ella vendría a él de buen grado, o no vendría en absoluto. Observando la rigidez de la espalda de su esposa, Edward empezó a sospechar que no vendría en absoluto. Se preguntó cuántas noches más dormiría junto a ella, aguardando a que lo tocara. Su excitación crecía basta niveles insostenibles sólo con tenerla al alcance de su mano. Bastardo o no, sabía que ella se entregaría a él, que incluso sentiría placer una vez que hubiese acallado sus protestas para no sentirse culpable. Era una locura seguir torturándose. Todo ha bía desembocado en una batalla de voluntades.

-Parece que últimamente disfrutas con la compañía de mi herma na. -Se aventuró a decir. Dio vueltas al talle de su copa entre los de dos, actuando como si para ellos fuese normal tener una insustancial conversación de sobremesa.

-Así es, milord.

Bella inclinó la cabeza Y contempló sus manos. Había estado dema siado callada aquella semana, sentándose en silencio junto a él todas las noches durante la cena. Rara vez lo miraba, y se unía a Alice en alguna otra parte del salón tan pronto terminaba de cenar. Lo evitaba, tratan do de mantenerse tan lejos de él como fuera posible. Edward sabía que vencer su resistencia iba a requerir un gran esfuerzo. Se propuso en si lencio buscar su compañía más a menudo. No iba a conseguir su capi tulación más fácilmente cortejándola con palabras, pero aquella tortura debía acabar pronto.

-¿Te ayuda en tus quehaceres?

Bella se removió inquieta en el taburete, frotándose las palmas en los muslos antes de poner sus manos en la mesa.

-Sí, milord.

El colocó su mano a pocos centímetros de distancia. Lo único que se necesitaba era un pequeño movimiento. Ella sólo tenía que levantar una mano y ponerla sobre la suya. Entonces, Edward habría conseguido su objetivo. Bajó la mirada a la mano de Bella, deseando que se moviera. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando al fin se movió, pero sus esperanzas se hundieron cuando vio que la colocaba en su regazo.

Tal vez no lo estuviera haciendo bien. Aquellos silencios mortales no le llevaban a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué has hecho esta semana? -inquirió conciso, preguntándo se qué respuesta le daría.

Bella miró sus manos y empezó a tocarse nerviosamente las uñas. -Se han limpiado todas las chimeneas excepto las de la bodega del viejo solar. Se han fregado los vidrios en todas las ventanas que los tienen y, desplazado los corrales más lejos de las cocinas para reducir los olores.

Se han arado los jardines para la siembra de primavera y se ha hecho jabón. También se ha fabricado el suministro de velas para el mes que viene.

Bella tomó aliento y continuó su retahíla durante varios minutos. Edward apoyó la barbilla en la mano y escuchó asombrado. La inacaba ble lista le impresionó, pero lo que le pareció más asombroso es que pudiera recordarlo todo. No tenía ni idea de lo tremendamente ocupada que había estado. No era de extrañar que tuviera callos en las manos; se los había ganado, todos y cada uno de ellos. Miró sus manos, pregun tándose cuándo las volvería a sentir en su piel, Su mirada subió y se de moró en sus generosos pechos, y volvió a preguntarse cuándo volvería a llenar sus manos con ellos.

-Se ha colocado el ahumadero más cerca de la barraca del carni cero, y parte del tejado de la armería estaba podrido, así que se ha repa rado con nuevas vigas y tejas. Bella alzó la vista con vacilación-. Su pongo que nos tienes nada que objetar.

-¿Objetar a qué? -Edward había estado estudiando la curva de su cadera. Nos encontraba nada que objetar en ella.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-La mayor parte -admitió con una sonrisa, satisfecho al ver una chispa en sus ojos que llevaba tiempo sin aparecer-. ¿De verdad hicis te todo eso en tan pocos días, o es todo lo que has hecho desde que me marché a Penhaligon?

-Yo...eh, esas tareas se han hecho en los últimos días. -Bella bajó la vista a la mesa de nuevo cuando él sonrió - ¿Te gustaría oír las co sas que hice mientras estabas en Penhaligon? Me refiero a los deberes domésticos. Los... los otros ya los conoces.

-Te creo si me dices que la lista es aún más larga que la última. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sí, se había equivocado al permanecer en silen cio. Conversar con Bella causaba en ella mucho más efecto que dejarla escabullirse cada noche sin una palabra-. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que tienes pensado hacer en los próximos días?

-En la aldea hay varios niños enfermos con tos y he pensado en llevar más remedios a sus madres y...

-No vas a cuidar de niños enfermos -interrumpió Edward-. La anciana María se encarga de las enfermedades de los aldeanos, -María se cayó la semana pasada por las escaleras de la torre sur y se torció el tobillo. Estará en cama al menos otra semana más. -Entonces envía a otro con tus pociones.- Edward estuvo tratan do de alargar el brazo, apresar su barbilla y levantarla, como había he cho tan a menudo en el pasado. Era irritante ver solo su coronilla, pero se negó a tocarla. Había roto su silencio pero no sería el primero en ex tender la mano. Aquél sería el punto de inflexión en la batalla de volun tades que estaban librando. Tenía que ser ella quien le tocara primero, demostrándole que podía superar su disgusto ante el origen de su naci miento. Emplearía palabras en vez de sus manos para conseguir su propósito- Me gustaría que me miraras cuando te hablo.

Bella levantó la cabeza despacio para mirarlo a los ojos. El asintió con aprobación y volvió a sonreírle. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono café pálido. Era el color del miedo. Miedo al deseo que provocaba en ella. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Envía a uno de mis hombres con el remedio -sugirió con tono amable-. No quiero que te expongas a alguna enfermedad y te conta gies.

-¡Ja! o, ah, ¡ejem! - Bella carraspeó varias vez un po co de tu vino me cure este extraño cosquilleo en la garganta-dijo dé bilmente.

Sosteniéndolo por el borde, Edward le acerco el recipiente. Bella co gió, la copa por la base, pero él, con la mirada fija en sus manos, no qui so soltarla. Tuvo que tirar una vez antes de que Edward le permitiera coger la copa. Tras tomar un pequeño sorbo se la devolvió, pero él tuvo cuidado de evitar tocar su mano.

-Le pediré a uno de tus hombres que lleve la medicina -aceptó por fin. Miró al otro lado del salón y vio como Garrett Atan devolvía un ta blero de ajedrez a su sitio en la repisa.

-Ah, veo que el juego ha terminado -declaró Bella, consiguiendo que Edward la mirara sorprendido. Su mirada siguió la suya para ver a qué se refería-. Te importa que me retire a la alcoba, o prefieres que me quede, milord?

Me gustaría que pusieras una mano sobre la mía.

-Puedes retirarte, Bella.

Edward contempló el contoneo de las caderas de su esposa mientras salía del gran salón, satisfecho de haber hecho progresos, pero frustra do por no haber conseguido más. A pesar de todo, Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior cuando se marchó. Eso era buena señal. Tal vez esa noche extendiera la mano para tocarlo.

Bella no lo toco ni aquella noche ni la siguiente. Aun así, Edward sabía que estaba haciendo progresos. El muro que se había alzado entre ellos se estaba desmoronando poco a poco a medida que pasaban los días. Ella lo acariciaba con los ojos, aunque no lo hubiera tocado todavía.

Una sim ple palabra amable o dos cuando ella trataba de evitar mirarlo, y su mira da café no podía apartarse de su cuerpo, reflejando el deseo que sentía por él. Su mirada lo perseguía y él ya no evitaba mirarla a los ojos, sino que sostenía su mirada y sonreía a menudo para atraer su atención. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del curioso efecto que sus sonrisas te nían en su esposa.

Cada una de ellas lograba que Bella se sonrojara viva mente; incluso a veces se le hacía un nudo en la lengua y se confundía. Edward empezó a sonreír más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Aunque ambos estaban ocupados durante el día, Edward usó la ex cusa del cortejo de Alice y Garrett Alan para retenerla a su lado todas las noches después de la cena. Se asombró de la variedad de temas de conversación que descubrieron. Ella mostraba auténtico interés por todo lo que él tenía que decir y Edward se volvió locuaz por primera vez en su vida. A veces sus discusiones eran serias, pero en la mayoría de las oca siones sus conversaciones discurrían sobre cuestiones tan triviales co mo el color de la luna o lo que causaba que cambiara de forma a lo lar go del mes.

También conversaban sobre sus preferencias o inquietudes sobre cualquier cosa, desde comidas, a mascotas o personas. Puede que se lo estuviera imaginando, pero Edward estaba seguro de que cada no che la silla de Bella estaba más cerca de la suya y que ella se inclinaba bus cando su cercanía durante sus tranquilas conversaciones. Podía sentir cómo el anhelo en su esposa se hacía más profundo. Sin embargo, una vez en la alcoba, un pesado silencio caía sobre ellos y la rutina estable cida permanecía invariable.

Edward continuó levantándose temprano. Al despertar, su fuerza de voluntad alcanzaba su cota más baja ya que a menudo se encontraba con su esposa entre sus brazos. Aquello no contaba. Ella debía entregarse a él de forma voluntaria, siendo plenamente consciente de sus actos.

Extrañamente, su determinación parecía fortalecerse cada día que pasaba, pues su cuerpo había llegado a un punto donde no podía sentirse más excitado ni sufrir una tortura peor. En vez de sentirse irritado por su falta de sueño y su casi constante estado de lujuria, Edward se deleitaba con el brillo del creciente deseo de su esposa. Ella pronto estaría ardiendo. Edward no podía esperar a ser consumido por las llamas.

* * *

**_Hola! Dos nuevos capítulos espero sus opiniones y nos leemos el viernes_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

-Deja de fruncir el ceño. Quil creerá que no te gusta.

Edward levantó la jarra de cerveza y la usó para ocultar la mirada de exasperación que le dedicó a Bella antes de dar un buen trago. El gran salón estaba casi vacío y Edward sabía que la mayoría se había marcha do con pretextos falsos. Habían huido poco después del anuncio del entretenimiento para aquella noche. Sí, a veces había que pagar un precio desagradable como señor de la fortaleza. Tener que aguantar el más re ciente intento de su escudero de componer un cantar de gesta, era una de esas ocasiones.

-Es espantoso. Cuánto tiempo más puede durar esto -susurró Edward a Bella.

-Shhh

Edward torció el gesto y se arrellano en su nueva silla, entregada esa misma mañana por el carpintero. Las viejas mesas que bailaban habían sido remplazadas por una docena de robustas mesas «encontradas» en un almacén olvidado. Aquello, sin duda, había sido obra de Alice. Pese a todo, había demostrado su buena voluntad revelando dónde se guar daban, junto con los manteles a juego, sin que se le preguntara. Edward sonrió satisfecho. Bella estaba cambiando a Alice, tal como hacía con todos.

-¡Ha sido un poema encantador! -exclamó Bella, aplaudiendo efusivamente cuando Quil terminó. Edward sospechó que su entu siasmo era debido a que la tortura había llegado a su fin-. ¿No te parece, esposo?

-En efecto, de lo más encantador -dijo Edward con ironía-. Ahora vete a la cama, muchacho. Mañana te espera un largo día de tra bajo.

Bella aguardó a que el escudero saliera del salón antes de dirigirse a Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Piensas castigar al chico con trabajo extra mañana, sólo porque sus baladas tienden a alargarse más de lo normal?

-Nunca se me ocurriría tal cosa -afirmó Edward dirigiéndole una mirada inocente- Pero tal vez algo de trabajo duro consiga que mi es cudero esté demasiado cansado como para componer poemas y tortu rarnos con ellos.

La suave risa de Alice resonó por el salón y Edward volvió de nue vo su atención a la pareja que estaba jugando al ajedrez. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Garrett Alan comenzara su cortejo Y desde entonces apenas se separaban. Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que Garrett Alan estaba realmente hechizado por los encantos de su hermana. Alice, por su parte, parecía igual de cautivada. Se miraban el uno a otro co mo si estuvieran enamorados.

-Va a acostarse con ella delante de mis narices -murmuró, mi rando enfurecido a Garrett Alan.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Bella, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su esposo.

Edward observó cómo Alice meditaba sobre su próximo movi miento mientras Garrett Alan la contemplaba. Se dirigió a Bella sin quitar los ojos de su amigo.

-Ve con Alice y dile a Garrett Atan que deseo hablar con él -le pidió.

Bella partió para cumplir su orden y él frunció el ceño mirando su espalda, enojándose aún más con Garrett Alan por negarle la compañía de su esposa.

-¿Qué tal te fue con la poesía? -preguntó Garrett Atan cuando se unió a Edward. Se sirvió una jarra de cerveza y se sentó en un taburete a su lado. -Sabes muy bien que Quil no tiene oído para la poesía -re plicó Edward, irritado con Garrett Alan por haberse escapado del «entrete nimiento» divirtiéndose con Alice-. Parece que últimamente te has buscado una excusa u otra para librarte de la mayoría de los entreteni mientos tras la cena.

-Sí, es cierto. Tu hermana me ha dejado asombrado con su rápi do aprendizaje de las reglas del ajedrez. Me temo que me vencerá uno de estos días -admitid Garrett Alan con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla-. He descubierto que también tiene talento para la música. Es una mujer asombrosa.

-Asombrosamente retorcida-resopló Edward. La expresión de Garrett Alan se tornó avergonzada.

-Me pregunta a menudo si conozco los planes que tienes para Cullen y menciona con frecuencia el nombre de Emmett.

-Es la única razón de su repentino encaprichamiento contigo. Te nías razón en tus sospechas.

Garrett Alan sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

-Ella cree que puede engatusarme para que utilice mi influencia sobre ti y así conseguir una posición para Emmett. Ayer finalmente le pro metí abordar el tema contigo.

-Está jugando contigo.

-Sí, lo sé. Ha sido la más dulce y complaciente de las doncellas. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con su juego.

-Mejor que tengas en mente que es sólo un juego -le advirtió Edward. Uno que no quiero que llegue demasiado lejos. Tengo la in tención de encontrarle un esposo cuando vayamos a la corte, y, no será tarea fácil si está preñada con un bastardo tuyo.

A Garrett Alan casi se le cayó la jarra. Se puso rígido y se volvió para mirar a Edward.

He visto la forma en que la miras -prosiguió Edward. Y no he ol vidado lo mucho que le gusta tu conversación a las mujeres. Tal y como yo lo veo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la seduzcas y la metas en tu cama.

Garrett Alan se sonrojó, culpable, y bajó la vista a su jarra, incapaz de sostener la severa mirada de su barón.

-No tenía intención de ir tan lejos. -Pero llegará -afirmó Edward sin vacilar. Garrett Alan suspiró.

-Es muy diferente de lo que pensaba. Más tentadora de lo que ima ginaba.

-Ves lo que ella quiere que veas. ¡Te está manipulando, Garrett! Sí - admitió Garrett Alan, abatido-. Pero creo que ella está cayen do en su propia trampa.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! Cuando sepa mis auténticos planes para Cullen, te tratará como a un leproso.

-Quizás.

-¿Quizás? -La expresión de Edward se tornó sombría-. Ya es hora de poner fin a esta farsa. Las acciones de Alice confirman nuestras sospechas y no sirve de nada que ignore que la hemos descubierto. Su castigo será el matrimonio con el hombre que yo elija. Es inteligen te y pensará que lo más conveniente para sus intereses es seguir siendo complaciente, con la esperanza de mejorar mi elección. Tienes una ho ra para decirle que este juego ha llegado a su fin. Después pienso informarle de su castigo.

Garrett Alan, con expresión pensativa, escuchó sin decir una palabra la decisión de Edward. El silencio cayó entre ellos antes de que respon diera.

-Me permitiste cortejar a tu hermana sin otro propósito que des cubrir sus planes y asegurarnos de que no causaba ningún daño. Lo he hecho, y, a pesar de sus intrigas, he llegado a encariñarme con ella al punto de no desear verla casada con otro. Te pido humildemente la mano de tu hermana, milord.

Edward se quedó mirando a Garrett Alan como si se hubiese transfor mado de repente en un ser de otro mundo. Finalmente, recobró la voz, pero fue apenas un susurro incrédulo.

-Has perdido el juicio.

-Puede que tengas razón -asintió Garrett Atan con una sonrisa tris te-. Aunque es demasiado tarde.

No sé cómo, pero he perdido el co razón. Supe del juego de esa pequeña bruja desde el principio y sin embargo, he caído bajo su hechizo. No me hago muchas ilusiones sobre que sus sentimientos sean los mismos, pero creo que con el tiempo lle garé a conseguir que me ame.

-¡Estás hablando en serio! -Edward negó con la cabeza, incrédu lo-. Lo más probable es que consigas que te corte el cuello una noche mientras duermes.

-Pensaba esperar algunas semanas antes de pedirte su mano - continuó, ignorando el comentario de Edward-. Pero tu decisión me obliga a apresurar mi petición. Aunque sabes que no poseo tierras, las riquezas que he adquirido en nuestras campañas son más que suficien tes para mantener a una esposa con todo el lujo que desee. Sin duda tu hermana se opondrá, pero no puede negarte el derecho de elegir a su esposo. Si deseas castigar a Alice por sus maquinaciones, te pido que lo hagas nombrándome su esposo. Seguramente los primeros meses del matrimonio será tan desgraciada como lo sería temiendo el matrimonio con otro.

-También te haría desgraciado a ti. ¡Diablos, Garrett Atan, lograría que te sintieras mucho más desgraciado que ella! ¿La deseas tanto que te castigarías a ti mismo?

-Así es -murmuró Garrett Alan con solemnidad, sin rastro de su hu mor habitual.

Edward nunca había visto aquella expresión de seriedad en la cara de su amigo.

-Pero no haría el ofrecimiento si creyera que ella no podría tole rarme como esposo. Si aceptas mi petición, no tengo intención de reve larle lo que siento por ella hasta que me corresponda. Le haré creer que el matrimonio es simplemente un castigo por sus intrigas, que tal vez acepté el casamiento sólo para conseguir su dote. La más probable es que me crea, puesto que no tiene medio de saber la verdadera magnitud de mis posesiones.

-Has pensado bastante en este asunto -meditó Edward-. ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que la mejor for ma de quitarse a una mujer de la cabeza era acostándose con ellas? Si eso es lo que necesitas para replantearte tu locura, estor dispuesto incluso a permitirlo.

-No-dijo Garrett Alan-, Desde tu matrimonio, he pensado a me nudo en una esposa y una familia, y he decidido que quiero niños en mi hogar antes de ser demasiado viejo para disfrutar de ellos. Me gustaría que su madre fuera Alice.

-¡Santo Dios! Te has vuelto todo un poeta. -Edward se encon tró sonriendo ante la ternura impresa en las palabras de Garrett Alan. Se sintió muy complacido de no haberse comportado como él cuando pensaba en Bella al principio de su matrimonio. El vivo ejemplo de los devastadores efectos causados por una mujer estaba sentado frente a él.

Garrett Alan se encogió de hombres. -¿Pensarás en mi ofrecimiento?

-¿No tienes dudas?-preguntó a su vez Edward.

-Muchas -dijo Garrett Alan con una ancha sonrisa. El destello de buen humor había regresada a sus ojos-. Pero ninguna que tema o que no me deje dormir.

Edward pensó en las implicaciones de la petición de Garrett Alan. En vez de librarse de Alice, iba a seguir viéndola mucho más a menudo de lo que le gustaría en los años venideros. Suspiró y extendió las manos en señal de derrota.

-Considérate prometido.

Garrett Alan actuó como si le acabasen de entregar un gran tesoro. Edward se preguntó si su amigo seguiría estando agradecido dentro de un año. Pasaron la siguiente hora arreglando los detalles, acordando dejar que Alice creyera que había caído en su propia trampa. Finalmente, Edward llamó a las mujeres para que se acercaran, e hizo un gesto a Bella para que ocupara su puesto junto a él. Garrett Alan se levantó y se colocó al lado de Alice.

-He tenido una conversación de lo más interesante con Garrett Alan -empezó Edward, dirigiéndose a su hermana-. Afirma que tu intención era influir en mí para que convirtiera a Emmett en señor de Cullen, una vez que afianzara mi dominio sobre Swan. También cree que ésa es la úni ca razón por la que has hecho caso de sus atenciones estos últimos días. ¡No, no es verdad! -protestó Alice-.

Me he encariñado con Sir Garrett. Disfruto con su compañía.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -Sí, muy segura, milord.

Edward permaneció callado durante un momento, como si sopesara las palabras de Alice.

-Entonces no veo razón para que te opongas a mi decisión de ver te casada con él.

-¿Qué?-gritó Alice. Su acorralada mirada voló de Edward a Garrett Alan y, luego de vuelta a Edward-. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, milord! Por favor, te lo suplico.

-Suplícame mientras me dices la verdad -ordenó Edward. Su voz resonó como un trueno por todo el salón-. Dime las razones por las que aceptaste de tan buen grado este cortejo, y reconsideraré mi acuer do con Garrett Alan.

La expresión de Bella pasó de agradable sorpresa a preocupación. Había pasado pocas noches con su cuñada los últimos días, porque Garrett Alan ocupaba todo su tiempo. Pero durante el día, cuando trabajaban juntas en alguna tarea, Alice apenas hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Garrett Alan. Si fingía, había sido de lo más convincente.

-De acuerdo -concedió Alice amargamente, con el resentimien to marcado en su rebelde expresión- Mi único propósito era intentar que te convenciese de nombrar a Emmett tu vasallo a cargo de Cullen. En caso de lograrlo, pensaba romper el cortejo con delicadeza. -Se volvió para mirar con hostilidad a Garrett Alan, sin parecer muy avergon zada-. Siento haberte engañado, Garrett, pero mis motivos estaban jus tificados.

-No me engañaste en absoluto -aseguró Garrett Alan, sonriendo alegremente-. Adiviné tu plan desde el principio.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?.. ! Maldito canalla sin corazón! ¿Te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo?- El gesto de asentimiento de Garrett Alan provocó un alud ininterrum pido de insultos que Bella nunca había escuchado en labios de una da ma. De hecho, muchos de ellos no los había oído jamás.

-¡Basta! -rugió Edward. Una vez obtenido el deseado silencio, asintió mirando a su segundo-. Parece que tenías razón después de to do, Garrett Alan. Doblo su dote, como acordamos.

-¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre mí? -gritó Alice, centrando su atención en Garrett Alan. Por su expresión, parecía a punto de sacarle los ojos. De pronto, pareció comprender las implicaciones de sus acciones y palideció visiblemente mientras el terror se apoderaba de su rostro. -¿Aún piensas casarte conmigo?

Fue Edward quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Y deberías estar contenta, hermana. Necesitas a alguien que te guíe. Mi tolerancia a tus intromisiones ha llevado al límite. Pensaba en contrarte un esposo entre mis conocidos de la corte, pero nuestra apuesta y el tamaño de tu dote terminaron por convencer a Garrett Alan de li brarme de ti. Tendrás muchos años para mostrarle tu gratitud, pues los hombres que pensé como candidatos hubieran sido mucho menos de tu agrado.

Alice se tambaleó levemente, abrió la boca para protestar y se des mayó. Garrett Alan la cogió sin esfuerzo en sus brazos.

-Parece que mi prometida está abrumada por la felicidad-decla ró riendo entre dientes-. Si nos disculpáis, milord, lady Bella, me la lle varé a algún sitio más cómodo para hablar de nuestra boda.

Edward empezó a reírse incluso antes de la marcha de Garrett Alan. Tu vo que sentarse y secarse las lágrimas por lo gracioso de la escena. -Ahhh, hacía años que no me reía tanto -jadeó Edward sin alien to-. Viste la cara que puso Alice ¡Estaba más blanca que un saco de harina! Cuando se volvió hacia su esposa, su sonrisa se desvaneció ¿No te ríes?

-No puedo creer que Alice me engañara de esa manera -tarta mudeó Bella.-Creí que estaba realmente enamorada de él.

-La gente no siempre es lo que parece -afirmó en tono quedo. La seriedad había vuelto a su rostro.

Contemplando las profundidades de sus ojos verdes, Bella supo que ya no estaban hablando de Alice-. A veces tienes que mirar bajo la superficie para descubrir el verdadero carácter de una persona.

Bella, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que él le había mostrado su inte rior durante casi dos semanas.

Probablemente Edward ni siquiera fuera consciente de haber dejado al descubierto al hombre que existía bajo el manto del feroz guerrero. Le gustaba lo que veía, le gustaba tanto que la aterraba.

Había estado tan preocupada por controlar sus reacciones a lo que reía en la superficie, que no se defendió de lo que habitaba en las profundidades. Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprenderlo.

Edward seguía deseándola. No había perdido el interés en lo más mínimo. Tan sólo es taba esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.

-He mirado bajo la superficie, milord.

La mano de Edward descansaba sobre la mesa y Bella extendió la su ya para acariciar la oscura piel con las puntas de sus dedos. El no se mo vió. Se limitó a observar, sin cambiar de expresión mientras ella retira ba su mano con timidez.

-Tócame otra vez -pidió él con un ronco susurro.

Bella vaciló. Sabía lo que él quería, y que iba mucho más allá de una simple caricia. Sin ser apenas consciente del movimiento, puso de nue vo la mano sobre la de él. Como si tuviera miedo de asustarla, Edward extendió su otra mano para cubrir la suya, haciéndola su cautiva. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión en el rostro que Bella nunca había vis to.

Finalmente Edward le dio la vuelta a su mano, la acercó a sus labios y la besó prolongadamente en la palma. Se puso en pie y, sin soltarla en ningún momento, la condujo fuera del salón. Permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a su alcoba. Después de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra las gruesas tablas de roble y por fin la soltó. Su mirada fue a sus pies y viajó lentamente por su cuerpo, demorándose en sus pechos y, de teniéndose aún más en sus labios.

-Muéstrame -dijo sencillamente, aguardando a que fuera ella quien se acercara a él.

Bella dio un paso, luego otro, posó sus manos en sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para besar el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Las manos de Edward se movieron hasta sus pechos, cubriéndolos, atesorando su tacto. Luego la envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo al tiempo que sus labios descendían sobre los suyos. Fue un beso lento que consiguió enloquecerla, apremiante, y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizador. Besó su boca, la curva de su mejilla, sus sienes, y de nuevo sus labios, saboreándola por completo. Sus manos se movieron con cuidado, deshaciendo su trenza para permitir que su cabello se derramara por sus hombros.

Luego acaricio los suaves contornos de su aterciopelada mejilla y recorrió con un leve roce la pálida columna de su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla, manteniéndola cautiva para que reci biera su próximo beso. Usó sus labios para dibujar los de Bella, acarician do más que besando, cubriendo por fin su boca para tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

La cogió en brazos sin romper el beso en ningún momento mien tras la llevaba a la cama. Bella pensó que la tumbaría sobre las sábanas, pero en el último momento se giró y, se sentó en el borde, acunándola en su regazo. Usó su boca para atormentarla, penetrando profundamen te con su lengua y, retirándose despacio, dando y arrebatando, tentando y torturando, acariciándola una y otra vez, atrayéndola a su boca, domi nándola una vez más y permitiendo que sintiera su poder. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la mantuvo inmóvil poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza para impedir que separara sus labios.

Bella sintió cómo Edward la cambiaba de posición, moviéndose des pacio hasta lograr tenerla a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas, atra pándola, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo hasta conseguir que el muslo de la joven se apretara firmemente contra la dura prueba de su deseo. El cuerpo de Bella se vio sacudido por temblores y su gemido fue correspondido por el de Edward, unidos en la suave canción del amor.

Vagamente consciente de que sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de su esposo y, que sus manos aferraban con fuerza su pelo, aflojó con re ticencia sus dedos y deslizó las palmas sobre su tenso cuello hasta sostener su cara entre sus manos. La áspera sensación de sus mejillas y la forma en que él se movía bajo sus manos mientras le daba placer con su boca, la inundaba con oleadas de fuego. Una turbadora sensación de vértigo la invadió. Estaba cayendo, se estaba hundiendo cada vez más profundamente. Pero Edward la sostenía, la protegía de la caída, se aseguraba de que el torbellino de emociones no tuviera fin, que no termi nara el increíble goce ni la excitación del miedo a caer. Bella finalmente lo empujó tratando de apartarlo. La débil y delicada presión fue el úni co esfuerzo que pudo realizar para salvarse.

El beso de Edward perdió sensualidad, apartándose de ella hasta que sólo sus labios estuvieron en contacto y pudo mirarla a los ojos. Profun dizó el beso una vez más cuando vio el color de los ojos de Bella, incapaz de resistir su embrujo. Alejándose de nuevo, se apartó con reticen cia cuando vio un débil brillo de pánico en las profundidades amatista. -¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –murmuró, dando pequeños y dulces be sos en sus suaves labios. Hasta este momento, Edward ignoraba que ha cer el amor a la boca de una mujer fuese tan placentero como hacer el amor a su cuerpo. Estaba ansioso de aprender más-. Dime, y lo haré mejor.

-Cre.. . creo que me voy a desmayar -dijo en tono quedo. Edward sonrió, dibujando el contorno de sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Ella se estremeció. Hizo que inclinara su cabeza para explorar con sus labios aquella parte de ella con la misma minuciosidad y su surró seductoramente en su oído:

-Tranquila cariño. Si te desmayas, te sostendré y seguiré dándote placer con mis caricias hasta que te excites de nuevo. .

Sus ojos parpadearon y se cerraron.

-¿Bella?-preguntó vacilante, pensando que le estaba siguiendo el juego con su broma. No respondió. Edward se echó hacia atrás para mi rarla mejor. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y su respiración era profunda y regular. La sacudió con delicadeza y aun así siguió sin obtener respuesta. Santo Dios, se había desmayado.

Los labios de Edward formaron una enorme sonrisa. De repente, se sentía el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Cada segundo de tensa es pera había valido la pena. Acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la suave mejilla y recorrió con la punta del dedo los rasgos de su cara. Ni siquie ra le había hecho el amor, pero sabía que había ganado la batalla. Bella lo había aceptado siendo consciente de lo que era, sabiendo que él nun ca podría cambiar las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Su rendición era increíblemente dulce y despertaba sentimientos en él que jamás había sospechado que yacieran dormidos en su interior. Nunca hubiera soña do que aquella lucha de voluntades diera como resultado una rendición tan incondicional. Bella empezó a agitarse en sus brazos y él le apartó con ternura el cabello de la cara.

-Bienvenida de nuevo -murmuró con suavidad, observando có mo sus ojos, de un color malva intenso, cargados de pasión, se abrían despacio. Su cuerpo respondió al instante, sabiendo que ella seguía ex citada.

Bella se llevó una temblorosa mano a la frente. -No sé qué me ha pasado.

-Yo sí lo sé -respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa-. Aunque ad mito que hasta ahora siempre había pensando que era sólo una exageración. -Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Has demostrado que es cierto, Bella. Una mujer puede perder el sentido a causa del placer.

-Lo... lo siento. -Se disculpó, sonrojándose mientras se esforza ba en incorporarse para sentarse en su regazo.

-Yo no lo siento. -Aflojó su abrazo y le permitió sentarse, apar tando su cabello de sus hombros mientras alardeaba de su destreza . -No conozco a nadie que pueda presumir de ser tan hábil. Estoy seguro de que esto me convierte en el mejor de los amantes.

Bella sonrió ante su arrogancia mientras la tristeza le atenazaba el corazón. Edward podría haber ganado la guerra silenciosa, pero des conocía el precio que iba a pagar. Aquélla sería la última vez que traicionaría a Swan, pero la traición sería completa. Merecía un poco de felicidad antes de sacrificarlo todo por la mañana. Una olea da de tristeza y autocompasión la invadió. Su existencia parecía estar siempre llena de sacrificios. Toda su vida parecía supeditada al bien estar de las torres de fría piedra que eran su hogar. Sus padres habían muerto por Swan. Bella se había mantenido convida en la to rre de Langston por el bien de Swan. Incluso había conside rado la idea de casarse con Mike Dwyer, sabiendo que su hijo acabaría por heredar. Ahora Swan la obligaría a traicionar a su esposo.

-No hay que llorar por una simple exageración -la regañó preo cupado, mientras enjugaba con sus pulgares las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su esposa-. ¿Te ha resultado tan duro venir a mí?

-No -contestó, tratando de sonreír pese a las lágrimas. Su plan era la única opción. Ésa es la realidad, se dijo a sí misma, y mientras lo ha cía enterraba la cara en el hombro de Edward llorando sin control-. ¡Lo siento!

-Pensé que sabías que estaba aguardando una señal que viniera de ti -dijo vacilante, tratando de adivinar la causa de sus lágrimas. Sin du da, las largas semanas de separación habían sido una dura prueba y quizás, lo que para él era simplemente frustrante, a Bella la llevara a aquel llanto desgarrador-. ¿No lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza, usando la manga de su vestido para lim piarse las lágrimas mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-Creí que ya no me querías. Pensé que tenías una amante.

Edward se pateó mentalmente por no haber dejado más claros sus deseos.

-Necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea.

-¿Qué idea?-preguntó, sorbiendo y borrando la última de sus lá grimas.

-La idea de que te casaste con un bastardo -susurró. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Te dije la verdad aquel día. No me importa.

-A cualquier mujer nacida en noble cuna le importa -respondió ásperamente, esperando ver cualquier signo revelador que delatara su mentira. Cuando no lo vio, se sintió confuso- Esa es la razón por la que rara vez me han hecho propuestas de matrimonio. La mayor parte de la corte conoce o sospecha la verdad, y pocos se atreverían a mezclar su sangre azul con la de un bastardo.

-¡Santo Dios! Tu padre es el rey de Inglaterra. Tienes más sangre azul que cualquier otro noble, salvo la propia familia real. Realmente crees que eres indigno por ellos

-No -admitió, mirándola fijamente-. Pero muchos sí lo creen. -Yo no -dijo ella con sencillez.

-¿Entonces por qué trataste de rechazarme tras conocer la verdad? ¿Por qué has pasado las últimas semanas evitándome?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Traté de rechazarte porque Alice me convenció de que acostum brabas a matar mujeres y niños, y por otra parte, estaba furiosa contigo por pensar que podrías exigir tus derechos maritales después de tratar me como a un niño descarriado.

Edward lamentó haber hecho la pregunta.

-De acuerdo, admito que ese día no estuve muy oportuno. ¿Qué hay de lo demás?

Bella lo miró desconfiada, como si no creyera que él pudiera apartar su preocupación con tanta facilidad.

-Cuando un hombre encuentra placer en otra parte, no tiene ne cesidad de obtenerlo de su esposa.

Edward enarcó una ceja ante el tono retador de la respuesta que era realmente una pregunta.

Bella ignoraba que había estado tendido junto a ella despierto durante horas, atormentándose hasta la agonía mientras ella hervía de celos pensando en una amante imaginaria. Era casi gracioso. Casi.

-Tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. -Decidió dejarla en la duda sobre la amante. No podía dejar que se confiara. Se puso en pie sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos y, con sus ojos aún fijos en las profundidades cafés, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara a lo largo del suyo hasta ponerla sobre sus pies.

-Esta noche me compensarás por todas las noches de placer que me has negado.

-Eres...

Edward puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. -No discutas.

Bella asintió despacio.

-También te compensaré por el tiempo que tú has perdido. Bella sonrió.

Rodeada por el fuerte círculo de sus brazos, Bella descubrió que era asombrosamente fácil apartar cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera centrado en su esposo. Se permitió pensar sólo en Edward, en entregar se a él por completo. Su hambre fue insaciable. Saber que aquélla sería su última noche juntos, apartó cualquier tentación de dormir cuando por fin quedaron saciados. Usó sus manos para memorizarlo, atesorando en la memoria todo lo concerniente a cada parte de su cuerpo. Empezó con su espalda, todavía maravillada por el poder que tenía sobre él, y vio có mo sus músculos se flexionaban instintivamente en respuesta a sus sua ves caricias. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, su deseo había vuelto a desper tar y su exploración tuvo un brusco final. Por último, las noches pasadas en vigilia se cobraron su precio y Edward se puso de espaldas mantenién dola cautiva a su lado, acunándola. Se durmió en pocos minutos. Cuan do la fría y grisácea luz del amanecer apartó la oscuridad, Bella sintió caer sus lágrimas de nuevo, como un silencioso río sin fin.

Una mujer más débil se habría quedado dentro de la protección que ofrecían aquellos fuertes brazos. Ella no podría soportar las consecuen cias de su egoísmo. Bella se obligó a pensar en la batalla que tendría lugar si se quedara con Edward, imaginándose a la gente que había cono cido toda su vida cayendo bajo su espada o sufriendo una muerte mucho más lenta y cruel debido al hambre. Su padre le había dicho a menudo que su responsabilidad era hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para pro teger a los que dependían de Swan, que la carga que tendría que llevar como su única heredera sería tanto una bendición como una mal dición. Depositando un tierno beso en el centro del pecho de Edward, probando el sabor de sus propias lágrimas, Bella supo que su padre se había equivocado en lo concerniente a la bendición. Era la hora de marcharse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Bella permaneció entre los brazos de Edward tanto como se atrevió. Aliviada de que durmiera agotado, se deslizó fuera de la cama sin des pertarlo. Sacó del arcón el vestido de corpiño azafrán y falda colorida, pues sabía que con todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, su ropa acaba ría probablemente hecho trizas. Tras vestirse y trenzar con rapidez su cabello, metió su capa doblada bajo el brazo y salió con sigilo de la ha bitación. Dos jóvenes soldados dormían en el pasillo; eran los guardias que relevaban a Jared y Seth cuando ella estaba con Edward. Pasó sin hacer ruido por encima de ellos y se abrió camino escaleras abajo de la torre. Sólo necesitaba una hora para alejarse del castillo. Ganaría aún más ventaja cuando se registrara en vano la fortaleza. Si tenía suerte, Edward no se daría cuenta de nada hasta pasadas varias horas. No que ría pensar en su reacción cuando abriera la puerta de su habitación y des cubriera a sus guardias esperando a que ella saliera. Nunca se permitiría pensar en esa imagen.

El gran salón todavía estaba silencioso, pero Bella pudo oír los ruidos apagados que hacían los sirvientes al comenzar su jornada en las cocinas. El sol ya asomaba sobre el horizonte cuando se deslizó a través de una pequeña puerta y se apresuró por el camino que llevaba a los jardines.

Notando la ausencia del calor de Bella, Edward alargó el brazo a tien tas para abrazarla. Su mano barrió las sábanas y su búsqueda no encon tró ni siquiera rastro de la tibieza de su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro, y su mirada vagó por la cama y la habitación sin encontrarla. Pro bablemente habría ido a llevar a cabo alguno de sus proyectos, decidió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Debería haberse quedado con él esa maña na, debería haber sabido que aquel día no querría separarse de ella tan pronto. -! Diablos! Debería haberse dado cuenta de que quería parar todo el día con ella.

Contrariado, abrió los ojos de nuevo decidido a ir a buscarla y ha cerle saber sus deseos. Se acabó el ocultar lo que sentía.

La calidez de la cama lo adormeció y le hizo seguir en ella unos po cos minutos más. Estiró sus piernas y brazos tanto como pudo y dio un enorme bostezo, preguntándose si Bella se habría ido a las cocinas para traerle el desayuno. Seguro que me está preparando lo más suculento que haya en la cocina. Aunque conociendo a Bella, supuso que era más probable que ya se hallase metida hasta los codos fregando algo. Decidió darle algu nos minutos más, en caso de que estuviera haciendo lo único que debe ría esa mañana: volver con su desayuno.

Se le daba muy bien esperar. Cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro y cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo. ¿Acaso no había esperado du rante casi una quincena para acostarse con su esposa, resistiendo cómodamente la tentación todas y cada una de las noches? Sí, todos sabían que tenía la paciencia de Job cuando se trataba de esperar. Bella probablemen te estaría llegando ya al salón. Descruzó las piernas y cambió de posición, poniendo encima la otra pierna. La paciencia era una virtud que poseía en grandes cantidades. En cualquier momento se abriría la puerta. El pie que estaba levantado en el aire empezó a moverse de un lado a otro en un ritmo constante e irritado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su desayuno?

Con un bufido de disgusto decidió darle algunos minutos más. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, apartando los postigos que mantenían a raya las corrientes de aire por las noches, aunque los días eran cada vez más cálidos. El sol va asomaba por el horizonte y prome tía ser un día magnífico.

Un movimiento mucho más abajo le llamó la atención y su mirada barrió los jardines que todavía se hallaban en la sombra proyectada por las murallas. Una criada se estaba abriendo paso entre el laberinto de rosales. Habría pensado que se trataba de una cita amorosa y no le hubie ra prestado atención, si no fuera porque se dirigía con demasiada deter minación hacia la muralla sur. Era la parte más alejada de los jardines, muy apropiada para un encuentro, pero las parras que cubrían el muro también ocultaban el único túnel de escape que tenía el castillo.

La capa de la criada se enganchó en uno de los espinosos setos y se vio obligada a retroceder un paso para desenredar la prenda. Tras dar un par de tirones para liberar la capa, la mujer se echó los bordes sobre los hombros para evitar engancharse de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Edward pudo ver una parte de su vestido. Sólo una mujer en todo Cullen tenía un vestido de esas características.

Sólo está dando un paseo por la mañana. Edward ya había repetido esa si lenciosa letanía cinco veces cuando ella llegó a los arbustos que oculta ban el túnel. Su sangre se congeló cuando la vio agacharse hacia los arbustos. Incluso a aquella distancia, pudo distinguir la forma de un saco de lino que estaba sacando de su escondrijo. Por la forma en que esta ba tirando de las parras, sólo era cuestión de minutos que entrara en el túnel que iba por debajo de las murallas. Pretendía huir de él. Otra vez.

¡Mentirosa! El grito resonó en su mente mientras recordaba todas las palabras que le había susurrado durante la noche. Todo lo que había di cho y hecho había sido una mentira. Cómo se debía haber reído de la estupidez, de su esposo. Tenía que reconocer que se le daba muy bien representar un papel. Algo dentro de él cuya existencia ignoraba, empezó a morir, y sus cenizas quedaron esparcidas por un huracán de creciente ira.

-¡Bellaaaaaa!

Edward observó cómo la distante figura se quedaba congelada y su po que había oído su grito. La figura femenina escondió a toda prisa el saco de lino en su escondrijo y volvió a colocar las parras en su lugar. Satisfecho de evitar su huida, cruzó a grandes pasos la habitación hasta la puerta y la abrió con tanta fuerza, que casi la arrancó de los goznes. Los dos guardias de su esposa ya se estaban poniendo en pie. Uno de ellos había desenvainado su espada.

-¡Si queréis vivir para ver la puesta del sol, id a los jardines y traed me a mi esposa de vuelta aquí inmediatamente!

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió hasta un cofre sacando de un tirón unas cuantas prendas.

Aquella vez iba a matarla. Estaba segu ro de ello. Todo fue fingido durante la última noche. De sus labios no había salido ni siquiera una palabra que fuese verdad. Le había evitado durante tanto tiempo como pudo; se había sometido cuando pensó que él no lo toleraría más, y, después había huido tras asegurarse de que dor mía agotado, saciado con sus mentiras. ¡Perra embustera!

Sus dedos volaron sobre los cordones vistiéndose con precisión mi litar, y se calzó las botas con furiosos tirones. La necesitaba viva. Ese pen samiento le dejó lívido. La necesitaba con vida y ella lo sabía. Si le decía una sola palabra, una sola mentira, agarraría su delicado cuello entre sus manos y la estrangularía hasta matarla. Y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Edward salió de sus aposentos y se encaminó a través del gran salón hacia los cuarteles. Algunos soldados ya se habían levantado, pero la mayoría seguían en la cama. Edward marchó a través de la larga habitación hasta que encontró a uno de los dos que andaba buscando. Empujó a Seth con la bota y lo tiró de su litera al suelo de piedra. Jared ya se encontraba allí cuando Edward se giró sobre sus talones para empezar a buscarlo.

-Vosotros dos venid conmigo -les ordenó en un tono mortal - ¡Ahora!

Jared estaba vestido, pero Seth tuvo que coger precipitadamente sus calzones, poniéndoselos bajo la camisa de lino que utilizaba para dormir. El barón los llevó de vuelta a través del gran salón hasta el salón del castillo, donde se limitó a caminar agitado de un lado a otro du rante más de un cuarto de hora.

-Seth. -Habló por fin- Mi esposa ya se encontrará en mi al coba. Si no está, vuelve aquí de inmediato y dímelo. Si está, asegúrate de que permanece allí. Los dos centinelas que estaban de guardia en la puerta esta noche serán confinados en sus cuartos y aguardarán a ser juzgados.

Vete ahora.

Seth ni siquiera hizo una reverencia en su precipitación por salir de la habitación. Edward continuó paseando y Jared permaneció calla do prudentemente.

Edward se atormentó pensando en cada momento de la noche, en cómo había atesorado el momento en que ella le tocó la mano, sintién dose como si le hubieran regalado el don más valioso de la tierra. Ese gesto no significó nada para Bella. La había tratado casi con reverencia. La había amado. Ella lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron. Lágrimas que, sin duda, había derramado por tener que enfrentarse a una noche entera de hacer el amor con él sin desearlo.

Su dulce entrega en su alco ba no había significado nada para ella, excepto un deber que ya no podía evitar. Nuestra alcoba. Su mandíbula se tensó y los músculos de su me jilla temblaron espasmódicamente. Ya no era la alcoba de ambos. Era la suya. Y no volvería a compartirla con ella.

Pasó otra hora antes de que se sintiera preparado para enfrentarse a ella. Su dormitorio contenía demasiados recuerdos. La llamaría a su presencia allí, en el salón, donde se sentiría menos tentado de actuar con violencia. Continuó paseando, sabiendo que importaba poco si se enfrentaba a ella allí o en su aposento. Quería verla sufrir y no le importa ba dónde fuera.

-Tráela aquí.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que Jared saliera de la habitación. En ese momento Bella también daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la alcoba. Sabía, sin que se lo dijeran, que Edward había adivinado la razón de su ausencia. Pero no estaba segura de cuánto sabía. Por la expresión en el rostro de Jared cuando llegó a su puerta, supo que Edward no an daba muy desencaminado.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando por fin lle garon al salón. Jared llamó una vez a la puerta y luego la empujó, ha ciendo un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza mientras le susurraba entre dientes:

-Estaré fuera, junto a la puerta, mi lady.

Bella le devolvió el gesto, pero no le animaba mucho que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Su problema aguardaba dentro. Dio unos po cos pasos silenciosos adentrándose en la estancia y esperó agachando la cabeza. Edward le daba la espalda mirando directamente a la cegadora luz de la mañana que inundaba la habitación a través de la larga venta na dividida por una fina columna. Vestía de negro. Bella pensó que el co lor era apropiado. No sentía otra cosa en el ambiente que odio.

-¿Quién te contó lo del túnel?

No pudo detectar ni rastro de emoción en su voz. Tampoco espe raba ninguna. Su corazón perdió toda esperanza cuando se dio cuenta de que la había visto desde la ventana de su habitación, descubriéndolo todo.

-El mayordomo -confesó con voz queda-. Me contó que el se nescal debió utilizarlo en su huida.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer una vez que llegaras al otro lado? Bella permaneció callada.

-¡Responde a mi pregunta! Quería ir a Escocia con mi tío.

Su rey le habría ordenado enviarte a Dwyer. Inténtalo de nuevo. Bella deseó que se girara y la mirara. Luego pensó que prefería ver lo de espaldas. Prefería recordar la forma en que la había mirado la noche pasada, la ternura de sus ojos cuando ella puso su corazón a sus pies. Hoy, él lo aplastaría bajo su bota. Debería haber huido en el instante en que le oyó gritar su nombre, tendría que haber imaginado que no esta ba simplemente enojado por su ausencia cuando se despertó.

El haber pensado que podría inventar una mentira para explicar su ausencia y dejar la huida para más adelante, había sido un grandísimo error. Había desperdiciado su última esperanza.

-Quería apelar al sacerdote de mi tío -empezó Bella, consciente de que sabría la verdad tarde o temprano-. He sabido desde que nos casamos que sólo hay una forma de evitar el derramamiento de sangre en Swan. La ley de la Iglesia es la única que Dwyer no se atre verá a desafiar. Hasta sus propios hombres dejarían de seguir a un líder que perdiera la aprobación de la Iglesia.

-Pensabas anular el matrimonio -afirmó Edward con rotundidad. Bella podía admitir cualquier cosa excepto ésa. No fue capaz de ad mitir lo que iba a hacer.

-Asumo que tu silencio es una admisión de culpabilidad.

Cuando oyó el fatídico tono de sus palabras, supo que Edward ya ha bía tomado una decisión sobre su destino. Sin embargo, él no conocía los motivos que la habían impulsado en sus acciones.

-Me pareció lo mejor, milord. Mis tierras revertirían al rey Anthony y él, con toda seguridad, te nombraría dueño y, señor de ellas. No ten drías que luchar por el feudo. Además, sin una esposa, podrías cumplir el juramento que hiciste a tu hermano, Emmett, aunque...

-¡Silencio! Nunca más hablarás a tu señor a menos que se te diri ja la palabra.

La estancia quedó en silencio. Bella no podía imaginar qué tenía pla neado hacer con ella. Algo desagradable, estaba segura. No importaba. Ya no importaba nada. Había hecho todo lo posible para salvar a Swan y había fracasado. Su fracaso iba acompañado de una derrota mayor que cualquier otra que hubiese conocido jamás. Swan no era su única pérdida. También había perdido a su esposo.

-Ve a mi aposento y coge todo lo que sea tuyo. Tienes un cuarto de hora para llevarte tus pertenencias. No volveré a soportar de nuevo tu indeseable presencia.

Aturdida, sin apenas poder sentir sus piernas, Bella consiguió, de al gún modo, salir del salón.

Llevarse sus pertenencias significaba que se marchaba. No volvería a vivir más con él; había dejado brutalmente cla ro que no quería volver a verla. El que la enviara fuera del castillo o la encerrara en alguna parte de él, ¿qué importaba? Ya nada importaba. Ya nada tenía sentido ni propósito. Había hecho todo lo que había podido. Swan se hundiría en un mar de sangre.

Se movió por la habitación como en un sueño, metiendo el resto de sus ropas en uno de los sacos de lino que había traído de la torre de Langston. La mitad de sus pertenencias estaban en el saco escondido en el jardín. Ya no le servirían de nada.

Tras tenerlo todo recogido en la mitad del tiempo asignado, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama y aguardó, mirando sin ver la chimenea. Ningún pensamiento inquietaba su mente, tan sólo la invadía una apacible serenidad. Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Su mirada se movió de la chimenea a sus fláccidas manos sobre su regazo, contemplando có mo el pulso que latía casi imperceptiblemente en su muñeca marcaba los segundos de su vida.

-¿Mi lady? -preguntó Jared vacilante desde el umbral. Al no re cibir respuesta, se volvió hacia Seth y otros dos soldados que estaban curioseando desde el pasillo.

-Seth, tú irás delante. Vosotros dos volved al gran salón.

Jared aguardó hasta que sus órdenes fueron obedecidas y luego dio otro paso adentrándose en la alcoba.

-Mi lady, tenéis que volver conmigo al salón.

Bella se puso en pie como una marioneta y siguió a Jared fuera de la habitación, apenas consciente de la mano que le puso en el codo pa ra guiarla mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de vuelta al salón. Edward ya se había ido cuando llegaron.

-He recibido recado de que el barón desea hablar conmigo -dijo Jared con voz suave, tras sentar a Bella en una de las sillas junto a la chi menea, evitando la vacía mirada de sus ojos- Si necesitáis algo mien tras estoy ausente, Seth estará fuera. Dejaré la puerta abierta para que pueda oíros si le llamáis. ¿Hay algo que necesitéis antes de que me vaya? Jared aguardó pacientemente una respuesta, pero la baronesa se li mitó a mirar sin parpadear al otro lado de la luminosa estancia.

Maldi ciendo para sus adentros, salió de la habitación y se apresuró a encon trar al barón.

Finalmente lo encontró en la armería. Quil estaba ocupado ayudando a su señor a ponerse la armadura ligera que utiliza ba para la práctica matutina con sus hombres. Todo indicaba que parecía tener intención de seguir con su rutina acostumbrada. Jared se acer có e Edward despidió a su escudero con un seco ademán.

-Mi hermana reanudará sus deberes de señora de la fortaleza; Garrett Alan se asegurará de que los lleve a cabo adecuadamente. Mi esposa per manecerá en el salón - dijo Edward al soldado sin rodeos, con su aten ción puesta en las hebillas de un protector de brazo de metal. No abandonará esa habitación por ningún motivo. No se le permitirá ver a nadie más que a los soldados que la custodien y a los sirvientes que le lleven la comida. A partir de ahora tú y Seth regresaréis a vuestros de beres en los campos de práctica donde sois más necesarios. Asignarás a otros para que guarden la puerta del salón y ningún hombre tendrá ese deber más de dos días seguidos.

Cualquier soldado que entre en esa ha bitación sin mi permiso será azotado. Cualquier soldado que le permita poner un pie fuera de esa habitación será ejecutado. Los que se durmie ron enfrente de mi puerta pueden dormir todo lo que quieran en las mazmorras. Permanecerán allí durante tres noches sin sustento. Ésas son mis órdenes. Encárgate de que se obedezcan.

A la baronesa no le dio el ataque de histeria que Jared esperaba cuando le dio las noticias. Siguió sentada en la silla sin expresión algu na, en la misma posición en la que el fiel soldado la había dejado antes de recibir las duras órdenes. Sus ojos siguieron teniendo la misma in quietante mirada vacía cuando recitó las órdenes con sus propias pala bras, haciendo lo imposible para lograr que pareciesen menos duras de lo que en realidad eran. Trató de provocar alguna reacción con pregun tas y también le explicó que había arreglado que Sue le sirviera las comidas, pero ella siguió en silencio.

Jared hizo que trajeran una cama de una de las habitaciones que no se usaban, sin recibir a cambio ningún agradecimiento por su ama bilidad. Encontró un cofre para sus ropas, pero su patética bolsa de pertenencias sólo pareció subrayar el hecho de que tenía poco que meter dentro de él. Ordenó llevar a la habitación otros muebles y comodida des, pero tampoco logró obtener una reacción de Bella, encontrándose siempre con la misma indiferencia. Consciente de que su ausencia pron to sería advertida en el campo de adiestramiento, Jared partió al fin.

Sue llegó a mediodía con un delicioso estofado y sidra. La co mida permaneció sin ser tocada en la mesa que Jared había colocado cerca del hogar. Rindiéndose tras unas pocas palabras de alabanza sobre los sabrosos manjares, tratando de tentarla para que comiera, Sue hi zo la cama con sábanas de lino y una colcha que había llevado, y se es forzó en mantener una conversación en la que sólo ella participaba.

-El tapiz de lady Alice todavía no está terminado, my lady dijo Sue, con tono alegre, señalando la esquina donde se hallaba el telar que contenía el tapiz, pero la ciega mirada de la baronesa no la siguió. Seguro que apreciaría vuestra ayuda con la pieza. Yo me distraigo traba jando con la aguja. Los resultados de mi trabajo son el premio de mi es fuerzo.

Una vez hecha la cama, Sue empezó a ahuecar las almohadas, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para hacerlo.

La anciana María sigue en la cama, pero piensa traeros alguna vez la comida cuando pueda moverse de nuevo. Quiere datos las gracias por vuestra ayuda con los niños de la aldea. Los remedios semanales que pensabais hacer llegar a sus madres están listos y se pregunta si los de bería mandar va. Sue aguardó una respuesta durante un momen to. ¿Deseáis que la anciana María envíe las medicinas a la aldea, my lady?

Sue sintió un escalofrío ante la falta de expresión en los ojos de Bella. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas más y por fin sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencida. Horas más tarde, no tuvo mejor suerte durante la cena. Nada conseguía provocar algún efecto en la baronesa, que seguía sentada tan quieta y silenciosa como una estatua.

Algún tiempo después de la marcha de Sue, Bella sintió la nece sidad de aliviarse. Su cabeza se volvió al fin hacia la puerta que llevaba al guardarropa, y el movimiento le causó una inesperada punzada de dolor, debida a la rigidez de su cuello. Se puso en pie pero cayó de rodillas, pues los músculos de sus piernas estaban entumecidos tras tantas horas de total quietud. Moviéndose despacio, se puso en pie de nuevo y cami nó rígidamente hasta la puerta; hizo sus necesidades y volvió a la habi tación. Sue había echado leña al fuego antes de irse y Bella se acercó al calor de la lumbre. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre las pieles extendidas frente a la chimenea y contempló las llamas. La visión del fuego le resultaba igual de hipnótica que mirar la pared.

Sue la encontró en esa misma postura a la mañana siguiente: mi rando sin ver la chimenea apagada. Encendió el fuego de nuevo, pero no pudo convencer a la baronesa de que se metiera en la cama ni de que se sentara de nuevo en la silla. Los músculos de Bella adquirieron una extraña rigidez cuando Sue tiró de ella intentando ponerla en pie. Al contemplar los vacíos ojos de su señora, la fiel criada se santiguó para protegerse del mal y se marchó rápidamente de la estancia.

El calor del fuego recién avivado se filtró despacio en los huesos de Bella, como si la despertara de un sueño profundo. Seguía contemplan do la danza de las llamas a lo largo de los troncos de roble, pero el fuego no ejercía sobre ella la misma curiosa fascinación que la noche ante rior. Con la pérdida del frío llegó el sonido de las voces del exterior, que parecían llegar a ella a través del calor de las llamas. Bella no quería oír las pero no podía silenciarlas.

Aislarse del mundo y encerrarse en sí misma no era la respuesta. In tentado librarse del extraño letargo, estiró las piernas y las frotó para que fluyera la sangre de nuevo. Cuando se sintió razonablemente segura de que no le fallarían, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, tomando asiento frente al desayuno que Sue le había dejado. El olor de la comida le provocó un vuelco en el estómago, pero se forzó a comer un pequeño bocado cada vez.

Una gruesa lágrima cayó en su mano y la secó sin pres tarle atención. La comida le revolvió el estómago y se cubrió la boca con la mano, consiguiendo llegar a duras penas al guardarropa antes de vomitar el desayuno.

Cuando la criada llegó a mediodía con el almuerzo, Bella utilizó la táctica de Edward y se quedó mirando en silencio por la ventana, dando la espalda a la habitación y desanimando cualquier intento de conversación. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a nadie ni para ver preguntas o reproches en sus ojos.

El ardid funcionó y la dejaron sola con sus comidas. El poder man tener algún alimento en su estómago fue un reto mayor de lo que pensaba. Al tercer día de su confinamiento, había aprendido a evitar los sabores fuertes y cualquier cosa que tuviera especias, por muy poca cantidad que llevara. El pan era lo que mejor toleraba. Aparte de eso, apenas si conseguía ingerir nada más. Se dijo que la enfermedad pasa ría, tratando de no pensar en el problema.

* * *

_**Holas llego hoy con dos nuevos capítulos por que el viernes no actualice y lo lamento y mañana es feriado en mi país por eso me tome el tiempo de hacerlo hoy. Que opinan de lo que le paso a Bella yo creo que se equivoco y su manera de actuar y ahora que ira hacer Edward**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Edward comía más por hábito que por hambre, sin saborear apenas la deliciosa comida, cuya calidad había continuado en ausencia de su es posa. El silencio dominaba en el gran salón, tal y como venía sucediendo las últimas noches. Sus hombres comían en respetuoso mutismo y ya no ensuciaban el salón con restos de comidas. Nadie en Cullen es taba lo bastante loco como para poner a prueba la paciencia de su se ñor. Sabían que ya habían pasado los días de su indulgencia.

-Jared sigue ausentándose de mi mesa -le comentó a Garrett Alan, señalando con la cabeza una silla vacía. El soldado había encontrado una excusa u otra para no estar apenas presente durante las cenas de los úl timos días.

-Sí contestó su vasallo Dijo que tenía tareas pendientes que lo mantendrían ocupado en la armería hasta altas horas de la noche. ¿No hay- noticias del senescal? -preguntó Edward.

-No. Nadie lo ha visto desde hace más de dos semanas. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, a pesar de que se han registrado to das las aldeas y la mayor parte de las tierras del feudo.

Edward asintió y volvió la atención a la comida. Garrett Alan frunció el ceño al advertir que la conversación había terminado. El barón rara vez hablaba desde la frustrada fuga de su esposa. Se limitaba a dar órdenes o a hacer un comentario de pasada que no invitaba a comenzar una conversación.

Garrett Alan era la única persona en Cullen que no había tra tado de evitar su compañía durante aquella semana infernal. Había creí do erróneamente que necesitaría desahogar su furia en algún oído comprensivo, pero Edward la guardaba para sí. Nadie dudaba de la exis tencia de su ira. Cada día empujaba a sus hombres hasta el límite de su resistencia. A menudo, entraba en arena personalmente para poner a prue ba el temple de sus soldados. Los más pequeños errores eran castigados con severidad.

Garrett Alan sabía que Edward tenía motivos para estar furioso, pero se estaba empezando a preguntar quién estaría recibiendo el mayor casti go. También se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando fueran convocados a la corte. Se esperaría que el barón fuera acompañado por una esposa que estuviese junto a él de buen grado. Parecía poco probable que eso ocu rriera si no cambiaba de idea sobre lo de tenerla encerrada.

Aunque Garrett Alan no era lo bastante imprudente como para preguntar a Edward so bre sus intenciones con respecto a su esposa, Jared se lo había conta do todo. A Garrett Alan todavía le costaba comprender la severidad del cas tigo. Bella ni siquiera había llegado a escapar. Nadie había resultado herido y no había costado trabajo detenerla. Confinarla durante una o dos semanas sería una forma apropiada de castigarla, pero, ¿encerrarla durante el resto de su vida? No era razonable. Todos en Cullen, ex cepto Edward, eran de la misma opinión.

-Últimamente Alice ha decidido cooperar sin mostrar ninguna resistencia. Se aventuró a decir Garrett Alan, haciendo acopio de valor. El asunto que pensaba abordar le costaría con toda probabilidad un ojo morado o una mandíbula magullada. Hasta el momento, nadie había te nido el valor de mencionar el nombre de Bella en presencia del barón. Decidió arriesgarse y, ser el primero en hacerlo-. Me ha dicho que tu esposa hizo un trabajo tan bueno que tiene poco que hacer.

-Alice te está engañado de nuevo -dijo Edward entre dos boca dos-. Los deberes que asumió deberían tenerla ocupada todo el día. -Bueno, quizás exageré un poco -admitió Garrett Alan. La ver dad es que Alice tiene la esperanza de que le permitas visitar a la baro nesa. La petición me pareció razonable y le dije que te pediría permiso. -No.

-Nadie ha visto a tu esposa desde hace casi una semana. -Garrett Alan sabía que se estaba metiendo en aguas pantanosas pero continuó de todas formas- Sue es la única que sabe cómo está lady Bella y sus informes tienen preocupada a Alice.

Según Sue, apenas come lo necesario para sustentarse, y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que está ahí dentro.

-No es asunto de Alice preocuparse por mi esposa. Bella siente Lástima de sí misma. Comerá cuando esté lo bastante hambrienta. -Ella está...

No seguiré hablando de este asunto.

Garrett Alan puso mala cara y dejó de intentar mantener una conversa ción. Era inútil. Edward no estaba dispuesto a atender a razones. Puede que nunca lo estuviera. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Bella había hecho, el daño producido era profundo e iba mucho más allá de un absurdo intento de fuga. Garrett Alan se recordó mentalmente hacer que Sue le informa ra del estado de la baronesa todos los días. Si Edward se negaba a actuar con sensatez y el estado de Bella empeoraba, se haría cargo del asunto personalmente. Incluso era posible que algún día Edward se lo agradecie ra, suponiendo que viviera lo suficiente para recibir ese agradecimiento.

Edward estaba resuelto a ignorar la advertencia de Garrett Alan. Si Bella sufría, se merecía cada minuto de sus padecimientos. El dejar de comer era a su modo de ver una treta intencional, pues supondría que él acabaría por enterarse de su «lastimoso» estado. Edward quería que supiera que le habían contado lo de su ayuno y que no se había conmovido en lo más mínimo. Tenía la esperanza de que las habladurías le llegasen ínte gramente. Con toda seguridad comenzaría a comer con normalidad en el momento que supiera que su treta no iba a funcionar.

Durante la última semana, Edward no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, aunque había tratado por todos los medios de desterrarla de su mente tan completamente como lo había hecho de su vida. Conocía a otros hombres que mantenían a sus esposas no deseadas alejadas en al gún lugar remoto, encontrándose de hecho tan prisionera como su pro pia esposa.

Pero Bella no era como cualquier otra esposa. Era un regalo de su rey, y Anthony había dejado claro que quería un heredero varón pa ra Swan cuando fueran llamados a la corte. Bella no había mos trado señales de querer cooperar. Aquello forzaba a Edward a replantear se su relación con su esposa, aunque al final su decisión no fue distinta de la que había pensado el día que la mandó encerrar en el salón. Para cumplir su trato con el rey; se vería obligado a visitarla ocasionalmente hasta que concibiera. Las visitas continuarían si no daba a luz un varón.

La idea de acostarse con su esposa le produjo un nudo en el esto mago. Siempre existiría la preocupación de volverse débil de nuevo y lle var más allá del deber el hecho de yacer con ella. Se preguntaba si podría conseguirlo. Bella no merecía más que su desprecio. Trató de consalónse pensando que era posible que ella hubiera concebido la últi ma vez que estuvieron juntos. Sería un castigo apropiado por el infier no que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras subía los escalones de la to rre y entraba en su alcoba aquella noche. Era el momento del día que más temía. Sabía que las inacabables jornadas en el campo de prácticas no eran nunca lo bastante agotadoras como para proporcionarle una no che de descanso. No quedaba nada de su esposa, pero su recuerdo per manecía en todos los rincones, haciéndose mucho más intenso en su ha bitación.

Le atormentaban las imágenes de Bella con la falsedad de sus suaves sonrisas y sus inocentes miradas. No tenía ningún control sobre sus recuerdos. Miraba la mesa y recordaba la forma en la que ella solía apoyar su barbilla en sus manos mientras escuchaba sus relatos, con los ojos brillando con lo que había creído que era admiración cuando rela taba algunas de sus hazañas más heroicas. Otras veces era una imagen tan simple como la forma en la que se daba la vuelta y le sonreía mien tras se cepillaba el pelo. Estaba en su cama, en su baño, secándose el pe lo delante del fuego, abriendo los postigos al sol de la mañana con to das sus curvas silueteadas a través de un camisón casi transparente.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos empezaban a desvanecerse. Cada día ocupaban menos espacio en sus pensamientos. En unas cuantas sema nas más desaparecerían por completo. Para entonces sabría si se vería forzado a visitar a su esposa y despertarlos de nuevo. Mientras se aco modaba en su cama vacía disponiéndose a dormir, trató de llenar su ca beza de los planes para el día siguiente, de todos los ejercicios que mejo rarían sus habilidades para las batallas que le esperaban, con la esperanza de que lo agotasen y le permitiesen dormir sin inquietud. Sin embargo, se despertaba todas las noches al menos una vez buscando a Bella en su sueño. El castigo que le estaba imponiendo era también el suyo.

El sufrimiento de Edward habría sorprendido mucho a Bella. Estaba segura de que se había limitado a seguir con su vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Probablemente se sentiría feliz de haberse librado por fin de ella y tendría en los labios todo el día aquella boba sonrisa suya. Una sonrisa boba pero entrañable. Le echaba de menos más de lo que había creído posible. La pérdida le provocaba un dolor sordo en el pecho.

Las noches no eran tan malas, pues entonces podía soñar con él. En sus sueños él la abrazaba de nuevo, susurraba suavemente en su oído, la mantenía a salvo del mundo hasta que la fría luz de la realidad asoma ba por la ventana. Siete días después de ser confinada en el salón, no fue sólo la luz del sol la que la despertó, sino una vaga sensación de inquie tud. A pesar de la monotonía de sus solitarios días, no podía evitar sen tir que algo andaba mal o que pronto ocurriría algo terrible.

Era una sensación de temor que le hacía fruncir el ceño mientras se inclinaba sobre el tapiz de Alice; una tarea a la que se había visto forzada por pu ro y desesperado aburrimiento. A pesar de ser un día soleado, el aire es taba cargado con la opresiva sensación de una tormenta inminente.

Estaba a punto de terminar el tapiz y se preguntaba en qué podría ocupar su tiempo cuando acabara la tarea. Quizás se le permitiera a Sue traer materiales para hacer otro. Seguramente sus guardias no se opondrían, a menos que deseasen tener que vérselas con una de mente.

A media mañana, apenas podía contener los bostezos mientras cla vaba la aguja una y. otra vez en el tapiz. Uno de ellos le hizo estropear un bordado cuando su atención se desvió por un momento.

Dio un tirón con irritación a la aguja y se pinchó accidentalmente. Contempló la brillante gota de sangre pensando que sólo era un pinchazo, pero el mie do la inundó cuando la sangre fluyó como un río, derramándose en su mano, sobre su regazo, inundando el suelo a sus pies en un brillante mar carmesí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada ante lo que sabía que no po día ser real. La visión empezó en el instante que cerró los ojos. Duró só lo unos pocos minutos, pero fueron los más largos de su vida. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba gritando.

Los guardianes de Bella se abalanzaron dentro de la habitación con las espadas desenvainadas. El sobresalto la devolvió a la realidad. Pen sando con rapidez, señaló una de las contraventanas que había abierto por la mañana.

-¡U... un hombre se dejó caer de las torres y entró por la venta na! -explicó, señalando en dirección al guardarropa-. ¡Se metió ahí dentro cuando grité!

Los guardias se movieron con cautela hacia el guardarropa, dema siado atentos al posible peligro para darse cuenta de que la baronesa se deslizaba a sus espaldas en dirección la puerta. Estaba ya en los escalones de la torre incluso antes de que abrieran la puerta del guardarropa y descubrieran que la pequeña cámara estaba vacía.

Bella bajó precipitadamente la escalera de la torre a través de la pe queña puerta que daba a los jardines y bajo por el camino que llevaba al patio de armas inferior. Corría como si llegar al campo de instrucción fuese asunto de vida o muerte. Por los gritos que oía tras ella, Bella su po que sus guardias ganaban terreno. La visión le había mostrado exac tamente dónde encontrar a Edward. Lo que no sabía era si podría llegar hasta él a tiempo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

El estado de ánimo del barón era peligroso. Otra noche sin reposo no era la única razón de su sombrío semblante. La causa era la conver sación que había oído entre uno de sus soldados y una moza de cocina en los jardines. Aquella mañana había tomado un atajo para llegar al campo de instrucción y mientras pasaba junto a la larga hilera de altos árboles que separaban el sendero de los cultivos de hierbas, oyó una voz desde el otro lado que le hizo detenerse.

-¿Crees que la soltará pronto?

Edward miró extrañado los arbustos. Parecía que las voces provenían de allí. Un momento más tarde se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pa reja divirtiéndose al otro lado.

-Sí -contestó el soldado-. Llevo a su servicio mucho tiempo. Es un hombre duro pero justo. La liberará cuando se le enfríe la san gre.

-Se dice que tuvieron una buena pelea -le confió la moza-. Ja ne cree que la baronesa trató de huir porque tuvo miedo de la ira de su esposo. No me gustaría estar cerca de él cuando está furioso.

Edward casi pudo imaginarse el estremecimiento de la joven. Estaba a punto de dejar a la pareja seguir hablando cuando le detuvo la siguien te revelación de la muchacha.

-Todos en el castillo han continuado con los deberes que ella les asignó. El mayordomo dice que es la única forma de mostrarle a la ba ronesa nuestra lealtad. Cuando se le permita volver, lady Bella se dará cuenta de que no nos pusimos en su contra como hizo el barón.

-Nosotros hacemos lo mismo -admitió el soldado-. Aunque tampoco es que nos cueste mucho limpiar el barro de nuestras botas an tes de entrar y comer como hombres civilizados. Creo que muchos de mis camaradas disfrutan con la novedad de comportarse como perso nas normales.

Edward contempló los arbustos e intentó averiguar el lugar exacto del que provenía la voz del soldado. Descubrir su presencia en aquel mo mento sería humillante para él, así que se conformó con otra forma de venganza. Pinchó al infortunado con la espada a través de la espesura de las zarzas y fue recompensado con un alarido de sorpresa y dolor.

Ha biendo tenido más que suficiente de habladurías para todo el día, se ale jó con paso decidido rechinando los dientes ante lo que acababa de oír. Cuando llegó al campo de adiestramiento, la furia que había hervido a fuego lento toda la semana estaba en su punto más alto de ebullición.

Los soldados evitaron al barón, pues reconocían su furia cuando la veían. Sin tener a nadie con quien practicar, Edward se dedicó a ejercitar se con una fila de gruesos y altos postes clavados en el suelo. Empleó su larga espada de batalla para dar golpes a los maderos, levantan do la espada por encima de la cabeza para golpear un lado y luego el otro, hasta que la madera se convertía en astillas.

Lo que había escucha do le corroía como ácido. Nadie conocía la traición que se escondía de trás del intento de fuga de su esposa. Pensaban que se trataba tan sólo de una pelea de enamorados y que él simplemente estaba enojado con ella por haber huido como represalia por su pelea. Ahora no le extraña ba que Jared le mirara a los ojos sin poder ocultar un destello retador. Todos estaban de su parte. No les contaría la verdad. Que pensaran que la maltrataba. Les dejaría creer que su crueldad no estaba justificada. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar del Carnicero?

-¿Milord?

Edward giró sobre un pie y, con un movimiento reflejo, llevó la pun ta de su espada hasta el cuello de Garrett Alan.

Su segundo, sobresaltado, dio un prudente paso atrás.

-Sabes que no debes acercarte a mí por la espalda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La justa-le recordó Garrett Alan, consciente de que los pensamien tos de Edward estaban en otra parte-. El italiano está ansioso por po ner a prueba su valía. Aceptaste enfrentarte a él en el día de hoy.

-Dile a Dimitri que le concedo su deseo. -Edward recogió del suelo la camisa de lino que se había quitado, se secó el sudor de la fren te y volvió a desechar la prenda. Se marchó a grandes zancadas hacia su corcel, murmurando entre dientes- Será mejor que se prepare a tener el trasero dolorido.

La justa era un acontecimiento poco habitual para los hombres de Edward. Aquella manifestación de destreza propia de caballeros era in necesaria para el sitio de Swan, y los soldados se limitaban a practicar con las armas utilizadas en la guerra. Sin embargo, el joven ca ballero italiano era un recién llegado al ejército de Edward y estaba an sioso de probarse a sí mismo contra semejante leyenda. Algunos de sus compañeros trataron de disuadir a Dimitri de su imprudente decisión, pero la mayoría aguardaba impaciente para ver cómo le bajaban los hu mos al joven y arrogante caballero.

Edward tomó las riendas de su corcel de manos de Quil y con dujo al animal al extremo del campo de adiestramiento. No llevó mu cho tiempo preparar la lucha. Se fijaron tapones en las puntas de las mortales lanzas, lo que hacía innecesarias las armaduras. Las puntas romas permitían a los caballeros practicar la justa sin sufrir heridas graves. El escudo era la única protección necesaria para desviar los golpes, aunque todos sabían que Edward no lo usaría con lanzas romas. Prefería el cas tigo de la sacudida para recordar que había cometido un error, lo que rara vez ocurría. También sabía que él no llevar escudo intimidaba a su adversario.

Ambos contendientes ocupaban sus puestos en extremos opuestos del terreno de prácticas, cuando surgió un alboroto cerca de las puertas que llevaban a los jardines. Al principio, pensó que sus ojos le engañaban. Bella no podía estar corriendo hacia él como si sus faldas estuvie ran ardiendo, con una expresión de absoluto terror en su rostro. Lo cre yó cuando vio a un soldado seguido de otro, atravesar las puertas persiguiéndola. El que iba en cabeza finalmente alcanzó a su presa, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás con tal impulso, que estuvo a punto de provocar la caída de ambos en su esfuerzo por detenerla.

Edward sintió el absurdo impulso de correr hasta el hombre y tirarlo al sue lo por atreverse a tocarla. No importaba. Se podía dar por muerto por permitirle escapar, al igual que el segundo soldado que se había deteni do a algunos pasos de distancia con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Bella había adelgazado de forma alarmante desde la última vez que la vio, perdiendo en el proceso casi todas sus curvas. Edward se quedó asombrado cuando ella sacó suficiente fuerza de su frágil cuerpo para soltarse de nuevo y continuar la huida en su dirección, como si esperara encontrar refugio. El desmontó, cruzó los brazos y aguardó. Bella se de tuvo resbalando ante él. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando uno de sus guardianes la apresó.

El soldado agarró el extremo de su larga trenza y le dio un violen to tirón hacia atrás, tratando de evitar que le arañara otra vez con las uñas. Nunca vio el golpe que le dio su señor.

La presión que ejercía Edward en el brazo de Bella era dolorosa, pe ro menos que el tirón de pelo que le había dado el soldado. Dándose cuenta al fin de que Edward estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, bajó la cabeza y permaneció callada mientras él daba una orden seca que pro vocó que se llevaran a rastras al hombre caído. Agradecía tener algunos momentos para recobrar el aliento que había perdido durante su fuga. Los soldados retrocedieron a una respetuosa distancia, aunque todas las miradas permanecieron tijas en ellos.

-Gracias a Dios, llego a tiempo -jadeó Bella con la voz entrecor tada por la carrera.

Edward la agarró por los brazos, le dio una fuerte sacudida y se in clinó hasta que su cabeza quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella. -Acabas de condenar a muerte a tus dos guardias.

Dime Bella, ¿va lía ese precio tu breve escapatoria?

-¡No, milord! No estaba huyendo. Engañé a mis guardias porque no tenía tiempo para explicarles el peligro. No había tiempo.

-¿Qué peligro?

-El que corre tu vida. -Señaló con la cabeza el otro extremo del campo, hacia el adversario de Edward. -El piensa matarte.

-¿Dimitri? -Había esperado que le contara un cuento, pero és te superaba sus expectativas-. Crees que el italiano quiere asesinarme.

Estaba bordando un tapiz y cerré los ojos sólo un momento, pe ro lo vi todo en mi visión. El tapón de su lanza se romperá cuando gol pee tu hombro. Ha untado un veneno en la punta que es lo suficiente mente potente como para matar a cualquiera en un día. Sé que esto parece...

-Ya he oído bastante. -Su mirada encontró a Jared y le indicó que se acercara con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza.

-No me crees -dijo con rotundidad.

-Creo que has hecho un intento muy estúpido de escapar del salón y que te has inventado esa historia cuando se hizo evidente que iban a atraparte. Creo que viniste a mí cuando viste cortada la ruta por la que habías planeado escapar esta vez, pensando que sería lo bastante estú pido como para creer tus mentiras. Eso es lo que creo, Bella.

-Tienes razón, milord. -Bajó la cabeza v miró al suelo-. Siento haberte molestado.

¿Siento haberte molestado? No podía creer que hiciera caso omiso de dos muertes con tanta facilidad. Era incluso más fría de lo que sospe chaba. Al verla retorcer su trenza, advirtió que aquel gesto no se manifestaba necesariamente cada vez que mentía y tomó nota de recordar aquel hecho. Pero ahora estaba mintiendo. No lo sentía en absoluto. Re sistió el impulso de abofetear la boca que mentía de forma tan obvia, sa biendo que con toda probabilidad le partiría el cuello.

-¿Milord? -Jared se acercó y se detuvo al lado del barón.

LLévala de vuelta al salón. Me ocuparé de ella más tarde.

Edward se volvió y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Jared extendió un brazo señalando hacia delante, indicando que Bella debía precederlo para salir del campo. No se la llevó a rastras; ni siquiera cogió su brazo para escoltarla. Con el campo lleno de hombres y la cólera de su esposo toda vía resonando en sus oídos, nadie pensaría que haría otra cosa que no fuera regresar al salón para evitar más problemas.

Bella aguardó a que Edward se alejara una buena distancia, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar despacio hacia las puertas, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro para calcular la distancia que la separaba de Jared. Dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba a varios metros. Era toda la ventaja que necesitaba. Agarró sus faldas, se las subió por encima de las rodillas y salió disparada hacia el italiano. Se preguntó si podría llegar al otro extremo del campo y arrebatarle la lan za al asesino antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Los hombres empezaron a gritar y pudo distinguir el enfurecido rugido de Jared, pero siguió corriendo, sabiendo que nunca la cogerían a tiempo.

Estaba tan absorta en su determinación de llegar al extremo del campo que apenas si se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dimitri había ba jado su lanza y se afirmaba sobre la silla para ponerse en posición de ataque. Sólo cuando el italiano espoleó a su caballo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Bella se detuvo resbalando y se enfrentó al peligro cara a cara. Tro zos de hierba y tierra volaban bajo las pezuñas del enorme corcel mien tras se acercaba a ella. La lanza engañosamente roma se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, y su sangre se heló ante la visión de la es pantosa sonrisa del hombre. Oyó cómo Edward gritaba su nombre pero no pudo moverse. Se quedó de pie, tan inmóvil y silenciosa como un co nejo acorralado, demasiado aterrada para dar un paso en cualquier di rección.

A Edward ya no le cabía ninguna duda de la veracidad de la historia de Bella. Arrojó a un lado su inútil espada y corrió hacia ella. Nadie pen só que pudiera llegar a tiempo. Incluso Jared estaba demasiado lejos. Al ver cómo el italiano cargaba contra la pequeña e indefensa figura de su esposa, Edward sintió que le arrancaban el corazón. Gritó a Bella que corriera, pero ella no quería o no podía moverse. ¡Iba a morir ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo!

La flecha surgió de la nada.

Un momento antes el italiano sonreía, al siguiente, el extremo de una flecha sobresalía de forma grotesca de su ojo izquierdo. La visión impresionó tanto a Bella que la obligó a salir de su estupor.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la seguridad que le proporcionaban los brazos de Edward. Dimitri, vencido, resbaló de la silla y la lanza cayó inofensivamente al suelo. Su corcel tan sólo vaciló un momento antes de seguir galopan do. Para un caballo entrenado para la guerra y los torneos, cualquier co sa que corriera era un enemigo, así que cambió de dirección para perse guir a Bella con el instinto de pisotear cualquier cosa que hallara en su camino. Otra rápida descarga de flechas impacto en el cuello y la cabe za del animal, frenándolo, pero sin conseguir que se detuviera.

Bella corrió pasando por delante de Jared en dirección a Edward, sintiendo cómo el animal le pisaba los talones. Un empujón en su espal da la lanzó hacia delante, a los brazos extendidos de Edward. El la levan tó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo y siguió corriendo.

Bella escuchó un grito agónico e inhumano cuando el enorme cuer po del caballo pasó rozándolos.

De algún modo, Jared había agarrado las riendas consiguiendo empujar la cabeza del animal contra el suelo, logrando que el animal diera una voltereta en el aire rompiéndose el cue llo. Edward no se atrevió a detenerse hasta que supo que estaban fuera del camino del animal, mientras éste daba tumbos. Finalmente frenó, si guió andando unos pasos, y cayó de rodillas cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaban a salvo. Sus brazos envolvían a Bella tan estrechamente que ella apenas si podía respirar. Aflojando su abrazo al fin, le cogió la cara con una mano y la deslizó por su garganta hasta que descansó sobre su pecho. Necesitaba asegurarse de que seguía viva sintiendo el tranquili zador sonido del corazón que latía frenéticamente allí.

-¿No estás herida?

Edward sabía que su voz lo traicionaba revelando el miedo que to davía sentía. No se había sentido tan aterrorizado en toda su vida. Un momento más y ella habría muerto. No podía ni siquiera empezar a asimilar el hecho de que ella acababa de arriesgar su vida para salvar la su ya.

Desafiaba a toda lógica. No se permitió pensar en las implicaciones. No ahora, al menos. Esperaría a tener un momento de serenidad para atormentarse con aquellas reflexiones. En ese momento había un trai dor en Cullen y posibles cómplices de los que ocuparse. Lo haría tan pronto se sintiera capaz de caminar de nuevo. ¡Dios!, casi la había perdido,

-Sólo estoy sin aliento. -Su voz era suave pero insegura cuando le preguntó-: ¿Me crees ahora?

Edward la miró enfurecido, irrazonablemente enfadado por el hecho de que ella hubiera arriesgado su vida de forma tan temeraria para de mostrar que tenía razón. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaría muerto si no lo hubiese hecho. Se contentó con fruncir el ceño contrariado.

-Sí. -Aquella sencilla respuesta daba pie a un alud de nuevas pre guntas, pero no quería pensar en la alarmante precisión de la visión de su esposa en aquel momento-. ¿Estás segura de que no te ha pasado nada? -Estoy bien -le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Edward estaba asombrado por su serenidad, por que pudiera sonreír tan pronto después de su roce con la muerte. Estaba seguro de que nun ca podría saber cómo funcionaba su mente.

-¿Ya pasó todo?

-Sí, pero le cortaré la cabeza al arquero que me negó el placer de matar yo mismo a ese traidor.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño-. No, compensaré al hombre que salvó tu vida con cualquier cosa que me pida.

-Creo que iré a ver si el italiano está muerto. Parece que aún res pira -dijo Garrett Alan con suavidad. Estaba de pie justo detrás de Edward, todavía sosteniendo un arco largo en una mano- Al menos hasta que decidas si voy a perder mi cabeza o me vas a cubrir de oro. -Son riendo, se dirigió a Bella. -¿Me harás saber su decisión, baronesa? Me gustaría ausentarme si el fallo no me es favorable.

Bella trató de contener una risita sobresaltada, pero la expresión de Edward siguió siendo feroz. Se levantó con dificultad manteniendo a Bella firmemente sujeta en sus brazos, y caminó hacia Jared.

El viejo soldado seguía tendido en el suelo. Algunos estaban de pie a su lado con las espadas desenvainadas claramente horrorizados por lo cerca que ha bía estado de morir su señora. Jared alzó una mano cuando vio a Edward acercarse pero cayó fláccida al suelo. Su brazo pendía en un ángulo extraño.

-Sólo quería descansar un poco, milord. -El tono de Jared era burlón, pero dejaba traslucir su dolor-. Ese condenado caballo me ha destrozado el hombro.

Al instante Bella comenzó a agitarse en brazos de Edward. -Puedo aliviar su dolor, si me dejas -pidió Bella.

Edward dudó un momento antes de dejarla en el suelo. Ella agrade ció la distracción que suponía examinar al hombre herido. Le permitía dejar de pensar en la multitud que se estaba reuniendo en torno a ellos y en el grupo de soldados que se hallaba más lejos, rodeando a Dimitri. Poco tiempo después, descubrió la causa del dolor del fiel soldado: un hombro dislocado. No era posible evitar que Jared sufriera terrible mente cuando colocara los huesos en su sitio. Con suerte, podría hacer lo antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Edward apenas había incorporado a Jared cuando Bella se acercó por detrás y aplicó la presión necesaria. Torció el gesto ante el repentino aullido de dolor de Jared aunque sabía que iba a notar un alivio inmediato. Esta ba ocupada dando instrucciones al viejo soldado para su recuperación cuando Garrett Alan regresó al lado de Edward.

-Está vivo -murmuró-. Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo. -Yo sí lo sé. -Edward estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos, pero se veía desgarrado entre la necesidad de darle al traidor su merecido, y su reticencia a dejar a Bella. Su brazo se cerró sobre sus hombros, estrechándola con fuerza a su costado. La necesitaba junto a él pa ra ayudarle a calmar la profunda furia que todavía fluía por su sangre. -Me quedaré con lady Bella -ofreció Garrett Alan. Edward asintió y empezó a aflojar la presión que ejercía en sus hombros.

-No. Iré contigo -declaró Bella con calma-. He visto heridas de todo tipo, milord. No te preocupes, la visión no me impresionará. Sé dónde le hirió la flecha.

La sombría expresión de Edward no cambió, pero puso su brazo en torno a su cintura y la condujo hacia el grupo de soldados que se apiña ba alrededor del italiano caído. Al instante, los hombres abrieron paso para dejarles acercarse a Dimitri y luego volvieron a cerrar el estrecho círculo.

La visión no podía ser más macabra. Bella respiró hondo varias ve ces, decidida a no parecer débil delante de los hombres de Edward. Tra tó de mirar con frialdad al italiano, verlo como a cualquier otro hombre herido. En su agonía, Dimitri se había arrancado la flecha dejando al descubierto una espeluznante herida abierta. Se desangraría lentamente hasta morir. Bella se asombró de que Dimitri siguiera consciente. Su otro ojo estaba vidrioso por el dolor, pero, aun así, miró a los que lo ob servaban, alerta y receloso.

-Trae su lanza -ordenó el barón. Quil corrió a cumplir su or den y volvió con el arma. Edward la cogió y sostuvo durante un instan te el largo extremo despuntado contra el cuello de Dimitri.

Después apoyó la punta en el suelo por encima de su hombro y empujó repentinamente. Al sacarla y romperse el falso extremo despuntado, emergió una hoja afilada como una cuchilla.

-¿Quiénes son tus cómplices y dónde están? Nómbralos rápido, o calla y muere lentamente, de una forma que te garantizo conseguirá ha certe olvidar tu actual herida.

Dimitri cerró su ojo sano y permaneció callado. Edward dio un pa so adelante, se detuvo de pronto con brusquedad y le hizo un ademán a Garrett Alan.

-Llévatela a algún sitio donde no pueda ver ni oír esto. -Entiendo que necesites hacerle daño -susurró Bella, para que el hombre herido no la oyera-. Pero no pasará de este día. Déjame razo nar con él antes de que pruebes con la tortura.

Pasarían horas hasta que Dimitri muriera a causa de su herida o por los medios que su esposo emplearía para sacarle la información que que ría. Edward ordenó a sus hombres sujetar a Dimitri en el suelo y permi tió a Bella arrodillarse al lado del herido.

-He visto heridas como ésta antes -dijo con voz compasiva. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarte, pero la muerte tardará en llegar. Mi esposo tendrá muchas horas, posiblemente más de un día, pa ra castigarte por tu traición. Estuvo muchos años en Tierra Santa, don de aprendió de los infieles cómo infligir dolor sin matar a su víctima. - Bella no sabía si aquello era cierto o no, pero pensó que le añadía un to que de dramatismo bastante creíble a todo el asunto-. Las torturas que sufrirás son difíciles de imaginar para una mujer, pero sin duda sabes lo que el barón de Cullen es capaz de hacerle a su enemigo.

Dimitri abrió el ojo sano de nuevo y Bella pudo ver cómo crecía su miedo. Sacó su puñal tan rápido que ninguno de los hombres de Edward tuvo oportunidad de protestar, aunque oyó sus sorprendidos jadeos. Nadie salvo Bella se atrevería a privar al barón de Cullen de su pri sionero. El pequeño puñal enjoyado que se le había permitido mante ner para usarlo a modo de cubierto en sus comidas, estaba apoyado aho ra contra el cuello del italiano. Trató de apartar el recuerdo de otro hombre que estuvo a su merced de igual forma.

-Dile a mi esposo lo que quiere saber v yo misma te mataré. Un rápido corte y te librarás de la tortura.

No tenía nada que ganar callándose, pero sí mucho que sufrir. Al no serle fiel a nadie excepto a sí mismo, Dimitri tomó la sabia decisión de confesar su plan. Su voz era un ronco susurro mientras revelaba sus secretos. El dolor y su creciente debilidad se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Tal como Bella sospechaba, Phil Dwyer era quien manejaba los hilos del plan para asesinar a su marido.

El caballero era un mercena rio que fue abordado por su padrastro en la corte escocesa dos meses atrás. Por aquel entonces, Dimitri había sido contratado para librar al rey de un pariente problemático. Dwyer sabía, por boca del propio senes cal de Cullen, que su hijastra vivía allí y que había contraído matrimo nio con Edward. El escocés temía al ejército del Carnicero, pero sabía que con su líder muerto los hombres de Edward no atacarían Swan. Dimitri solo tenía que matar al barón y escapar después de la fortaleza por sus propios medios. El senescal tenía caballos frescos y hombres aguardan do a lo largo del camino a Escocia, donde se volverían a encontrar con Dwyer para recibir el pago final.

-Eso... es... todo... , mi lady. -Dimitri hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran a pesar de, la hinchazón de su garganta. -¿Por qué no intentaste matarme a mí primero?-preguntó Bella, perpleja por que fuese Edward el objetivo de la conjura. -Swan pertenece al barón... por vuestro matrimonio. Vos moriríais sólo como venganza... si no pudiera matar... a vuestro...

Dimitri respiró profundamente varias veces, luego recobró la voz v se hizo más fuerte.

-Cumplid vuestra promesa, signorina. Matadme... ahora, mi lady. ¿Hay algo más que desees preguntar, milord? -preguntó Bella a Edward sin alzar la vista, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la morbosa vi sión que representaba la desfigurada cara de Dimitri.

-No. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Se dio cuenta por su tono de voz que tenía permiso para acabar con la vida de Dimitri. Su mirada bajó hasta la punta de la daga que seguía descansando contra el cuello del italiano. Ya había hecho aquello en otra ocasión. Sería un acto de misericordia poner fin al sufrimiento de Dimitri y librarle de la venganza de Edward. Aun suponiendo que su espo so no le matase, el italiano sufriría una larga agonía antes de acabar mu riendo. El hombre ya estaba suplicando que le dieran muerte.

-Debo cumplir mi promesa -susurró, admitiendo la verdad con su siguiente aliento- Pero no puedo hacerlo.

La mano de Edward se cerró sobre la suya y le quitó el puñal con delicadeza.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

Bella no se resistió al ser puesta en pie y entregada a Garrett Alan. -Date la vuelta, Bella.

Obedeció y le dio la espalda a Dimitri, apenas consciente de que Garrett Alan la sujetaba contra su pecho para asegurarse de que no viera lo que pasaba. Oyó cómo su esposo murmuraba algo al herido, pero no pudo entender las palabras. Apenas transcurridos unos segundos, Edward la cogió en brazos y la sacó de aquel lugar. No pudo recobrar la voz hasta que se hallaron cerca del gran salón.

-¿Se ha acabado?

El italiano está muerto, pero todavía no se ha acabado. Garrett Alan saldrá con una patrulla para encontrar a los hombres de Dimitri y a mi senescal. Los traerán a mi presencia mañana. Hoy los mataría a todos, antes de poder arrancarles más secretos. -Bajó la vista a su pálida cara y frunció el ceño- Puede que aún lo haga.

* * *

_**Hola llego con dos nuevos capítulos espero que le gusten y sus opiniones de que pasara de ahora en adelante para estos dos. Nos leemos el viernes**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

Bella se sintió ligera como una pluma mientras su esposo la llevaba es caleras arriba, camino del gran salón. Edward se preguntó si de verdad ha bría pensado en dejarse morir de hambre. El aroma de flores de primavera asaltó sus sentidos y supo que se trataba del perfume de su jabón.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de atrapar el enloquecedor aroma en su interior. Ahora que el peligro inmediato había pasado, el sentirla en sus brazos es taba despertando sus hambrientos y excitados sentidos. Bella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y Edward quiso estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus manos estaban enredadas en su pelo, casi acariciando su nuca. Apenas pudo aguantar la tentación de arrancar de un tirón la pequeña cinta que su jetaba su trenza y extender sus largos y cafés cabellos por su pecho. Eran pensamientos absurdos. Seguía demasiado conmocionada por la prueba que había sufrido para darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en él.

Al llegar al final de la escalera que conducía a la torre, vaciló sólo un momento antes de coger el pasillo que llevaba al solar. Si la llevaba a su alcoba, no podría evitar hacerle el amor. Después de haber estado tan cerca de perderla, sentía una profunda y ardiente necesidad de hacerla su ya una vez más, y confirmar su posesión de la forma más primaria posible. Forzarla a acostarse con él no era la respuesta. Después, no podría evi tar preguntarse si habría disfrutado con la experiencia, o si sólo le había seguido el juego con la esperanza de comprar su libertad con su cuerpo.

Advirtió los cambios producidos en el solar inmediatamente. La ha bitación parecía ahora menos inhóspita; había una mesa y una silla jun to a la chimenea, una pequeña cama que a él le vendría pequeña, un cofre en una esquina y una tina en otra. Era un sitio cálido y acogedor. Debería estar contenta en aquel lugar.

La depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y vio cómo se enjugaba las lágrimas. Le dio un momento para recobrarse y luego le sirvió sidra de la jarra que había en la mesa.

-Bebe esto.

Bella obedeció y él comprobó que apenas si tomaba unos pequeños sorbos. El color en sus mejillas provocado por la carrera había desapare cido, haciendo más patente el peso perdido desde la última vez que la vio. Varios mechones de su cabello se arremolinaban desordenados en torno a su rostro, y el vestido que llevaba parecía el de un mendigo callejero de Londres.

Sí, el aspecto de su esposa no podía ser peor. Sin embargo, se guía siendo la mujer más bella que hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Apar tó la vista y trató de encontrar en la habitación algo con lo que distraer se, sabiendo que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese distraerlo más que su esposa. La odiaba. Era una mujer traicionera e intrigante que lo castraría si tuviese la oportunidad. Quería verla sufrir. Quería meterse en su cama y abrazarla durante días, saciar su hambre en su cuerpo hasta la extenuación. Probablemente ella se reiría de él si lo hiciese.

-¿No te gusta la comida que te trae Sue? -Echó un nuevo tronco en el fuego, cogió el atizador y empezó a remover las brasas pa ra entretenerse con algo.

-La comida está buena, pero últimamente no tengo mucha hambre. -Si deseas algo en particular sólo tienes que decírselo a tus guardias. Bella se enjugó nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Serán castigados los guardias que me vigilaban hoy? No tenían forma de saber que pensaba huir. En realidad, estaban tratando de cum plir con su deber y protegerme, porque les dije que había entrado un in truso en la habitación. Me parece que no está bien que los... los...

-Vivirán -dijo Edward-. Jared y Seth estarán ante tu puerta a partir de ahora. Acudirás a Jared si ocurre cualquier otra cosa... inusual. Confiaba en ellos más que en cualquier otro para mantenerla a sal vo. Los Dwyer la querían ver muerta, pero nadie podría hacerle da ño allí. En realidad le estaba haciendo a Bella un favor al tenerla confi nada en la seguridad del solar. Si esperaba que le diera la libertad como pago por salvarle la vida, se iba a ver muy sorprendida. Con todo, sería razonable hacer más leve su cautiverio en recompensa por lo que había hecho aquel día.

-Alice me ha estado pidiendo permiso para visitarte. Se lo con cederé. -Echó un vistazo hacia la cama para ver su gratitud, pero Bella no pareció agradecida por el favor; se limito a bajar la vista y a tomar otro sorbo de la jarra. Edward dejó el atizador y empezó a examinar los otros objetos de la habitación, demorándose en el tapiz como si fuera de gran interés.

Bella sabía que no deseaba estar en la misma habitación con ella. Se preguntó por qué seguía allí cuando su malestar era tan evidente. Lo úni co que deseaba era que se fuera para poder llorar en paz, pero también anhelaba que se quedara, al no saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de po der verlo de nuevo.

-Habla con Jared si hay algo que quieras o necesites -dijo al fin, apartándose del tapiz.

Bella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Pensó que se iría, pe ro en vez de eso, se sentó en la silla, a su lado. Parecía incómodo. Ca rraspeó una vez y le dio la vuelta a la mano para examinarse las uñas. -¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?

Bella se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta. No se le había ocu rrido que él necesitara un motivo.

-Estabas en peligro.

-Mi muerte hubiera tenido el mismo efecto que una anulación. Te habrías librado de mí sin tener que recurrir a molestos procedimientos legales.

-¡Nunca he querido tu muerte!

Pasó un momento en silencio, luego Edward se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

-Háblame de tu visión.

Bella palideció levemente y negó con la cabeza. -No quiero pensar en ello.

-¿Tan espantosa fue?

-¡Sí! -Con los ojos oscurecidos por el temor que aún sentía, Bella asintió varias veces dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-Has tenido estas visiones antes. -No era una pregunta pero exi gía una respuesta.

Bella bajó la vista a sus manos y volvió a asentir.

-Ninguna como ésta. Hasta ahora sólo he visto pequeños retazos de sucesos que no recuerdo hasta que ocurren y parecen familiares. -¿Eres una bruja?

Edward pensó que era una pregunta razonable. Bella pareció ofendi da, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sus ojos adquirieron una oscura tonalidad negro noche mientras su expresión se volvía indignada.

-Es un don –dijo con firmeza. Mi tío Alistair dice que es un ras go característico de las mujeres de nuestra familia, aunque a menudo se salta varias generaciones. Mi abuela fue la última. No creo que ninguno de aquellos a quienes salvó la vida la acusara de ser una bruja. -Lo mi ró con intención, entrecerrando sus ojos-. Y me atrevo a asegurar que los que la conocieron bien no dudaron nunca de sus advertencias.

Él admitió que se merecía la velada reprimenda y sintió ganas de sonreír ante el destello de fuego en sus ojos. Sí, se sentía muy ofendi da. Si Bella le dijera que el cielo iba a caer sobre sus cabezas, sin duda esperaría que formara a sus hombres para presenciar el acontecimien to.

-Háblame acerca de otros presentimientos que hayas tenido en el pasado. Quizás sean sucesos menos macabros que los de hoy.

Bella lo contempló con recelo, sospechando ante sus posibles moti vos. Un hombre que pensase acusar a su esposa de brujería ante la Igle sia necesitaría pruebas.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento curiosidad. Dame el gusto.

-No puedo recordar nada-apuntó con rapidez, negando con la cabeza-. Sí, todo se ha borrado de mi mente.

Edward contempló su trenza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme la vida, pero no volverás a arriesgar la tuya para hacerlo. Una simple advertencia será suficiente. -De nada -susurró.

-Seguramente Jared y Seth están ya ante tu puerta. Me asegu raré de que permanezcan ahí. -Edward se puso en pie y estiró los bra zos; un hábito inconsciente que solía ser señal de que daba por finaliza da la conversación. -Garrett Alan tendrá ya una patrulla lista para buscar al senescal.

Voy a ir con ellos para asegurarme de que el traidor no es capa de la horca esta vez -le informó, llevándose una mano al pecho para rascarse un picor inexistente.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente su pecho y la mirada de Edward si guió la suya. Se había olvidado de que tenía el torso descubierto. De re pente, fue consciente de que estaba medio desnudo y de que Bella se hallaba menos de dos pasos de distancia, con un engañoso brillo en sus ojos mientras lo observaba. Dejó caer la mano a su costado como si se hubiera quemado. No se permitiría a sí mismo ver su propia debilidad reflejada en la expresión de Bella. Debía marcharse en ese instante; mien tras todavía tuviera el suficiente dominio de sí mismo.

-Has pasado por una prueba terrible esta mañana y necesitas des cansar. Alice te visitará mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la puerta, repentinamente ansioso de marcharse. Su mano se detuvo en el tirador cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre. Recordaba haberlo escuchado muchas veces en otras circunstancias, cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oído. Respondió sin volverse para mirarla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vendrás de nuevo a visitarme?

Cerró los ojos diciéndose que no era añoranza lo que impregnaba su suave voz, sino simple curiosidad. Su respuesta fue forzada.

-Tal vez.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

El tiempo inusualmente cálido no tardó en cambiar los grisáceos to nos invernales del paisaje por los brillantes colores de la primavera. Ha bía pasado casi una semana desde la justa, pero Bella la sentía como un año. El repentino cambio de las estaciones sólo hacía que el tiempo que llevaba en el salón pareciera más largo. Anhelaba cada día la visita de Edward pero veía destruidas sus esperanzas al caer la noche. Su «tal vez» había sido una forma educada de decir «no». Alice y Sue eran las únicas personas que entraban a su habitación. A veces, cuando Jared y Seth estaban de humor para charlar, Bella dejaba abierta la puerta pa ra poder oír su conversación y no sentir la soledad.

Aunque había sentido aprensión durante las primeras visitas de Alice, ahora eran algo que esperaba ansiosamente. Las largas tardes pasa ban casi volando mientras su cuñada le contaba todo lo que ocurría en la fortaleza.

Le informó de que el senescal y los hombres de Dimitri fueron cap turados pocas horas después de la justa, pero Alice desconocía la suer te corrida por los traidores. Pasaron dos días antes de que su cuñada mencionara a Garrett Alan, y luego se lo contó todo en un torrente de pa labras aparentemente interminable. Estaba avergonzada por la rapidez con que se había llevado a cabo su compromiso, y todavía le enfurecía el hecho de que Garrett Alan y su hermano hubiesen hecho apuestas para decidir si se casaba con ella o no. Finalmente terminó confesando que estaba enamorada de él.

Bella podría jurar que aquel día se le desencajó la mandíbula de asombro. Su cuñada tuvo que darle un sinnúmero de explicaciones an tes de que empezara siquiera a creerle, desconfiada al recordar la oca sión en la que Alice la engañó con su aparente enamoramiento. Por otra parte, no era ningún secreto que el vasallo de Edward era un seductor consumado. Alice se quejaba de Garrett Alan un instante, y, al siguiente, estaba suspirando por él. Bella apenas podía creer que aquélla fuese la misma mujer sin sentimientos que conoció el día que llegó a Cullen.

Aquel día Alice mantenía un extraño silencio sobre Garrett Alan. Ha bía pasado casi una hora de su visita diaria y Bella todavía no le había oí do mencionar su nombre.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo con esos horribles vestidos? -pregun tó Alice, pasando la aguja a través de su tapiz. Sus bastidores se halla ban situados en medio de la habitación para aprovechar la luz natural, y se sentaban una frente a la otra para que fuera más fácil conversar. Alice se asomó por un lado de su tapiz y, contempló con desaprobación el vestido de lino de su cuñada.

Bella bajó la vista a su gastada prenda, consciente de que sus mejo res días habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Parecía haber tantas cosas por hacer cuando llegué aquí por pri mera vez, que hacerme nuevos vestidos no me pareció importante. Se habrían estropeado con toda la limpieza que estábamos haciendo. Pensé aguardar hasta la primavera, cuando los mercaderes de ropa volvie ran con las ferias itinerantes.

También había esperado que Edward se diera cuenta del estado de su vestuario y le ofreciera algo de dinero para reemplazarlo. Al negar se tercamente a señalarle su olvido o pedirle el dinero, había terminado perjudicándose a sí misma. Miró con melancolía el vestido de Alice aunque sólo se trataba de una simple prenda de diario de color verde musgo. Bella apenas podía recordar lo que era ponerse un vesti do tan limpio y que no tuviera más de un año. Era poco probable que sintiera esa sensación en el futuro. No habría ferias de primavera para Bella aquel año.

-Te daría algunas de mis telas, pero se cortaron todas para hacer vestidos el otoño pasado -dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero se podrían arreglar fácilmente algunos de mis vestidos para ajustarlos a tu talla.

Bella se sintió tentada. Cualquiera de los vestidos de Alice supon dría un gran regalo, pero se mantenía firme en su decisión. No acepta ría ropa de segunda mano. Daba mala suerte. Bella negó con la cabeza, rechazando la oferta.

-Edward cree que vistes así a propósito -afirmó Alice sin alterar la voz-. La noche pasada me preguntó si todavía llevabas el vestido que tiene el corpiño amarillo. Cuando le dije que sí, gruñó y dijo que no te nías gusto para los colores.

Bella torció el gesto.

-¿Le señalaste a su alteza ilustrísima que no tengo ningún color donde elegir? ¿Que su enorme fortuna podría recobrarse a la larga de la descomunal deuda que supondría comprar un rollo de tela?

Alice sonrió ante la muestra del genio de Bella.

-Pienso señalárselo esta noche durante la cena. Le habría dicho al go similar en aquel momento, pero me pilló desprevenida. -De pron to Alice cambió de conversación-. ¿Sabes algo sobre cómo se deben comportar dos personas comprometidas?

-Un poco.

-Cuando estabas prometida a tu hermanastro, tú y- él... esto es... vosotros... ¿intimabais?

-No, nunca -contestó Bella, rotunda-. Mike no tenía ningún interés en mí. De hecho, las mujeres en general no tienen ningún inte rés para Mike Dwyer. Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero. Alice la miró sin comprender.

-No importa -murmuró Bella-. ¿Por qué preguntas? Alice se sonrojó vivamente e inclinó la cabeza sobre el tapiz. -Por nada.

-¿Está ocurriendo algo ehhh... «íntimo», entre Garrett Alan y tú? - Se aventuró a preguntar Bella, tratando de mantener un tono de voz des preocupado.

-Quiere hacerme creer que es normal que las parejas prometidas hagan... bueno, que hagan ciertas cosas juntos. -Alice seguía sin le vantar la vista de su bordado.

Bella sonrió, imaginándose a Garrett Alan cortejando y seduciendo a la recelosa Alice.

-En realidad, creo que es bastante común que muchas parejas pro metidas hagan ese tipo de cosas antes del matrimonio, al igual que las harán después. De hecho es la razón de que Garrett Alan llegara a nacer. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Edward me dijo que los padres de Garrett Alan estaban prometidos, pero que su padre murió en una batalla unos días antes de la boda. Aun que los esponsales son igual de vinculantes que cualquier matrimonio, el padre de Garrett Alan era el heredero de un gran feudo y sus tíos se apresuraron a destruir cualquier prueba legal de los esponsales. La familia de su madre se enfureció, y las dos casas libraron guerras durante muchos años. Finalmente ningún bando pudo ganar y declararon una tregua. Por desgracia, eso hizo que Garrett Alan no pudiera reclamar sus tierras, aun que parece que le ha ido bien por su cuenta.

-¡Maldito canalla embustero! -Alice cerró los puños- ¡Me di jo que su madre era una vulgar moza de taberna! ¡Que no sabía si su padre era el pescadero de la aldea o un porquero! -El sonido de la risa de Bella consiguió que Alice se enfadara aún más-. ¡Me hizo creer que las circunstancias de su nacimiento eran más indignas que las de un siervo!

-Parece que quiere que lo aceptes sin que te importe quién es dijo Bella con voz queda, aunque seguía sonriendo.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, luego la cerró de golpe.

-No es ningún secreto que sientes resentimiento hacia tu herma no por su bastardía. ¿Por qué iba a pensar Garrett Alan que con él iba a ser diferente?

-No, con sus mentiras pretendía empeorar todavía más la opinión que tenía de él -replicó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Garrett Alan quiso ha cerme creer que había nacido del pecado, cuando de hecho la Iglesia bendijo la unión de sus padres con los esponsales.

-¿Hay tanta diferencia? -preguntó Bella, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón-. Estuviera o no bendecida la unión, dio como resul tado el mismo hijo. No hace mejor ni peor al hombre que surgió de todo aquello. La gente sabe que Garrett Alan no puede probar su derecho le gal al nombre de su padre o a sus tierras, y, por eso es llamado bastardo. No es justo, ni lo hace menos merecedor de respeto.

-No deberían llamarlo bastardo -dijo Alice con energía, cada vez más frustrada con el enredo de hilos en su tapiz-. ¡No es justo! -Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Bella despacio-. Sin embargo tú quie res que Edward cargue con esa culpa, aunque tu padre acordó aceptarlo como hijo propio al casarse con tu madre. Sí, eso también me parece muy injusto, Alice.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. ¡A Edward no se le negaron las tierras que eran suyas por derecho!

-¿Crees que no? -preguntó Bella suavemente, manteniendo la cal ma frente a la creciente ira de Alice. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Edward es al menos diez años mayor que el hijo que tiene Anthony con la reina? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que habría sido Edward si la Iglesia hu biese reconocido la unión de sus padres? -Bella calló durante un mo mento para dejar que asimilara la idea, pues era evidente por la expre sión de su cuñada que nunca había pensado en aquella posibilidad-. ¿De verdad crees que Edward nunca ha pensado en ello? Cullen y Swan juntas palidecen en comparación.

-Su unión no fue bendecida -murmuró Alice, intentando afe rrarse testarudamente a sus creencias.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Dios consideró apropiado bendecirlos con un hijo.

-¡Ooh, estás tratando de confundirme! -Alice cogió su aguja y empezó a clavarla en el tapiz de nuevo-. Entre los tres vais a acabar volviéndome loca.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, pasando su agu ja por el tapiz varias veces mientras esperaba que a Alice se le enfriaran los ánimos. Cuando las puntadas de su cuñada se hicieron menos violentas, Bella empezó a hablar en voz baja con la cabeza inclinada para ocultar su expresión.

-He escuchado durante muchos días la forma en la que hablas del hombre con el que te vas a casar. Parece que estás enamorada de tu pro metido y, sin embargo, te dejas influir por lo que otros puedan decir de él. No ves nada en él excepto lo que tú crees que deberías ver. Eres mi amiga, Alice, y no quiero verte cometer en tu matrimonio los mismos errores que yo cometí en el mío.

Bastardo o no, Garrett Alan tiene tanto or gullo como mi esposo. Si no lo juzgas apropiadamente, se volverá en tu contra. Cuando eso ocurra... -Bella no pudo continuar. Había revela do demasiado de su dolor.

-Lo siento -susurró Alice, viendo cómo silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Bella y caían en su tapiz.

Bella asintió sin darse apenas cuenta del inútil gesto de simpatía. Alice se removió inquieta.

-¿Quieres que me marche?

Bella negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con la manga. -No, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Soy una mujer adulta y no de bo llorar como una niña. -Sollozó unas cuantas veces más y por fin consiguió sonreír débilmente a Alice-. Conseguiré hacerte creer que el matrimonio es algo horrible, cuando en realidad puede ser algo ma ravilloso. ¿Habéis fijado ya la fecha de la ceremonia?

-No -contestó Alice, esforzándose para ajustarse al cambio de la conversación- Garrett Alan dice que no tiene prisa.

-A mi modo de ver, sí que la tiene. Parece muy ansioso por expe rimentar los aspectos más íntimos del matrimonio. Creo que deberías hacerle esperar hasta que se tome la molestia de fijar una fecha para la boda.

-¿Hacerle esperar para qué? -preguntó Alice con inocencia. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, convencida de que Alice volvería lo co a Garrett Alan.

* * *

_**Hola paso solo un momento para dejarles estos dos nuevos capítulos, espero que los gusten y también para decirles que posiblemente mas tarde suba otros dos**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

-¿Y bien?

Edward le lanzó una furibunda mirada a Alice, deseando que dejara de moverse. Días antes había dejado de fingir curiosidad sobre sus visitas a Bella y empezó a exigirle un informe completo, con órdenes estrictas de no informar de su interés a Bella. Aquellas entrevistas nocturnas en su habitación antes de la cena, se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura. Invaria blemente, Alice se pasaba cerca de cinco minutos mostrando su terque dad, sonrojándose y tartamudeando de pie frente a él, antes de poder sonsacarle un vago informe de la tarde que había pasado con su esposa.

-Bueno, le gustarían algunos vestidos nuevos -soltó Alice-. No queda tela del suministro del año pasado para hacerlos. Pensé que... Edward agitó la mano para que se callara.

-Haz que corten dos de tus vestidos a su medida. -Pero ella...

-Ni te atrevas a protestar. Tienes vestidos de sobra para diez mu jeres. -Alice abrió la boca como si pensara rebatir su orden, luego cambió de idea y asintió.

-¿Qué más?

-Hablamos del buen tiempo que estamos teniendo. Se dio cuenta de que ayer me excedí tomando el sol y me aconsejó que llevara un sombrero, ya que en caso contrario me saldrán pecas.

Edward se preguntó si Bella seguiría estando tan pálida como la últi ma vez que la vio. Con toda seguridad algo de aire fresco y luz del sol le harían bien. Quizás le permitiera pasear por los jardines una hora cada día. Quizás ésa era una idea increíblemente estúpida.

-¿Está comiendo bien?

-Compartí el almuerzo con ella de nuevo y parece que tiene buen apetito. -Alice reconoció que en aquel asunto no había sido del todo sincera. Bella se lo había comido todo sin ni siquiera dejar las migas. Le parecía asombroso que todo lo que había comido cupiese en el cuerpo de una mujer tan esbelta.

-¿Habló de mí hoy?

Alice vaciló durante un momento demasiado largo. -¿Qué dijo?

-No se queja de ti, milord. -Alice sabía que Edward tenía un pro pósito al sonsacarle con aquel informe cada noche, pero todavía no ima ginaba cuál podría ser. Si quería regodearse con la desgracia de Bella, no le daría esa satisfacción. Sin embargo, si estaba aguardando alguna señal que indicase que el sufrimiento de Bella era excesivo, tampoco quería ocultarlo. Seguir siendo imprecisa era cada día más difícil, pues sus pre guntas se volvían más incisivas cada noche. El primer día que entró al Salón, Bella tenía muy mala cara, pero su aspecto mejoraba día a día, mientras que el de Edward parecía empeorar. Daba la impresión de no haber dormido durante días; ciertamente tampoco se había afeitado, y su humor era cada vez más agrio. Eso revelaba algo, pero ¿el qué?

-Dijo que posiblemente Garrett Alan tuviera tanto orgullo como tú.

Vaya. Eso sí que era vago. Un comentario que se podía tomar co mo un cumplido o un insulto, o como nada de lo anterior. -¿Hablasteis de Garrett Alan?

-Bueno, uhmm, hubo algunos comentarios aquí y allá sobre nuestro noviazgo. Déjame pensar. Sí, me preguntó si sabía la fecha de la boda y le dije que no. Me aconsejó que preguntara a Garrett qué fecha le gustaría, a lo que yo respondí que Garrett no parecía interesado en ninguna fecha en par ticular. Entonces me sugirió que quizás debería elegirla yo misma, milord. Los ojos de Edward se entornaron peligrosamente.

-¿Y qué dijo Bella sobre toda esa cháchara? -Dijo que parecía un buen plan.

Su mirada se volvió amenazadora.

-¿Y en qué punto exactamente menciono Bella que Garrett Alan te nía un exceso de orgullo?

Alice se esforzó en pensar una respuesta. Su ceño se frunció de nuevo y se mordió los labios. Edward rechino los dientes cuando ella em pezó a moverse inquieta de nuevo.

-Si no puedes inventar algo creíble, ¿por qué no pruebas con la verdad? -Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando.

Alice paró de moverse y casi de respirar.

-Me advirtió que no retara al orgullo de Garrett Alan. Me dijo que si lo hacía, él se volvería contra mí.

Edward le dio vueltas a aquella frase, tratando de decidir si significa ba algo más que una advertencia amistosa. Su esposa tenía razón. Garrett Alan se volvería contra Alice si ella trataba de humillarlo. Sí, suponía que Bella era toda una autoridad en lo que se refería al orgullo de un hombre. Ciertamente le había dado un revolcón al suyo.

Bella debe estar empezando a amargarse. Seguro que pensaba que merecía ser perdonada en recompensa por haberle salvado la vida. La adverten cia de Alice significaba que sabía que aquello no sucedería. Su mente conjuró una imagen de Bella con uno de sus lastimosos vestidos. No el que le mareaba, decidió, vistiéndola en su mente con una prenda sin co lor. Sí, así estaba mejor, esa imagen era mucho más difusa.

Estaba sentada en la pequeña cama del Salón, volviéndose cada vez más delgada y pálida. Su imagen se desvanecía junto con todo lo que le había gustado de ella.

-Eso es todo lo que hablamos hoy, milord.

La voz de Alice temblaba visiblemente. Edward supo sin ninguna duda que mentía. Sin embargo no deseaba oír nada más. Se frotó la fren te con una mano, y la despidió con un seco y, silencioso ademán.

No bajó a cenar aquella noche. No comió ni bebió, sólo pensó en su esposa, tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella. Quiso que sufriera y había sufrido. Quiso que pagara por sus engaños y ella le había salvado la vida. Quiso atormentarla haciéndole creer que nunca más volvería a verlo, y, en vez de eso, se había creado su propio infierno privado.

Ahora, quería que volviera a él de nuevo, quería oír palabras que nunca pronunciaría, que se entregara a él como lo hizo la noche anterior a su intento de fuga. Inclu so se había empezado a mentir a sí mismo mientras yacía sin poder dor mir en su cama, reviviendo cada momento de su última noche juntos, di ciéndose que había sido real, que ella dijo la verdad con cada palabra.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y, abrió de golpe la tapa del arcón si tuado a su espalda, buscando durante un momento antes de sacar el es pejo de Bella. Había recuperado la bolsa con sus pertenencias que ella había escondido en el jardín el día de su frustrada fuga, tratando de dis frutar con la idea de que tendría que arreglárselas sin aquellas escasas co modidades. Ahora estaba morbosamente unido a ellas. Representaban a la mujer que él había pensado que era. Dio la vuelta al espejo y, contem pló la imagen que reflejaba. No era una visión agradable. ¿De verdad podía culparla por tratar de huir de él? La imagen frunció el ceño.

El interrogar a su hermana cada noche se estaba haciendo odioso. Necesitaba verla por sí mismo para saber cuál era su estado. Bella no pensaría que su visita fuese extraña; ni siquiera prometedora. En un momento de debilidad le había dicho que tal vez la visitara. En aquel mo mento pensó que le estaba mintiendo. Ahora convertiría aquella menti ra en verdad. Se frotó la barbilla, examinando en el espejo la áspera barba de varios días. Aquella cara la asustaría.

Con un nuevo propósito en sus acciones, encontró una jarra de agua, la navaja, y se afeitó la barba. Pensó en qué ropa ponerse y, decidió que los calzones y la sencilla camisa de lino que llevaba puestos bastarían; de otro modo ella podría pensar que se había arreglado especialmente para su visita. Luego em pezó a preguntarse de qué hablarían.

Antes de encerrarla en el Salón, nunca habían faltado las palabras en tre ellos. Bueno, quizás en ocasiones, pero incluso entonces, los silencios habían sido agradables. Si hubiera silencio entre ellos aquella noche sería tremendamente incómodo. Acercó su silla hasta la mesa, puso los codos encima apoyando la barbilla en sus manos y, trató de pensar en algún te ma del que pudieran hablar. No sabía nada de tapices o bordados, la acti vidad en la que parecía que se ocupaba la mayor parte del día. Unas cuan tas palabras y se acabó.

Preguntarle sobre su día sólo subrayaría que le había quitado todas las tareas que solía contarle tan orgullosamente, lle gando incluso a alardear un poco. ¿Y por qué demonios iba Bella a querer saber qué había hecho él durante el día? Ella ya no se sentía parte de su vi da. ¡Señor, qué equivocada se hallaba si suponía eso! Se estaba convirtien do rápidamente en la dueña y señora de cada hora v cada minuto de sus días. Incluso el campo de adiestramiento había acabado por no distraerlo. Cada vez que iba hasta allí, veía a Dimitri tratando de arrollarla.

Quizás era hora de abordar el tema de su matrimonio, de explicar le que la visitaría ocasionalmente hasta que lograse concebir. Esa sí que iba a ser una conversación alegre. No, la visitaría una o dos veces antes de darle la noticia. Contemplando las moribundas brasas del fuego, Edward se dio cuenta al fin de que se había hecho tarde. Probablemente era más de medianoche. Ni siquiera estaría despierta. Como sabía lo profundamente que dormía, pensó que sería dudoso que se despertara para una conversación que con toda probabilidad constaría de cuatro palabras: «Hola», «cómo estás», y «adiós». No, seguiría dormida. Ella po dría seguir dormida aunque pasara cualquier cosa... Bueno, casi cual quiera. La sombra de una sonrisa distendía los labios de Edward cuando se levantó de la mesa y salió de su habitación.

Había tres soldados ante su puerta. La parpadeante luz de las antor chas de cañas revelaba a Jared y Seth profundamente dormidos en los jergones extendidos en el pasillo. A Billy se le había asignado la tarea de montar guardia mientras dormían, aunque en realidad estaba sentado, pasando las horas de la noche jugando un solitario con dados. Se puso de pie de un salto en el momento en que vio al barón, prepara do para gritar un saludo que despertaría a los otros dos.

Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios y negó con la cabeza. Se sintió aliviado cuando Billy asintió.

El soldado alargó la mano hacia el ti rador con la intención de abrirle la puerta, pero él la apartó con un manotazo y abrió por sí mismo suavemente, con mucha menos fuerza de la que Billy hubiera empleado en su servicial entusiasmo. Entró con sigilo en la habitación y aguardó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la os curidad. Quería verla, pero el brillo apenas perceptible del fuego en la chimenea era la única fuente de luz y el cielo nublado impedía que la luz de la luna se filtrase a través de las ventanas.

Bella podía seguir dormida pasara lo que pasara, volvió a decirse, co giendo varios troncos de la pila de leña preparada para el fuego de la ma ñana. El tiempo podía ser cálido fuera, pero los gruesos muros de piedra conservarían el frío del invierno durante otro mes. Removió las brasas hasta que se avivaron de nuevo, creciendo las llamas en altura cuando prendieron los troncos.

Atravesó la habitación y fue junto a su cama. Ella dormía sobre un costado, con la cara vuelta hacia el fuego y una mano bajo de los rasgos de su cara eran borrosos bajo la es casa luz. La miró detenidamente buscando signos de enfermedad o su frimiento, pero seguía sin poder apenas verla.

Uno de los troncos estalló en llamas cuando se acercó más y la par padeante luz bañó la cara de Bella con un brillante fulgor de oro. A Edward se le cortó el aliento y cayó de rodillas, sobresaltado por el repenti no resplandor de su belleza. Sus recuerdos eran un pobre reflejo de esa visión.

Alargó una mano y recorrió con un dedo la suave curva de su me jilla. Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una leve sonrisa y frotó su otra mejilla contra la almohada de la misma manera que lo hacía sobre el pe cho de Edward. Él se masajeó el pecho con la otra mano, en un intento de aliviar el dolor que lo inundaba en el lugar donde ella acostumbraba a apoyarse. Se quedó inmóvil cuando murmuró su nombre en sueños. Era un sonido dulce, un sonido al que se había acostumbrado tanto, que no pudo recordar hasta aquel momento lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Temiendo despertarla, apartó la mano de su cara y la deslizó con ex trema suavidad por su hombro desnudo hasta llegar a la mano que des cansaba sobre las mantas. Sus manos no eran tan suaves como el resto de su piel, pero eran mucho más frágiles y delicadas que las suyas. La be só tiernamente en la palma y luego apoyó su cara contra ella, de la mis ma forma que ella lo había hecho con la almohada. Bella murmuró algo ininteligible y se movió hacia el borde de la cama, acercándose a él. Des pacio, Edward se sentó en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y centímetro a centímetro, con extremo cuidado, pasó primero un bra zo bajo ella y luego el otro, hasta que logró tenerla en su regazo. El sos tener su cálido cuerpo era un tormento exquisito.

Ella se hizo un ovillo contra su pecho, removiéndose dormida ocasionalmente para acercarse más a él. Edward se inclinó para apretar sus labios contra su frente, des cansó la cabeza en sus cabellos y acarició la aterciopelada superficie con su mejilla. Luego levantó la cabeza y repitió el movimiento con la otra mejilla. Su mano encontró su trenza y soltó la cinta anudada en el extre mo deshaciendo los mechones entretejidos, sabiendo que tendría horas de placer sólo con deslizar las sedosas hebras entre sus dedos.

La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir una hora antes del amanecer y Edward salió silenciosamente al pasillo. Los tres soldados estaban des piertos, evidentemente esperando a que el barón saliera, e inclinaron la cabeza con astutas sonrisas en sus rostros. Edward los ignoró y se mar chó a grandes pasos hacia su propia alcoba.

-Te dije que acabaría por rendirse -presumió Seth después de que el barón se marchara, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su compañero. Jared miró pensativo en dirección a la alcoba del barón.

Seth prosiguió.

-Ahora que ha sucumbido a la tentación, ordenará que la lleven de vuelta a su habitación antes de que se ponga el sol. Ya no tendremos que hacer guardia en el pasillo. Por fin podremos dormir en nuestras camas o en compañía de alguna moza dispuesta -añadió con un guiño alegre.

-Ya veremos -murmuró Jared, dubitativo.

Bella se despertó muy animada. Se sentía más descansada de lo que ha bía estado en semanas. Había algo distinto en el ambiente aquella mañana pero no podía definir qué era. Se apoyó en un codo sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que se le había soltado el pelo durante la noche. Pero no se trataba de eso. Echó las mantas a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió al guardarropa. Mientras se vestía se dio cuenta de lo que hacía diferente aquel día a cual quier otro que hubiese pasado en el salón. El persistente malestar que la atormentaba por las mañanas había desaparecido por completo. ¡Al fin!

Terminó de vestirse con una sonrisa de alivio y dejó la puerta abier ta. Jared y Seth estaban en el umbral como era habitual, y la miraban con expectación. Ella les dio los buenos días acostumbrados y se dispu so a desayunar.

-Actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada -susurró Seth a Jared mientras la baronesa conversaba con Sue-. Tampoco ha empeza do a recoger sus cosas. ¿Es posible que todavía no se de cuenta de que el barón la pondrá en libertad hoy?

Jared asintió.

-Puede que él no le hiciera ninguna promesa la noche pasada. El barón no cede con facilidad. De hecho, que yo sepa, nunca ha concedi do su perdón a nadie. Es posible que le lleve tiempo aceptar la idea de concedérselo. A la hora de la cena sabremos con toda seguridad en qué acabara todo esto.

Cuando Bella terminó su cena aquella noche, sus guardias parecían desolados. Habían permanecido inusualmente callados todo el día, si lenciosos, alerta, como si esperaran algo.

Bella se encogió de hombros ante su extraño comportamiento. Ce rró la puerta tras las mujeres que llenaron de agua la tina y dedicó más de una hora a bañarse. Las mujeres regresaron para llevarse el agua y ella se sentó ante el fuego, secándose el pelo y pensando en lo que había pa sado durante el día.

Alice tampoco habló mucho, aunque se aventuró a hacer algunas preguntas más sobre sus relaciones con Garrett Alan, que resultaron emba razosas para ambas mujeres. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Bella darse cuenta de que los conocimiento que tenía antes de casarse sobre lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, eran mucho más amplios que los de su cuñada.

Cullen, sin duda, tenía muchos escondrijos que no propiciaban que las damas sorprendieran a una pareja por accidente, como le había ocurrido a Bella cuando descubrió a Mike en la torre de Langston. Las habilidades de curación de Bella, aplicadas tanto en seres humanos como en animales, le habían hecho asistir a partos y. la habían expuesto a otros hechos básicos de la vida.

Hechos que Alice ni siquiera podía imaginar que existiesen. Sí, Garrett Alan tenía ante sí una dura prueba.

Las preguntas de Alice hicieron a Bella recordar su propio matrimo nio, los besos y caricias que su esposo le había prodigado tan generosa mente. Echar de menos las atenciones de Edward sólo conseguía hacer que se sintiera peor. Dio vueltas y se agitó inquieta en su cama durante un par de horas hasta caer finalmente dormida por agotamiento. Billy empujó a Jared con el pie esa noche mientras se levanta ba para saludar a su señor. Ninguno sonrió cuando el barón salió del salón horas más tarde sin decir palabra.

Sus expresiones reflejaban su per plejidad. La baronesa les saludó esa mañana de la forma acostumbrada, pasando el día como si nada fuera de lo habitual sucediera por las no ches. Al amanecer del cuarto día de aquella nueva rutina, Jared cayó en la cuenta de que su baronesa podría no haberse percatado de las visitas de su esposo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que habéis estado alimentando el fuego por las noches -comentó aquella mañana, una vez que Bella terminó de desayunar- Puedo ordenar que pongan más troncos en el fuego antes de que os acostéis y así ahorraros el esfuerzo de echarlos vos cuan do la habitación se vuelva demasiado fría para... dormir.

-No he tenido frío, Jared. -Bella parecía sinceramente perpleja por su preocupación- Y la verdad es que no he estado atendiendo la chimenea por las noches.

-Cada mañana falta leña del montón que dejo la noche anterior explicó, señalando la chimenea con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que te confundes. La leña que pones en la chime nea por las noches es más que suficiente para que dure hasta la mañana. Jared asintió, con su curiosidad satisfecha. Lady Bella no tenía ni idea del nuevo tormento que se había impuesto el barón.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24

El heraldo del rey y, su escolta formaban una visión espectacular. Se formaban multitudes junto al sendero en todo pueblo y aldea por el que pasaban en su camino a Cullen. El grueso de la comitiva estaba integrado por treinta soldados, precedidos por un enorme estandarte sujeto en tre unas largas y estrechas lanzas llevadas por dos pajes.

Todos reconocieron el estandarte de tres leones bordados en hilo de oro sobre fondo de seda carmesí. Se trataba del escudo del rey. El impresionante emblema estaba adornado con borlas de oro que deste llaban y llamaban la atención al agitarse con la brisa.

El heraldo del rey era un hombre alto y majestuoso llamado Eleazar de Denali que cabalgaba en el centro de la comitiva. Su barba y su pelo, blancos como la nieve, tenían casi la misma longitud; sus vestiduras eran acordes a su alto puesto, y su capa carmesí, bordada en oro, se sujetaba al hombro con tres broches, todos con la forma de un león. En sus brazos llevaba un sólido cofre reforzado con bandas de hierro. La misiva del rey viajaba a salvo dentro de él. El pergamino estaba cerrado y sellado con lacre rojo para evitar miradas indiscretas.

Edward supo de la visita del heraldo casi dos días antes de su llega da. Las noticias sobre la visita de un personaje tan importante viajaban mucho más rápido que éste. Hizo los preparativos necesarios para recibirlo y también decidió qué suministros serían necesarios para su pro pio viaje hasta la corte.

Su decisión con respecto a Bella estaba tomada cuando la comitiva del heraldo hizo su aparición por las puertas de Cullen. Tras cuatro excursiones nocturnas entrando a escondidas en la habitación de su esposa, sabía que aquello no podía continuar. Sí, era hora de poner fin a todo.

El heraldo fue recibido en el gran salón, y Edward abrevió los salu dos y formalidades. Tras entregarle el cofre que la había confiado el rey, el emisario pareció sorprendido cuando el barón colocó el cofre bajo el brazo y, se puso en pie para marcharse.

-Milord, no necesitáis ir a buscar a un sacerdote para leer la pala bra del rey-. Fui enviado con ese propósito.

-No necesito un sacerdote -aclaró Edward con sequedad-. Lo leeré yo mismo.

-Os ruego que me disculpéis, barón-insistió el heraldo con obs tinación-. Pero a muchos hombres les costaría descifrar esas nobles palabras. Mi deber es asegurarme de que el mensaje del rey es entrega do íntegramente.

Edward bajó la vista al cofre, mirando las palabras grabadas en las ban das de hierro. Sosteniendo el cofre ante sus ojos, las recitó sin vacilar: «Cumpliré la palabra de mi soberano, el rey Anthony Sólo la palabra de Dios es superior a la suya.»

Edward le dedicó una mirada impaciente al heraldo.

-¿Estáis ya convencido de mi capacidad para leer el mensaje del rey? -Sí, milord. -El heraldo hizo una reverencia mientras el barón se daba la vuelta y salía del salón.

Edward se retiró a su aposento para leer el mensaje de Edward en privado. Extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa, y empezó a abrirse paso a través de la retórica cortesana y la elaborada caligrafía del escribano al que se le confiaba el escribir los mensajes del rey. El complejo sello al pie del documento le confirmo su autenticidad, pero parte del mensaje sorprendió a Edward. Lo leyó dos veces antes de entender la razón por la que el monarca mencionaba la nulidad matrimonial. Ambos sabían que los Dwyer la exigirían, de modo que no había razón alguna para comentar ese hecho.

El rey estaba tratando de advertir a Edward. El es cocés debía haber recurrido a la Iglesia para presionar a Anthony, inten tando que anulara el matrimonio usando como excusa la promesa de matrimonio hecha por Bella al hijo de Dwyer, Mike. Si la Iglesia lo respaldaba, la situación podría volverse grave. Sí, le prevenía para que esperara lo peor. Sintió ganas de reír ante la ironía.

Enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó bajo su brazo. Decidido, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón.

La puerta de Bella estaba abierta; Jared y Seth estaban en el umbral, a punto de entrar, y Alice y Sue ya se hallaban dentro. Bella estaba sentada ante el tapiz, llevando el odioso ves tido multicolor que esperaba fuera pasto de las llamas cuanto antes.

-Fuera.

Esa única palabra hizo que todos salieran excepto su esposa. La puerta se cerró dejándolos solos.

Bella no había visto a Edward desde la justa. Le contempló abiertamente mientras él miraba en silencio por la ventana. Parecía haber perdido peso. Su túnica y sus calzones de cuero negro no le quedaban tan ceñidos como antes y tenía oscuras ojeras en torno a los ojos, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin dormir. Podía sentir su tensión y había una diferencia inquietante en su adusta expresión. Al go iba mal. Algo serio. No estaba enfadado, pero era un hombre preo cupado. La sensación de temor que anidó en su estómago le dijo que no quería oír lo que había venido a decirle.

Estaba en lo cierto.

-Este matrimonio fue un error-dijo Edward al fin, en una voz que no era una queja sino que reflejaba un hecho- Nadie resultará bene ficiado de nuestra unión, ni ahora ni en el futuro. La única solución es la nulidad.

Bella había anhelado oír esas mismas palabras semanas antes. Había rezado para oírlas alguna vez durante los primeros días de su matrimo nio.

Sus plegarias habían sido respondidas.

Juró no volver a rezar en toda su vida. Sentía como si Edward le es tuviese clavando un cuchillo en el corazón. En un destello de curiosi dad, se preguntó si él habría sentido una parte de aquel terrible dolor el día que le confesó que quería la anulación. No, sin duda, lo único que resultó herido aquel día fue su orgullo, no su corazón.

-El heraldo del rey ha llegado con órdenes de que debemos pre sentarnos en la corte antes de un mes le informó, bajando la vista al pergamino como si hubiera olvidado su existencia. Sostuvo en alto el documento para mostrarle el sello del monarca, la prueba de su auten ticidad, y luego lo tiró encima de la repisa de la chimenea-. Tenías ra zón desde el principio continuó, juntando las manos a la espalda . El rey sugiere la anulación como forma de recobrar Swan intac to. Los Dwyer también eligen la nulidad. Pero no temas, no te entre garé a ellos sino al rey. Cuando se sepan los abusos que sufriste a ma nos de Mike, el rey romperá el acuerdo sobre tus esponsales. Se te concederá tu deseo de retirarte a un convento. A Alice y a Sue se les permitirá acompañarte a la corte. Partimos mañana.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarla, Edward se dio la vuel ta y, salió de la habitación. Bella se quedó mirando en silencio la puerta, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Le estaba concediendo su libertad. De alguna manera había ganada Nunca había sentido una mayor sensación de pérdida. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, sabiendo que no estaría en cerrada allí durante mucho más tiempo. Debería estar feliz. Sus días de cautiverio terminarían mañana.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que los días de su sufrimiento acaba ban de empezar. En algún momento llegó a pensar que Edward termina ría por perdonarla, que el niño que llevaba en sus entrañas podría conmo verlo de alguna forma, proporcionándole otra oportunidad de recobrar su confianza. Él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del niño. Pasaría otro mes o más antes de que su estado se hiciera evidente. Si permanecía callada, era posible que Edward ni siquiera se enterara de su embarazo hasta que el matrimonio terminara. ¿Supondría alguna diferencia si lo supiera?

Bella se envolvió la cintura con los brazos, como intentado proteger la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior. La anulación sería lo mejor. Lo supo desde el principio de su matrimonio. Hasta el rey estaba de acuerdo. Ahora también Edward lo estaba. El matrimonio terminaría, los Dwyer se verían obligados a marcharse de Swan y, todos podrían continuar con sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin em bargo, la prueba del tiempo que estuvieron juntos se haría evidente en los próximos meses. Por primera vez, se permitió pensar en lo que su cedería en las semanas siguientes a la nulidad.

Se retiraría a un convento; probablemente el más cercano a la abadía de Kelso. Su hijo nacería allí. Le permitirían quedarse con el bebé si fue ra niña, pero si fuera niño, sería enviado con su padre. No importaba lo mucho que rezase para que fuera una niña, Bella sabía instintivamente que no iba a serlo. Le quitarían incluso esa parte de Edward. Él se quedaría con Swan y, su heredero, y, ella no tendría nada. Con un hijo, Edward se ocuparía de que Swan prosperarse. Mantendría segura a su gente y protegería las tierras. En pocos años, nadie la recordaría. Nunca más volvería a ver a su esposo y, se perdería el ver crecer a su hijo. Ese era el precio que pagaría por librar a Swan de un asedio.

Bella se puso en pie con los puños cerrados a los costados. ¡El precio era demasiado alto! Ella no era tan noble. No podía sacrificar tanto. ¿Aca so ella no merecía nada? ¿Qué pasaría si los Dwyer decidían quedarse con Swan, haciendo caso omiso de lo que dictaminase la Igle sia? Su sacrificio sería inútil, arruinaría su vida y sus vasallos perderían las suyas. Bella empezó a retorcerse las manos mientras su pánico crecía.

Si Edward supiera lo del bebé, quizás pudiera disuadirlo de llevar ade lante la anulación. ¿Seguiría deseando poner fin a su unión sabiendo que eso condenaría a la bastardía a su hijo? ¿Destruiría Swan hasta reducirlo a escombros con un asedio, sabiendo que el futuro de su hijo estaba bajo el filo de su espada? Comenzó a pasear, reflexionando so bre lo que supondría permanecer casada.

Si Edward la mantuviera recluida en Swan, existía la posibili dad de que se le permitiera conocer a su hijo, quizás incluso le dejaran criarlo durante los primeros años. Si pudiera recorrer la fortaleza con li bertad, podría cuidar de las enfermedades y heridas de su gente; hacer les saber que en su corazón nunca los había olvidado. Posiblemente se le permitiera hacerse cargo de los deberes que entrañaban una fortale za, dando así un propósito a sus días. ¿Qué motivo tendría Edward para tenerla encerrada sin hacer nada en Swan? Sí, el confinamiento del matrimonio parecía mucho más atractivo que el velo del convento. Tal vez, con el tiempo, consiguiera el perdón de Edward.

No tenía duda de que su esposo aborrecía que lo llamaran bastardo. Estaba segura de que si supiera de la existencia de su hijo, no permitiría que fuera llamado de la misma forma. Sus argumentos contra la nulidad eran fuertes. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con el rey? Se frotó la frente tratando de alejar esa preocupación, pero sabía que no se podía ignorar con tanta fa cilidad. Si Anthony insistía en la anulación, ¿se opondría Edward a los de seos de su soberano para conseguir que su hijo fuera legítimo? ¿Para que darse con una esposa no deseada? Demasiados argumentos pesaban en su contra. Edward no sólo tendría un heredero y el señorío de Swan, sino que se libraría de su esposa y podría así cumplir su promesa a Emmett. Su hijo no tendría ningún derecho sobre Cullen. Ese argumen to era mucho más fuerte. Bella sintió que sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

El pergamino sobre la repisa atrajo su atención y se dio cuenta de que Edward lo había olvidado en su prisa por alejarse de ella. No había muchas razones para ser cuidadosa con el documento ahora que Edward ya había leído el mensaje. Además, él nunca sospecharía que ella pu diese leerlo. El documento, entregado con tanto cuidado, era inútil des pués de conocer el contenido, y el pergamino en el que estaba escrito probablemente acabaría en las cocinas para forrar el fondo de las cestas de pan; un final común para muchos documentos.

Pensó que quizás pu diese haber algo allí escrito que le fuese útil para argumentar su causa, y lo extendió sobre la mesa. El primer párrafo consistía en una serie de pomposos saludos. El segundo abordaba la cuestión de plano, relatan do que se había presentado una acusación de secuestro contra Edward y que los Dwyer exigían la nulidad inmediata de su matrimonio. Fue el tercer párrafo el que la dejó completamente sorprendida. Para asegurar se, leyó hasta tres veces la primera frase: Vuestro rey verá con pesar que el matrimonio de su barón de Cullen sea anulado

Leyó el resto del documento con atención sin hallar ninguna otra mención a la nulidad. El rey no quería la disolución del matrimonio. Edward pensaba actuar en contra de los dictados de su soberano. Por otro lado, puede que detrás de la mentira sobre la nulidad, se escondiese el deseo de que lo acompañase de buen talante a la corte. Se puso en pie bruscamente con una expresión tan firme como su resolución de cono cer la verdad. Iba a tener una discusión con él lo quisiera o no. Decidi da a conseguir la verdad de boca de Edward, Bella enrolló el mensaje y se dirigió a la puerta. Jared y Seth estaban al otro lado para detenerla.

-Mi lady -le rogó Jared, cogiéndole el brazo-. No podéis salir de aquí.

.

-Suéltame -Ordenó Bella, fijando su vista en la mano de su guardia. Jared se vio tan sorprendido por la insólita frialdad en su voz que la obedeció.

-Apártate.

El guardia se colocó en medio del umbral para bloquear su camino. No puedo hacer eso, mi lady.

-Apártate o te apartaré yo misma.

Jared sonrió a la delicada baronesa, como si en su mente hubiera aparecido la imagen de ella empujándolo. Cuando Bella sacó el pequeño puñal que llevaba al cinto, dejó de sonreír.

-Baronesa, sed razonable.

-Sí, mi lady. No podemos permitiros salir -intervino Seth, mi rando nervioso la daga-. El barón nos cortaría la cabeza.

La mirada de Bella fue despacio de Seth a Jared, y entonces se le ocurrió que había más de una forma de conseguir lo que quería.

-La vida de vuestro barón está en peligro -mintió, satisfecha cuando Jared abrió mucho los ojos-. Si no me dejáis llegar a él de in mediato, morirá.

Jared vaciló. Miró fijamente la otra mano de Bella, la que retorcía nerviosa su trenza y dio un paso a un lado.

-El barón está en su aposento, mi lady

-Pero... -Seth se adelantó un paso para protestar pero Jared le clavó el codo en el pecho-. ¡Uffff!

-Hazte a un lado, Seth. Escoltaremos a la baronesa hasta su esposo. Cuanto más se acercaban a la puerta de la alcoba, menos convenci da estaba Bella de lo juicioso de enfrentarse a Edward. Sí, su idea era es túpida, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Jared ya había lla mado con los nudillos a la puerta. Ella puso la mano en el tirador pero Jared negó con la cabeza y la empujó hasta ponerla a su espalda. Vol vió a llamar a la puerta y esperó la orden de Edward para entrar.

El ver a Jared en su puerta hizo que Edward se levantara de la silla de un salto, desenvainando la espada. El soldado levantó la mano para detenerlo.

-La baronesa está a salvo, milord. Cree que estáis en peligro y tiene mo tivos para temer por vuestra vida. -Jared colocó a Bella a su costado-. Pensamos que era necesario traerla aquí a la mayor brevedad posible.

Edward enfundó la espada sin quitar los ojos de su esposa. -Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Jared.

La mirada de Bella recorrió despacio la alcoba, notando lo poco que había cambiado. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta a su espalda y; por últi mo, se permitió mirar a Edward. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, aguardando su explicación.

-Te olvidaste esto en el Salón -dijo con voz débil, sosteniendo en alto el pergamino. El no hizo ningún movimiento para coger el docu mento y ella se adelantó para ponerlo en la mesa. Existía una sensación de amenaza en el aire que trató de ignorar.

-¿Qué has visto? -La miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Bella tuvo que apartar la vista, inclinando la cabeza a la vez que cogía la bor la de su trenza y empezaba a jugar nerviosa con ella.

-Sólo un aviso de podrías estar en peligro. -Estás mintiendo.

Bella asintió in levantar la vista. -Leí el mensaje del rey.

-¿Que hiciste qué? -Su tono indicaba que tampoco la creía en eso. -Es la verdad. Fray Ben me enseñó a leer. -Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio que pensaba que era otra mentira. Recogió el pergamino, lo desenrolló un poco y leyó el saludo del rey-: «De Anthony, rey de Inglaterra, defensor de la palabra de Dios, sabio en su benevolencia y terrible en su venganza, sus palabras tal como fueron dichas a Alfred de Carlys en este día veinticuatro de... »

Edward le arrebató el rollo de pergamino de las manos y lo arrojó al fuego.

-No tenías derecho a leerlo. No estaba dirigido a ti. Tendrás tu nu lidad, Bella. No te he mentido al respecto. El rey, me la concederá por arrebatarte a los Dwyer. Admito que tenías razón sobre nuestro ma trimonio. Me encargaré de convencer a Anthony.

Edward le dio la espalda, preguntándose de qué artimañas se valdría ella para lograr que su decisión fuera más difícil, más dolorosa. Ya era bastante duro haberle comunicado su decisión.

¿Cuántas veces más que ría que se la repitiera? Le llegó el perfume a flores. Al darle la espalda a Bella, tenía una vista perfecta de la cama. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que su presencia sólo lograba acrecentar sus hambrientos sentidos.

-Vuelve al salón, Bella. No deberías haber venido aquí.

-No. Prefiero pasar mi última noche en Cullen en tu cama. Edward se volvió despacio para mirarla a la cara. La ira y- la sospecha sustituían la incredulidad que antes expresaban sus ojos.

-¿A qué juegas, Bella?

-Si de verdad piensas anular nuestro matrimonio, entonces es pro bable que ésta sea la última noche en la que podamos estar solos, la úl tima noche en la que pueda intentar hacerte cambiar de idea.

-Has querido una anulación desde el momento en que nos casamos -dijo sin alterar la voz- No podrás convencerme a estas alturas de que has cambiado de opinión.

-Estaba equivocada -afirmó ella con voz queda. Edward negó con la cabeza, rehusando creerla. Bella asintió.

-Durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados, he pensado mu cho sobre nuestro matrimonio, sobre las consecuencias que traería el que llegara a su fin. El precio es demasiado alto, milord.

Pensé en sacrificarme para salvar a Swan, sin embargo, hay muchas posibilidades de que los Dwyer ignoren incluso la ley de la Iglesia, ya que han ignorado todas las demás. Prometí ante Dios honrar y obedecer a mi es poso, mas no he sido fiel a esas promesas. Swan ha sido tuyo desde el día que nos casamos. Será tuyo incluso si se anula nuestro ma trimonio. No quise ver el hecho de que tú eres el señor de Swan, que eres el más capacitado para decidir su destino y que ese derecho te corresponde sólo a ti. Te suplicaré que no lleves acabo matanzas innecesarias si pones asedio a mi hogar. Pero acataré cualquier decisión que tomes. Quisiera seguir siendo tu esposa de buen grado, milord.

Edward cruzó la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas. La agarró fir memente por el cuello y la arrastró sin delicadeza hacía él hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron. Bella abrió los ojos asustada, pero no trató de desasirse.

-¿Crees que soy lo bastante estúpido como para creerme alguna de tus mentiras? -La sacudió una vez, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué es peras ganar con ellas? ¡Dime la verdad, Bella!

Ardientes lágrimas arrasaron los ojos de Bella. En sus palabras se traslucía el inmenso dolor que sentía.

-Haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo, aunque eso signifique que darme recluida para siempre en el salón. Renunciaría a Swan pa ra aferrarme a la esperanza de verte alguna vez. Traicionaría a mi rey si creyera que eso me otorgaría tu perdón.

El aflojó la presión sobre su cuello y luego la soltó, empujándola. Ella retrocedió un paso.

-Eres mejor mentirosa de lo que creía.

-Por favor -susurró, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban sin control por sus mejillas-. Dime qué tengo que decir y lo diré conten ta. Si he herido tu orgullo, entonces toma el mío. No me sirve de nada si no te tengo a ti.

-Hermosas palabras -dijo arrastrando la voz, sin revelar indicio alguno de su confusión interior. Ella ya había dicho mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado que le dijera, palabras que lo convertirían en un redomado idiota si las creyera. Cruzó los brazos de nuevo y miró a Bella como si pensara que no valía nada.

-No hay, nada que puedas decir. Si quieres quedarte aquí esta no che, hazlo. Usaré tu cuerpo a mi conveniencia y no supondrá ninguna diferencia por la mañana.

Eso debería bastar para obligarla a darle la espalda y escapar. Fueran los que fuesen los motivos de su ridículo juego, nunca le ofrecería su pre ciado cuerpo sabiendo que su decisión era irrevocable. No había creído ni por un segundo que ella hubiese cambiado de opinión sobre la nulidad que tanto había ansiado obtener los últimos meses, y por la que tan to había intrigado.

Había algún tortuoso motivo tras sus mentiras que no podía percibir debido a las tentadoras palabras que confundían su men te. Ahora Bella volvería al Salón y maquinaría alguna nueva argucia para conseguir lo que quería, planeando nuevas mentiras para atormentarle. Se estaba desatando el corpiño.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? -exigió, contemplando cómo sus manos desataban los lazos con torpeza.

-Me gustaría atesorar un último recuerdo. Si quieres mi cuerpo es ta noche, entonces es tuyo.

Edward la agarró por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, dándole una sacudida.

-¡Te he dicho que no habrá ninguna diferencia! ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque te amo -susurró con voz quebrada.

Esas eran las palabras. De todas las que ella pudiera decirle, ésas eran las únicas que podían derribar sus defensas. Las había oído demasiadas veces en su mente y estaba seguro de que nunca las utilizaría como ar ma. Le atravesaron tan limpiamente como lo hubiera hecho el más afilado de los cuchillos. La arrastró hasta apretarla contra su pecho, y su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al tacto del suyo. Inclinando la cabe za hasta estar a un aliento de distancia de la suya, susurró:

-¡Otra vez! Dímelo otra vez.

-Te amo. Incluso sabiendo que morirán personas que conozco des de que nací a causa de ello, aun así, te amo.

Edward miró las profundidades de sus ojos color cafè tratando de explicar si mentía. No vio nada excepto su alma desnuda. Un alma tan herida como la suya.

-Que Dios te ayude si estás mintiendo, Bella.

Su boca aplastó la de su esposa con toda la emoción reprimida de de masiadas noches pasadas sin ella, de demasiados días pasados temiendo esas noches. Sus brazos rodearon sus hombros y caderas, levantándola del suelo y apretándola estrechamente contra su cuerpo hasta que no pudo acercarla más. Ella devolvió el asalto de su beso con igual fiereza.

Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus manos apretaron tan fuerte su pe lo que resultó casi doloroso.

No le importaba. Ella lo amaba. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado que Bella fuera a buscarlo? Y ella lo había hecho, aun estando cautiva en el Salón, había conseguido hacerlo. Durante sus sueños, había deseado en incontables ocasiones que ella sintiera algo por él. Bella le había dicho tres veces que lo amaba. Tenía miedo de poner fin al beso, miedo de despertarse sudoroso y descubrir que aquello no era más que otro sueño febril. Miedo a que lo mirara y le dijera que se había equivocado, que su declaración de amor por él no era sino una mentira más. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que asegurarse. Se alejó de sus labios sin desearlo pensando en separarse de ella, pero, en vez de eso, enterró su rostro en su cuello y sus labios se deslizaron so bre la suave columna, acariciando la sedosa piel mientras esperaba que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado en su pecho. No parecía que aque llo fuera a ocurrir pronto.

Por fin, murmuró en su oído la pregunta que lo atormentaba: -¿Puedes pasar por alto el hecho de que soy un bastardo? -Sintió cómo ella se ponía rígida, y el martilleo en su pecho se volvió doloroso. La apartó y bajó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-Puedo pasar por alto incluso el hecho de que eres un guerrero que probablemente ha matado a más gente de la que jamás conoceré. Las circunstancias de tu nacimiento no pueden ni siquiera compararse con eso. -Con expresión seria, movió su mano para acariciar los rasgos de su cara con las puntas de los dedos-. Nunca te he mentido sobre eso, Edward. Se dice que los bastardos no tienen alma. Sin embargo, el que realmente estaba desposeído de ella era el hombre que te crió, pues tra tó de arrebatarte la tuya. No temo la palabra «bastardo». Temo las con secuencias que tuvieron en ti las acciones de aquel hombre. Desde el momento en el que pude caminar se me enseñó a cuidar y proteger la vida a cualquier precio. A ti te enseñaron a destruirla.

Bella le pasó la mano por la frente, borrando el fruncido ceño. -No, no te juzgo, Edward. Es la verdad y lo sabes. ¿Nunca has pen sado que quizás estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos debido a nues tras diferencias? ¿Para que consiguiéramos equilibrarlas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Su razonamiento era asombroso, extrava gante cuanto menos. Pero no sería él quien lo rebatiera. Y si le estaba mintiendo, sin duda se trataba de las más bellas mentiras jamás pronunciadas. Él era un guerrero y las mujeres le temían por su bastardía. Era un bastardo y Bella le temía porque era un guerrero. Nada de lo que ella decía tenía ningún sentido.

A Edward no le importó.

Las únicas mentiras que había entre ellos eran las que él se había di cho a sí mismo. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior a su fuga era cierto. Todas las palabras con las que Edward se había atormentado, Bella las ha bía pronunciado desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Su esposa esta ba tan obsesionada con tratar de salvar las vidas de unos pocos siervos y sirvientes, que había tenido la intención de sacrificar la suya. Llegó a la conclusión de que merecía ser castigada por pensar que su vida era menos valiosa que la de ellos. Rezó para que hubiese aprendido la lec ción. Otro hecho como aquél lo mataría.

-No podrás cambiarme -le advirtió- No puedo cabalgar en la batalla, preocupándome por el lugar donde caerá mi espada.

-Lo sé -murmuró ella, enmarcando la cara Edward con sus ma nos-. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo aceptar ese hecho.

El beso que le dio Edward fue largo e intenso. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, haciendo que Bella jadeara sobresaltada cuando se puso de pie en medio del lecho y se sentó en el centro con las piernas cruza das, acunándola en su regazo. Sonriéndole, cogió su trenza y soltó la cin ta que la sujetaba, deshaciendo los entretejidos mechones con habilidad.

-Sólo quiero abrazarte un instante -le explicó, pasando los dedos por su pelo para que se derramara por sus hombros-. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu cabello está suelto cada mañana?

Bella le miró perpleja frunciendo el ceño. A él le encantó la mezcla de incredulidad y comprensión que vino a sustituir su inquieta expresión. -Sí, duermes más profundamente que cualquier persona que haya conocido. -Se inclinó para darle el beso que había querido darle cada noche pasada junto a su cama. Cuando terminó, sus ojos parecían muy alejados del sueño. Con la intención de no dejarla pensar en nada, susu rró en su oído- A menudo me he preguntado si aquella vez fue casua lidad, o si de verdad puedo hacer que te desmayes de placer.

* * *

_**Hola como lo prometí esta tarde vuelvo con dos capítulos espero se opiniones nos leemos mañana **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

A Bella le gruñó el estómago de nuevo ante la sola mención de la co mida. Era la hora de la cena y estaba muerta de hambre. El bebé era el responsable del tremendo apetito que sentía los últimos días. Era el mo mento de decirle a Edward que esperaban un hijo. Habían hecho el amor una hora antes con una furia y una pasión que todavía le parecían difí ciles de creer. Después, saciados, usaron sus manos para redescubrir len tamente sus cuerpos; ambos con un codo apoyado en las almohadas, ya ciendo cara a cara en la cama y mirando hipnotizados la desnudez del otro.

Las caricias iban de delicada curiosidad a ser francamente íntimas. Bella continuó explorando los ángulos de la cadera de Edward, mientras que las puntas de los dedos de él abandonaron el patrón que habían es tado trazando sobre sus costillas y recorrieron la curva de su pecho.

-Comí esta mañana -contestó, gimiendo con suavidad cuando Edward la acarició en círculos con la palma-. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

Edward trazó un sendero de besos hasta su boca, murmurando con tra sus labios.

-Dime otra vez que me amas.

Edward le hizo pronunciar las palabras entre sus besos. Su boca se ale jó para llevar a cabo una lenta exploración de su cuello, y Bella acarició su pelo una y otra vez. Hacerle repetir aquellas palabras tan a menudo probablemente quería decir que él sentía lo mismo, aunque Edward to davía no había pronunciado en voz alta las palabras que lo confirmaran. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se tomaría la noticia de su próxima paternidad. Sin duda estaría contento, aunque también había que pen sar en Emmett Ahora que meditaba sobre ello, él no había manifestado to davía sus planes para ella. No, sus últimas y duras palabras sobre el te ma fueron que hacer el amor no iba a cambiar

-Oh, está bien -murmuró Edward, besando la curva de sus labios. Rodó fuera de la cama y luego le dirigió una sonrisa-. Me ocuparé de que te den de comer. Debes mantener las fuerzas si vamos a seguir con esto toda la noche.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de tener algunos minutos más para hacer acopio de valor. Iba a enfadarse con ella por haber guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo. Estaba segura de ello.

Edward encontró la colcha tirada a un lado y se aseguró de que el ex quisito cuerpo de su esposa estuviera oculto bajo ella, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Garrett Alan esperan do junto a Jared y Seth.

-Ve a buscar nuestra cena -ordenó a Seth con voz cortante. Cuando el joven soldado se marchó a toda prisa, se volvió hacia Garrett Alan, puso su mano sobre la esquina superior de la puerta abierta y apoyó su hombro contra la viga en una postura engañosamente relajada, cuyo objetivo era ocultar por completo la encantadora visión de Bella en su ca ma. No compartiría esa visión con nadie.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu falta de modestia todavía me sigue asombrando, barón. -Garrett Alan puso los ojos en blanco, evitando mirarle.

Jared también estaba mirando al techo.

Edward bajó la vista y recordó que estaba desnudo. Su tono se volvió amenazador.

-No tengo tiempo para ser cuidadoso con tu delicada sensibilidad, Garrett Alan. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Las carretas con el equipaje están siendo alineadas en el patio - respondió Garrett Alan en tono formal-. ¿Nos marchamos a Londres por la mañana?

Edward quitó el brazo de la puerta y, se frotó la barbilla.

-No, salimos dentro de tres días a partir de mañana. Eso todavía nos permitirá llegar a Londres en el plazo estipulado por el rey. -¿Qué hay del heraldo? -preguntó Garrett Alan-. Aguarda la compañía de su anfitrión en el gran salón.

Edward puso mala cara. Se había olvidado por completo del enviado del rey. No tenía tiempo que perder en algo tan fastidioso.

-Mi esposa y yo debemos haber comido pescado en mal estado du rante la cena de anoche. Dile al heraldo que estamos enfermos y que no podremos salir de la cama antes del viaje. Transmítele nuestras dis culpas.

-Así se hará, milord.

Edward quiso abofetear Garrett Alan para borrar la insolente sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara y luego se percató de que Jared sonreía de igual manera. No habían servido pescado en la mesa de Cullen desde ha cía al menos quince días. Ambos estaban abusando de su paciencia.

-Jared, ocúpate de que traigan las comidas a nuestra puerta mien tras dure esta «enfermedad».

Nadie entrará en esta habitación sin tener primero mi permiso. Si no hay respuesta, dejarán la bandeja junto a la puerta. Ordena también que traigan una tina para el baño cada noche. No, los baños serán preparados por las mañanas. -Edward había decidi do que quería disfrutar de ese ritual en particular a plena luz del día. Otro pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Sabía que Bella estaba demasiado lejos para oír su conversación, pero de todas formas bajó la voz-. No se le permitirá salir de esta es tancia a mi esposa bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Habéis entendido?

Jared se llevó la mano a la boca y bajó la vista a las puntas de sus botas para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sí, milord.

-Bien. -Dio un paso atrás y cerró de un portazo para satisfacer su irritación. La sonrisa estaba presente de nuevo en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Apartó la colcha para admirar las curvas del trasero desnudo de Bella y su esbelta espada. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las marcas y no les prestaba más atención que a las suyas propias. Besó la parte de atrás de su rodilla, su cadera, su cintura. Luego se deslizó has ta su hombro y frotó la cara contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. -Creo que íbamos a trabajar en nuestros apetitos.

Bella le daba la espalda. Se metió en la cama y acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Bajó su mano y la acarició con suavidad desde el tobillo hasta su es belto cuello, entreteniéndose ocasionalmente por el camino. Ella cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo besó con pasión en la palma. Edward la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, complacido con el efecto que había causado ese beso, pero ella se apartó y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo. -Hay algo que debo decirte.

Edward trazó con la punta de un dedo el contorno de la seria expre sión de sus ojos. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no tenía nada que ver con su apetito de comida o de su esposo.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó en voz queda.

Bella cogió su mano para darle otro beso, esta vez en el dorso. Un pá lido brillo de temor se apoderó de sus ojos cuando se enfrentó a los de su esposo. El se agitó inquieto.

-Serás padre antes de que acabe el año, milord.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward y fue crecien do lentamente hasta que todo su rostro se vio inundado por una expre sión de alegría. Con la misma lentitud, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y su mano se apartó de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde hace unos días. -Cogió un rizo suelto de su pelo y retor ció el extremo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -Su voz era tranquila pero amenazado ra. Su mano cubrió la suya y- la empujó contra la cama-. Dímelo.

Lo sospeché la mañana del día después de mi confinamiento en el salón, cuando empezaron las náuseas. -No mencionó el tiempo que ha bían durado. Habían terminado y ya no importaban. Lo que sí importaba era la expresión de Edward, que se volvía más distante con cada se gundo que pasaba.

-¿Fue ése el motivo por el que viniste hoy a mí?

-¡No! No sabía si te gustaría la noticia. Conociendo tu promesa a Emmett, no sabía si cambiaría tu decisión sobre nuestro matrimonio. ¡To... todavía no sé si piensas quedarte conmigo!

Bella enterró el rostro en la almohada para ocultar sus lágrimas, pe ro cesaron cuando sintió cómo su mano acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? -Apartó el cabello de su rostro y ella se arriesgó a sostener su intensa mirada-. Ningún hombre vivo podrá apartarte de mí.

-¿Me crees?

Una vez él se engañó creyendo que no podría distinguir sus menti ras de la verdad. Nunca más volvería a dudar de su instinto.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no estaría feliz al oírlo?

-El niño será el heredero de Cullen y también de Swan. Tú promesa a Emmett….

Él puso un dedo sobre los labios de Bella para silenciarla. -Nuestro hijo no tendrá ningún derecho a Cullen. -Pero...

Edward cubrió su boca con la mano.

-Seré despojado de mi título de barón de Cullen y de todo de recho a este feudo, como castigo por secuestrarte y casarme contigo sin permiso de mi rey; por hacer mía a una mujer prometida a otro.

Bella mordió su mano. Él se apartó a un lado y ella se incorporó apo yada en un codo para mirarlo enojada.

-¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡El propio rey te ordenó hacerlo contra tu vo luntad! ¿Vas a ser castigado por tu lealtad?

-Es el «castigo» que solicité, Bella. -Pero por qué harías...

Edward asintió, animándola a seguir, notando que empezaba a com prender.

-Sí, Bella. El título pasará a Emmett. Nunca he deseado otra cosa. Se guiré teniendo mi ejército y las riquezas que he ganado en mis campa ñas. Y a ti -añadió con una sonrisa burlona, dándole un golpecito con la punta del dedo en la nariz. Es posible que el rey me otorgue algún día los títulos de tu padre como pago por mis servicios pasados, pero pase lo que pase, el título pasará a mi hijo.

Con todo, me molestaría te ner que hacer reverencias a mi propio hijo, sólo porque me supere en rango.

-No puedo imaginármelo -dijo Bella con sinceridad, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en las almohadas.

Edward frunció el ceño mirando a su esposa y vaciló un momento an tes de obligarla a que lo mirara.

-Conseguiré sobrevivir a esa indignidad -le aseguró, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Creí que te enfadarías por no habértelo dicho antes.

-No es que esté muy contento. -Su pensativa expresión se ensom breció-. Ya sabías que ibas a tener un hijo el día que arriesgaste tu vi da en el campo de adiestramiento.

Bella asintió con culpabilidad, bajando las pestañas. -¡Nunca más volverás a cometer semejante imprudencia!

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor por la potencia con que había lanza do su grito.

-Sí, milord.

-Deja que te mire -ordenó. La contempló con detenimiento mientras acariciaba su vientre con su mano- ¿Estás segura de estar embarazada, Bella? No veo ninguna diferencia en tu cuerpo. Tus pechos están algo más llenos, quizás, pero...-Su expresión era escéptica.

-¿Estás ciego? -Bella se irguió sobre los codos para dedicarle una mirada exasperada y poner la mano de Edward firmemente sobre su vientre-. Han pasado al menos dos meses desde que me dejaste em barazada. Estaba segura de que te darías cuenta antes de tener oportu nidad de decírtelo.

Los ligeros cambios que a Bella le parecían tan manifiestamente ob vios, apenas si eran perceptibles. Intentando convencerlo, ella apretó la mano de su esposo contra su vientre con más fuerza de la que Edward se atrevería a usar, y fue entonces cuando sintió algo firme que no ha bía estado antes allí.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó, con expresión aún dudosa. -Me desagrada tu falta de entusiasmo.

Él la insultó aún más al reírse.

-Ah, mi vida, estoy mudo de asombro -dijo, medio en broma. Con cuidado, se puso ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas y empezó a besar el lugar donde su hijo crecía dentro de ella-. No puedo esperar a ver te prosperar con mi simiente.

-Eso va ha empezado a ocurrir. Me pondré tan gorda que te pare ceré fea.

Edward acunó su cara entre sus manos.

-Serás la visión más hermosa del mundo, Bella.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla y jugó con su lengua hasta que ella abrió su boca, permitiéndole que saqueara su boca por completo. Sus manos abandonaron su cara para empezar a acariciarla. La beso más profunda mente con la intención de ignorar el sonido proveniente de la puerta. -Están llamando -murmuró ella, volviendo la cabeza a un lado. Él empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Es nuestra cena -dijo impaciente, ansioso por saciar otro apeti to. El estómago de Bella gruñó y él se apartó-. ¿No te gustaría esperar un poco antes de comer? -preguntó, esperanzado.

El estómago de su esposa contestó su pregunta. La disculpa de Bella no ayudó mucho y provocó que él le dirigiera una sonrisa irónica mientras salía de la cama. Esta vez decidió que tenía que ponerse una bata y dedicó unos segundos a sacar una de su arcón. Asegurándose de que Bella estuviera de nuevo completamente tapada, se puso la bata azul os curo y entornó la puerta, abriendo los ojos ante el tamaño de la bande ja que Seth traía. Había más comida en la bandeja de la que dos hom bres podrían comer de una sentada.

No creo que nos muramos de hambre hasta el desayuno -dijo con marcada ironía, contemplando la variedad y el tamaño de los platos. -La cena de mi lady anunció Seth con solemnidad-. Y la vuestra, barón, -añadió, señalando con la cabeza un plato de estofado de tamaño normal al lado de uno mucho más grande.

Edward miró sin comprender al soldado y metió la bandeja dentro, cerrando la puerta de un golpe con el pie. Bella también había encontra do una bata de un intenso color burdeos que hacía que su cabello resplandeciera de forma gloriosa. Se lanzó con impaciencia sobre las bandejas antes de que Edward pudiera llegar hasta ella, mirando los platos con ansiedad mientras le ayudaba a colocar en la mesa una abundante comi da formada por cinco platos.

Edward la contempló estupefacto mientras ella comía de una sola vez tanto como comería él tras un duro día en el campo de entrenamiento. Empezó a comer a su vez, casi temiendo que su comida desapareciera de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo to do lo demás.

-¿No te han estado dando de comer?

-Nos perdimos el almuerzo -dijo en medio de un mordisco a unos rábanos con mantequilla, como si eso pudiera explicar su voraci dad.

Antes de aquella noche, nunca la había visto ingerir tanta cantidad de alimentos ni en tres comidas juntas. Una cena normal para Bella podía consistir en un plato de caldo de estofado y una rebanada de pan. Estaba seguro de que aquello, en ese momento, sólo habría representado un ligero aperitivo para Bella.

-Tu hijo necesita alimentarse, milord. Tengo que compensar la se mana que estuve demasiado enferma para tomar algo que no fuera pan y sopas aguadas. -Bella señaló en su dirección con la daga que estaba usando como cubierto-. ¿Te vas a comer esas manzanas con especias?

Te van a sentar mal -dijo, empujando el cuenco de manzanas y poniéndolo a su alcance.

-Parece que lo digiero todo muy rápido. A veces, siento hambre de nuevo sólo un par de horas después de una comida como ésta. Edward no pudo disimular su asombro.

-¡Las despensas estarán vacías cuando nazca el niño!

-No tienes que preocuparte. -Bella miró por la mesa llena de pla tos y fuentes vacías, intentando descubrir algo que hubiese pasado por alto. Su mirada se detuvo en el jarabe dulce en el fondo del cuenco de manzanas especiadas, pero Edward lo apartó antes de que ella decidiera rebañarlo con la lengua-. Es normal que el apetito de una mujer se ha ga menor a medida que el bebé ocupa más espacio en su vientre. Den tro de poco no habrá mucho sitio para la comida.

Bella se palmeó su estómago pequeño pero repleto, y su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente. Pronto no tendría nada que ponerse. Sólo le que daban tres vestidos de los que se trajo de Langston y todos eran horri bles.

-No tengo ningún vestido apropiado para la corte milord. Alice me ha ofrecido generosamente usar su vestuario y, quizás, si viajara en una de las carretas de equipaje podría arreglar unos cuantos durante el... -No hace falta que arregles vestidos de mi hermana.

-Pero ella es mucho más alta que yo, arrastraré la tela por el suelo. -No llevarás ropas prestadas a la corte.

-Sí, milord. -Bajó la cabeza, tratando de no sentir pena de sí mis ma ni de pensar en la humillación que tendría que aguantar en Londres. Parecería una mendiga.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, Bella.

Ella lo miró intrigada. Edward se puso en pie y le tendió la mano. La condujo a través de la habitación a uno de sus cofres, el que siempre es taba cerrado. Sacó una ornamentada llave de un escondrijo detrás del ar cón y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara. Insegura, Bella se detuvo a su lado, con una interrogación en sus ojos cuando él puso la llave en su mano.

-Ábrelo -dijo, guiando su mano hacia el arcón.

Bella abrió el cerrojo, pero necesitó de la ayuda de Edward para levan tar la pesada tapa. Lo primero que vio fue un cinturón de oro bellamen te forjado, incrustado con filas y filas de zafiros y amatistas. Él lo sacó del arcón, de modo que pudiera ver cómo los extremos estaban ador nados con finas cadenas de oro de las que también colgaban zafiros y amatistas. Luego sacó un collar, pulseras y pendientes a juego, y una dia dema tan incrustada de joyas que sólo pudo ver la base de oro en la que estaba forjada, dándole la vuelta.

-Esto debería ir bien con todas esas joyas -dijo Edward, sacando un vestido del arcón y colgándoselo del brazo. La tela era completamen te distinta de cualquier otra que Bella hubiese visto jamás; estaba confec cionada con finísimos hilos color violeta y negro, tan hábilmente entretejidos, que las tonalidades se fundían para convertirse en el color del cielo justo antes del ocaso.

-¿No reconoces los colores? Las amatistas son del color de tus ojos cuando sonríes, y los zafiros, del color de tus ojos cuando destellan con ira. ¿Y el vestido? -La estrechó entre sus brazos, bajando su cabeza hasta que sus labios se tocaron. En ese momento, su expresión pasó de tierna y divertida, a intensamente seria- El vestido es del color de tus ojos cuando ardes de deseo por mí.

Edward aprisionó sus labios con un intenso y profundo beso. Su bo ca se movía sobre la suya con insistencia, pero se echaba hacia atrás con frecuencia para mirar sus ojos y asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto so bre el color del vestido. Pronto se olvidó del color de sus ojos. El suave sabor de su boca atrapaba toda su atención.

La soltó tan rápidamente que Bella tuvo que poner una mano en el cofre para no caer. Las manos de Edward temblaban mientras dejaba el vestido y la diadema encima de la cama. Luego, se dirigió de nuevo ha cia el cofre, recordándose que habría tiempo de sobra para hacer el amor después. En ese momento, quería verla reír de alegría cuando le mostra se todos sus regalos.

-Debo admitir que ése es mi favorito -dijo, sacando más joyas y vestidos del cofre-. Pero puede que otro conjunto te guste más. Hay doce vestidos en total, con joyas, zapatos y ropa interior a juego.

Bella le observó vaciar el cofre en silencio. La habitación pronto pa reció un arco iris incrustado de joyas, con túnicas, medias y vestidos de todos los colores esparcidos encima de los muebles. Infinidad de gemas de valor incalculable destellaban entre los pliegues de las bellas telas.

-Me costó un esfuerzo infernal mantenerte alejada de la torre este -explicó, perplejo por la reacción de su esposa a sus regalos. Cualquier otra mujer estaría bailando de felicidad por la habitación.

Bella parecía horrorizada- Ése fue el motivo por el que Jared te dijo que había cri minales encerrados allí y consecuentemente, se te prohibiera la entrada al recinto. Mandé traer costureras y, orfebres de Londres poco después de nuestro matrimonio, y Jared los mantuvo ocultos en esa torre para que trabajaran en secreto. Utilizaron las medidas de un vestido tuyo que les presté. Estaba seguro de que ibas a darte cuenta de su desaparición antes de tener la oportunidad de devolvértelo.

Edward continuó hablando, tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio. Quería sorprenderte.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué le pasaba? Muchas de las joyas y telas provienen de Tierra Santa. Son un botín de la Cruzada. Otras las recibí como premios en justas y torneos.

Bella miró a su alrededor mientras él hablaba, pero siguió callada. Su cara no revelaba ninguna de sus emociones, lo cual era verdaderamente extraño en Bella. Edward tenía la sensación de que ella estaba a punto de llorar. El porqué no llorase ante la perspectiva de partir hacia la corte, y sí lo hiciera ante un cofre repleto de nuevos vestidos y joyas, era incom prensible para él.

-Se pueden recolocar las joyas si no te gusta cómo están dispues tas ahora. Suspiró con exasperación, convencido de que a ella no le habían gustado sus regalos-. Los vestidos fueron cortados lo bastante holgados como para permitir cambios finales, aunque dudo que puedan ser rehechos por completo.

Su tono decepcionado finalmente hizo salir a Bella de su estupor. ¿Cómo puedo desear cambiar la perfección? No he visto una belle za semejante en toda mi vida. -Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas . -Tus regalos son asombrosos, milord. No me siento digna de tales rique zas. Esto es una fortuna, quizás sea todo tu capital. ¿Cómo puedo acep tar tanto, cuando no te he dado nada? Ni siquiera puedo ofrecerte mis tie rras, pues tendrás que luchar por ellas.

-¿Mi hijo no es nada? -preguntó. La sonrisa de Edward fue tierna, pero por dentro sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ahora lo entendía, estaba completamente abrumada. Las ropas que trajo de Langston apenas eran mejores que las de una criada, y, nunca había visto que llevara ni siquiera una pulsera como adorno. Hasta las cintas de su pelo estaban gastadas. Y, sin embargo, nunca se había quejado.

-En el caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, te diré que esto es tan sólo una pequeña parte de toda mi riqueza. -Sacó varias bolsas de cue ro del cofre y se ocupó en volver a guardar las joyas.

Todavía tienes que ver la ropa que usaré en Londres, Bella. Los hombres de la corte son tan presumidos con sus ropas como las mujeres, pero nosotros brillare mos más que todos ellos juntos.

-Tomó las manos de ella con las su yas, levantando primero una y luego la otra para darle un tierno beso en cada palma-. No puedo pensar en nadie que luzca mejor todas esas jo yas. Tu belleza oscurece el brillo de la gema más brillante. Tú eres mi mayor tesoro. No hay... ¿Bella? -Estrechó entre sus brazos a su llorosa esposa, tratando de consolarla. Debería haber sabido que no se le daban bien las palabras. Su sentido juramento ahora le parecía estúpido -¿Qué te pasa, mi vida? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Bella negó con la cabeza, todavía demasiado emocionada para res ponder. Sus lágrimas cesaron por fin, pero mantuvo su cabeza sepulta da en su pecho. Su voz tembló con incertidumbre cuando consiguió ha blar.

-¿De... de verdad he llegado a importarte tanto?

Te amo, Bella.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, grandes estanques color café llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Pero también había en ellos un destello de esperanza. Edward trató de disimular el nudo que sentía en la garganta mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que empecé a amarte en el momento que empezaste a dis cutir con tu tío en la abadía. A medida que pasaban los días te volvías más valiosa para mí, hasta que llegó un momento en que no pude ima ginar mi vida sin ti.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? He causado tantos problemas... Mal dita sea, Edward. ¡Pronto provocaré una guerra! ¿Cómo es posible que me ames? -Su mirada se volvió suspicaz-. Has dicho eso sólo por que te doy lástima.

-No he dicho más que la verdad. -Edward frunció aún más el ce ño y gruñó irritado, sabiendo que debería haberlo esperado. Sólo Bella podía ser tan obstinada.

-Ya no puedes retirar esas palabras. -Estaba llorando de nuevo y su voz quedó sofocada contra su pecho.

-Nunca antes le había dicho a una mujer que la amara -le infor mó indignado, aunque puso con ternura la mano de ella sobre su pe cho-. No son palabras que puedan decirse a la ligera, Bella. Mi corazón es tuyo hasta que deje de latir.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando su llanto se intensificó. La consoló de la única manera que sabía.

La llevó en brazos hasta la cama y la tumbó con delicadeza entre los vestidos adornados de joyas. Luego tiró las cos tosas prendas al suelo, interesándole sólo su más valiosa posesión.

Bella mantuvo la cara a un lado, pero él abrió su bata para besar y aca riciar su tembloroso cuerpo. Se entretuvo en su vientre con una sonri sa, pensando que ella habría estado más feliz si hubiese mirado boquia bierto el pequeño abultamiento como si tuviese el tamaño de una calabaza. Sin duda lo tendría en pocos meses. Ese pensamiento le hizo preocuparse sobre el tamaño del niño que crecía dentro de ella. Abrió su mano, advirtiendo que sólo esa parte de él cubría su estómago por completo y que sus dedos extendidos llegaban de cadera a cadera.

-¿Seguro que tu vientre debe estar tan redondeado tan pronto? - Sus hombros se tensaron, y utilizó ambas manos para explorar aquella parte de su cuerpo, pasando por alto que ni siquiera había notado el leve abultamiento hasta que ella se lo indicó- Eres tan pequeña, Bella. ¿Cómo podrás tener a mi hijo si se parece a mí?

-¿Hijo? -preguntó Bella con una sonrisa-. ¿Crees que será un niño?

-Seré feliz tanto con un niño como con una niña -contestó con sinceridad- pero sé que éste y los dos que lo seguirán serán varones. Tú misma me lo dijiste cuando estuviste enferma -afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza ante su incrédula mirada- Creo que se trató de una vi sión parecida a la que tuviste de Dimitri.

Al darse cuenta de repente de que a Bella le iría bien en su embarazo y que daría a luz al menos dos hijos más, sintió una oleada de alivio. Mi hijo no se atreverá a crecer demasiado dentro de su madre declaró, pasando su mano sobre el vientre de Bella de nuevo- Lo prohíbo.

Su expresión era tan seria que Bella se rió. Contrariado, dirigió su atención a llevar a término lo que habían interrumpido. Bella ya no se reía cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. El oscuro brillo en la mi rada de Edward le dijo que no habría más interrupciones aquella noche.

Tenemos tres noches para estar juntos aseguró con voz ronca, ardiendo en sus ojos el fuego del deseo. Negó con la cabeza cuando ella abrió los ojos, temerosa-. Tranquila, Bella. Siempre serás mía, pero debemos partir hacia Londres en tres días. Allí habrá hombres que te dirán cualquier mentira para intentar tocarte como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Apretó su pecho en una caricia ferozmente tierna-. Hay otros que afrontarían la muerte para poseer lo que sólo me corresponde a mí. Ella sintió cómo su mano se movía más abajo y se le cortó el aliento. Sé que no te entregarías nunca voluntariamente a otro, pero debes saber que hay hombres que intentarán cualquier cosa para hacerte suya. Otros, pronto se darán cuenta de lo que significas para mí. Son enemi gos que nunca antes han encontrado un arma que poder usar en mi con tra. Mientras estemos en la corte, no te separarás nunca de mi lado. Cubrió su boca con otro beso abrasador antes de que pudiera contestar, usando sus labios para imponerle su voluntad. No volvió a alzar la ca beza hasta que estuvo seguro de que permanecería callada.

- Me perte neces -afirmó feroz, con voz endurecida por el deseo. Sus ojos ardían con el sombrío fuego de la posesión completa y sin condiciones. Mientras tenga aliento, ningún otro hombre te tocará de la forma que yo te toco. Ningún otro hombre conocerá el sabor de tus labios. Acarició con extrema delicadeza la curva de su mejilla, recorriendo el contorno de sus labios con la punta de los dedos. El tierno gesto de afecto contrastaba con la dura y amenazadora expresión de su rostro.

Y ningún hombre te levantará la mano y vivirá para contarlo. Eres mía, y yo protejo lo que es mío.

Pero si alguna vez arriesgas tu vida co mo hiciste con Dimitri, seré yo mismo quien te castigue -dijo Edward, enmarcando su cara con firmeza entre sus manos- -Acaso lo dudas- Bella negó con la cabeza tanto como sus manos se lo permitieron, desgarrada entre el miedo, el deseo y un demencial impulso de sonreír ante su amenaza. En realidad, no creía que él llegara a pegarle, pero en ese momento no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria en nada de lo que dije ra. Giró su cabeza y acarició su palma con la mejilla, diciéndole sin pa labras que aceptaba su orden sin condiciones.

Esa pequeña caricia, ese sencillo gesto de afecto, desató algo que ani daba profundamente dentro de Edward. En ese momento, comprendió al fin lo que impulsaba a los hombres a librar guerras por causa de una mujer, la razón por la que un hombre daría cualquier cosa por poseer a la mujer que deseaba por encima de todas las demás. Ni oro, ni fama, ni gloria; nada en el mundo llegaba ni de lejos a despertar las emociones que Bella agitaba en él.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

El viaje a Londres duró más de lo previsto por culpa de la lluvia y de los embarrados caminos en los que se atascaban las carretas y se hundían los cascos de los caballos. Edward había pensado en un principio que Bella montara su propio caballo, pero ahora ella cabalgaba delante de él, en su propio corcel. Sólo confiaba en sus brazos para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada. Cuando acampaban cada tarde, sentía una vaga intranqui lidad si se alejaba de su lado aunque sólo fuera un par de pasos.

No la ha bía perdido de vista durante los tres últimos días en Cullen, excepto por las ocasionales visitas al guardarropa, la primera noche ni siquiera ha bía dormido a causa de un leve temor a despertarse en una cama vacía y, comprobar que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior se había tratado de un sue co. Sus brazos todavía se estrechaban en torno a ella con más firmeza por las noches cuando se movía dormida.

Las dudas acosaban a Edward por las noches. Sentía la sospecha de que le habían concedido sus deseos con demasiada facilidad. Es más, no sólo le habían concedido su deseo, sino que lo habían multiplicado por diez. Bella lo amaba con una intensidad que lo aturdía. Era demasiado perfecto; había ganado aquel tesoro sin merecerlo. Cada mañana temía que el dios que se había divertido dándole a Bella, se cansara de la diver sión y, se la arrebatara. Ella se despertaría aborreciendo a su esposo bastardo y exigiría una anulación. Observar cómo se abrían sus ojos cafés y se curvaban sus labios en una sonrisa adormilada cuando despertaba y lo veía, era la visión más dulce que pudiera imaginar. Sig nificaba que su deseo se le había otorgado un día más.

Edward era consciente de que sería capaz de negar al mismo Dios para conservar a Bella a su lado, en matrimonio o en pecado. Haría lo que fuera para asegurarse de que su matrimonio siguiera siendo válido defender su derecho a llamar a Bella su esposa. Pero había un peligro que le dejaría indefenso: Ella podía traicionarlo en la corte.

Bella sabía que tenía la intención de invalidar cualquier pretensión que los Dwyer tuvieran sobre ella. Una vez logrado, podría volverse en su contra con la protección de la Iglesia para respaldarla.

Pensar que era eso lo que ella quería en realidad, fue la razón que finalmente le mo vió a acceder a la nulidad. Si Bella sentía algún deseo de venganza, le ha ría quedar ante toda Inglaterra como un estúpido cegado por el amor y lograría lo que ningún hombre había conseguido jamás: Le clavaría una espada en el corazón.

A la luz del día, ni se planteaba esas sospechas. Cuando Bella lo mi raba con el corazón en los ojos. Pero de noche, las dudas volvían para atormentarlo. Por último, aceptó el hecho de que no estaría libre de aquellos espantosos pensamientos hasta que Bella perma neciera de pie a su lado ante el rey por voluntad propia, y callase cuando la Iglesia los declarara legalmente casados. Hasta entonces, tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que lo haría.

Los viajeros, finalmente, atravesaron las puertas de Londres abrién dose camino por las estrechas y, laberínticas calles entre más gente de la que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Desde el más humilde mendigo hasta los ricos mercaderes, las calles bullían con la maravillosa variedad de la vida. Al fin avistaron las murallas exteriores del palacio. La Torre de Londres no era la grandiosa visión que Bella había esperado. En realidad, lo úni co que pudo ver de las murallas fueron andamios y materiales de cons trucción, pues el rey estaba en pleno proceso de añadir una segunda mu ralla exterior y varias torres nuevas. Pasaron a través de las enormes puertas y. se adentraron en un patio interior amurallado donde fueron re cibidos por el capitán de la guardia.

Cuando el grupo terminó de des montar, fueron conducidos por un portón que daba paso a un laberinto de pasillos tan vasto, que Bella estaba segura de que nunca conseguiría encontrar el camino de salida. Alice le explicó que lo normal hubiera si do que les condujesen a través de los patios y jardines, pero que el agua cero que estaba cayendo les obligaba a ir por los pasillos interiores.

Se detuvieron ante dos grandes puertas de roble que al ser abiertas revelaron una estancia casi del mismo tamaño que el gran salón de Cullen. Los parteluces de las ventanas ojivales, que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y que adornaban la pared del fondo, dejaban ver un fron doso jardín que, a pesar de la lluvia, iluminaba el grisáceo día con tonos rojos brillantes y rosas de un suave color blanco.

A causa del viento, las ramas de los altos robles se mecían majestuo samente sobre los senderos que recorrían los jardines de forma tan in trincada como una telaraña, igual de laberínticos que los pasillos que acababan de atravesar. Aunque Bella recordaba haber subido sólo unos cuantos tramos de escaleras, ahora estaban a una altura de uno o dos pi sos sobre el nivel del suelo, lo que hacía que la estancia en la que se ha llaban pareciera encontrarse entre las copas de los árboles.

Habría sido un lugar muy romántico, si no fuera por el estrépito provocado por los hombres de Edward que les seguían en fila y que entraron en la habita ción tras ellos.

Bella y Alice encontraron un rincón tranquilo mientras Edward y Garrett Alan supervisaban el torrente continuo de arcones y equipaje que traían los soldados. Había tres puertas en cada pared de la habitación. Y para alivio de Bella, Alice, que ya conocía esa estancia, le explicó que las puertas daban a alcobas. Los visitantes de la nobleza se alojaban por lo general en habitaciones que eran sospechosamente parecidas a dormi torios comunales, pero a Edward y a otros nobles de alto rango se les proporcionaban sus propios aposentos. Bella y Edward tendrían su pro pia alcoba; Alice compartiría una habitación con Sue y las otras ha bitaciones alojarían a los caballeros de Edward. Los soldados y sirvientes dormirían sobre bancos en el salón principal. El arreglo también pro porcionaba una mayor seguridad, pues cualquier intruso tendría que atravesar un salón lleno de soldados y elegir entre varias puertas si su in tención fuera causar daño a un lord o a su dama.

Pasó una hora antes de que Edward tuviera un momento para hablar con su esposa. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el lastimoso aspecto que pre sentaban tanto ella como Alice. Ambas estaban completamente empapadas. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y la condujo a su habita ción.

Aunque no era ni con mucho tan grande o bonita como su alcoba en Cullen, había una cama grande con dosel y ventanas con parte luz que ofrecían vistas al mismo jardín que el salón principal. En la chi menea ardía un pequeño fuego para ahuyentar la constante humedad de los muros del castillo, y había cubos de agua listos para el baño de los invitados cansados por el viaje.

-Quiero que te quites esas ropas mojadas -dijo, desatando los la zos de su vestido. Bella estaba tan cansada que se quedó allí de pie, sin poder ayudarle. El soltó los cordones, se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebus car en un cofre-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar un ca misón?

-Es demasiado pronto para irse a dormir -protestó ella.

-Sí, pero una siesta te vendrá bien. -Encontró un camisón, lo pu so sobre su brazo y esperó mientras ella se quitaba la ropa con dificul tad. Cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra el armario, permitiéndose disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo. No sabían lo que era una cama seca desde hacía semanas, y había usado esa excusa para evitar cansar a su es posa más de lo que ya lo había hecho el viaje.

Lo único que se permitió hacer fue sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ahora la silueta de sus suaves curvas bajo la mojada camisola que se le pegaba al cuerpo, le recordó cuán to tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor. Esta ba viendo en todo su esplendor lo que sólo había explorado con sus manos y apenas vislumbrado bajo la escasa luz de la vela en la tienda utilizada en el viaje. Su hijo podía haber empezado a crecer despacio, pero estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sin la co bertura de su capa y los vestidos de cintura alta, el estado de Bella era más que evidente. Era alarmante.

-¿Edward?

Le llevó algunos instantes darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperan do que le entregara el camisón.

Estaba tan fascinado con su cuerpo y los cambios que estaba experimentando, que había olvidado la razón que le condujo a pedirle que se desvistiera. Bella extendió la mano pi diendo la prenda, pero él negó con la cabeza haciéndole señas con el de do para que se acercara. Obediente, cruzó la habitación hasta que estu vo a menos de un brazo de distancia. Edward sonrió ante su seria expresión cuando no hizo ningún ademán de tocarla.

-Te daré el camisón a cambio de una sonrisa.

Ella pareció sorprendida durante un momento. Luego la risa asomó a sus ojos por primera vez en días. Dio un paso adelante colocándose entre sus piernas y, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El beso que le dio le dijo que también ella echaba de menos sus encuentros íntimos. Su bo ca se abrió paso hasta su oreja y susurró unas palabras con voz profun da y sensual:

-Quiero que te quites esas ropas mojadas, milord.

Edward reconoció su propia orden y sonrió. Su sonrisa se borró mientras la llevaba a la cama, pues la necesidad de poseerla le corroía las entrañas. Quería ser tierno, tener consideración con su estado y contro lar el ansia que sentía, pero Bella exigía su pasión. Ella le forzó a perder el control por completo hasta que finalmente no pudo pensar, sólo sentir.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su falta de moderación hasta que ya cieron abrazados, disfrutando con la aletargadora calidez que seguía a sus encuentros. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, decidió con un bostezo mientras acariciaba con ternura su espalda. Bella tenía la capacidad de despertar en él alguna emoción nueva cada vez que la poseía. Cuando expresó su inquietud por su brusquedad, ella se limitó a sonreír ante su expresión preocupada y, recorrió el contorno de sus labios con un de do.

-Estoy segura de que el mismo acto que concibió a nuestro bebé no puede hacerle daño -razonó con una inocente y preocupada expre sión en su rostro, mientras sus ojos decían algo muy distinto. Las cosas que preocupaban a su marido sobre su embarazo eran una fuente cons tante de diversión para ella.

Edward pensó en sus palabras y concluyó que probablemente ella tu viera razón. No es que hicieran falta muchas razones para convencerlo. Se privaría de ella cuando llegase el momento, pero, hasta entonces, quería hacerle el amor tan a menudo como fuera posible. Le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a acariciar su espalda de nuevo.

-Es hora de dormir, cariño. Dentro de unas horas enviaré a Sue para que te ayude a vestirte para la cena.

-No creo que pueda dormir sabiendo lo que nos espera esta no che -comentó-. Confío en ti para mantenernos a salvo durante esta dura prueba pero, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar temer el momento en que vuelva a ver a Phil Dwyer. Siempre le he tenido miedo. –Shhh -susurró, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. No pien ses en eso ahora. Prefiero que tus pensamientos se centren sólo en mí.

Su tono fue animoso, pero Edward apenas si podía esperar a poner fin a la amenaza que representaban el escocés y su hijo para la paz de espíritu de su esposa. En aquel momento debería estar con su rey para enterarse de la situación antes de enfrentar a sus enemigos durante la ce na. Sin embargo, no pudo dejarla hasta que se quedó dormida, abriga da y segura en sus brazos. Sabía que, quizás, aquélla fuese la última vez que la tuviese así, antes de que se anulara su matrimonio y su corazón quedara roto en las manos de Bella.

Cinco minutos después, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no tuvo problemas en ponerle el camisón sin despertarla. No pudo evitar seguir abrazándola durante algunos minutos más. Todas las dudas que anidaban en su mente hacían que la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos fuese casi dolorosa. Le dio un tierno beso de despedida en los labios y salió en silencio de su habitación.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su llegada y el rey le estaría esperando con impaciencia.

Edward sonrió torvamente de camino a los aposentos del monarca. Sabía que el tiem po de los Dwyer en la tierra se estaba acabando, pero se preguntaba si no estaba apresurando también su propio fin.

La reunión con Anthony no fue bien. Como era habitual, su padre se mostró reservado. Nada en su comportamiento reveló ningún senti miento paternal que pudiese abrigar hacia su hijo bastardo, aunque ciertamente los Masen tampoco eran conocidos por encariñarse mu cho con sus herederos legales. Como bastardo, Edward nunca había esperado ser reconocido y nunca lo había sido.

Cualquier favor que el rey le hubiese mostrado, se lo había ganado en el campo de batalla. Los lazos de vasallaje eran más fuertes que los de sangre. Edward estaba complacido de que la parte de Anthony en el plan progresara sin inciden tes y se sintió aliviado al saber que Bella había concebido. Un bebé dis minuiría sus problemas. Había surgido un nuevo elemento que añadía un peligro inesperado en el complicado plan: la Iglesia. El cardenal Felix estaría presente en la cena de esa noche para ofrecer la guía divi na necesaria que ayudara a decidir sobre la validez del matrimonio.

Dada la ascendencia escocesa del cardenal Felix y la posible pro mesa del rey de Escocia de enriquecer su patrimonio con parte de las tierras de Swan, tanto Edward como Anthony estaban seguros de cuál era el auténtico motivo del repentino interés del cardenal. Era muy posible que el cardenal decidiera, no lo que fuera mejor para Escocia o Inglaterra, Dwyer o Edward, sino lo que fuera mejor para la Iglesia.

Edward había tratado de aumentar las probabilidades a su favor y había arreglado que tres obispos ingleses asistieran también a la reunión, pero una decisión del cardenal en favor de Dwyer anularía cualquier objeción de los tres obispos. Oponerse a la decisión del cardenal Felix sobre el matrimonio también podría poner en peligro las relaciones de Anthony con el Papa, ya enturbiadas por sus críticas en el pasado a la codicia de la Iglesia.

Tenían entre manos un problema de una complejidad extrema y a Edward cada vez le gustaba menos. La estrategia en el campo de bata lla era un asunto sencillo para él, pero las estrategias cortesanas eran demasiado sutiles. La única buena noticia era que Phil Dwyer había enviado a su hijo en su lugar, argumentando que se había roto una pierna y no podía viajar. Edward sospechaba que el traidor se ha bía quedado atrincherado en Swan previendo que la decisión no le fuera favorable. Aparecer en la corte le haría demasiado vulne rable.

Edward estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuen ta de inmediato del extraño silencio dominante en el salón principal cuando entró en sus aposentos. La extraña forma en que unos treinta de sus hombres contemplaban la puerta de su hermana acabó por pe netrar en su conciencia. Sólo Jared y Garrett Alan parecían ajenos al ex traño hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre el lugar. Los dos hombres estaban jugando tranquilamente a los dados y pararon cuando Edward tomó asiento junto a Garrett Alan.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Edward, perplejo ante el extra ño comportamiento de sus hombres.

Jared se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó las manos en la nuca con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Pronto lo sabréis, barón.

-Se trata de tu esposa -explicó Garrett Alan, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward para evitar que se levantara-. Acaba de entrar en la habitación de Alice llevando uno de esos vestidos nuevos que le re galaste.

Garrett Alan sonrió ante la confusa expresión de Edward. -Recuerdas nuestra reacción la primera vez que vimos a Bella en la abadía -Cuando Edward asintió, la sonrisa de Garrett Alan se hizo tan ancha y engreída como la de Jared-. Estás viendo una reacción pa recida entre tus hombres. Están aguardando para ver de nuevo a tu án gel.

Edward miró a su alrededor de nuevo, viendo una expresión estupe facta en más de una cara. Sus hombres habían visto a Bella en numero sas ocasiones. ¿Por qué un nuevo vestido les haría perder el juicio de repente? Alzó la mano y dio un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que los dados saltaran y cayeran por el borde. Tuvo que dar otros dos golpes más antes de obtener la atención de todos los hombres en la habitación. Su voz rezumaba un sarcasmo apenas velado.

-¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Phil Dwyer aca ba de entrar?

La habitación estalló en un caos. Los hombres volcaron sillas y ban cos mientras sacaban las espadas y miraban a su alrededor, buscando a su enemigo. Al poco tiempo, se volvieron con expresión avergonzada hacia el barón.

El se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos, mirando a sus soldados de for ma amenazadora.

-Y decís que sois...

La visión de su esposa le detuvo a media frase. El umbral de la ha bitación de Alice enmarcaba a Bella como si se tratara de un retrato que hubiera cobrado vida. Parecía una princesa con su vestido violeta oscuro y las brillantes joyas que hacían juego con sus ojos. Comprendió inmediatamente la causa por la que sus hombres actuaban como estúpi dos. Apartando sus ojos de la visión, dedicó a sus hombres una severa reprimenda mientras cruzaba la habitación para tomar a su esposa por el brazo. La llevó hasta su alcoba antes permitirse volver a mirarla. La colocó de espaldas al fuego y retrocedió hasta que sus talones tocaron un cofre. Se sentó sin pensar y apenas si pudo susurrar:

-¡Santo Dios!

Bella bajó la vista a su vestido y luego giró el cuello, intentando ver su espalda.

-¿No te gusta?

-¿El vestido? -Su mirada la recorrió desde sus escarpines hasta su cabeza, luego de nuevo hacia abajo. El oscuro e intenso color amatista de la túnica confería a su piel un brillo tan suave y delicado como el de las ro sas blancas que florecían en los jardines del palacio. El color natural de sus labios y mejillas era más perfecto de lo que pudiera imaginar el pincel de cualquier artista. Sus ojos brillaban más que las gemas que refulgían cuando se movía, y su cabello era un manto de intenso y refulgente.

Aunque la ajustada malla dorada de su cinturón revelaba, más que ocultaba, su hincha do vientre, el corpiño adornado de joyas que llevaba por encima de la túni ca disimulaba eficazmente su estado. Edward frunció el ceño, deseando que la presencia de su hijo fuera más evidente, que la corte no tuviera que observarla tan de cerca antes de ver la indudable prueba de que ella era suya.

-¡Dios del Cielo! Bella, pareces la encarnación de una reina pagana de la Antigüedad. Dame un minuto para acostumbrarme.

Bella esperó pacientemente mientras él continuaba su inspección. -¿Estoy ridícula verdad?

El negó con la cabeza sin poder apartar la vista de su corpiño. El es cote no era más bajo que el de los vestidos de las damas con las que se había cruzado en los salones cuando fue a ver al rey, pero no recordaba que fuesen tan reveladores.

-Dame un minuto, Bella. -De repente, sintió el casi incontrolable impulso de llevársela de inmediato a Cullen y encerrarla en su alco ba, donde nadie más que él pudiera verla jamás. Con toda seguridad, aquella noche causaría una conmoción durante la cena. Era probable que más de uno considerara la historia del secuestro una buena idea y pensara en usar una táctica parecida para arrebatársela.

-Estás muy, guapo -le dijo con timidez, acercándose para pasar la mano por el hombro de su sobreveste blanco. El escudo heráldico de Cullen estaba bordado sobre el pecho de su túnica en azul medianoche e hilo de oro; llevaba calzas a juego Y sus botas habían sido teñidas del mismo color. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos, de las muñecas a los co dos, por brazales de cuero adornados con oro, Y de su cinturón pendían dos espadas de ornamentada empuñadura dentro de vainas de oro con incrustaciones de joyas. Edward parecía de la cabeza a los pies un pode roso guerrero y, Bella elevó otra silenciosa plegaria agradeciendo que él fuera suyo. Además, la sola visión de Edward daría a los Dwyer algo de lo que preocuparse.

Llevó su pelo hacia atrás en una caricia y lo beso con ternura en la frente.

-Te amo mucho, Edward, pero empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Debería cambiar mi vestido? ¿Acaso no es de tu gusto después de todo? Edward, por fin, salió de su estupor, aunque no apartó la mirada de su esposa.

-Tu vestido es exactamente de mi gusto, Bella. Es sólo que me preo cupa los apetitos que despertará en otros. Te prohíbo que te alejes más de un paso de mí esta noche, o en cualquier otro momento que estemos fuera de estos aposentos -añadió, para estar seguro. Era una exigencia sin sentido y sabía que tendría que ser incumplida en ocasiones, pero se sen tía mejor después de expresarla.

Bella se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Tanto si me gusta como si no, sigo necesitando más tiempo para acostumbrarme.

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Si seguía así, acabaría por aver gonzarlos a ambos dándose contra una pared de camino a la cena, al es tar demasiado absorto mirando a su esposa para mirar por donde iba.

-Por desgracia no tenemos más tiempo. Probablemente seamos los últimos en entrar en el gran salón. -Rodeó a Bella con los brazos y le dio un dulce y prolongado beso. Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, se puso en pie y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos una vez más, des cansando su barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza- Te contaré mi reunión con el rey. Luego será hora de afrontar nuestro juicio.

Edward le habló del cardenal Felix y de la amenaza que suponía, y se sintió aliviado aunque algo suspicaz, cuando Bella se tomó las noti cias con tanta calma. Ella siguió repitiendo que confiaba en él para mantener a su familia a salvo, recordándole inconscientemente que no era sólo ella la que estaba en juego. Edward ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría si los Dwyer tuvieran en sus manos a su mujer y, a su hi jo. Sencillamente eso no iba a ocurrir jamás. Decidió que nada le separaría de su esposa, ni siquiera la misma Bella. Si los Dwyer conseguían de algún modo que se reconocieran sus esponsales previos, o si la pro pia Bella renunciaba a su esposo, emplearía cualquier medio necesario para conservarla. Si eso significaba abrirse paso combatiendo contra los hombres del rey y huir de Inglaterra, lo haría. Había traído a Londres bastantes tropas de su ejército para asegurarse de ello. Edward contaba con más de treinta hombres dentro de los muros del castillo, pero sólo un puñado de esos soldados sabía que el resto de su ejército estaba acampado sólo a unos pocos kilómetros. Esa noche decidiría si partían para asediar Swan o si lucharían abriéndose camino para llegar hasta el mar.

Más tarde, mientras caminaban hacia el salón del rey, Bella empezó a ser consciente del cambio en su esposo. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, y su espalda estaba tan recta y firme como una lanza. Las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos y boca parecieron más profundas, y sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más oscuros e insondables. Sentía como si les sepa raran varios metros en vez de unos pocos centímetros. Su mano se apo yaba en su brazo, pero no parecía formar más parte de él que las espa das que llevaba colgadas a la cadera. Sus pasos no tenían en cuenta que los suyos eran más cortos, y se apresuró para no quedarse rezagada. Cuando por fin llegaron al gran salón, Edward parecía exactamente el ex traño con el que se había casado. Al entrar y contemplar un mar de ros tros desconocidos e inamistosos, Bella de repente se dio cuenta de lo que él había hecho.

Edward se había preparado para la batalla.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27

Cenar con el rey era bastante parecido a ir a una feria, decidió Bella. El entretenimiento durante la comida fue muy espectacular. Malabaris tas, trovadores y acróbatas vestidos de brillantes colores competían por la atención de los espectadores, pero Bella no podía librarse de la sensa ción de que ella y Edward eran la atracción principal.

Al principio estaba tan fascinada por el rey Anthony que le pasó inad vertida la atención de la que ella misma era objeto. No había duda del ori gen del inusitado tamaño de Edward, aunque los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward le distinguían claramente como un Masen. El perfil del rey también era similar al de su marido, pero eran sus gestos los que re sultaban casi idénticos. Las órdenes del rey se daban con tan sólo un bre ve movimiento de una mano. Ella, más que nadie, comprendía la riqueza de significados tras el movimiento de una ceja, o la tensión de su boca al mirar en torno a la habitación.

Siguió la mirada del rey, y, de repente, descubrió que casi todos los presentes en el grandioso salón la estaban observando.

No parecía importar dónde posara la vista, había ojos fijos en ella constantemente. La mayoría de las mujeres apartaban la vista con ner viosismo cuando Bella las sorprendía mirándola, pero después juntaban las cabezas y hablaban en susurros. Los hombres eran peores. En la ma yoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera tenían la suficiente educación como pa ra mirar hacia otro lado. ¡Un joven caballero incluso tuvo el descaro de hacerle un guiño! Se estaba preguntando qué hacer ante tal ultraje, cuan do sintió que Edward se ponía en tensión a su lado y empezaba a levan tarse.

Aunque no miro a su esposo, supo que también había observado el indiscreto guiño y tenía la intención de enfrentarse al aspirante a pre tendiente.

La reacción del pobre hombre fue casi cómica. En un instante dejó caer su cuchillo y tiró una copa de vino sobre la dama sentada a su lado.

No se detuvo para disculparse por su torpeza, sino que salió disparado del salón. Bella se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida a su es poso, pero ya estaba ocupado lanzado amenazadoras miradas a algún otro hombre. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en la comida.

La cena constó de siete platos deliciosamente preparados, pero lo poco que pudo comer le pareció insípido. Incluso el esplendor de la cor te y del enorme salón abarrotado de llamativos personajes, palidecía al lado del temor que sentía ante lo que les esperaba esa noche.

Mike Dwyer y tres de sus hombres estaban sentados lejos, al otro lado del salón. Pero pudo sentir los fríos ojos de Mike sobre ella en más de una ocasión. Mantuvo una mano sobre el muslo de Edward gran parte del tiempo, pues necesitaba tocarle, asegurarse de su protec ción.

La comida terminó por fin, y las mesas y sillas fueron retiradas por diligentes sirvientes. Trajeron el trono del rey y fue colocado sobre un gran estrado en un extremo del salón. El monarca tomó asiento y fue rodeado de inmediato por sus consejeros y por los obispos sobre los que había hablado con Edward. En pocos minutos, el salón había pasado de comedor a corte real.

Bella observó fascinada cómo los cortesanos competían intentando conseguir los mejores lugares para ver el drama que se iba a represen tar, asumiendo muchos de ellos poses exageradas que tenían el propósito de exhibir aún más su ropa y sus joyas. El ruido en el salón se apa gó hasta que se impuso un silencio total cuando el rey indicó a Mike que se acercara.

Las damas de la corte se apiñaron en las primeras filas para poder ver mejor al joven Dwyer, pues era realmente atractivo. La túnica ver de esmeralda que vestía estaba cortada con habilidad para subrayar la esbeltez de su cuerpo, y sus calzones de cuero se ajustaban a sus largas piernas. No había cicatrices de batalla que restaran atractivo a los suaves y clásicos rasgos de su rostro, que se salvaba de ser demasiado bello al te ner unos rasgos masculinos ligeramente pronunciados.

Tenía una indo lente forma de ladear la cabeza que llamaba la atención hacia su extraor dinario cabello rubio platino, y sus insondables ojos azules parecían contener profundos secretos. No importaba cuál fuese el gusto de una dama, ninguna podía negar su perfección física, o evitar compararle con la áspera e imponente oscuridad del barón de Cullen.

Bella pensaba que Mike era el hombre más repulsivo que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mientras el escocés se abría paso a través de la multitud, Anthony sostuvo su copa en alto y un escudero se apresuró a llenar el cáliz de vi no. El rey parecía no tener prisa en empezar, e hizo a Mike esperar incómodo hasta que el escudero terminó su cometido.

-Tenéis permiso para dirigiros a vuestro rey, y, declarar qué asunto os trae aquí -dijo, por fin.

-Mike Dwyer, a vuestro servicio, majestad. -Hizo una profunda reverencia y se irguió de nuevo con una mirada de cautela y una postura retadora- Esta noche represento a mí padre, Phil Dwyer, y a mí mismo. Y me gustaría haceros una petición en rela ción a un grave agravio que se nos ha infligido: el secuestro de mí pro metida por parte de Edward de Cullen.

Mike hizo una pausa para dejar que el impacto de su acusación se extendiera a través de los espectadores en oleadas de comentarios murmurados. El escocés no se volvió para mirar a la multitud, pero Bella fue consciente de la forma en que escuchaba, esperando oír su aproba ción.

Luego señaló a Edward.

-Este hombre no sólo privó a Bella de Swan de su hogar y de su amante familia, sino que agravó su crimen al casarse con ella sa biendo que estaba prometida a otro. A mí, Mike Dwyer, por vues tra mano, majestad.

Un murmullo más sonoro que el anterior recorrió la multitud, indi cando que muchos desconocían la existencia de los esponsales. Bella tra tó de ignorar cómo se le revolvía el estómago, mientras se preguntaba cómo podía Mike decir las palabras «amante familia» sin atragantar se con ellas. Rezó para que los obispos reconocieran las flagrantes men tiras y se sintió agradecida ante la expresión de desagrado de Anthony.

-Durante muchas semanas lloramos nuestra pérdida sin saber lo que había sido de Bella, hasta que por casualidad supimos, por boca de un visitante, que había caído en las sucias garras del barón de Cullen. Nos contó que mi prometida vivía en Cullen aterrorizada por su esposo y que era sometida a brutales palizas con regularidad. Enviamos mensaje ros a Cullen, con la esperanza de que el barón fuera razonable y libe rara a la mujer que tenía aprisionada tan cruelmente, entregándola en bra zos de su amante familia y en los míos, el hombre con el que está legítimamente prometida.

Nuestros mensajeros volvieron con las manos vacías, majestad, rechazados sin recibir audiencia. -Mike parecía tan apenado que varias de las damas suspiraron compasivas-. Ésa es la ra zón que me trae ante vos en este día, mi rey. Vengo para suplicar que se haga justicia, sabiendo que me devolveréis a Bella de Swan y cas tigaréis a aquellos que me la arrebataron. Aunque sin duda ha sido dolo rosamente mancillada, estamos ansiosos de que esté a salvo en nuestro hogar de nuevo, para que pueda olvidar el terror de los últimos meses.

Anthony guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, contemplando al escocés como si juzgara sus palabras. Mike no parpadeó ni una so la vez durante el duro escrutinio y lo miró a su vez osadamente. Anthony tomó un sorbo de vino despacio y miró a Edward, que esperaba al otro lado de la enorme sala. Su profunda voz se impuso con claridad a los susurros de sus cortesanos.

-Edward de Cullen, se os acusa de crímenes muy graves. ¿Que réis responder a estas acusaciones?

-Sí -contestó Edward, adelantándose. Echó un vistazo a su espal da para asegurarse de que Bella estaba a salvo flanqueada por Garrett Alan, Jared y Seth, y luego continuó avanzando hasta quedar ante el rey. Aunque Mike se giró para encararse con su adversario, Edward hizo caso omiso de la presencia del escocés sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mi rada. Se inclinó profundamente ante el rey, asintió en dirección a los consejeros y obispos en señal de respeto, y esperó a que el monarca le diera permiso para hablar.

-Habéis oído una extraña historia esta noche, majestad -dijo Edward al rey, pero mirando significativamente a Mike-, y os garan tizo que se volverá, si cabe, aún más extraña. Es mejor que sepáis aho ra que los cargos de secuestro que se me imputan no son ciertos.

Edward aguardó a que amainara la reacción de los espectadores has ta que sólo se escucharon algunos cuchicheos.

-Sí, es más que posible que el incidente indujese a pensar en un se cuestro a este muchacho y a su padre. Sin embargo, no se puede acusar de secuestro a un caballero que se encuentra con una dama que huye pa ra salvar su vida.

-Explicad vuestra historia -aconsejó el rey.

-Por orden vuestra, escolté al padre Paul a la abadía de Kelso el primer mes de este año -comenzó-. Tras acompañar al sacerdote hasta su nuevo hogar, mi segundo y yo decidimos reponer esa misma noche nuestras provisiones para el viaje de vuelta a Cullen y fuimos a cazar en los bosques de alrededor con el permiso del abad. Fue allí donde nos encontramos con lady Swan.

Aunque la dama viaja ba disfrazada, concluimos que era una mujer de alguna importancia por el corte de sus ropas. Sabedores de que los bosques no son lugar para ninguna dama, la llevamos de inmediato a la seguridad de la abadía de Kelso. Una vez allí, supimos su verdadera identidad y tuvimos nuestra primera visión de la presa que habíamos conseguido cuando se quitó su disfraz.

Creo que os daréis cuenta, majestad, que sólo hace falta echar una mirada a mi esposa para entender la razón por la que decidí casar me con ella esa misma noche y darle la protección de mi nombre.

Edward no se volvió para mirar a Bella, pero supo que todos los pre sentes en el salón sí lo hicieron. Los murmullos de acuerdo no le irrita ron ni la mitad que las risitas apreciativas.

-Tenéis razón. -La sonrisa del rey no revelaba nada de su cono cimiento del asunto-. ¿Pero no os dijo la dama que ya estaba prome tida?

-Sí, lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando se sepan todas las circunstancias de su situación, estoy convencido de que reconsideraréis los esponsales con Mike Dwyer.

-La palabra del rey no se puede romper sólo porque un barón es té cegado por la lujuria -espetó Mike con desprecio.

-¡Silencio! -ordenó el rey, mirando con severidad a Mike-. Habéis presentado vuestras acusaciones sin ser interrumpido y le mos traré la misma consideración al barón de Cullen. -Haciendo un ademán hacia Edward, le indicó que prosiguiera.

-Después de la muerte de su madre, lady Bella fue llevada a la To rre de Langston, dónde permaneció prisionera por espacio de cinco años. Durante ese tiempo, recibió palizas con regularidad de su hermanastro, el hombre que está ahora ante vos. Aunque una familia tiene derecho a castigar a una mujer de la forma que considere apropiada, mi es posa fue flagelada no por comportarse mal, sino por puro rencor. La última paliza que recibió de manos de Mike Dwyer fue tan severa que hizo que huyese de la seguridad de su hogar a los peligros del bos que.

-¡Es mentira! -Mike miró a Edward con una expresión entre asombrada y horrorizada tan convincente, que el propio Edward podría haber dudado de la historia si no hubiera visto la espalda de Bella. Edward ignoró a Mike.

-Es la triste verdad, majestad. Mi esposa cayó inconsciente poco después de nuestra boda y fue entonces cuando descubrí el alcance del daño que le habían causado. Su espalda mostraba huellas de no menos de cincuenta azotes causados por un recio látigo. Un látigo manejado por Mike Dwyer. Mis hombres pueden atestiguar sobre las mar cas y contusiones, y el hecho de que yació postrada en la cama durante casi, una semana como resultado, llegando a estar tan enferma que pen samos que no sobreviviría.

-Está mintiendo -le dijo Mike al rey-. Si existió esa paliza, se la dio él mismo con la intención de buscar una excusa para su delito. Sí, apuesto que pegó a lady Bella en numerosas ocasiones para obligarla a que mienta para protegerle y conseguir que esté demasiado asustada para decir la verdad por temor a sus represalias.

-Nunca he pegado a mi esposa y nunca lo haré. Se entregó a mí li bremente y se esfuerza en complacerme en todo. Un barón no abusa de aquellos bajo su protección que le son leales y fieles.

La audiencia expresó su aprobación ante la lógica de Edward, y Mike empezó a parecer preocupado.

-Con vuestro permiso, rey Anthony. -Los ojos de todos se vol vieron hacia el cardenal Felix mientras se levantaba de su asiento, apo yándose en su báculo pastoral. El rey asintió y el cardenal dio un paso hacia adelante para dirigirse a los dos hombres-. El asunto de las pali zas de la dama es desagradable, pero no invalida el hecho de que estaba prometida. Vos, Edward de Cullen, habéis admitido tomar como es posa a una mujer que estaba legalmente unida a otro. Un contrato vinculante de esa naturaleza no puede ser dejado de lado por asuntos tan triviales como una paliza.

Mike Dwyer tiene un derecho previo so bre la dama y debe ser devuelta al lugar al que pertenece, a menos que exista alguna causa que invalide el contrato bendecido por Dios. Si no tenéis pruebas de que se haya cometido algo así, barón de Cullen, vuestro matrimonio será disuelto por la Iglesia.

Esta vez no hubo ningún murmullo en respuesta a las palabras del cardenal. Todos aguardaron la respuesta de Edward en tenso silencio. -Poseo tales pruebas, Vuestra Eminencia.

Edward no se giró, pero hizo un ademán para que Garrett Alan se acer cara, tomando el pergamino que le extendió su vasallo. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder se lo entregó al cardenal.

-En este documento encontraréis las declaraciones juradas de cua tro hombres debidamente atestiguadas por el Padre Paul y el Abad Sa m de la abadía de Kelso. Dos de ellas provienen de antiguos soldados de Dwyer que sirvieron en la guarnición de la torre de Langston; otra es de un mercader que acudía a menudo al castillo de Swan, y la última, es de un antiguo compañero de armas de Mike Dwyer.

Mi esposa desconoce el contenido de este documento, pero en el trans curso de los meses pasados confirmó mucho de lo que hay escrito en él. Estos cuatro hombres juran que Mike Dwyer no tenía intención de tomar a Bella de Swan como esposa más que de nombre. En numerosas ocasiones prometió los favores de su prometida a los solda dos de su compañía con el propósito de dejarla embarazada.

Edward hizo una pausa, esperando que se apagara la ruidosa res puesta de la multitud antes de presentar el argumento más sólido con tra Dwyer.

-El motivo de que Mike Dwyer hiciera tales promesas es que es incapaz de llevar a cabo los deberes que conlleva el matrimonio. Es bien sabido en la casa de los Dwyer que Mike nunca ha yacido con una mujer y que ha tenido un sinnúmero de uniones impías con mucha chitos y niños.

Le repugnaba tanto la idea de estar legalmente unido a una mujer que juró asesinar a su prometida tan pronto como diera a luz a un heredero para Swan.

El salón estalló en un coro de jadeos asombrados. La corte nunca había presenciado un escándalo tan público y, esta vez, nadie se preocu pó de comentar en susurros la increíble revelación. Mike palideció. Incluso el cardenal Felix pareció aturdido por el anuncio y, empezó a leer rápidamente el pergamino para confirmar la acusación. Edward no aguardó a que las cosas se calmaran, sino que declaró su argumento fi nal por encima del ruido de la multitud.

-Por tanto, pido que los esponsales de mi esposa se dejen a un la do a la luz de estos hechos. A diferencia de sus esponsales con Mike Dwyer, su matrimonio conmigo es fiel a la palabra de Dios, y él ha bendecido doblemente nuestra unión. Mi esposa me dará un hijo este otoño que heredará las baronías de Swan y Cullen.

El clamor en el salón se hizo mayor, debido sobre todo a que los que pudieron oír el último anuncio tuvieron que repetírselo a los que no alcanzaron a escucharlo. Unos pocos comentaron el hecho de que el barón parecía estar seguro de que su hijo aún no nacido sería un niño, pe ro otros señalaron que lady Bella se esforzaría al máximo en dar a luz el heredero varón que el Carnicero de Gales deseaba.

El rey finalmente levantó la mano pidiendo silencio, aunque tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. El ni vel de ruido descendió entonces, pero todavía era posible oír murmullos. El cardenal Felix regresó a su lugar tras el rey y los cuatro obis pos juntaron las cabezas susurrando intensamente. Edward atravesó a Mike con la mirada mientras las comisuras de su boca se torcían en una mueca de desagrado, como si hubiera pisado algo repulsivo.

-Las acusaciones contra vos son graves, joven. ¿Tenéis respuesta a estos cargos?

-Sí, majestad. -Mike no tuvo que esforzarse en adoptar la ac titud de un hombre vilmente traicionado-. No sé de dónde sacó el ba rón de Cullen a los hombres que dijeron tales mentiras y sólo puedo preguntarme sin en realidad son quienes dicen ser, pues tengo tres saludables bastardos residiendo en este momento en el castillo de Swan. Nunca, jamás he cometido los atroces actos de los que se me acusa. -Miró a Bella y le mostró una irritante sonrisa de disculpa y perdóname por mi indiscreción, cariño, pero debes entender lo que es tá en juego. -Se volvió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al rey No deseo aver gonzar a mi prometida, pero en el caso de que esté realmente embara zada, no es otro sino mi cuarto hijo el que lleva en su vientre.

Garrett Alan cogió el brazo de Edward en el instante que éste echó ma no a su espada. Varios de los guardias del rey se lanzaron hacia delante mientras Mike se aseguraba de que todo el mundo le viera dar varios cautelosos pasos hacia la seguridad de la cercanía del rey.

Edward se obligó a mantener su atención centrada en el rey. Si mira ra a su enemigo en ese momento, no podría evitar matarlo.

-Mi esposa era virgen cuando nos casamos, majestad, y juro por todo lo que es sagrado que nunca ha conocido otro hombre en la ca ma.

-Es hora de oír a la dama -anunció Anthony, pareciendo preocu pado.

Le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se acercara y los cortesanos se apar taron para dejarla pasar

Ella no vaciló, sino que se dirigió derecha al la do de Edward, procurando estar lo más alejada posible de Mike. Muchos asintieron con aprobación ante la muestra de apoyo a su esposo. Garrett Alan se apartó y se colocó a la izquierda de Edward para interponer se entre los dos enemigos.

-Lamentamos tener que someteros a esto, lady Bella, pero quere mos oír si vuestro hijo pudo o no ser concebido por Mike Dwyer. El cardenal Felix se aclaró la garganta y el rey asintió, dándole permiso para hablar.

-No temáis, hija mía -comenzó el cardenal Felix, sonriendo paternalmente a Bella-. No es un pecado serio a ojos de la Iglesia el ha ber intimado con vuestro prometido antes de la boda.

Después de todo, es el hombre que tanto Dios como vuestro rey eligieron para vos. También debéis saber que ahora estáis bajo la protección del rey y la de Dios. El hombre que dice ser vuestro esposo no tiene poder para castigaros si confesáis la verdad. Debéis decirnos con completa sinceridad si alguna vez intimasteis con Mike Dwyer.

-No, nunca -respondió Bella con apenas un susurro. El rey pare ció satisfecho, pero la expresión del cardenal seguía siendo dubitativa. Bella tomó aliento sabiendo que su futuro dependía del coraje que tu viera en ese momento. Sus siguientes palabras fueron claras y, su voz, firme-. Juro que las únicas veces que Mike Dwyer me tocó fue con un puño o un látigo. La última vez me azotó porque me atreví a in terponerme entre él y un niño de ocho años al que estaba intentando violar. Sabía que...

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras! -la interrumpió Mike, adoptando el papel de inocente ultrajado- Sólo un hombre como Cullen con taminaría la mente de una dama como ella con calumnias tan espantosas. -Se volvió hacia Bella con los brazos extendidos en un gesto teatral-. ¿Mi lady? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha amenazado? Ahora es el momento de denunciarlo. Nunca más volverá a dañarte o amenazarte.

Bella se acercó más al costado de Edward, sin ser consciente de haber le cogido la mano hasta que él le dio un apretón de ánimo. Alzó la vista y encontró la seguridad que buscaba en sus ojos.

No estaba avergonzado de ella o de los horrores que había sufrido viviendo con los Dwyer. No, sólo pudo ver orgullo en sus ojos y aquello fortaleció su valor.

-Sabía que me pegaría -continuó, como si Mike no la hubie ra interrumpido-. Pero hasta ese día nunca había llegado a temer por mi vida a causa de sus malos tratos. Supe desde ese momento que acabaría matándome, y me fugué por mis propios medios de la torre de Langston en un intento de escapar de sus monstruosos planes. Los car gos que mi esposo presenta contra Dwyer son ciertos. Mike juró no compartir nunca mi cama una vez casados, y me prometió que mo riría dolorosamente tras dar a luz a un heredero engendrado por alguno de sus soldados.

El barón de Cullen me salvó de ese destino y acep té libremente casarme con él. Sabía que era pecado casarse con un hom bre estando prometida a otro, pero estaba segura de que mi rey y la Igle sia no reconocerían a un hombre tan impío como Mike Dwyer.

-La ha intimidado para que mienta -declaró Mike-. Se pue de preparar a una mujer para que diga cualquier cosa, y el barón de Cullen ha tenido muchos meses para volverla contra mí. Podéis ver por el vestido y las joyas que lleva que le ha dado el lujo que las mujeres apre cian, y es posible que eso haya inclinado la balanza a favor de mi enemi go.

Me entristece saber que ha olvidado los tiernos momentos que com partimos y las promesas que nos hicimos. Sin embargo la perdonaré, pues tales acusaciones son demasiado sucias para venir de los labios de mi dulce dama. Esas palabras fueron puestas en sus labios por otro. To dos saben de la ferocidad con la que el Carnicero trata a sus enemigos. Esta noche he sabido hasta dónde puede llegar. Inventa una mentira por cada verdad que digo y me acusa de crímenes atroces. Sólo me queda defenderme con la verdad.

-La Iglesia no está convencida sobre este asunto -anunció el car denal Felix, inclinando la cabeza hacia Mike para mostrar su pre ferencia. Éste se relajó visiblemente.

A Edward se le heló la sangre.

-Majestad, os ruego unas palabras en privado con vos y con el car denal Felix.

-El hombre al que acusáis tiene derecho a oír cualquier cargo adi cional que presentéis en su contra -le previno Anthony.

El cardenal Felix asintió en conformidad.

-Es por mi esposa. No quiero que oiga lo que tengo que decir. -¿Accedéis a esta condición? -preguntó Edward al cardenal Felix.

Perplejo ante la extraña petición, el cardenal asintió. Bella también estaba confundida y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Edward. Él le pal meó la mano cariñosamente. Un pobre consuelo, pero era la única forma que conocía de decirle sin palabras que todo iría bien. Rezó para es tar en lo cierto.

Edward había creído que los cargos presentados contra Mike con vencerían a la Iglesia de invalidar los esponsales. Sólo le quedaba un ar ma en su arsenal. Si también fallaba se vería obligado a luchar por Bella, no con palabras, sino con su espada. Casi deseaba llegar a eso, aunque significara la excomunión y el exilio para él y para Bella.

Edward ordenó a Garrett Alan que se alejara con Bella unos metros, e indicó a Mike que retrocediera varios pasos.

Edward subió al estrado y los dos hombres se inclinaron para escu char las palabras susurradas por él. Todos los oídos del salón se esfor zaron infructuosamente por oír aunque sólo fuese una palabra. Inquieta, la multitud se agitó con el correr de los minutos. Cuando al fin se separaron, tanto el rey como el cardenal parecían divertidos por lo que fuera que hubieran oído. El barón de Cullen parecía inseguro, mien tras que Mike Dwyer parecía claramente incómodo.

Anthony le hizo señas a Bella de que se adelantara de nuevo, pero de tuvo a Edward cuando se dirigía hacia su esposa.

-Os quedaréis aquí, Edward, a mi lado, de modo que todos puedan ver que no interferís en las respuestas de vuestra esposa. -Luego se di rigió a Mike-. Hemos decidido que las palabras del barón de Cullen seguirán siendo privadas por ahora. Pero se darán a conocer an tes de que se tome una decisión.

Por último, el soberano miró a Bella.

-Hay unas cuantas preguntas más que debéis responder, lady Bella, a la luz de lo que vuestro esposo acaba de revelar. -Ella asintió nervio sa, mirando a Edward en busca de su apoyo. Él le dirigió una sonrisa animosa que no la engañó ni por un momento. Estaba preocupado por lo que iba a venir-. Vuestro esposo afirma que quiso casarse con vos des de el momento que os conocisteis. ¿Estuvisteis dispuesta a unir vuestro destino al del barón de Cullen cuando supisteis de su deseo de ca sarse con vos?

Bella frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar la razón por la que el mo narca haría esa pregunta. Sólo podía suponer que la respuesta correcta era «sí», pero le costaba mentir de una forma tan flagrante a su rey. Ner viosa, sus ojos miraron a todas partes mientras buscaba una respuesta honrada que no perjudicara a su esposo.

-Me di cuenta muy, pronto de lo sensato de la unión, majestad. -¿Pero aceptasteis el matrimonio desde el principio, cuando la bo da fue sugerida por primera vez?

Bella se detuvo durante un momento, lo justo para coger un grueso mechón de sus cabellos v empezar a retorcerlo con los dedos.

-Sí, majestad, estuve de acuerdo desde el principio.

El cardenal Felix pareció sobresaltado por su respuesta y, el rey, muy satisfecho. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la aprobación que vio en los ojos de Edward. Pero el júbilo que sintió duró poco y fue sustitui do por frío temor.

-Vuestro esposo dice que no fue así. ¿Me estáis diciendo toda la verdad, lady, Bella? -le preguntó amablemente Anthony.

Dejó caer la mano que jugaba con su pelo y bajó la cabeza avergon zada.

-N o.

Anthony trató de ofrecerle una forma honorable de disculpar la mentira:

-¿Pusisteis objeciones al principio porque estabais prometida a Mike Dwyer?

-En parte -respondió, todavía incapaz de levantar la mirada. Es taba convencida de que nunca volvería a ser capaz de mirar a otra per sona a la cara durante el resto de sus días, porque la marcarían como una mentirosa. ¡Una embustera que mentía a un rey, nada menos! Por fin, murmu ró el auténtico motivo por el que había protestado contra el matrimo nio. Sin embargo, lo hizo en voz tan baja que Anthony la obligó a repe tir sus palabras. El tono de su voz subió, pero siguió siendo igual de lastimoso-. Pensé que comía bebés para cenar y que bebía la sangre de sus enemigos. No creí que pudiera ser la mejor elección.

Surgieron risitas sofocadas provenientes de distintos lugares, pero el salón no estalló en risas hasta que en la cara de Anthony apareció una enor me sonrisa. Pero no se detuvo allí, no. El rey, se rió a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas ante la abrumadora sinceridad de su confesión. -Me equivoqué por completo al juzgarlo tan precipitadamente, majestad. Mi señor es un esposo excelente. -Se volvió para mirar enojada a varios cortesanos que continuaban riéndose-. ¡Edward de Cullen es el mejor de todos los esposos! Es el hombre más bondadoso y ama ble que haya conocido jamás. -Por algún motivo, todos pensaron que aquella aseveración era casi igual de graciosa. Bella no entendió la reacción hasta que se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamar al Carnicero de Gales «bondadoso» y «amable»~-. Por supuesto, también es un guerrero, y pue de ser implacable y sanguinario cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Esta vez nadie esperó a que el rey estallase en carcajadas. Cortesa nos que habían guardado la compostura sólo momentos antes, ahora se apoyaban unos en otros sin poder parar de reír. Los serios obispos trataban de cubrirse la cara con una o dos manos, pero todos podían ver cómo sacudían los hombros. Incluso el cardenal Felix sonreía mien tras su enorme estómago se movía sospechosamente. Sólo hubo dos personas, aparte de Bella, a las que no les hizo ninguna gracia sus comen tarios. Mike y su esposo. No le importaba lo que pensase Mike, pero le preocupaba y mucho, la furiosa mirada que le dirigió su esposo. Inclinó la cabeza y rezó para que se la tragara la tierra.

-Me alivia saber que mi bondadoso y amable barón puede ser im placable y sanguinario cuando es necesario -dijo Anthony al fin, aun que no pudo evitar caer en otro acceso de risas que le llevó varios minutos contener. Finalmente dio un largo y profundo suspiro, y su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo-. Ahora, lady Bella, debéis decirnos si vuestro esposo os ha pegado alguna vez.

-No, nunca -dijo con firmeza. Esperaba que las restantes pre guntas del rey fueran tan fáciles de responder como ésa. Entrelazó las manos y empezó a relajarse, respondiendo con igual rotundidad cuan do se le hizo la misma pregunta respecto a Mike.

-Sí, Mike me golpeó en muchas ocasiones, majestad.

-Sigue mintiendo -interrumpió Mike, sacudiendo la mano en el aire como para rechazar su respuesta-. Es evidente por su flagrante mentira anterior, que dirá cualquier cosa para proteger al barón de Cullen.

Edward ignoró el arrebato de Mike y mantuvo su atención fija en Bella.

-En la noche de vuestra fuga, lady Bella, ¿os encontrasteis con al guien más aparte de vuestro esposo y su vasallo en los bosques que ro dean la torre de Langston?

Los ojos de Bella fueron al rey y luego a Edward, buscando de for ma desesperada una respuesta.

No le importaba la razón por la que le hacían esa pregunta, o que acabara quemándose en el purgatorio por el pecado de mentir. La vida de su tío dependía de que guardara el secre to. Negó con la cabeza mientras retorcía nerviosamente un mechón de su pelo.

-No, nadie más. Aquella noche en el bosque sólo vi a mi esposo y a Garrett Alan.

Mike miró boquiabierto por la sorpresa a Bella y la señaló acusa doramente con el dedo.

-¡Está mintiendo! Tenía un cómplice.

-Permaneceréis en silencio o seréis expulsado del salón -le ad virtió Anthony, tranquilo.

Mike torció el gesto y bajó la cabeza malhumorado. El rey hizo seis preguntas más antes de que Mike levantara la cabeza de nuevo de golpe. Su sobresaltada mirada se encontró con la de su enemigo en un momento de comprensión. Edward sonrió.

El rey sostuvo en alto el documento con las cuatro confesiones fir madas.

-¿Son las acusaciones hechas esta noche contra Mike Dwyer ciertas por lo que vos sabéis, lady Bella?

Bella asintió y abrió la boca para responder antes de ver un rápido movimiento por, el rabillo del ojo.

El salón explotó de repente en un caos. Muy pocos sabían lo que causaba los escalofriantes gritos que resonaban por la vasta habitación. Los guardias reales se adelantaron para rodear al rey y protegerle del peligro, y los restantes soldados rodearon a los presentes con lanzas y espadas preparadas para asestar un golpe mortal a uno o a todos, a la orden del monarca.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

El rey se levantó del trono y dio un paso adelante, levantando una mano para indicar a sus guardias que se apartaran. Los soldados que ro deaban al monarca obedecieron despacio, permaneciendo cerca de su soberano en caso de que todavía fueran necesarios. Los que vigilaban a Garrett Alan, Mike, Edward y Bella también retrocedieron, haciendo ba rrera con sus cuerpos para mantener a raya a los cortesanos que se aso maban intentando ver lo sucedido. Muchas de las damas se dieron la vuelta asqueadas por lo que fue revelado.

Mike vacía en el suelo con la cara pálida, sujetando con la mano que le quedaba el muñón que había sido su brazo derecho. El miem bro, limpiamente seccionado, estaba sobre el suelo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y los dedos sin vida todavía aferraban un largo puñal esco cés. El herido gemía en voz baja sin parar emitiendo un sonido escalo friante similar a la salmodia que a veces se podía escuchar tras una con tienda, proveniente de los heridos y moribundos tendidos en el campo de batalla.

No parecía prestar atención a la ensangrentada espada que Edward sostenía contra su cuello, pues estaba demasiado conmociona do por su mutilación para darse cuenta de nada más. Edward se cernía sobre su enemigo como un sombrío ángel vengador, sujetando la es pada con el brazo derecho y rodeando con el izquierdo a su esposa de manera protectora. Ella estaba apretada contra su costado, levemente ladeado para protegerla del peligro. Garrett Alan estaba de pie detrás de Edward, sujetando la espada también desenvainada con la intención de proteger la espalda de su señor de cualquier guardia real con exceso de celo.

El monarca bajó del estrado, caminó en torno a Mike y se aga chó para coger el arma que sostenían los inermes dedos. Luego sostu vo el puñal en alto.

-¡Asesino! -anunció Anthony a la multitud.

Caminó despacio delante de sus soldados para que todos pudieran ver el arma. Luego se volvió y señaló con la daga a Edward.

-Si no fuera por mi leal barón, este traidor habría matado a su rey. Los guardias del rey se relajaron y bajaron las armas, pero Edward si guió sosteniendo la espada contra la garganta de Mike.

Anthony vol vió a su trono y tiró el arma a sus pies, mirando al hombre caído con desprecio.

-Declaro rotos los esponsales fijados entre Mike Dwyer y Bella de Swan, a causa de engaño y traición. A partir de esta no che quedáis a merced del barón de Cullen, Mike Dwyer. El ha rá con vos lo que le plazca.

-¡Era a Bella a quien quería matar! -exclamó Mike, desperta do de su aturdimiento por las palabras del rey. Miró a Edward a los ojos y se encogió de miedo-. Por favor, majestad. Mi padre... dejadme vi vir y lo confesaré todo.

-Sí, sois la clase de traidor que entregaría a su propio padre -di jo Anthony con una mueca de desprecio-. No tengo duda de que ha réis una confesión plena mucho antes de que el barón de Cullen acabe con vos. Llevad a este hombre a las mazmorras. -Anthony hizo un enérgico ademán sellando el destino de Mike, que todos interpreta ron como una sentencia de muerte-. Vendad su herida y montad guar dia para que no apresure su final. Allí aguardará a ser juzgado por mi ba rón.

Edward retrocedió mientras el traidor era puesto en pie por los hom bres del rey. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Mike empezó a forcejear con los dos hombres que le arrastraron fuera del salón, lanzando gritos de dolor y protesta en medio de su terror. Los aturdidos cortesanos se apartaron para permitir que el prisionero pasara a través de sus filas, per maneciendo en silencio hasta que los gritos se apagaron por los pasillos.

Las damas fueron las primeras en notar la forma en la que el barón de Cullen sostenía a su esposa, rodeándola con sus brazos y mante niéndola a salvo. Suspiraron cuando le vieron acariciar su mejilla con una mano. El amor entre ambos era evidente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras el barón inclinaba despacio su cabeza para besar a su bella esposa. Cuando, finalmente, sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y prolongado beso, las mujeres suspiraron de nuevo ante la belleza del momento y los hombres dieron gritos de ánimo. El rey interrumpió al fin el espectáculo pidiendo silencio, aunque en su cara resplandecía una sonrisa.

-Edward de Cullen, tenéis mi bendición para besar a esta dama, que es vuestra esposa ante los ojos de Dios y de vuestro rey.

La corte estalló en vivas. Edward miraba con atención a Bella, sin prestar atención a los gritos que les deseaban felicidad. Ella le sonrió, pero frunció el ceño, perpleja, en una pregunta silenciosa.

Las sonrisas y aclamaciones se apagaron cuando el rey continuó hablando, con su rostro repentinamente solemne.

-Sin embargo, el asunto de vuestro matrimonio todavía no está re suelto.

Ahora hablará, pensó Edward frenéticamente, apretando el brazo de Bella cuando se giraron para volver a mirar al rey. Bella siguió en silencio mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya, indicándole que le estaba haciendo daño. Él aflojó la presión de inmediato y ella inclinó la cabeza para escuchar las palabras del rey. Después de lo sucedido, Edward deseaba que todo concluyese.

-Ésta es tu última oportunidad de librarte de mí, Bella -susurró en su oído.

Edward no estaba seguro de que le hubiera escuchado. Ella perma neció inmóvil durante un momento. Ni siquiera lo miró. En vez de eso se acercó más a él hasta que el dobladillo de su vestido rozó su pierna, cubriendo con la larga falda la punta de la bota más cercana a ella. De repente, el tacón de Bella aplastó el pie de Edward provocándole un agu do dolor.

El rey le dedicó a su vasallo una mirada de advertencia, diciéndole sin palabras que debería tener el suficiente juicio para adoptar un aspec to serio y adusto en un momento como aquél. Edward sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Aunque estamos complacidos de que las tierras de esta dama no caigan en manos de un traidor como Mike Dwyer, Swan precisa de un barón que resida allí de forma permanente para encargar se de que sea protegido de manera adecuada, y Lady Bella necesita un esposo que se dedique a sus tierras. Sin embargo, las posesiones de Cullen son igual de vastas y tienen la misma necesidad de un señor enérgico. Y, por otra parte, no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que os casasteis sin permiso de vuestro rey, con una mujer legalmente pro metida a otro en aquel momento. La Iglesia no toma esas cuestiones a la ligera y estoy seguro de que el cardenal Felix estará de acuerdo en que es necesario algún castigo.

-Sí -dijo el cardenal Felix, asintiendo pensativo-. Mas tenien do en cuenta las circunstancias, opino que la mano de Dios intervino para unir a estos dos jóvenes. La Iglesia no pide un castigo severo en es te caso, majestad.

Tendré en cuenta vuestra opinión cuando pronuncie mi senten cia. -Anthony se detuvo un momento para tirarse la barba, y luego se inclinó hacia delante en el trono mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Antes de pronunciar mi sentencia sobre este hombre, hago saber que conservará cualesquiera bienes, derechos, ejércitos o recompensas recibidos en su calidad de caballero y soldado.

Anthony se echó hacia atrás y contempló a su corte mientras el sus pense crecía.

-Como castigo por las acciones que tuvieron como consecuencia el matrimonio entre Edward de Cullen y lady Bella de Swan, ordeno que a partir del día de hoy sean despojados de los títulos de barón y baronesa de Cullen, y pierdan sus derechos a todos los títulos, tierras, señoríos, ingresos y derechos sucesorios de Cullen en favor del hermano menor de Edward, Emmett de Cullen.

Los ultrajados gritos de los cortesanos parecieron sorprender hasta al rey.

-¿Creéis que no recompensaré a un hombre tan leal a su sobera no? -preguntó Anthony a la corte, con evidente exasperación. Las pro testas se acallaron y Anthony asintió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Edward-. Considerando que habéis liberado sin duda de un traidor a Swan y que habéis puesto a salvo una vasta extensión de la fron tera inglesa, os otorgo a vos, Edward, el título de barón de Swan. Y os devuelvo a vos, Bella, el título de baronesa de Swan. Todos los títulos, tierras, señoríos, ingresos y derechos sucesorios ane jos a Swan son vuestros, y pasarán a vuestro heredero a la muer te de Edward, de acuerdo con las leyes de todas las demás baronías del reino.

Edward hizo una reverencia y Bella se arrodilló para dar gracias a su soberano. La corte aclamó una vez más a la pareja.

-Que así sea -dijo el monarca, sonriendo-. Alzaos, barón de Swan.

Edward se irguió durante un momento, avanzó unos pasos y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mano del rey para besar la mano de su señor feu dal. Tras prestar homenaje, Edward retrocedió despacio para permanecer junto a Bella. Sintió cómo su delicada mano se deslizaba dentro de la suya y se la apretó con fuerza.

Ya era muy tarde cuando el grupo del nuevo barón de Swan regresó a sus habitaciones. Las felicitaciones y los brindis por su matri monio se prolongaron hasta que Edward se dio cuenta finalmente de lo cansada que parecía su esposa. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido nin guna prisa por abandonar el gran salón, deseando que todos supieran que su esposa estaba con él por voluntad propia.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, se retiraron con rapidez a su al coba. Bella no podía esperar a que Edward la estrechara entre sus brazos sin que los miraran cientos de ojos. Se había resuelto cualquier duda existente sobre su matrimonio. No tendría que volver a sentir temor de ser alejada de su esposo. Y, además, los años de enfrentarse sola a los Dwyer habían llegado a su fin.

Se recostó en las almohadas y se abrazó las rodillas, viendo cómo Edward se desvestía. Su mirada se volvió tierna y pensativa. Esa noche él había pensado que ella quería acabar con su matrimonio. Se había te nido que contentar con aplastarle el pie en vez de darle una merecida patada.

-¿Cómo está tu pie? -preguntó con cortesía, sin asomo de arre pentimiento.

-Seguro que me dolerá toda una semana -bromeó, sonriendo mientras se metía en la cama-. Te estoy convirtiendo en una fierecilla violenta. Lo próximo que harás será pincharme con esa daga tan afila da que tienes cuando haga algo que no te guste.

-No había pensado en eso -dijo Bella pensativa, como si sopesa ra la idea-. No creas que escaparás al castigo la próxima vez que digas algo tan estúpido e insultante.

-Tiemblo de temor ante tu venganza, mi lady. -Edward echó la ca beza hacia atrás con una expresión exagerada de arrepentimiento. Bella asintió con energía.

-Deberías hacerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esa pregunta, tenien do en cuenta todo lo que pasó esta noche? ¿No confiaste en nada de lo que te dije durante las últimas semanas?

La sonrisa de Edward se evaporó y su expresión se volvió feroz. -No he vivido tanto tiempo dando mi confianza a la ligera, Bella. -Negó con la cabeza cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos-. No, mi amor. Por supuesto que tengo plena confianza en ti. Esta noche podías haber usado eso contra mí. Cualquier otra mujer lo habría hecho. -Cualquier otra mujer te habría dado un buen puñetazo.

Seguía sin comprender cómo podía confiar en ella y sin embargo es perar que se volviera en su contra.

-Ah, Bella, eres encantadoramente ciega. Dices que me encuentras atractivo, cuando nadie más en la tierra estaría de acuerdo. Me miras con adoración, mientras que el resto de las mujeres se apartan asqueadas. - Tomó su mano e hizo que la punta de su dedo dibujase la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla-. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que mi cara y mi cuerpo tienen tantas cicatrices que mi atractivo, si alguna vez lo tuve, desapareció hace mucho tiempo?

-Tu cara es hermosa -afirmó, trazando el contorno de su rostro de la frente a la mandíbula-. Cualquier dama que no esté ciega puede verlo. -Entrecerró los ojos mientras su mano se deslizaba por su pecho-. Le sacaré los ojos a cualquier mujer que se atreva a mirar tu cuer po para ver esas cicatrices de las que presumes tanto.

-¿Lo ves? -le dijo, sonriendo de nuevo-. No importa de lo que se trate, no puedo hacer otra cosa que confiar en ti. Si dices que soy gua po, entonces lo soy.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Serás arrogante! -balbuceó, empujándole el hombro . Si hubiese sabido que querías que te halagara, habría mentido y te habría comparado con un sapo.

-Habría sabido que mentías -declaró, presuntuoso. Bella suspiró abatida.

-Todo el mundo sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo. ¿Es algo en mi ex presión lo que lo hace tan obvio?

-Así es. -Rió suavemente-. Tienes un aire de culpabilidad que nadie podría pasar por alto ni siquiera estando a un kilómetro de distan cia. Sugiero que abandones ese hábito pecaminoso antes de que te cau se serios problemas algún día.

Ella cambió por completo de tema.

-¿Crees que mi padrastro abandonará Swan de forma vo luntaria?

-No -contestó Edward, con expresión seria ahora-. Por eso pen sé siempre que tu plan de huir no tenía ningún sentido. -Le alisó las arrugas de preocupación de su frente con las puntas de sus dedos Nunca me oirás decir que se trataba de un plan sensato, Bella, pero ya no te culpo por intentarlo.

El que estuvieras dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por lo que creías que era tu deber, es una muestra de tu lealtad. Ahora por fin has comprendido que es mi deber como tu esposo el correr esos riesgos. -La miró severamente hasta que ella asintió, mostrando su acuer do-. Dwyer se parece en algo a mí; no renunciará de buen grado a aquello de lo que se ha apropiado. No importa que la Iglesia se haya puesto en su contra. Mientras hablamos, se prepara para mi ataque. -Debería haber confiado antes en ti -murmuró Bella.

-Sí, deberías haberlo hecho -acordó, suavizando el reproche con un tierno beso en la frente-. No puedo garantizarte que tus vasallos se libren de la muerte, Bella. Pero no mataré si no es necesario. Los que huyan frente a mi ejército no serán perseguidos, a menos que muestren sig nos de intentar reunir armas para enfrentarse a mí. Es poco probable que los que resistan dentro de las murallas sean tan afortunados.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que no había otra solución.

-Ya has tenido bastantes pensamientos serios esta noche -mur muró, besando su frente una y otra vez para ahuyentarlos-, Me gusta ría hacerte dormir llenando tu mente con pensamientos sobre mí.

Sus labios capturaron los de ella con un beso que la dejó sin alien to, alejando eficazmente sus ganas de dormir. Para sorpresa de Bella, su esposo finalizó el beso y se recostó en las almohadas, obligándola a apo yar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Necesitas descansar -explicó, respondiendo a su pregunta no expresada. Después, bajó la mano para acariciar su casi voluminoso vientre-. Y también mi bebé.

-No tenemos sueño -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward se tumbó de espaldas con una pierna doblada y ella movió su mano en un tentador movimiento a lo largo del interior de su muslo.

-Parecías a punto de quedarte dormida de pie en el salón -repli có, capturando su mano y devolviéndola a su pecho-. Había oído que eso es posible, pero en realidad nunca lo he visto.

Estuve tentado de quedarme sabiendo que tú, con toda seguridad, podrías mostrarme co mo se hace.

-Aún estoy demasiado excitada para dormirme. ¡Han pasado tan tas cosas esta noche!

-Sí, es cierto -admitió, mirando el dosel de su cama. Mi her mano debería regresar a la corte mañana por la noche para recibir su tí tulo. Edward hizo que se quedase en Windsor para no despertar sospechas. Siento curiosidad por ver cómo me saluda. Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi, aunque me han mantenido informado de sus ac tividades.

Bella jadeó, incorporándose apoyada en un codo.

-Me olvidé por completo de Emmett. Esto se convertirá en una espe cie de reunión familiar. Alice debe estar muy excitada.

-Alice probablemente esté temblando de miedo -bufó Edward. Sacudió la cabeza y su expresión se hizo seria-. Sabe que su dote in cluye riquezas de tierras de Cullen que Emmett podrá reclamar ahora. Sin dote, Garrett Alan podría romper los esponsales.

-El no haría eso, ¿verdad que no?

-No, pero seguro que atormentará a Alice con esa posibilidad. Por otra parte, Emmett tiene derecho a anular los esponsales, ya que di mi apro bación después de casarnos. Aunque mi castigo ha sido hecho público esta noche, legalmente, el efecto se retrotrae hasta el momento en que nos casamos. No me correspondía a mí nombrar al esposo de Alice. -Seguro que Emmett aprueba la elección de Garrett Alan -dijo Bella con firmeza, aunque enarcó las cejas de forma interrogante-. ¿O no lo hará? -No podría decirlo con certeza. Al parecer, Emmett afirma que no me guarda rencor, pero lo que se dice y lo que de verdad se siente puede ser muy distinto.

En cualquier caso -añadió, besando a Bella en la punta ele la nariz-, estoy seguro de que harás que Emmett vea lo acertado de ese matrimonio. Sin duda, guardas todavía algunas maldiciones que podrás usar como medio de persuasión, si se atreve a estar en desacuerdo. -¡No soy ninguna bruja! -dijo Bella indignada. Se recostó en las almohadas y cruzó los brazos contra el pecho. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa tan horrible?

-Sólo bromeaba, pequeña. -Se inclino sobre ella para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz-. Eres la mejor de todas las mujeres, una autén tica santa viviendo entre simples mortales.

-Ahora te burlas de mí -dijo malhumorada, aunque volvió la ca beza para exponer más su cuello a sus besos.

-Hmm, me parece que no -murmuró, mordisqueándole el lóbu lo de la oreja. Bajó la mano, cogió el dobladillo de su camisón y se lo sa có por la cabeza en un único movimiento fluido-. Si lo que hago es burlarme, entonces quiero burlarme de todo tu cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo la amenaza, Bella le hizo una pre gunta que aquietó sus manos y que logró poner rígido su cuerpo. -¿Qué le harás a Mike?

-Vivirá. Por ahora -se corrigió-. Mike viajará conmigo a Swan cuando vaya a ver a su padre. Veremos en cuánto estima el viejo diablo a su hijo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Phil Dwyer no entregará Swan a cambio de su hijo. Tu plan no tendrá éxito si piensas usar a Mike de cebo para ha cer salir a Phil.

-No, ése no es mi plan -Edward se estiró junto a ella y se apoyó en un codo. Cogió las manos de Bella y las sostuvo juntas, dándole sua ves besos en las puntas de los dedos. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los su yos por encima de las manos.

-Phil verá sufrir a su hijo tanto como te han hecho sufrir a ti. Es parte del castigo por sus pecados.

-Ciertamente eres implacable -susurró.

-Eres tú la que ha sufrido, Bella. Si pides clemencia para ellos, te prometo que mataré con rapidez a los Dwyer. Pero no me pidas que les perdone la vida. Enemigos como ellos serán una amenaza para nues tra familia mientras vivan.

Bella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Los Dwyer no merecen que se ruegue por ellos. Lo único que merecen es que les impartas justicia. -Soltó sus manos y le acarició la cara-. Eres un hombre justo, mi amor. Tienes mi respeto y apoyo en todo. Nada de lo que digas o hagas será odioso o inaceptable a mis ojos. En este caso, no puedo imaginar ningún castigo que sea apropiado pa ra sus crímenes, aunque tengo la sensación de que tú sí puedes, y que lo llevarás a cabo.

Edward la apartó de su pecho, mirándola con intensidad.

-He juzgado a muchos hombres y he matado a muchos más en batallas. Pero no me gusta matar o castigar. No es una diversión para mí, Bella. Pero, ¡que Dios me ayude!, en esta ocasión me temo que sentiré auténtico placer impartiendo justicia.

-¿Cómo lo harás? -preguntó con suavidad-. El resto de los feu dos puede que caigan con facilidad, pero el castillo de Swan tie ne comida y agua dentro de las murallas para resistir durante años. ¿Cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá tu ejército al invierno, viviendo de los cam pos yermos?

Edward se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Dwyer ya no es el señor de Swan. Haré lo que sea ne cesario para recobrar la herencia de nuestro hijo. Espero que Phil y Mike Dwyer estén muertos y enterrados antes de que mi hijo respire por primera vez. Debo confiar en que Dios me mostrará el camino. -Confías mucho en el interés de Dios en este asunto -dijo escép tica.

-Confío en mis capacidades y en su justicia. Sé que tengo su apo yo, pues muchos nobles han puesto sus hombres y armas a mi disposi ción; barones que me hubieran vuelto la espalda si les hubiese pedido ayuda hace seis meses. No he solicitado nada y sin embargo, ahora me ofrecen un ejército que incluso supera en número al mío.

Le dedicó una desvergonzada sonrisa que iluminó su expresión mientras le cogía la barbilla con una mano.

-No sé si todo esto es por causa divina o por la tuya, mi amor. Es un hecho, la mayoría de los hombres no pueden resistir la idea de una da misela en peligro. Dado el ataque que has sufrido esta noche a manos de Mike, todos en la corte creen que eres una heroína trágica de propor ciones épicas. Que aceptes mi nombre y protección con tanta prontitud les indica sin lugar a dudas que, en efecto, eres una mujer desesperada.

-Sólo estoy desesperada por tu amor -contestó Bella con firme za. Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de ternura y luminosidad bajo la par padeante luz de las velas. Se inclinó sobre él y acarició su pecho con intención de seducirlo-. Tras hacer ese malvado comentario que sólo te ha causado un pie lastimado, quizás puedas compensarme convencién dome de que realmente me amas.

Edward le dio toda la seguridad que necesitaba... y más.

* * *

_**hola lamento la tardanza pero tuve ciertas dificultades con el computador, pero bueno hay traigo dos capitulo y les cuento que solo quedan tres para terminar la historia y ya pronto estaré subiendo la nueva historia nos leemos mañana**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

La fortaleza de Swan estaba situada en un profundo valle como si se tratara de una fría y valiosa joya, y sus feudos y fortalezas se extendían ininterrumpidamente a lo largo de muchos kilómetros de la frontera norte de Inglaterra.

Edward hizo un alto en la cima de la última colina y contempló el verde y fértil valle que se extendía a sus pies, do minado por su futuro hogar.

No apreció la fría e indomable belleza de Swan. Sus ojos sólo evaluaban sus posibles puntos débiles. No podría cabalgar alrededor del perímetro de las murallas hasta el día si guiente, ya que acampar y colocar todo el equipamiento les llevaría lo que quedaba del día y gran parte de la noche. Desde aquella altura, Edward pudo ver cuatro de las grandes torres y las puntas de otras cuatro tras ellas; dos de las seis torres más pequeñas que flanqueaban la barbacana también eran visibles, así como las dos torres gemelas de la puerta.

Un delgado hilo de humo se alzaba del extremo sur de las murallas. Sin duda, se trataba de la quema de la rampa que conducía a la poterna, pues Dwyer seguramente conocía su llegada.

Desde aquella altura, Edward podía ver pequeños puntos en la lejanía que no eran sino solda dos alineados en los balcones de la fortaleza, que desaparecerían de la vis ta y del alcance de los arcos cuando su ejército entrara en el valle. Edward sonrió, imaginándose a su esposa en una de las torres, con un largo y colorido pañuelo ondeando al viento para dar la bienvenida a su espo so.

Pero Bella se hallaba en la abadía de Kelso bajo la custodia del padre Paul, hasta que Edward recobrara el control de su hogar. Supuso con ingenuidad que le permitiría acompañarlo a Swan, y había dis cutido vehementemente cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba dejarla en la abadía. Ni siquiera sus llorosas súplicas consiguieron que cambiara su decisión. Aparte de que su estado era poco apropiado para vivir en una tienda, no permitiría que su esposa estuviera a la vista de un Dwyer nunca jamás.

También había dejado a Alice en Kelso, con la esperanza de que fuera de algún consuelo para Bella durante las semanas que estu vieran separados. Aunque todavía no sabía cómo iba a cumplir su pala bra, le había prometido a Bella que su bebé nacería en Swan. Le vantó la mano e hizo señas a su ejército de que marchara hacia el valle.

El campamento de asedio de Edward se extendía por gran parte de los campos, eclipsando la aldea que había junto al castillo. Su primera sor presa se produjo al amanecer, cuando los moradores de la aldea salieron de sus escondites en el bosque.

El herrero, su jefe, le explicó el motivo de su extraño comportamiento a una sucesión de soldados de Edward, hasta que se le permitió hablar con el líder. Normalmente los siervos de un castillo asediado se mantenían lo más apartados posible, sabiendo que los caballeros a ambos lados de las murallas del castillo valoraban las vi das de los campesinos mucho menos que sus corceles o espadas. Sin em bargo, los aldeanos de Swan estaban más que dispuestos a com partir sus míseras provisiones y a prestar cualquier ayuda que fuera posible al ejército de Edward. Sólo habían conocido miseria y hambre ba jo los Dwyer.

Los siervos también tenían la leve esperanza de que sus hogares no fueran arrasados por el ejército asaltante si ofrecían su apo yo. No les importaba quién era Edward ni sus razones para poner asedio al castillo. Sin embargo, el herrero se sintió conmovido hasta las lágrimas cuando supo que el feroz guerrero era el esposo de lady Bella.

Era recor dada con gran afecto por los aldeanos, pues muchos debían sus vidas a las curas y cuidados proporcionados por ella o su madre. Edward agrade ció al herrero su oferta y prometió no destruir los hogares de los campe sinos, sabiendo que habría quemado la aldea hasta los cimientos si hu biera iniciado el ataque al castillo antes de su matrimonio.

Un poste de considerable altura fue clavado en el suelo a mediodía, a la vista de los soldados que se hallaban en las almenas. Llevaron a Mike Dwyer ante Edward, con su único brazo atado a la espalda y- con una larga soga atada al cuello. El barón cogió el extremo de la soga y montó en su corcel, ignorando los insultos proferidos por Mike mientras espoleaba al caballo con los talones obligándolo a un trote lo bastante rápido como para que el traidor tuviera que correr intentando no caer. Edward fue más despacio mientras rodeaban el perímetro de la fortaleza fuera del alcance de los arcos, aunque oyó los insultos y abu cheos proferidos desde las murallas.

Cuando se acercaba al campamen to de nuevo al final de su recorrido, oyó un profundo rugido de furia y supo que provenía del padre de su cautivo. Soltó la soga cuando Mike estuvo frente al poste, y ordenó que fuera atado a él. Un profundo silencio cayó tanto en su campamento como en las murallas. Mike te nía el aliento tan entrecortado que no podía decir nada. La voz de Edward se oyó claramente y sus palabras erizaron el vello a más de uno.

-Tienes hasta la puesta de sol para salvar la vida de tu hijo, Phil Dwyer. Si abres las puertas proporcionaré a tus hombres sal voconducto hasta Escocia. En el caso de que las puertas siguen cerradas cuando caiga la noche, ahorcaré a tu hijo. Hasta tu rendición o su muerte, recibirá una veintena de latigazos cada hora.

Edward se apartó del poste y condujo su caballo hasta las puertas de la fortaleza. Miró hacia arriba, a la muralla donde suponía que estaba Phil Dwyer, sabiendo que el escocés pensaría que le estaba mi rando directamente a él.

-Has oído hablar de mí, Dwyer. Sabes la razón por la que me llaman el Carnicero. Si las puertas siguen cerradas al salir el sol, arrasa ré estas murallas hasta que no quede piedra sobre piedra, destruyendo todo lo que encuentre a mi paso.

El hecho de que el castillo de Swan sea de mi propiedad no contendrá mi espada. Mis cofres están repletos de oro de muchas campañas y puedo construir otra fortaleza. Si al amanecer sigues tras esas murallas, contempla bien las colinas que hay detrás de ti, Dwyer, porque nunca volverás a caminar por ellas.

El corcel de Edward reculó apartándose de las puertas con pasos medidos. Finalmente giró al animal, y le hizo dar vueltas despacio alre dedor del poste al que Mike estaba atado. Éste permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no había posibilidad de piedad en los ojos del gue rrero.

La noche trajo un profundo silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de los grillos en los campos de alrededor y, el ocasional ulular de un búho en el bosque cercano. Pero la calma se quebró cuando se oyeron las súplicas y gritos de temor de Mike mientras era arrastrado hasta un alto y majestuoso roble. De nuevo cayó el silencio, y uno por uno los grillos comenzaron a chirriar de nuevo.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Edward yacía en su catre con un reci piente de vino vacío a su lado.

No sentía remordimientos por lo que ha bía ocurrido. Sus acciones respondían a la responsabilidad de su rango.

En cualquier caso, le había dado a Mike una muerte rápida, mucho más compasiva que la que merecía. Había puesto fin a la vida de un hombre que había causado más dolor a lo largo de su vida del que po dría recibir en un solo día. Lo más importante era que su esposa estaba a salvo para siempre de Mike. Sólo quedaba su padrastro.

Bella rodó de costado y golpeó la almohada de paja de nuevo, anhe lando la comodidad de su propia cama. La cama de Edward. ¿Cómo po día haber olvidado de una forma tan rápida lo que era vivir con tan pocas comodidades? Miró al otro lado de la pequeña celda monacal para ver a Alice durmiendo profundamente en su propio jergón de paja, sor prendida de que la pequeña ventana dejara pasar la suficiente luz prove niente de la luna para ver algo.

-Cierra los ojos Bella.

Bella se sentó en el jergón y examinó las oscuras esquinas de la ha bitación. El pensamiento era suyo, pero las palabras parecían haber si do dichas en voz alta por una profunda voz masculina.

Son los nervios, decidió, volviéndose a tumbar. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar lo que su esposo podría estar haciendo en ese momento. Era tarde y sin duda es taría dormido en su tienda. Se lo imaginó tumbado en su catre, con un brazo descansando por encima de su cabeza y el otro sobre su pecho. Suspiró y, finalmente, se durmió.

En su sueño se unió a Edward en el catre, sonriendo cuando él abrió los brazos para estrecharla en ellos. Yació allí contenta durante un tiem po hasta que la cortina de la tienda se abrió y entró un hombre. No sintió temor o sorpresa cuando reconoció a su padre, sino una enorme sen sación de alegría teñida de tristeza.

Los rasgos de su cara, borrosos en su memoria, se enfocaron nítidamente cuando la asaltaron miles de re cuerdos. Había olvidado lo alto y fuerte que era. Él le sonrió, luego su mirada fue a la forma dormida de su esposo y asintió con aprobación. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del catre, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía. Atravesaron la cortina de la tienda y salieron del recinto que formaba el campamento, rodeando varios fuegos moribundos hasta que estuvieron bajo las murallas de Swan. El antiguo barón contem pló los muros durante largo tiempo y Bella pudo sentir la abrumadora tristeza de su padre por encontrarse fuera de las murallas, mientras el enemigo se atrincheraba dentro.

-Mira con atención, mi niña. -Bella no vio moverse sus labios pe ro oyó su voz igualmente. Su padre señaló hacia arriba, a un largo y estre cho canalón de desagüe que descendía de la torre que alojaba las cocinas. -Mi castillo tan sólo tiene un fallo.

Mientras Bella miraba, sombrías y fantasmales figuras de soldados emergieron de la noche, arrastrándose con sigilo hacia el canalón. No, no eran soldados, sino sombras proyectadas sobre el muro. La negra silueta de una escalera fantasma fue apoyada contra la muralla y los hombres empe zaron a trepar. Primero subió un soldado pequeño para comprobar la fuer za de la tubería. Después, treparan uno a uno hasta que más de una veinte na de oscuras sombras se encontraron dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza.

-Conoces el trazado del castillo -dijo su padre, mirando por en cima del hombro de su hija, sin dirigirse a ella-. A partir de aquí, será tu destreza la que te lleve a la victoria o la derrota.

Bella miró por encima del hombro, sorprendida al ver a Edward de pie allí. El asintió con solemnidad a las palabras de su padre. -Regresa a tus sueños, hija. -El padre de Bella puso una mano con ternura sobre sus ojos.

Al igual que si hubiera tenido lugar un acontecimiento importante, ella se sintió descansada y completamente en paz. El recuerdo de un sue ño envuelto en nieblas flotaba en sus sentidos y luchó por despertarse, pensando que podría recordarlo mejor cuando estuviera despejada. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el jergón vacío de Alice. Exa minó la oscura habitación hasta que encontró a su cuñada con la espal da apoyada contra la esquina de una pared de la habitación y con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

-¿Tú también lo viste? -el recuerdo del sueño le sobrevino a la mente de golpe.

Alice asintió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. -¿Milord?

Edward apartó su mirada del canalón, sorprendido al ver que Bella y su padre habían desaparecido. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y algo desen focados cuando se volvió para mirar a Garrett Alan.

-Edward, ¿estás despierto? -preguntó Garrett Alan en un susurro pa ra que los soldados apostados en lo alto de la muralla no les oyeran.

A esa distancia eran blancos fáciles, pues estaban al alcance de los arqueros del enemigo. Había visto cómo su señor salía de su tienda y le había seguido hasta el pie de la torre sur. Algo en los gestos de Edward había impedido a Garrett Alan llamarle o incluso cogerle del brazo hasta ese momento. Era como si el barón estuviese aturdido; caminaba como un sonámbulo, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver. Aunque la noche no era fría, la vacía mirada en los ojos de Edward hizo que un escalofrío re corriese a Garrett Alan.

-Debemos alejarnos de aquí, milord. Con una luna tan brillante es peligroso acercarse tanto al enemigo.

Garrett Alan aguardó un momento. Luego, cuando vio que no hacía ningún movimiento por sí mismo, cogió a Edward por el codo y lo con dujo tan sigilosamente como le fue posible de vuelta a su tienda, aliviado por no cruzarse con algún soldado que, sin duda, haría preguntas so bre la extraña conducta de su señor. Edward pareció salir de su extraño letargo en el momento en que entró en su tienda.

-He encontrado el punto débil, Garrett Alan -dijo Edward con voz tranquila. Encendió el velón junto a su catre y abrió un pequeño cofre. Sacó y desenrolló el plano del Swan que había dibujado con ayuda de su esposa, Y le indicó a Garrett Alan que se sentara junto a él para que pudieran estudiar el mapa.

Garrett Alan escuchó asombrado mientras su señor le explicaba su plan para tomar el castillo. La noche del día siguiente, mientras el castillo dur miera, veinte hombres escalarían la tubería de desagüe que conducía a una ventana que daba a las cocinas. Al llegar allí, reducirían a los sirvientes, y en el caso de que no ofrecieran resistencia ni tuvieran intención de dar la alarma, los encerrarían en una de las despensas. Luego los hom bres se dirigirían a la defensa de las murallas.

Con suerte, los pocos solda dos que estuvieran de guardia serían reducidos en silencio y podrían lle gar a las puertas con poca o ninguna lucha.

El plan resultó incluso mejor de lo que Edward había esperado. No solo llegaron él y sus hombres a la puerta sin que se diera la alarma, si no que encontraron a la mayoría de los guardias de la puerta profundamente dormidos. Se bajaron con facilidad las cadenas del puente leva dizo, y se alzaron las verjas permitiendo que el ejército de Edward entrara en la fortaleza antes de que el enemigo se despertara por completo. Sus soldados avanzaron con rapidez hacia la torre del homenaje, adueñándose de ella antes de que los Dwyer pudieran utilizarla como último refugio.

Los sonidos de la batalla resonaron dentro de las murallas de Swan tan sólo durante tres horas.

Fue casi demasiado fácil. Los Dwyer que no murieron en la batalla fueron conducidos a las mazmorras. Edward liberó a los pobres desgraciados que encontró encarcelados allí y les orde nó salir de la fortaleza, convencido de que sus crímenes no podían ser tan grandes como los de sus captores.

Luego llegó el momento de bus car a Phil Dwyer. Aunque se interrogó a cada prisionero, nin guno supo o quiso decirle dónde podría encontrarse el lord. Edward em pezó a preguntarse si Dwyer había encontrado una forma de salir del castillo mediante algún pasadizo secreto.

Para gran placer suyo, fue Edward quien descubrió finalmente el es condrijo de su enemigo. Estaba registrando el piso más alto de la torre norte cuando la puerta de un guardarropa se abrió de golpe y, su ocupan te surgió del interior con un destello de mortales aceros. Edward recono ció a su adversario al instante gracias a las descripciones de su esposa, y su sonrisa fue fría y despiadada mientras sacaba su propia espada.

-Mejor que digas tus plegarias -le advirtió Dwyer, sonriendo a su vez cuando Edward ordenó a sus hombres que se apartaran. El trai dor se agazapó adoptando una postura de combate, dando vueltas despacio con pasos medidos en torno a su enemigo y hablando con mar cado acento escocés.

-No entregaré este castillo a alguien como tú, Cullen. Se dice que la muerte guía tu espada, pero es el diablo quien guía la mía. Edward siguió los movimientos de Dwyer con la punta de su es pada, contentándose con aguardar su ataque.

-Antes de que este día termine, presentarás mis respetos personal mente a quienquiera que te encuentres en el más allá -aseguró Edward. -Esto es entre tú y yo -dijo Dwyer, trazando pequeños círcu los en el aire con la claymore que sostenía en su mano derecha. Su izquier da sostenía un puñal escocés igual de mortífero- Quiero tu palabra de que tus hombres respetarán mi victoria cuando te corte el cuello.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

No saldrás vivo de aquí. Aunque un rayo me alcanzase en este mismo momento, tendrías que luchar con todos y cada uno de mis hom bres que te encontrases en el camino que lleva a tu tumba.

El veterano guerrero escocés se encogió de hombros casi impercep tiblemente, como si esperara esa respuesta.

-Entonces será mejor que empiece ya.

Las palabras no habían terminado siquiera de salir de su boca, cuando su claymore golpeó el acero de Edward. Dwyer era un guerrero hábil, pe ro no tan diestro como Edward. Sus espadas resonaron con el fiero sonido de la batalla. No había pasado más de media hora cuando Dwyer se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban unos momentos antes de ser derrotado. Y lo peor era que todo indicaba que el Carnicero de Gales lo quería vivo. Gol pes que deberían haber causado su muerte eran desviados en el último mo mento para infligir profundos y salvajes cortes en sus brazos y pecho, pues su cota de malla no era rival para la fuerza tras la espada que destrozaba su cuerpo.

Reculando hacia la puerta, Phil se fue moviendo hacia los balcones.

El viento soplaba con fuerza a esa altura y Dwyer se tambaleó bajo él, apartándose del hombre que le perseguía. No había esperanza de huir y tampoco podía esperar una muerte rápida a manos del vencedor. Reconociendo el fuego que ardía intensamente en los ojos de su enemigo, Phil supo que el castigo que le esperaba por sus críme nes sería largo y doloroso. Echó una última mirada a las murallas del cas tillo de Swan, lamentando haber esgrimido el poder que acom pañaba a semejante fortaleza durante tan solo cinco años. Retrocedió de nuevo y puso unos cuantos pasos más de distancia entre ellos, agrade cido porque la seguridad que tenía el Carnicero en su victoria, le iba pro porcionar la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Edward no se dio cuenta de la intención de Dwyer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El veterano guerrero pareció viejo y vencido durante un momento, y al siguiente, saltó ágilmente subiéndose al parapeto con un destello de desafío en sus ojos. Aunque Edward se lanzó hacia delan te, Dwyer blandió su claymore sobre su cabeza y soltó un feroz grito de batalla mientras saltaba de la muralla a una muerte segura.

Edward se asomó sobre las almenas, mirando desde lo alto al cuer po roto que yacía mucho más abajo. No entraba en sus planes que mu riera tan pronto, pero la pesadilla había terminado. El largo y sangrien to reinado de Phil Dwyer había llegado a su fin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

Bella no sonreía cuando entró por las puertas de su hogar por pri mera vez en cinco años. No, sentía ganas de llorar. ¡Tanta muerte y des trucción desde que su padre cabalgó por última vez a través de aquellas puertas! Tanta miseria, tanto derramamiento de sangre. Dwyer había dejado su huella en Swan de muchas formas. Los soldados es coceses que antaño guardaban las murallas ya no estaban, y los que ha bían sobrevivido fueron despojados de sus caballos y armas antes de ser escoltados hasta la frontera.

Su tío Alistair estaba al otro lado, asegurándo se de que pasaran rápidamente a través de sus tierras. Supo por Jared que muchos otros poderosos lairds más al norte de las posesiones de su tío aguardaban para darles la misma rápida escolta. Nadie ofrecería re fugio al ejército vencido de los Dwyer.

Bella estaba agradecida de que fueran tan pocos los hombres de Edward heridos en la lucha y asombrada de que ninguno hubiese muer to. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que pocos de sus vasallos habían resultado heridos, y tan sólo uno murió de una caída. Los rumores de la habilidad de los soldados de su esposo ciertamente estaban bien funda dos, pues más de un centenar de los hombres de Dwyer perdieron sus vidas en aquel sangriento día.

Ella y Alice oyeron el relato de la vic toria de Edward muchas veces por boca de Jared, Seth y Garrett Alan. El viaje desde Kelso, largo y lento por su avanzado embarazo, les dio tiem po de sobra para contarles el relato una y otra vez. La primera vez que Bella oyó la historia, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pues podía recordar con total exactitud la aparición del fantasma de su padre.

Deseaba ha blar del sueño con Edward, porque no se atrevía a conversar de ello con nadie más.

Sin embargo, su esposo no cabalgó con sus hombres para recogerle. Trató de ser comprensiva cuando Garrett Alan le explicó que Edward había ido con su hermano a asegurar las otras posesiones de Swan y que no estaría en la fortaleza cuando ella llegara. Se esforzó mucho en no sentir lástima de sí misma. Bella no quería afrontar lo que había hecho Dwyer en el interior de su hogar. No sin tener a Edward a su lado. Estaba segura de que las imágenes iban a ser desoladoras y ne cesitaba su apoyo. ¿Por qué la mandaría a buscar, si sabía que no quería afrontar su regreso a casa sola?

Atravesó las puertas de su hogar sin prestar mucha atención. Bella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que al principio no se dio cuen ta de la multitud reunida en el patio inferior. Cuando se alzó un clamor para darle la bienvenida, se quedó asombrada.

El patio estaba a rebosar. Pudo distinguir a los caballeros y solda dos de Edward, y para gran alegría suya, reconoció muchas caras de al deanos y vasallos del castillo que habían sobrevivido a los Dwyer. Pero el rostro que causó que una luz iluminara el suyo fue el de su esposo, que la aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y los pies firmemente planta dos en lo alto de los escalones que llevaban al gran salón.

Edward descendió los escalones despacio viendo cómo se acercaba su esposa, hasta que se encontró con ella en la base de las escaleras. Se hizo cargo de las riendas de su caballo y luego la cogió en sus brazos con cuidado. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin poder creer que estu viera allí para recibirla.

-Jared y Seth dijeron que no volverías hasta...

-Los otros castillos cayeron con facilidad, una vez que los vasallos supieron que Dwyer había muerto-dijo Edward, explicando su pre sencia.

Sin soltarla, se volvió hacia el gentío.

-Vuestra señora ha sido restaurada en su puesto, Swan, y lleva consigo al futuro heredero.

Aunque los rumores habían extendido la noticia mucho antes del anuncio de su nuevo barón, la multitud reaccionó con júbilo. Edward aguardó a que los gritos y el estrépito de las espadas siendo golpeadas contra los escudos disminuyeran, y luego les dio otro motivo para lan zar vivas.

-Este es un día de festejos y celebraciones. Los almacenes han si do abiertos. Podéis disfrutar de la comida y bebida de Swan con la bendición de vuestros señores.

Edward no se entretuvo en disfrutar los gritos de alegría de la mul titud.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada del amado rostro de su esposo, Bella fue vagamente consciente de pasar a través del gran salón y subir las es caleras que llevaban a la antigua habitación de sus padres. Se movió en sus brazos y trató de atrapar su boca. Él levantó la barbilla evitando sus besos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, cariño. Si me besas ahora, acabaremos haciendo el amor en esta escalera. Es peligroso y, deseo poseerte en la comodidad de una ca ma.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, aunque empezó a temer el momento de entrar en la habitación de sus padres. Contenía demasiados recuer dos y sospechaba que las huellas de la estancia de Phil Dwyer harían que el lugar le resultara repulsivo. Edward abrió la puerta de una patada y ella soltó el aliento que había contenido en un enorme suspiro de alivio. No quedaba ni rastro de Dwyer en la alcoba. De hecho, tam poco se parecía a la antigua habitación de sus padres. El aposento era exactamente igual a la alcoba de Edward en Cullen. Todos sus mue bles, desde la enorme cama hasta las alfombras, cofres y trofeos estaban en el mismo lugar, tal y como los recordaba. Ese fue el último pensa miento que le dedicó a la habitación mientras los labios de su esposo descendían sobre los suyos reclamándola en un profundo beso que le llegó hasta el alma.

No había bromeado con ella en las escaleras. No hubo forma de controlarle cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Su manto, corpiño, tú nica y camisa volaron por la habitación junto con las ropas de Edward, como hojas arrancadas por un fuerte viento de otoño. No estuvo satis fecho hasta que estuvo desnuda y la hizo prisionera con su boca y sus manos.

-Acabarás matándome -declaró Edward, cuando ambos queda ron finalmente saciados. Rodó sobre su espalda y, estiró su cuerpo en la cama, sujetando a Bella contra su costado con un brazo. Me quedo asombrado cada vez que sobrevivo a tu pasión.

-Nlmm -murmuró ella, acariciando su mejilla contra su pecho-. Es bastante inquietante ¿verdad?

-Sin duda te han contado cómo recobramos Swan -dijo de pronto.

Bella asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del canalón de desagüe?

-Un sueño. -Se recostó en la cama y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, mirando al dosel-. Al menos creo que fue un sueño. Cuatro días después de acampar ante Swan, mientras me encontraba durmiendo en mi tienda, tuve un sueño muy, agradable en el que mi es posa se unía a mí en la cama. Justo cuando empezaba a besarla, un hom bre hizo su aparición, un extraño, aunque sus rasgos me resultaron va gamente familiares. De algún modo supe que aquel hombre era mi suegro.

Te condujo fuera de la tienda, volviéndose mientras apartaba la cortina para indicarme que os acompañara. Le seguí hasta las murallas, donde me enseñó cómo se podía entrar en el castillo.

Podía ver imáge nes fantasmales de mis propios hombres subiendo la muralla. Cuando bajé la vista, tú y tu padre os habíais ido.

-Yo tuve el mismo sueño. -Atrapó entre sus dientes su labio in ferior mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿De verdad piensas que soy una bruja?

-Eres mi esposa -murmuró, envolviéndola en un tierno abra zo-. También eres la madre de mi hijo y, la mujer que amo más que a nada en el mundo. Aparte de eso, no me importa lo que otros te llamen a causa de tus extrañas habilidades. Siempre he pensado que eres espe cial, Bella. Lo que tienes es un don de Dios, pues con certeza el diablo no podría encontrar acogida en un alma tan bondadosa como la tuya.

A menudo los hombres han tratado de destruir lo que no comprenden, así que será mejor que guardemos el secreto entre nosotros. No hay, nada que pueda hacerme pensar mal de ti, cariño. Si algún hombre tratara de perseguirte o de causarte algún daño, protegería tu vida con la mía.

-¿De verdad no te importa? -preguntó ella con ansiedad. El la besó en la frente y la miró con ternura a los ojos.

-Lo único que me importa es que me amas.

Ella sonrió y se apretó contra su pecho. Tras cinco largos años de sueños imposibles Y esperanzas frustradas, Bella finalmente había vuel to a casa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Epílogo**

_**Cinco años después**_

Jasper, Carlisle, no le gastéis bromas a Leah -les advirtió Bella, agitando un dedo ante los gemelos idénticos. Recibió dos serios asenti mientos en respuesta a su esfuerzo, con la solemnidad que podría provenir de dos niños de cuatro años-. Vuestro hermano Charlie acaba de cenar y quiero que todos mis niños se duerman ahora.

-Charlie quiere oír un cuento más, mamá. -Jasper señaló la cuna donde su reciente hermano gorjeaba feliz.

-Sí, la historia del zorro travieso -interrumpió Carlisle.

-Ya habéis tenido vuestro cuento esta noche, jovencitos. Ahora a dormir. Vuestra madre también necesita descansar.

Bella metió a los niños en sus camas, le dio a cada uno un beso de bue nas noches y cerró la puerta del dormitorio con una sonrisa. Sus hijos dor mían en la habitación que fue suya de niña y que era aledaña a la alcoba que compartía ahora con su esposo. La hija de Sue, Leah, dormía en la misma habitación, ayudando a Bella a cuidar de los niños.

Ansiosa por dormir un poco, Bella se apresuró hacia sus aposentos. Puede que Charlie estuviese saciado y feliz en ese momento, pero Leah le traería al bebé en tres o cuatro horas para que le diera el pecho de nuevo.

Era asombroso lo fácil que era cuidar de un sólo bebé tras la sorpre sa del nacimiento de los gemelos. Edward incluso se tomo con calma su último embarazo, sin preocuparse tanto por el resultado como había he cho con el de los gemelos. Bella aún podía recordar Las graciosas expresiones de la cara de Edward cuando engordó tanto a causa de los gemelos.

Se quedaba mirando horrorizado su vientre, convencido de que daría a luz a un hombre completamente crecido. Sí, los gemelos fueron una sorpre sa agradable, ya que hasta ella empezó a preocuparse por su tamaño mu cho antes del parto. Pero había sido doblemente recompensada por pus preocupaciones.

Ambos eran la viva imagen de su padre, pues habían he redado el pelo oscuro y los ojos de color verde esmeralda de Edward. Charlie también era moreno como su padre, pero Bella esperaba secretamente que conservara los ojos oscuros que se volvían de un tono más café ca da día. No podía esperar a presumir de ese rasgo ante su esposo.

Estaba segura de que Edward volvería cualquier día de su viaje a Cullen. Aunque Emmett había demostrado ser un gobernante juicioso y capaz pese a su juventud, recientemente se había metido en problemas que requerían el consejo de su hermano y la presencia de su poderoso ejército.

Poco antes del nacimiento de Charlie, llegaron noticias de que Emmett requería la ayuda de su hermano mayor, pero Edward había retrasado el viaje a Cullen hasta después del parto. Casi se había negado del todo a hacer el viaje cuando Bella trató de continuar con la crianza de los gemelos demasiado pronto. Incluso tuvo que obligarla a volver a la ca ma hasta que recobrara las fuerzas. Aunque mostraba bastante reticen cia a viajar, Bella sospechaba que deseaba volver a combatir de nuevo junto a su hermano, en el caso de que el temerario desafío de Emmett aca bara en batalla.

Incluso se había llevado con él a Garrett Alan, un sig no claro de que esperaba tener que usar su espada. Pobre Alice, proba blemente estaría en aquel momento maldiciendo a su esposo por dejarla sola con dos niñas pequeñas y, otro niño en camino.

Bella se dejó caer fatigada en su cama y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. La alegría y la satisfacción se reflejaban en su expresión. Otra semana como mucho y su vida sería completa de nuevo, pues Edward volvería a estar a su lado. Se despertó varias horas más tarde y un rá pido vistazo a la ventana le dijo que era noche cerrada. Sin embargo po día oír los ecos del ruido producido por muchos caballos en el patio interior. Se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiendo deprisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que el alboroto era probablemente causado por el regre so de su esposo a Swan.

Edward entró en su habitación poco tiempo después y se le erizó el vello de la nuca ante la visión que se le presentó. Bella estaba sentada en la cama con una maravillosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La luz de dos gruesas y altas velas que ardían al otro lado de la cuelga arrojaban un ful gor dorado sobre su pelo, y el cálido resplandor le invitaba a acercarse desde las oscuras sombras de la habitación. Era el retrato exacto de una imagen que recordaba haber visto hacía muchos años.

Murmuró un sa ludo en voz tan baja que su esposa probablemente no lo oyó.

-Sabía que te encontraría así.

-¡Edward! -Su sonrisa casi lo cegó. Extendió los brazos y lo estre chó contra su cuerpo cuando él se sentó en la cama-. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó, estrechándola contra su pecho. Sabía sin preguntar que la salud de su esposa no podía ser mejor, pues durante su ausencia, había enviado constantemente mensajeros entre Swan y Cullen con el único propósito de asegurarse de que su familia estaba bien.

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora que has vuelto -suspiró, satisfe cha al estar rodeada de nuevo por sus brazos-. ¡Parece que haya pasa do un año en vez de un mes! ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo hijo? Edward acarició su mejilla contra el pelo de Bella, mucho más intere sado en los suaves aromas y la sedosa suavidad del cuerpo de su esposa en ese momento.

-¿Hmm?

-Tu hijo -le reprendió Bella, dándole un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el brazo mientras se apartaba un poco. Había creído equivocadamen te que Edward había ido a ver a los niños como acostumbraba a hacer antes de retirarse a su alcoba todas las noches-. Te marchaste sólo una semana después de que naciera. ¡No puedes haberte olvidado ya del be bé! ¿O todavía estás refunfuñando porque aún no he dado luz a una hi ja?

-Me parece recordar haber tenido esta conversación antes -con testó, sonriendo ante su seria expresión. No era el primer incidente que «revivía». Recordaba con todo lujo de detalles la noche en la que Bella yacía en cama con fiebre, teniendo el mismo aspecto que en ese mismo momento y diciendo casi las mismas palabras. Las primeras experien cias de ese tipo le habían dado escalofríos, al ser increíblemente fieles a las visiones de su esposa. Sin embargo, poco a poco, se había ido acos tumbrando a sus inusuales habilidades, y la extraña experiencia de vivir una de sus visiones rara vez le preocupaba.

-Entonces di que estás feliz de tener tres hijos maravillosos -le amonestó, sin entender el oculto significado tras sus palabras. -Espera - dijo, apartándola de su regazo para quitarse su túnica y su camisa. Una vez hecho, la cogió en brazos de nuevo y le ofreció su pe cho desnudo, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Ahora te puedes apoyar con tra mi pecho, esposa.

-¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que iba a hacer? -preguntó suspi caz, rechazando su orden. Pero no pudo evitar trazar con su dedo una línea desde su nuca hasta la cintura de sus calzones. Le encantaba el tacto de esa sólida muralla de músculos y sintió un escalofrío de anticipación. -Es de una antigua visión, mi vida. ¿Recuerdas la fiebre que tu viste la primera semana de nuestro matrimonio? -Se encogió de hom bros cuando ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que recordaba poco de su enfermedad-. Es casi lo mismo, aunque debemos cambiar una parte. No hicimos el amor en aquel entonces. Nada podrá apartarme de ti es ta noche.

El deseo relampagueó en los ojos de Edward justo antes de atrapar los labios de Bella en un largo y profundo beso que les dejó con ganas de más. Se quitó las botas, y éstas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que desataba el cuello de su camisón para acariciar con la nariz sus hombros. -Te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor. Tenemos que recupe rar el tiempo perdido.

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde el parto para empezar a trabajar en tu niña -ronroneó seductora, exponiendo el cuello a sus la bios. Bella finalmente se apartó para ser ella la provocadora, trazando un errático camino en su cuello con pequeños besos mientras las puntas de sus dedos vagaban por el interior del muslo enfundado en cuero, a cercándose cada vez más a la rigidez de su deseo.

Edward se hallaba completamente entregado al acto de ser seducido por su esposa, cuando de pronto, la dejó caer con brusquedad en la ca ma y saltó en dirección a la puerta con la espada ya en la mano. Un segundo después, la punta de su arma descansaba en el cuello del silencio so intruso que había entrado en la habitación. Asustada, la pobre Leah lanzó un grito de terror y casi dejó caer su preciosa carga. Charlie empe zó a llorar bastante alto en protesta por el alboroto.

-¡Maldita sea! -rugió Edward, suspirando con impaciencia cuan do Leah volvió a saltar ante su grito.

Envainó de golpe la espada y co gió a su lloroso hijo de los brazos de la aterrada mujer-. No estaría de más que llamaras a la puerta de tu señor a esta hora de la noche, o a cual quier otra -le advirtió amenazador, imaginándose con claridad la esce na que Leah podría haber interrumpido. Iba a ordenar a la mujer que saliera cuando la voz de Bella le detuvo.

-Edward, casi matas a Leah del susto. Sólo estaba siendo conside rada, tratando de no despertarme antes de lo necesario. Cada noche me ha traído a nuestro bebé para darle el pecho.

A menudo, lo deja en la cama tan sigilosamente que apenas me despierto hasta que está bien alimentado, encargándose luego de dejarlo a salvo en su cuna. -Tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de los llantos del bebé-. ¿No sabías que había vuelto el barón, Leah?

-No, mi lady-contestó la doncella igual de alto, haciendo una rá pida y nerviosa reverencia a su señor-. Bienvenido a casa, milord. -Mis disculpas, Leah, si te he asustado -dijo a la doncella, sorprendiéndola con su amabilidad-. Has servido a mi dama adecuada mente y mereces mi agradecimiento. Vuelve ahora a tu cama. Llevaré al bebé de vuelta a su cuna cuando termine.

Leah salió de la habitación tan deprisa como pudo. Edward bajó la vista a la cara de su hijo pequeño, congestionada y roja ahora por el llan to. Sonrió ante los hambrientos lloros aunque le dolían los oídos. La sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de dolor cuando el bebé cogió en su mano un puñado de pelos del pecho de su padre y arrancó unos cuantos.

-¡Ay! -Edward se frotó el pecho dolorido. Parecía perplejo cuan do miró a su esposa-. No creo que le caiga bien.

-Busca algo que no tienes -contestó ella, riendo suavemente y extendiendo los brazos para coger al bebé.

El bebé se calló en el momento en que Bella le cogió en brazos. Edward se sentó junto a su mujer y su hijo en la cama, pensando que no ha bía nada más bello que la imagen de una madre alimentando a un recién nacido. Acarició la suave cabeza de Charlie con su mano y lo besó en la coronilla, sabiendo que el frágil bebé que habían creado crecería para hacerse tan fuerte y sano como sus hermanos.

-Se me hace raro ver sólo un niño mamando de tu pecho -mur muró, viendo cómo Bella se cambiaba el bebe de brazo. Le parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde que juró no casarse, privándose así de una esposa e hijos. Ahora podía ver lo que aquella promesa estuvo a punto de costarle. La punzada que había sentido momentos antes, ahora la sintió en su pecho.

Antaño había mantenido ese sentimiento ence rrado en su interior, sin permitir que nada tocara su corazón. ¿De ver dad había creído que permitirse a sí mismo amar a Bella le haría débil vulnerable?

Ella cruzó la mirada con él en ese momento y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. La respuesta estaba, como siempre, en los ojos de Bella. No, su amor no le había hecho más débil, sino que los había hecho más fuer tes a ambos.

-Tu hijo ha terminado de comer-dijo en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza al bebé dormido en sus brazos. Parecía perpleja por la inten sidad de la expresión de su esposo.

-No te muevas -dijo Edward, cogiendo el bebé mientras se levan taba de la cama.

Cuando volvió a la cama con ella, le murmuró al oído: -Te quiero, esposa.

Su cálido aliento asaltó sus sentidos e hizo que su cuerpo despertara al instante del corto sopor de la maternidad. La dura evidencia de su excitación presionaba contra su vientre, mostrando la veracidad de sus siguientes palabras.

-Y te necesito ahora, que Dios me ayude.

-Todavía tienes que contarme cómo te fue en el viaje -murmuró Bella con la voz ronca por el deseo mientras arqueaba las caderas, sin importarle realmente la respuesta- ¿Piensa Emmett casarse con esa mujer que secuestró?

Edward trazó un camino hasta sus labios con besos, penetrando en la dulzura de su esposa mientras susurraba la respuesta contra su boca. Bella no recordó ni una palabra.

**Fin...**

* * *

_**Hola bueno como había dicho hemos llegado al final de esta historia ahora solo me queda agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows al igual que agradecer a todas las lectoras silenciosas. Y espero poder subir pronto otra historia nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Miles de Gracias se les quiero mucho.**_


End file.
